Ianto Jones or Harry Potter?
by Hope Night
Summary: Ianto has secrets that go past Lisa. That goes into a world of mystery and magic. The secret? He was once Harry Potter. Now the Wizarding world wants their savior back. Something Ianto isn't sure he can be anymore. How can Jack help? Janto
1. The Secrets of Ianto Jones

**Disclaimer: **I don't Harry Potter nor do I own Torchwood. Though I wish I did.

**Spoilers:** For the most part this chapter will lead up until Cyberwoman. However the main bulk of the story will take place after Cyberwoman. This will obviously be AU.

**Plot: **Ianto Jones has more secrets that go past Lisa. He didn't even exist until he was eighteen. For the first seventeen years of his life, Ianto Jones was Harry Potter. Now the Wizarding World wants their savior back. Something Ianto isn't sure he wants to be. But how does he make the team believe that he did for them just as much as him. Ianto cannot stand to be broken one more time. He needs his soulmate to fix him. And he turns out to be…the flirty Captain in the RAF greatcoat?

**A/N: **Some of the dates are taken from the Captains blog at BBC America's webpage! Also this is my first Torchwood fanfic. My mind is a little fuzzy on season 2 so since I had season one on DVD I decided that Cyberwoman will be a good place to start. I'm a first time Torchwood fanfic writer. So be honest but nice, alright? Also I'm sorry if I don't get the characters right. I promise that I will try my best.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_'The most heroic word in all languages is revolution' _–Eugene Debs

'_The mystery of love is greater than the mystery of death.' _–Oscar Wilde

Chapter 1  
The Secrets of Ianto Jones  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**14/9/2007**_

_**A new beginning with the team means it is time for a new journal. It means it is time for the same old beginning I put in each diary. I am now Ianto Jones but Ianto Jones did not always exist. I once was Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived but I cannot be him anymore. I cannot go back because I don't belong anywhere.**_

_Harry Potter stood in a sea of bodies. Emerald green eyes scanned around the field hopeful of some form of life. No one was there. He saw Hermione's lifeless form just feet away from him. Dean, Cho, Kingsley, Percy, Colin, so many friends and classmates lie at his feet. He saw the equal body count on the other side of the field. Family lines were wiped out and the smell of death hung in the air._

"_YOU KILLER!" Harry turned and saw Ronald Weasley staring him down. "YOU'RE A MONSTER! YOU GOT HER KILLED!"_

"_It was a war, Ron. People die." Harry stated sadly. He spared a glance at the body of a person who was his sister in everything but blood._

_All Ron saw was red and tried to attack the hero but was held back by a passerby. Harry stood there and then he disappeared with a loud crack._

_**I could not stay in that world anymore. Ron was right. I'm a monster. I killed so many people. That's not the worst part. No, I had to survive because bloody Fate placed it on me. I had to find a way to live without resorting to dark and evil methods. I did a lot of research and, with a breaking heart, I set out to do what I had to do.**_

_Mina West, vampire priestess, looked up in shock. Her dark blue eyes stared at the Boy-Who-Lived._

"_Are you sure, Master Potter?"_

"_This is the only thing I can think of. I need to survive. He cannot win…no matter the cost."_

_The lady vampire nodded. "If you are sure."_

"_It's for the greater good…" He sighed out. "I need to be immortal in order for him to be dead."_

"_Well at least you aren't going down darker routes."_

_Harry chuckled bitterly. "Yes I suppose."_

_**So now I am immortal. After the final battle I changed everything from my name, to my appearance, even to my accent. I only wear blue contacts because I could not take away my eyes. Lisa always loved them plus they keep me close to my heritage. I am Ianto Jones and sometimes I feel like a coward for running away…**_

_**I know Jack is immortal too. I can see it in his eyes. He doesn't know I am. Jack doesn't know a lot of things about me. The mysterious, way too handsome captain with an easy smile but pain in his eyes doesn't know his team at all. Now, after Suzie, I think he will try to make an effort but I cannot bring myself to care. Not with what I am doing to my Lisa. Merlin…I am a monster. I just can't…stand losing anyone I really care about. Lisa was the only one who knew. She knew what I was, who I was, what I did. She still loved me for being myself.**_

_Lisa and Ianto were kissing. Passion hot and so deliciously heavy in the apartment that one could cut it like butter. Ianto pulled away and Lisa looked up with glassy eyes._

"_Something wrong, Yan?"_

"_What did I do to deserve you?" He murmured. Lisa smiled at him before kissing him gently._

"_You were yourself. You weren't the hero people wanted you to be. You found a way to be yourself and I will always love that about you."_

_Ianto smiled and kissed her again._

_**I have lost so many people in my short life. I feel like I'm eighty four instead of twenty four. War aged me and Canary Wharf nearly destroyed me. I kept on because of Lisa. I needed to save her. I needed to be with her. I love her…but I'm scared of what I'm doing to her.**_

**_There are many characters on my team. Tosh and I are pretty much best friends. She reminds me of Hermione in the way she's passionate about her work. Then there's that wicked sense of humor only I see. She always greets me with a gentle smile. She's the only one who really associates with me. _**

**_Then there's Owen. We don't get along so much. He actually kind of reminds me of a mix of Malfoy and Ron. He keeps on calling me "tea boy". I'm tempted to hex him but I usually keep my magic under control. Sometimes though I end up cracking something…_**

_**Suzie I didn't know a lot about. She was always aloof, distant.**_

_**Finally, there's Captain Jack Harkness. Lisa is probably the only woman I will ever love. I normally go for guys but Lisa…was Lisa. Captain Jack Harkness is gorgeous. He seems to step out from another time with his amazing blue eyes and his RAF greatcoat. Sometimes I imagine us dancing in the rain and staring into those blue eyes for eternity.**_

_Jack and Ianto were dancing on the roof in the rain. Jack's eyes were burden-free, a gentle light in his eyes, full of love and peace. A small light shone on his handsome face. Ianto gave a content sigh as Jack cupped his face. The both leaned in to kiss. Their wet bodies slick with rain and their wet hands intertwined._

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

_Ianto opened his tried blue eyes and sighed realizing he would have to wash his sheets again._

_**Of course he wouldn't notice me. I'm just the tea boy, the butler. Sometimes I cannot help but wish I meant more to them.**_

_**The reason why I'm starting this journal is because when something brand new happens in my life. I feel the need to start anew in my journaling. The brand new event this time is the addition of Gwen Cooper to the Team. She seems alright. She actually reminds me of a Welsh Ginny. Ugh…she's been making moon eyes at Jack. Jack loves the attention of course.**_

_**And people tell me I have a hero complex.**_

**_Sometimes it's hard to know what I should do. I love Lisa but…I cannot ignore this passion around Jack._**

_**I hate it when things get complicated.**_

_**25/9/2007**_

_**Gaseous Sex Alien. No, it's not a new band. It's what happened on Gwen's first real day of work. She threw a chisel at Owen. Usually, it's highly amusing, however she should have enough bloody common sense not to throw things near meteors. It's kind of like unspoken rule number twelve. Well, perhaps I'm being a tad too harsh.**_

_**I feel bad for the poor girl it possessed, Carys. She wouldn't have been in the night club if it wasn't for her boyfriend. I remember the feeling of being broken. I remember the dark hole of emptiness that happened after HE died.**_

_It was a tangle of limbs and sweat. The heavy scent of musk laced the air like a perfume. The two forms intertwining, becoming one as the shower each other with sweet but passionate kisses._

_Harry quietly pulls away. A gentle smile graced his face._

"_What?" He asked in a husky voice. His blue eyes were bright with passion._

"_Nothing I'm just so happy." Harry whispered huskily._

"_You're strange."_

_Harry chuckled capturing the man's lips with his own. Charlie Weasley smiled into the kiss and pulls the savior closer to him._

_**Cho was my first crush. Cedric was my first kiss. Draco was my first time. Charlie was my first love. Lisa was my first chance. I want my first and only soulmate. Sounds like a dream doesn't it? I want someone to love until eternity. However…I will still save Lisa as a favor to her. Maybe….maybe my first chance will be enough.**_

_**Carys wanted love. The honest to goodness fairy tale love but all that matters today is sex. Sex, sex, sex…how can you find love in all that meaningless passion? Sometimes I wonder what my life would be like if I never went to the Wizarding world.**_

_**Then I realize I wouldn't be seeing those amazing blue eyes…No! Bad Ianto! Stop that!**_

_**I hate being sexually confused. I really really do. Great now I can't get those bloody eyes out of my head. I need a cold shower.**_

_**5/10/2007**_

_**Owen can be a good man, when he wants to be. He helped that poor girl's family get some closure after her death. Sometimes I don't understand why people murder. I know why I did it because of destiny. Destiny is such a cold heartless bitch.**_

_Harry fell to his knees. He quietly closed the young girl's eyes and kissed her forehead. Why were the innocents always the ones to die first? Why must they suffer? Harry was alone for the first time in a while. He sat there next to the rapidly cooling body of the girl and wept bitterly for all who had suffered._

_He needed to be stronger, but, at the same time, he felt so incredibly vulnerable. But how could he do that when he a little more than a child himself? _

_**I accidentally pressed the button of the Ghost Machine while I was on my way to place it in the archives. It showed…me and Jack dancing, golden light enveloping us. It made me want to hope so badly. But…it hurts to hope sometimes. Usually when I hope, something bad always happens. When I try to love someone betrays me or dies. It makes me feel insane.**_

_**Perhaps I should get a therapist.**_

_**Lisa has been having some okay days lately. I've been trying to mix the machinery with magic. It has had some mixed results. She will be human again. She deserves it after being with a monster like me.**_

**_Also I told Jack the correction pronunciation of Splott but I don't think he believes me._**

_**8/10/2007**_

_**It was a boring day at work. Owen tried to wind me up. Tosh and I went to lunch and talked about a movie we both want to see. Gwen has a crush on Jack and I feel something akin to… jealousy? Jack Harkness is proving to be driving me mad.**_

_**No results have been made in the search for a therapist. I don't think I subject a poor person to my life.**_

_**Lisa has been getting worse lately. I'm fast running out of ideas. Tanizuki is coming tomorrow. As long as the team is out by the time he arrives, I'm safe.**_

_**Lisa, hopefully you'll be normal soon.**_

_**9/10/2007**_

_**People always die because of me. Those poor people died because of me because I was selfish. Now I may lose my job…my memories. Merlin, I am such an idiot. I endangered everyone because I wanted someone to live. Just once I wanted someone to live. I wanted a chance to give Lisa the happiness she deserved. Now she's dead, but she has been dead for awhile.**_

_**I called Jack a monster, but how can I really call him that? I'm the monster. He didn't choose immortality, I did. May my soul rot in Hell.**_

_**Sometimes I cannot help but wonder if I'm really better than Voldemort.**_

_**My poor sweet innocent Lisa, please forgive me for doing this to you. Now I will have to go in and face my fate tomorrow. For tonight I need to finally bury the past with Lisa.**_

_**10/10/2007**_

_**Well I'm suspended from Torchwood. I was expecting something a lot worse. Maybe I can get caught up on my reading or something. I have to admit I do deserve a break. I haven't had a real one in years.**_

_**Relaxation sounds wonderful.**_

Ianto Jones quietly walked around his apartment. He quietly smiled at Hedwig.

"Hello, girl. You want to go out to fly?"

Hedwig hooted softly, gently nipping Ianto's fingers as he lets her out.

"Be careful, girl." He says fondly as Hedwig flies out. "You're all I have now besides Crookshanks. Come here, Crookshanks, time for some dinner." He called as the Kneazle mix stalked over. He quietly put the food in his bowl.

"There you are old man." He whispered, gently petting the soft orange head. He walked over to start dinner when the doorbell rang. "Now who the devil is that?" He murmured as he looked through the peephole. His blue eyes widened at the sight of Captain Jack Harkness on his doorstep.

He quickly opened the door.

"Sir? What are doing here?"

"Hello yourself, Ianto. I decided I wanted to get to know you better. You know, show you I'm not a monster."

"Sir, I said a lot of things I didn't mean yesterday."

"I understand. Still, it's extra cheese and pepperoni."

Ianto felt his stomach growl. "Fine, come in. Mind Crookshanks though."

"Crook…shanks?"

"My friend's cat, she left him to me when she died." He said sadly. He barely noticed the look of sympathy on Jack's face. "It was a long time ago, sir. Please don't apologize."

He walked through the apartment filled with books, movies, and other various things. It was messy and cozy, different from his detached and orderly personality at work.

"Well are you gonna stand there all night, sir, or are you going to sit down?"

Jack shook his head and quietly took a seat. Ianto went about cutting up the pizza and smiled softly. Maybe someone really did want to know him…just Ianto Jones and not Harry Potter.

Sooner or later some secrets are bound to come out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**H.N.:** Well that was my first chapter! Please review! I hope people will enjoy this fic! I also hope I did everyone alright.


	2. Errands and Old Friends

**Disclaimer: **I don't Harry Potter nor do I own Torchwood. Though I wish I did.

**Spoilers:** The main bulk of the story will take place after Cyberwoman. This will obviously be AU. I think I will be ignoring some episodes but I'm not sure yet.

**Plot: **Ianto Jones has more secrets that go past Lisa. He didn't even exist until he was eighteen. For the first seventeen years of his life, Ianto Jones was Harry Potter. Now the Wizarding World wants their savior back. Something Ianto isn't sure he wants to be. But how does he make the team believe that he did this for them just as much as him. Ianto cannot stand to be broken one more time. He needs his soulmate to fix him. And he turns out to be…the flirty Captain in the RAF greatcoat?

**A/N: **Sorry that this chapter is a bit of a filler. I wanted to establish the people who were still alive. Give some background info and such. I think I did Tosh alright. I hope my Jack was good. Gwen and Owen I think were a little weak but they're my lesser favorite characters. Try to tell me if I'm doing alright please.

_'-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Those who are_ _faithful only know the trivial side of love; it is the faithless who know love's tragedies.' _–Oscar Wilde

'_We've met before, but something tells me you're going to remember me this time.' _–Lester Burnham

Chapter 2  
Errands and Old Friends  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ianto Jones was on his third day of suspension and he already felt the stirrings of cabin fever. He felt restless, anxious. It reminded him of the long years and summer months stuck with the vile pieces of scum known as the Dursley family. He quietly got up and paced around the living room. Realizing that wasn't helping, he quickly sat down again. He read the books he been meaning to read. He could go out for a little bit just wandering aimlessly for awhile. It actually sounded like a good idea. Maybe he could go visit nearby Arwel Alley, do some shopping, visit Gringotts and check up on his accounts.

He smiled to himself. A plan for the day was forming in his head. He quickly got up and began dressing for the day. He grabbed his favorite old leather jacket. He began to look around for his Gringotts key. After twenty minutes of frantic searching; he realized that he left his key in his favorite desk at the archives. Groaning he realized that he needed to go and pick it up. Would he be allowed in? He was on suspension after all. He should call Jack and let him know that he was picking up his key. After staring at his phone for a few minutes debating on whether or not he really needed his key. He silently dialed Jack's desk number.

"Captain Jack Harkness speaking."

"Hello, sir. It's Ianto."

"Hey Ianto, Is something wrong?" Ianto felt himself blush at the concern in his boss' voice.

"No sir. I think I left my key to my safety deposit box in the archives. I need to do some business at my bank today. Is it possible for me to come in and get it?"

"Sure Ianto. I have to man the tourist center in about fifteen minutes. I'll meet you there."

"Thank you, sir."

"No problem, Ianto."

Ianto quickly hung up the phone. He made sure that Hedwig and Crookshanks were fed and water. He quietly grabbed his keys to Sirius' motorcycle and left the house, locking up as he left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Captain Jack Harkness disliked being bored. It made him antsy, crabby, and horny. But nearly everything made him horny; so he stopped paying attention to that. However being immortal taught him that boredom will override the more exciting times in his life.

So he usually kept his mind occupied with some sort of thoughts. The topic of said thoughts today was one Ianto Jones. Ianto has always been a bit of a mystery to Jack. Ever since they captured Myfanwy, Jack had found himself attracted to the Welshman. The long spidery fingers, the smooth Welsh vowels, the impeccable manner, the way he always seemed to know what everyone was thinking. Ianto also knew how to keep his distance and his secrets. Jack prided himself on reading people very well. When you're a conman you need to know how to read people. But Ianto…Ianto was good at hiding his emotions. If Jack was being honest with himself, he would say that Ianto was better at hiding his emotions than him. That very thought scared him to the core.

Jack was so lost in his thoughts about the Welshman that he didn't even realize that someone came in.

"Excuse me sir?" He heard a gentle voice. Jack looked up seeing a helmeted man. He wore a leather jacket a size or two too big and wore ripped at the knee jeans.

"Can I help you?" The man pulled off the helmet. Jack stared in shock. "Ianto?"

"Were you expecting the Easter Bunny sir?" Ianto questioned as he raised an eyebrow.

"No, I'm just surprised."

"I figured that out sir. Can I please get my key?"

Jack nodded. "Ianto?"

Ianto turned blue eyes meeting his. "Yes sir?"

"Ianto…you look really hot in those jeans."

Jack smiled as Ianto flushed.

"Sir I believe that's harassment." Ianto stated before walking to the lift trying to get rid of the blush on his cheeks. Jack chuckled and filed away the mental image of the Welshman's ass in those jeans for later use.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Ianto leaned against the lift trying to get his heart to stop pounding in his chest. He quietly exited the lift, hoping that he could get by unnoticed.

"Oy! Tea-boy! What're you doing here?"

Ianto sighed and turned around to meet the doctor's eyes. "Hello Owen. I need to get the key to my safety deposit box. I left it here."

Tosh looked up and smiled with Ianto, who called her the night before begging for forgiveness. Tosh could understand Ianto's motives…a little bit. She knew that her friend lost people in his life. She kind of understood his motives.

Owen glared at the Welshman. "Yeah well who let you in? You're suspended!"

"Jack did. I called him on my way over. Now if you excuse me…" And with that Ianto was gone.

Gwen and Owen shared a grumpy look with each other. Gwen was angry. She had hoped that Ianto would get a steeper punishment than suspension. His bloody girlfriend had tried to convert her after all! He should've been fired! She and Owen had approached the subject with Jack many times over the past few days. Jack had quickly gotten aggravated and ignored them if they tried to ask him about it. The last time he spoke on the subject he said to them.

"People are selfish when they are in love. They do stupid things. They are fools. Ianto wasn't thinking with his head. He was thinking with his heart. I cannot fire a man for that. Think about the human aspect of it. I'm not saying that what Ianto did was right. I'm saying that I could understand his motives."

Tosh immediately looked thoughtful. Gwen and Owen looked annoyed with their boss but stopped bugging him about Ianto's punishment.

Ianto quickly came back up grasping a key.

"Tosh I'll see you soon yeah?" Tosh gave him a grin and nod. "Owen, Gwen I'll see you both soon." He said as he went back upstairs.

"Oy! While you're here can you make us some coffee, Tea-boy?"

Ianto stopped. "Make it yourself Owen. I'm not on the bloody clock."

"But you're the Tea-boy!"

Ianto turned around. His blue eyes shone with slight annoyance and anger.

"And there is an invention called Starbucks! Check it out sometime!"

Ianto left not noticing that several pieces of tech cracked from his outburst. Leaving the rest of the team to puzzle out how that happened.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ianto stepped off the lift taking deep breaths. He couldn't get angry like that. Magic went out of his control with anger like that. He quietly strengthened his Occlumency shields and felt the detached feeling that happened when it was strengthened.

He stepped back into the tourist office. "Thank you, sir."

"No problem at all, Ianto. I'll see you soon."

"Going to surprise with pizza again, sir?"

"Maybe chocolate sauces and toppings..." Jack began with a wicked grin.

"Sir, I believe that is harassment." Ianto answered. He was happy that he was able to suppress his blush this time.

"I was suggesting sundaes but I like your perversion." Jack said flashing his most charming smile.

"Sure you were suggesting 'sundaes'" Ianto air quoted before flashing a small but genuine smile at his boss.

"I'll see you soon, Sir."

"Bye Ianto."

Ianto smiled, quietly put on his helmet and left. This left Jack to ponder the mystery of Ianto Jones.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ianto quietly wandered the streets of Arwel Alley: a smaller offshoot of Diagon Alley that had much more charm. It held a mixture of Muggle technology with the quaintness of wizardry and witchcraft. He had gone to Gringotts and got some money. He bought some more food for Hedwig and Crookshanks. He was on his way to check out the bookstore when a brightly colored establishment caught his eye.

He froze seeing the sign for Weasley's Wizards Wheezes and couldn't help but wonder if Fred and George were in the shop.

"_Harry?" called two voices in stereo._

_Harry turned from his trunk as he prepared for university and for his new life._

"_Fred, George…how can I help you two?"_

"_Neville told us that you were leaving." Fred said quietly._

"_I am. The goblins at Gringotts got me a new name, a new identity, and I plan on changing my appearance. I can't stay here anymore." Harry said with exasperation wondering how many more people would come in and try to convince him not to leave. _

"_We know that mate. Where are you going?" asked George as he sat down._

"_Wales. I always liked the Welsh accents." Harry said with a weak smile. The twins gave back equally weak smiles after all a little over a week ago they lost two of their brothers. _

"_Well mate…we expect to hear from you. What name are you taking?" Fred questioned. _

"_Ianto. Ianto Jones."_

_The twins nodded before sharing a small grin with each other._

"_Well Harry…" began Fred._

"_We expect…" continued George._

"_To hear from you"_

"_Or the consequences"_

"_Will be"_

"_Hilariously embarrassing." _

_Harry smiled got a little bit wider. "I promise that I will write. I'll try to come visit."_

"_Good!" Both twins chorused and Harry felt his heart become a little lighter._

Ianto shook himself from the memory. He kept his word. The twins and he were in frequent contact. Their letters were often in code. Hedwig flew to them with a glamour on. Maybe he could go in for a second and if the twins were there he would say hi.

Ianto nodded to himself and entered the shop. He smiled to himself. The shop was noisy, boisterously colorful, and filled with kids running around in delight. He grinned wider as he saw two identical red mops come from the back.

"Welcome to…" began George.

"the best prank shop in the universe." Finished Fred.

"Weasley Wizard's Wheezes!" They chorused together. Ianto grin got wider before saying their password.

"I have some maraudering to do tonight. The full moon is where the werewolves bite."

The twins' eyes got comically wide before they chorused. "However in the darkened night, the stag and Grim control the wild wolf with their might."

"Hello Fred, George."

"Ha-Ianto!" They chorused. They enveloped the wizard into a huge hug, which he happily returned.

"Business seems to be booming, boys."

"All thanks to you mate. What brings you here?" asked Fred.

"Erm…I got suspended from work." He said softly.

"Sweet Merlin man what did you do?" George said blinking owlishly.

"I'll explain over lunch…if you two can spare some time."

"Sure sure mate. We were just checking to see how our Wales branch was doing." Said George distractedly. "Maria! You're doing good work! Fred and I are going!"

A pretty redhead poked her head from the back room. "Of course sirs! Have a nice day!"

"You also, luv!" called Fred. The trio exited the shop.

"So Ianto what brings you here?"

"I was going stir crazy in my apartment so I decided to do some shopping, take a walk. Can you two take the robes off? We're going to the muggle world for lunch." The twins obliged transfiguring the bright purple robes into stylish jackets.

"There's a café near here that serves some pretty good food." Said Ianto as he and the twins walked in companionable silence. Once in the café they took the corner in the back.

"Alright mate spill why are you suspended?"

Ianto sighed and began the story. He had told the twins about Torchwood in past letters. He even took Lisa to meet them. They helped him move after the collapse of Torchwood One. He began his story starting with Suzie's death and up until the point they were at now.

The twins were a good audience. They listened with rapt attention. They laughed in the funny places, were sympathizing in the sad parts, and teased Ianto about his minor crush on Jack. He was in tears when he got to the part about Lisa. It was hard to believe that it was only a few days ago. It felt like an eternity. The twins moved to his side of the table and gently calmed him down.

"It's okay mate. Lisa was a good person. Somewhere she probably understood."

Ianto became silent. "I died and Captain Harkness kissed me. I think he has the power to bring dead people back to life with a kiss. But I was already back. I didn't die at all…I just stopped breathing when he kissed me. The kiss…it felt so right."

"You have it bad for this bloke. Don't you mate?"

Ianto choked back tears. "It's a crush. Nothing more. Besides I should mourn for Lisa. She deserves to be mourned. After what I did to her."

The twins exchanged a look. Fred hugged his friend practically brother closer to him. "Mate it's alright if you like this bloke. I think in some weird way you were mourning Lisa when you kept her in the basement. You wanted her back but I think some part of you privately grieved. If you gotten her back. I think you would've obliviated her and gave her a chance at a normal life. You're a good person, Ianto. Despite what you believe. You're not a monster. I just wish we can show you that."

The twins shared a look. Sure they wished that they could help their friend but maybe this Harkness bloke could help the fragile hero more. Ianto licked his cracked lips and dabbed at his eyes, calmed down at this point.

"So how's your mum?" He asked desperate for a change in conversation. The twins were happy to oblige. Ianto sat back and listened intently to what was happening in the Weasley family. After the twins finished telling him.

"Is Dumbledore still looking for me?"

The twins nodded. "He won't rest until you're back in the Wizarding World." Fred told him.

Ianto let out a long suffering sigh; wishing that his former Headmaster would give up. "Thanks you guys. Really I'm actually feeling better than I had in awhile. I should go though."

"No problem mate! We'll come visit soon" George said. The twins enveloped Ianto in a huge hug and the both kissed a cheek. This left Ianto laughing in good humor with two wickedly grinning twins. The twins waved and walked back to the alley. Ianto grinned and paid the bill. Maybe tomorrow he would go flying.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack stood outside Ianto's apartment for a good fifteen minutes. He was mentally arguing the pros and cons of going into the young Welshman's apartment. He made a promise to get closer to the Welshman but it has been such a long time since he had a real friend. It had been since…well since the Doctor and Rose. Now here he stood a little over one hundred and fifty years old with no clue how to make a real friendship. He sighed and rubbed his temple. When did his life get so sad and pathetic?

He heard the distinct roar of a motorbike and turned around. It was Ianto and even with the helmet on, Jack could feel himself turned long. How long has it been since he was with a man? The answer was too long. He stopped that train of thought quickly. Friends first, then maybe he could get some sex. But he needed a least one friend.

It amazed Jack on how forgiving he was with Ianto. Any other person Jack would've had them retconned and out on the streets of Cardiff. When Jack looked into Ianto's eyes that night; he couldn't help but wonder what made those eyes seem so broken. Now all Jack wanted to do was help the Welshman.

"Sir?" Ianto curious voice cut through his musing. Jack watched as Ianto took off his helmet. He saw that his employees eyes were red rimmed.

"Have you been crying?"

"All part of the grieving process, sir." Ianto answered. "Would you like to come in? I need to take these contacts out."

"You were contacts?" Jack questioned. Ianto nodded as he opened the door to his flat. "I've been wearing them since I was eighteen. I felt that my real eye color was too distinctive."

"Blue's not your natural eye color?"

"I wear colored contacts. Please make yourself at home. I just need to find my glasses."

Jack quietly slid off his greatcoat placing it on the coat rack. He saw a cat run up to him, who he assumed was Crookshanks.

"Hello there Crookshanks." He greeted. He watched the cat with squashed face rubbed against his leg. Jack obliged it with a pat on the head.

"Glad to see that Crookshanks approves." Ianto said exiting the bathroom. Jack looked up and couldn't help but gasp. Behind square silver rimmed glasses were the greenest eyes Jack had ever seen. They reminded him of beautiful emeralds, of precious jade.

"Something wrong sir?"

"No it's just your eyes."

Ianto chuckled. "Like I said I felt that they were too distinctive. Most people tell me that I have my mother's eyes."

"Your mom must be one beautiful woman."

"She was."

"Was?"

"She and my dad were murdered when I was a baby." Ianto answered quietly. He gave Jack a sad smile.

"Oh Ianto I'm sorry." Jack quietly thought of Gray. Ianto smiled softly.

"It seems that you are finding out all the depressing things about me first, sir."

"Yes well we'll have to remedy that."

Ianto remained quiet before questioning Jack. "Do you like House?"

Jack blinked. "Excuse me?"

"House? You know the American TV show starring Hugh Laurie. I stumbled across it on a trip to America. I saw it and bought the first few seasons on DVD. I must admit I'm hooked."

Jack cocked his head. "What…are you asking?"

"Would you like to stay for dinner and watch House with me? I must admit that I am going rather stir crazy here by myself. I forgot what terrible company I am."

Ianto chuckled like he was remembering a funny joke.

Jack smiled feeling slightly warm inside at the chuckle. "I would like that very much."

The grin Ianto gave him made Jack's glad he stayed. Maybe making friends wasn't so hard after all.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the alley near Ianto's place a cloaked figure stood. Her inky black eyes stood out against her pale gaunt face. She cackled softly.

"Soon Potty…I'll get rid of you Captain like I did my cousin. Soon…" She sang in the darkness. "And I will have ever so much fun doing it too!"

No matter how hard one hides the past. It will always come back to haunt them.

**H.N.: **Thanks for all who reviewed! I'm going to try to update at least once a week. Don't hold me to that though. I cannot believe that so many people enjoyed this story!


	3. Ianto's Fight

**Disclaimer: **I don't Harry Potter nor do I own Torchwood. Though I wish I did.

**Spoilers:** The main bulk of the story will take place after Cyberwoman. This will obviously be AU. I think I will be ignoring some episodes but I'm not sure yet.

**Plot: **Ianto Jones has more secrets that go past Lisa. He didn't even exist until he was eighteen. For the first seventeen years of his life, Ianto Jones was Harry Potter. Now the Wizarding World wants their savior back. Something Ianto isn't sure he wants to be. But how does he make the team believe that he did this for them just as much as him. Ianto cannot stand to be broken one more time. He needs his soulmate to fix him. And he turns out to be…the flirty Captain in the RAF greatcoat?

**A/N: **Well I hope Chapter 3 turned out well. It took me like two days to churn it out. I'm pretty happy with it seeing as how I suck at writing fight scenes. So hopefully it's…less sucky?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_'I feel like I've been in a coma for the past twenty years. And I'm just waking up.' _-Lester Burnham

'_These are weighty secrets, and we must whisper them.' _–Sarah Chauncey Woolsey  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3  
Ianto's Fight  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack Harkness looked at one of the photos that Tosh had brought up onto the screen. It showed a boy, no older than fifteen, with black hair and lifeless green eyes. He turned his eyes to the other photos; they showed eleven other boys all with black or dark brown hair, all in mid to late teens, all of them with some variation of green or hazel eyes. It made Jack think of Ianto's real eye color but it was much more pure green.

"Explain what happened again?"

Tosh looked up, a Starbucks coffee cup firmly in hand. "The police think that it's a serial killer. It's the same M.O. All of them around the age of fifteen to seventeen, all of them with black or a very dark brown hair color, and all of them had some variant of green eyes."

"It sounds like something the police should handle."

Gwen looked up. "The reason we are looking into the case is because all autopsies say that the boys died of cardiac arrest. The problem was that all of them were in good health. One of them had asthma and several had visual problems but other than that… They shouldn't be dead, Jack."

Jack paused for a couple moments, "Anything else at the crime scenes?"

Tosh nodded, "There was a letter left at each scene. It spelled out a name. Harry J. Potter."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "So is this person after this Harry guy?"

"There are dozens of people with that name; however, only two came up with a J as an initial. One Harrison John Potter but he's pushing one hundred years old. I doubt anyone would want to kill him." Gwen said.

"And the other one?"

"Harry James Potter. There wasn't a lot in his records. His parents were murdered when he was a baby. He was sent to live with his aunt and uncle, Petunia and Vernon Dursley. They have a son called Dudley. It was suspected that he was abused but the claim was never looked into. At age eleven his records seem to stop. It was said that he was sent to St. Brutus' School for Incurably Criminal Boys, but one neighbor an Arabella Figg said that he was sent to a boarding school in Scotland."

"Any address on this Harry Potter?" Jack asked. Gwen shook her head no.

"All records of Harry Potter vanished after he turned seventeen. No one knows where he is Jack."

Jack frowned. "Where do his aunt and uncle live?"

Gwen flicked through the file. "They use to live in England but they moved to Wales about ten years ago for Mr. Dursley's job. They live in Aberdare."

Jack was already pulling on his greatcoat. "Owen you man the navigation. Tosh try to find anything on this Potter kid. Gwen, you and I are going to talk with the Dursley's."

Everyone jumped up and getting everything they needed. Jack quietly spared a look at the photo in the Potter kid's file. He couldn't have been older than eleven in this picture. Jack took a look a lightning bolt shaped scar. His breath caught in his throat. That kid's eyes were as green as Ianto's true eye color. Ignoring the nagging feeling in his gut, he shook his head and went out to the car.

Of course he would've gotten to the car if it weren't for the crazy person knocking him out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ianto quietly reread the instructions for the potion that he was brewing. It had been too long since he actually sat down and practiced his magic. He gently pressed out the juices from his newt's eye and added it to the dark blue potion; then he stirred it counter clockwise several times. He decided to pass the days with restocking his assortment of healing potions and salves. You always needed to be prepared in Torchwood.

He heard a flutter of wings and turned to greet Hedwig. Instead he was met with the golden eyes of a pure black owl. Nervously he checked the letter for any spells or potions and quickly opened it.

_Potty-_

_I've got your Captain and your precious Muggle team. If you don't show up they'll end up like your precious Weasel and Mudblood. The owl will lead you to me._

_Yours  
Draco Malfoy_

Ianto's eyes hardened and quickly ran to get changed and prepare. Nothing will happen to his team. Not as long as he had anything to do with it. _  
_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack awoke to darkness and sighed. He hated being capture because it always means more paperwork later. Plus he'll need to get a therapist for the team; and finding a therapist was just a bitch.

"Ah you're awake. Good." Said a drawling British voice. Jack turned around and met two silvery gray eyes. He couldn't have been older than Ianto. He was pale bordering pasty, an aristocratic face with slicked back blonde hair. He wore a black…dress thing? He smiled at Jack gently tilting his head back.

"What does he see in you?" The man mumbled. Jack had a bad feeling about this.

"Who?"

The man got agitated. His silver eyes blazed with fire. "Who the bloody hell do you think I'm talking about?! POTTER!"

"No one named Potter works for me." The man's eyes hardened like stone. His mouth went into a thin line before letting out a chuckle.

"Of course…Potter changed his name." He began to laugh madly and Jack looked over to the rest of the team. He prayed that they haven't woken up yet.

His prayers went unanswered. Tosh's eyes were wide with fear. She was roughed up pretty badly. Obviously she had woken up before Jack. Gwen looked torn between being scared and crying. A cut above her eye leaving trails of blood down her face. Owen was stirring from unconsciousness. The man had not hurt him, yet. He was waiting for them to wake up before he did anything.

The madman grinned. "We have some time before Potter comes. Unless he still does that blindly running into trouble thing. Oh I hope he does! It would make my revenge even sweeter. Now where was I? Ah yes the torture…"

The man quietly took out a stick. Jack blinked. What the hell could he do with a stick? The man looked Jack in the eye, "Since you seem to be the favorite…_Crucio._"

Jack suddenly knew what he could do with a stick. His entire being felt like it was on fire. It felt like the demons of Hell were crawling under his skin. That he was being poked with millions of hot pokers. It felt that he was suffering a million deaths in one go.

Much to the horror of his team, Jack let out an inhuman scream. The man stood there, silver eyes glittering like deadly steel, and laughed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ianto ran faster than he had in a long time. He was wearing his old battle clothes. The long black leather trench coat flew behind him. He pumped his burning legs as he ran from his flat all the way to the Bay. His eyes firmly positioned on the owl.

He prayed that Malfoy hadn't killed or maimed any of his teammates. If he did, then Ianto Jones would be pissed.

And with the raw magical power Ianto had at his disposal. It promised a certain painful death for any Black Wizard in a nine country radius.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack let out a shaking breath when the man stopped whatever he…**it **was doing to him. He spat out the blood that flooded his mouth when he bit his tongue to stop screaming. "Why?" He rasped out.

"Potter took everything from me. So I'm taking everything from him. How does that saying go? An eye for an eye…?"

"I'm telling you. There's no one by the name of Potter working for me!"

"SHUT UP! _CRUCIO!" _

Jack screamed again. His body writhing against the bonds he was put in. Tears fell from blue eyes as his team watched in horror. The man…monster stopped again. He grinned.

"Who's next?" He cackled stepping toward Tosh with a predatory grin on his face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ianto stopped outside an apparently abandoned warehouse. The owl stopped on the roof and he could hear screams coming from the inside. He shut his eyes. The sick bastard was using the Cruciatus on them. Ianto opened his eyes and they automatically hardened. There wasn't much time…if he wanted everyone to get out alive.

He skillfully climbed the side of the building. He looked in from a dirty window and his heart caught in his throat. It was Jack. That evil son of a bitch was torturing Jack. He could feel the fire of the soldier burn in his gut. Ianto Jones took a deep breath. He knew that in a couple moments his life would never be the same again.

He jumped through the window.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack was shaking all over. He never wished for death as much as he did now. Death would make the pain stop. The man was stalking toward Tosh and there was nothing anyone could do about. They were going to die. Jack shook again and prayed that their deaths would be quick.

"Hello Draco." A Welsh accented voice drawled. Jack looked up. Ianto? What was Ianto doing here?

"Ianto!" He croaked. "Ianto go!"

Ianto stepped from his shadows and Jack stared in shock. Ianto stood there and looked every inch of an avenging angel. A long leather jacket clung to his form, worn ripped jeans hung off his body, a blood red shirt poking out. Glasses perched on his emerald blazing eyes. The heavy boots made ominous footsteps.

The man's, Draco's, face twisted into a cruel smirk. "Potter," He greeted.

"It's Jones now, Draco." Ianto said evenly. "Now tell me. How did you find me?"

"Your account manager, he'll give up his own mother for a few thousand Galleons. Getting your new identity wasn't that hard."

"Where I work?" Ianto asked. He sighed and looked at the man with something akin to pity in his eyes. "I left, Malfoy. I'm letting go of what happened. You should move on."

"You took everything away from me, Potter."

"I took nothing away from you. You had to follow your father. You could've followed us Malfoy."

"LEAVE MY FATHER OUT OF THIS!" yelled Malfoy.

"Your father is dead." Ianto said slowly. Face calm as ever. "Let this rivalry die!"

Malfoy's face twisted into an ugly scowl, and he abruptly changed the subject. "Why surround yourself with these Muggles, Potter?"

"I'm happy with my job, Malfoy."

"Being the servant, Potter?"

Ianto gave a sad smile. "I was a somebody for too long, Malfoy. I hated the attention. I like being a nobody. I like being no one special. I enjoy being the damned tea-boy. I am happy with my life, sad as it may be."

"You ran away like a coward." Malfoy taunted. Ianto sighed before looking around in the faces of his teammates. His eyes stopped on Jack. The calm face that Ianto had been wearing turned ugly.

"What did you to him?" Ianto hissed out. Eyes growing harder the longer he stared at Jack.

"Why should I tell you what I did to your precious Muggle captain?" Malfoy said. He quietly lifted his stick and murmured something. A green light shot out of the stick.

"IANTO! WATCH OUT!" Tosh yelled. Ianto turned around and crumpled to the ground when the light hit him. Malfoy started to laugh. "And so the hero dies. Not so tough are you, Potter?" Malfoy asked Ianto's lifeless form.

Jack could feel an odd coldness in his chest. It felt like he lost a part of himself. He could hear Tosh's gentle sobs echoing through the warehouse. Malfoy turned around. "Now who should I kill first?"

His eyes trained onto the sobbing Tosh. "You remind me of the Mudblood. Brilliant, smart, a friend of his…you die first."

He raised his stick and started, "Avada…"

A blue light whizzed past his head. The blonde man turned around. Ianto stood his eyes ablazed. "You shouldn't have done that Malfoy." His voice had taken on a hard edge.

"H-How are you alive?" Apparently whatever he did was supposed to kill Ianto. Ianto smiled cruelly.

"I achieved what your Master wanted."

"Y-You are…"

"Immortal? Quite right." Ianto stated. "Now you wanted to see me, Malfoy. You used the Cruciatus on Jack. You were about to kill everyone. Everyone I love and care about. I gave you your free shot, Malfoy. You should've left it. I left everything. I wanted to be left alone. No one cared did they? No one respected my wishes. No…no…So Malfoy…I hope you had a good day. Because I'm going to kill you and you can explain what a screw up you became to your daddy in Hell."

Ianto disappeared into the shadows. Malfoy looked around widely. A whispered voice echoed off the walls.

"_Suddenly I heard a tapping, as of someone gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door."_

Malfoy shot off several wild beams of light. Ianto's voice mocked him seeming to come from nowhere and everywhere at once.

"You have to do better than that Drakey Poo! Now where was I?"

Malfoy fired off more beams of light. "_Tis some visitor, I muttered, tapping at my chamber door. Only this and nothing more." _

Ianto stepped from the shadows and grabbed the madman from behind. The stick was released from his grasp as Ianto pressed a dagger to his neck. "The poem is too long to recite. I will be merciful Malfoy. Though why I am will plague me. I gave you a chance to leave me alone. You couldn't could you? Had to kill all those boys because of one time a long time ago. I will show mercy to you. Oh yes I promise. This blade has been infused with basilisk venom. You will be dead before you hit the floor. Now how about the ending as the last few lines, eh?"

"_And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor. Shall be lifted," _Ianto slit the man's throat allowing him to fall to the ground. _"Nevermore." _Ianto kneeled down and quietly shut the man's lifeless eyes. Jack could see a lone tear fall down his face.

"Forgive me." He heard Ianto whisper before walking over and untying them. He helped Gwen out of the chair and gave her his handkerchief. She gently dabbed at the blood before looking at the body. Ianto whispered.

"He just would've killed again, Gwen." He murmured before going to Tosh.

"You okay, Tosh? I'm sorry about this." Ianto whispered to his friend. Tosh looked at him tears still falling.

"Is this why you won't go back to England, Yan?" She asked her voice shaking. Ianto nodded and gently wiped away a tear.

"One of the reasons…I'll explain once we get to the Hub. Please don't cry Toshiko. I don't what to do when a girl cries." Tosh looked into her friends eyes before kissing his forehead. She gave a mighty sniff and wiped her eyes.

"Thank you for saving us, Yan." Ianto looked shocked but smiled.

"Any day, Tosh. Any day. I am sorry for worrying you like that though."

After Tosh gave Ianto a weak smile, he quickly walked over to Owen. Kneeling in front of the doctor his nimble fingers made fast work on the knots.

"Was he…?"

"Human? Yes…he was. I promise I'll explain, Owen."

"You better Tea-Boy…but thank you." The doctor allowed grudgingly.

Ianto gave a quick nod. He quietly walked over to a shaking Jack. Blue eyes met green.

"You're immortal." A simple statement but such a loaded one fell from the Captain's lips. Ianto nodded before untying Jack's hands.

"It happened a few years ago, but yes I'm incapable of dying." Ianto produced a vial. "You need to drink this, sir. It'll deal with the aftereffects."

Jack tried but his hands were shaking badly. Ianto noticed this and tipped the vial to his lips.

"Drink." The Welshman commanded. Jack quietly drank the fluid. The effect was instantaneous. The shaking stopped, as did the horrible aches; Jack still felt like shit but at least he felt better. Ianto quickly untied the rest of the ropes.

"Ianto?"

"Yes, sir."

"You lied again."

"Technically no. My name is Ianto Jones. I had it legally changed when I turned eighteen. Plus I was damaged…Torchwood One liked damaged things."

Jack quietly took the savior's face into his hands. He tried to ignore the electrical charge that filled his body.

"However, you saved our lives. Thank you, Ianto."

"Just doing my job, sir. I promise I'll explain…"

"Yes let's go to Hub. I'm sure you have a lot to tell us."

Ianto nodded. "What about his body?"

"We'll come back for it."

Ianto shook his head but helped his Captain back to the Hub.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once everyone was back at the Hub and Owen had patched them up. Ianto could feel the four pairs of eyes on his form. He quietly closed his eyes.

"My name is Ianto Evan Jones…but I was once Harry James Potter. I need you all to keep an open mind."

"We deal with aliens every day, Ianto. I think whatever you have to tell us we can take." Said Gwen.

Ianto shrugged before saying.

"Magic's real."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**H.N.: **Can you just hear the creepy background music? Chapter four is the explanations and it's eating my soul. I explained about everything from the Founders to Tom to everything. Right now I'm page six with 3,580 words and I'm on Harry's first year. BEGINNING of first year, the Halloween scene to be precise. This is the mother of all explanations. Ianto's not leaving anything out. It will eat my soul and then I will just cry with joy when I am done with that chapter. It is THE most detailed thing I have ever written in my life. It scares me. So please review and make my soul happy. Give me something to get through this…please.

Also Eloisa Skywalker, SLNS, and loveable me for guessing! Congrats for loveable me for correctly guessing! Yay!


	4. The Tragic Tale of Harry James Potter

**Disclaimer: **I don't Harry Potter nor do I own Torchwood. Though I wish I did.

**Spoilers:** The main bulk of the story will take place after Cyberwoman. This will obviously be AU. I think I will be ignoring some episodes but I'm not sure yet.

**Plot: **Ianto Jones has more secrets that go past Lisa. He didn't even exist until he was eighteen. For the first seventeen years of his life, Ianto Jones was Harry Potter. Now the Wizarding World wants their savior back. Something Ianto isn't sure he wants to be. But how does he make the team believe that he did this for them just as much as him. Ianto cannot stand to be broken one more time. He needs his soulmate to fix him. And he turns out to be…the flirty Captain in the RAF greatcoat?

**A/N: **Thanks for all the support! Now enjoy this ridiculously long chapter! Yay! Sorry I think I went crazier while writing this chapter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_'Men die but sorrow never dies.' _–Sarah Chauncey Woolsey

'_That's the thing with magic. You've got to know it's still here, all around us, or, it just stays invisible to you.' _–Charles de Lint

Chapter 4  
The Tragic Tale of Harry James Potter (Part 1)  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Magic?!" Owen said in shock. "That was bloody magic that he was doing?!"

Ianto nodded from his chair. "Pretty much. Some wizards believe that there is a genetic component but most of the society ignores them. If you want to take a look, you are more than welcomed to my blood. I must admit that I'm curious too."

"How come we've never heard of a magic being real?" asked Gwen.

"Simple, we like our privacy. We know how to hide ourselves in plain sight. We can make ourselves disappear and reappear. We just like to be left alone. Plus if everyone knew about magic then that's how they want their problems fixed. Magic cannot fix everything. We cannot bring back the dead. We cannot do a lot of things. Even some things should not be messed with."

"Why leave?" Tosh questioned.

"It's a long story." Ianto said gently. "But I assume that you want to know."

Everyone nodded and Ianto stared off.

"You need to know the back story if you understand the tale. Please have patience."

Everyone nodded again. Ianto shut his eyes.

"The story of Harry James Potter begins over a millennium ago. Witches and wizards practiced their craft in secret. They taught their children the craft at home. Fathers to sons, mothers to daughters…all magical people lived in fear because Muggles, non magical people, were killing their kind. There were no schools to teach the children barely any interaction outside of families. Any child born to non magical parents often ended up abused or dead. It was primal fear of anything that's different. It drove the Muggles…to drastic measures. However, some witches and wizards wanted a school for the children. So they can be taught different areas of magic. No one had the courage to open a school. There were four friends: Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin. They decided to open a school for all the young witches and wizards to come together and learn the craft. They called the school Hogwarts. Why? No one really knows. So they opened the school and had four Houses with each quality that Founder admired most. Gryffindor wanted the brave. Slytherin wanted the cunning. Ravenclaw wanted those who thirsted for knowledge. Hufflepuff wanted the loyal."

"Houses?" asked Jack.

Ianto nodded. "Kind of like dorm families? There was an enchanted object, the Sorting Hat. All the first years would go up and the hat would determine where they would be happy the most. Of course it also took in where the person would like to be into its decision making."

"A hat…? It's sentient?" Tosh said shocked.

"I just said it was enchanted. I think it's sentient but…I'm not really sure."

Tosh nodded thoughtfully as Ianto continued.

"So everything was pretty okay. However there was some debate as to whether or not allow the Muggleborn children into the school at the time. Slytherin opposed this because it would leave them open to attack. He didn't want the entire school dead because of a few children. Gryffindor and Slytherin argued about this. Slytherin left the school. Before he left he promised that his heir will be back and wipe out all the un-pure. He said that in his secret chamber housed a monster and it would terrorize the school."

"Un-pure?" Gwen said. "What did he mean by that?"

Ianto licked his lips. "The Wizarding World doesn't care about your race, religion, creed, sexual orientation. Well you get the picture. It's based all on lineage. My mother was a Muggleborn, meaning she came from a non magical background. While my father was a pureblood, which meant he came from a background of mainly witches and wizards. That makes me a half-blood. Most people believe that Muggleborn's shouldn't learn magic because their blood will lessen the strength of the magic. However it's not the case. They can strengthen the magic. Prejudice just won't die."

Ianto looked off for a moment. He lowered his eyes. "The Slytherin line lost its magic due to inbreeding. If any of the family had some it was very weak. It went down to three remaining of the line Marvolo Gaunt, Morfin Gaunt, and Merope Gaunt. Marvolo and Morfin made Merope their slave. She did all the housework and cooking. They kept her ignorant of her magical background. One day Marvolo and Morfin were both sent to prison for hurting Muggles. This left Merope to her own devices, and she discovered that she had the gift of the craft. So she began to teach herself, but she fell in love with a man named Tom Riddle. Tom Riddle was a vain man and would never notice a woman like Merope. So she brewed a love potion, the most powerful love potion on Earth, Amortentia. One day when Tom wasn't riding with a companion. She stopped him and offered him a drink spiked with potion. Tom became infatuated with her."

Ianto took a drink of water.

"It's not real love. So when Merope found herself to be pregnant, she took Tom off of the potion. She believed that Tom would really feel love for her. He didn't…and he abandoned her and their child. Merope still loved Tom and when she gave birth to her child, in a London orphanage. She gave him the name Tom after his father, Marvolo after his grandfather, and Riddle. She died after giving birth to him."

"Where are going with this, Tea-boy?" asked Owen slightly irritated.

"I'm going somewhere with this. My life requires a lot of back story sadly. Now Tom wasn't normal. The non magical blood of his father reawakened the magic in his blood. So Tom grew up different from the other children. He could do things and became the secret bully of his orphanage. He took trophies from his victims. He could make things move. He had an excellent grasp on this power. If someone profiled him today, they would say that he was a budding sociopath. He had no concept of right and wrong. He just knew power. So when a Professor from Hogwarts, Dumbledore, came to tell him about his abilities. He was surprised and almost glad to know that he was really special. So Tom went to Hogwarts to start his first year. He was sorted into Slytherin, where he was bullied due to the fact that he was a half blood. He changed that view quickly because he had the gift of Parselmouth."

"Parselmouth?" Jack asked. The rest of the team was beginning to get enraptured in the story Ianto was telling.

"A snake speaker…a Parselmouth can speak to snakes in their language, Parseltongue." Ianto got a wicked glint in his eye before making several low hissing sounds.

"_Jack Harknessssss why mussssst you torment me sssssso?"_ He questioned his Captain in the snake tongue. Jack's eyes went wide.

"Holy Hell!"

Ianto smirked. "I can speak it, also. I'll explain about that later. Now where was I? Ah yes, he soon gain the admiration of his peers because of his gift. He also charmed his teachers with his sweet, innocent, clean cut image. He fooled all of them except Dumbledore, who was wary of Tom. He came close to capturing Tom once. When he opened Salazar's chamber at sixteen. It killed a girl, who haunts the place where she died. However Tom successfully blamed another student on opening the Chamber. No one had much time to pay attention to that because of the Second World War. Sir, do you know the theory that Hitler had dealings with the occult?"

Jack nodded before his eyes went wide. "You mean that theory is true?"

"Quite true in fact. While the Second World War went on with Hitler against the Muggles. Gellert Grindlewald was the reigning Dark Lord, helping Hitler with magic. Dumbledore defeated Grindlewald, who was locked up in Azkaban, the wizard prison. Dumbledore was given all the praise and admiration for his defeat. He eventually became Headmaster of Hogwarts. Tom, despite having top grades, began to work at Borgin and Burkes. It was his job to convince witches and wizards to part with their great magical artifacts. Tom had much more sinister plans though. Tom wanted to become immortal…"

"How?" Ianto looked at Jack.

"By using some of the most foul magic in existence…Horcruxes. You see in the moment someone kills they lose a piece of their soul. Most regain it back by feeling guilty and remorseful. In order to create Horcrux you must kill someone and feel no guilt, no remorse. Then you need to hide that lost soul piece in an object because after you die it will anchor you to the Earth."

Gwen looked green. "He did that?"

Ianto smiled grimly. "Seven times but he made each death symbolic. He first killed when he was sixteen years old. He made his first Horcrux by killing the girl, Myrtle. She was a half blood. The next one was a family ring. He killed his own father and framed his uncle. Then he needed an item of the four founders: Hufflepuff's cup, Salazar's locket, and Ravenclaw's diadem. He killed Hufflepuff's descendant, Hepzibah Smith for the cup Horcrux. He killed a prostitute for the locket and a peasant for the diadem. He used his familiar as the sixth Horcrux, a snake. He killed a woman who worked for Dumbledore."

"What about seven?"

"I'll get to it. Please let me continue. After Hepzibah's death Tom disappeared. He was starting a new Evil movement. He began to secretly gather support and began his first reign of terror while my parents were in school. My parent's joined a resistance movement against Voldemort called the Order of the Phoenix with many of their friends after they graduated school."

Ianto knew that he was skimming over about his parents. He just didn't want to talk about them with the team just yet. Some wounds were too painful, too fresh.

"My parents, or so I am told, were amazing agents. They had faced Tom himself and lived, though at the time he went by the name Voldemort."

"Voldemort?" Owen choked out trying to hold back his laughter.

"It's quite clever actually." Ianto said taking out his wand. He wrote in the air: _Tom Marvolo Riddle._ "It's an anagram of his name." He quickly rearranged the letters: _I am Lord Voldemort. _He placed the wand back into its holster. Ianto stretched.

"Most people thought that Voldemort could not be defeated. The only person he feared was Dumbledore. That wasn't enough to stop him from murdering hundreds of families. Then a prophecy was made by a witch named Sybil Trelawney to Dumbledore. It referred to the only one who could defeat Voldemort. It went: _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. … Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. … The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies. _Two babies fit that prophecy one was child named, Neville Longbottom and the other was…me. I was born July 31 at 11:58 p.m. just as the seventh month died. For precaution both families went into hiding."

"How did they stay hidden?" Tosh said completely absorbed.

"There is a special charm called the Fidelius Charm. It allows one person to house the secret while the property stays hidden from unwanted eyes. My parents first wanted my godfather to do it. However, my godfather thought it was too obvious and convinced them to use another friend, Peter Pettigrew. Peter would be the real secret keeper while my godfather would pretend to be the fake one. They didn't know that Peter was a spy for Voldemort. Peter told Voldemort where they were. So on Halloween Voldemort came in with the full intention of using me as the sacrifice for the seventh Horcrux. My father tried to hold him off so my mother and I could escape. Voldemort stopped all ways out. My mother and I were trapped in my nursery. Once he killed my father. Voldemort went for my mother; actually he gave her a chance to escape. My mother refused and Voldemort killed her too. Then he got to me. He raised his hand and tried to murder me. He cast the spell and instead of killing me; it rebounded. It killed him instead. I left me with a scar on my forehead, which I usually keep covered with a spell."

"Can we see it?" Ianto nodded at Gwen and tapped the wand to his forehead. It revealed a lightning bolt shaped scar. Ianto looked down. "I was an orphan and famous all in a night. People believed that I truly killed Voldemort that night. No one knew about his Horcruxes. He was still alive but just a spirit. My Headmaster," he growled out, "believed that it would be best for me to stay with my mother's sister. He had a theory that the magic of love saved me that night. So he figured that my mother's blood family can shield me." Ianto snorted and tapped his forehead again.

"The Dursley's hated me. You know what my room was for eleven years? The cupboard under the fucking stairs. I was their slave. I learned to cook when I was three. If I did it wrong. I got slapped upside the head and I couldn't eat. I thought my name was Freak until I started school."

While Ianto ranted, Jack looked at Gwen. "Still have Dursley address?"

Gwen nodded. Jack gave an evil grin. "Fabulous."

Ianto coughed done with his rant. "Sorry about that. When I was eleven I found out about my heritage. I made my first real friend ever, Rubeus Hagrid. He's the groundskeeper at Hogwarts. Hagrid told me about my heritage and took me school supply shopping. Hagrid's the nicest man you'll ever meet once you get past his size."

"His size?" Owen asked tentatively.

"He's half giant. I would like to say that he's about ten feet tall. Of course I could be wrong. I found out about everything that day. Hagrid told me about my parent's murders, my fame. He explained everything to me. He got me my first birthday gift ever Hedwig, my owl." Ianto smiled fondly at the memory. Tosh gave a tiny grin. She liked Hedwig.

"So September first rolled around and the Dursley's left me alone for the most part. I had a bedroom of my own and I got Vernon to give me a lift to the station."

"You took a train to school?" Gwen interrupted.

Ianto nodded. "The Hogwarts Express there's a hidden platform in Kings Cross called Platform nine and three quarters. The platform is separated by a barrier and people cross through it on two days: the beginning of the school year and the end of the school year. I did not know this at the time so I had absolutely no idea on how to get to the Platform. A Wizarding family help me the Weasley's. Nicest people on earth…" Ianto smiled softly, eyes getting shiny.

"Right well after they helped me get passed the barrier. The twins, Fred and George, helped me put my trunk in a compartment. They found out that I was Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived. Yes I know my title wasn't terribly creative. I don't think wizards have oodles of imagination. My compartment door opened and revealed another Weasley boy, Ron, who was my age. All the other compartments were full so he asked if he could sit with me. We hit it right off. Ron was a little bit star struck but he soon started telling me about the Wizarding World. He especially was excited about Quidditch."

"Quidditch?" Ianto grinned.

"Think Rugby's violent? Try it about a hundred feet in the air with two balls designed to hurt players using dirty underhanded tactics while you look for a little gold ball about size of a walnut. Talk about an adrenaline rush!"

Ianto grinned goofily. "Merlin I missed flying."

"You guys can fly?" Jack asked.

"Clichéd but yes we fly on broomsticks. It's the best feeling in the world." Ianto said a wide grin on his face. "Where was I?"

"Ron was explaining Quidditch."

"Ah yes thank you Gwen. The rest of train ride passed pretty uneventfully except two times. The first time a girl interrupted us and asked us if we saw a toad. We didn't and she recognized me. She went on about what books she read about me in. Then she repaired my glasses for me and after Ron made a fool of himself. She left. Then the door opened and in Draco Malfoy and his cronies. He wanted me to be his friend but even as a kid I knew that he was a bastard. I said no and we became rivals. Then we got to the school. The first time I saw the castle…it was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen."

Ianto paused knowing that he was rambling but he never told his story before in its entirety. He told Lisa some bits and pieces but she left him alone about it for the most part. He had a bad feeling though and he didn't want to send the team in unprepared if another wizard/witch kidnapped them again. He needed to tell the whole thing but he was dreading his sixth and seventh years. He became such a monster… He quietly shook his head.

"We were lead into the school where we were met by the Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall. She led us into the Great Hall, the dining area, and we waited to be sorted. The girl, Hermione Granger, went into Gryffindor. Draco Malfoy went into Slytherin. Then it was my turn and I went up the Hat was lowered. The bloody thing wanted me in Slytherin. I…I didn't want to associated with the madman that killed my parents. So I begged the hat anywhere but Slytherin. I wanted to be anywhere but that House. The hat complied and sorted me into Gryffindor, the house my parents were in. Ron was sorted into Gryffindor too. I met his other brother Percy and found out that Ron had two older brothers, Bill and Charlie. Then there was his younger sister, Ginny, who I saw at the train station. All of us were lead to bed where we fell to sleep excitedly. Our classes would begin the next day. We were late for our first class with Professor McGonagall, which was Transfiguration turning one thing into something else. Then there was Defense Against the Dark Arts, which was a joke. In Charms the Professor, Flitwick, who was a tiny man squeaked and toppled over his books when he got to my name. Then there was Potions with Professor Snape."

Ianto grimaced. "Do you know that saying: 'Sins of the father passed onto the son.'? My dad picked on Snape in school so he had a set idea that I was this spoiled brat. He saw me and he saw James Potter. Well so Potions class was hell as it would be until my sixth year. A few days later was my first flying class. One boy named Neville, who was in my House, broom went rogue. He ended breaking his wrist and in the process lost a gift that his grandmother gave him. Malfoy took it and I told him to give it back. Well we both got up into the air and he threw it. I took off like a rocket and I grabbed the object. I scared the living daylights out of McGonagall because I hit myself into her window. When she came out to get me I thought I was going to be sent back to the Dursley's for sure. Instead she got me onto the Quidditch team. I was the Seeker, the person who had to find and catch the little gold walnut ball and end the game. They were going to get me a broom of my very own."

Ianto quietly took a sip of some water. "We had small incident with Malfoy later. He challenged me and Ron to a duel. So the two of snuck out at night with Hermione and Neville following us. They both got locked out. We realized that it was a trap to get us into trouble. We ran to the forbidden corridor and found out why it was forbidden. We saw a giant three headed dog. Scared we ran back to the dorms. After that night, I fell into a routine and soon Halloween descended upon the school. Ron made fun of Hermione that day. It sent her to the bathroom in tears. We learned this at the feast where Professor Quirrell ran in yelling about a troll in the dungeon. We were about to go with our classmates when I realized that Hermione didn't know. Ron and I snuck off to save her and we did. Two small eleven year olds taking down a fifteen foot mountain troll. The teachers were shocked and Hermione was grateful that we saved her so she took the blame. The three of us became best friends after that."

Ianto smiled softly and sadly at that memory. Jack realized something.

"Hermione was your friend that died?"

Ianto nodded. "There was never a kinder person then Hermione. She always had a kind word, a smile. She was brilliant, so smart like Tosh. I see a lot of her qualities in you, Tosh. She was my sister in all but blood. She was the first person I came out to…"

"You're gay?" Owen asked. Ianto nodded.

"Lisa is the only woman that I will ever love like that."

A hush descended upon the team as Ianto stared off lost in the memories of his dead friend. He cleared his throat and wiped his eyes. "So the weather grew colder and it was time for Quidditch season to begin. I was so nervous and excited. A bundle of nerves as the day dawned. Once I got in the air I could feel my mind sharpen. But my broom started to act strange. It was trying to throw me off. Someone was jinxing my broom. Hermione saw this and thought that it was Snape. So her and Ron snuck over to the teacher's box and set fire to Snape's robes. It stopped the bucking and I won the game. After that we had suspicions about Snape we thought that he was looking for something in the school. When we questioned Hagrid about it he mentioned something about a Nicholas Flamel. We looked through the library for weeks and we couldn't find anything at all. So we broke for winter break and Christmas came I got my first presents ever, even an old heirloom from my father. A cloak that can make a person invisible, that night I used it to search the Restricted Section in the library. I heard Snape threaten Quirrell, I thought that I was going to get caught. So I ran into an old room where I found a mirror: The mirror of Erised. It only shows what you desire the most."

Ianto looked down. Everyone could see a tear trickling down his cheek. "It showed me my family. My parents were hugging me and kissing me. I could see all of them surrounding me. It was…such an amazing sight. I never knew what my parents looked like before that moment."

Ianto's voice cracked. He sat there and shook his head out of it. Before turning to recount his first year.

"I…I went there for a long time until Professor Dumbledore told me what the mirror was. He said that mirror should be moved and that I shouldn't go looking for it. I didn't. We did figure out who Nicholas Flamel was though. He was the creator of the Philosopher's Stone."

"Isn't that the stone that could make the drinker immortal, turn lead into gold?" Tosh inquired.

Ianto nodded. "Yes that's very same stone. We thought that Snape wanted it for himself but we figured that it would be okay as long as he didn't make any move. We had to study for final exams at the time. The last day of exams my scar was on fire. I just kept on getting the feeling that something bad was going to happen. We went to Hagrid and we asked him some questions."

"FLUFFY?! HE NAMED THE BLOODY THING FLUFFY?!" Owen shouted. Ianto laughed.

"Yes Hagrid had a thing for dangerous creatures. Even had a dragon for a brief stint in first year but we were able to get the dragon off to a reserve in Romania. One of Ron's brothers worked there. So we snuck out and were able to get the dragon to some of his friends. Of course that landed us in detention…"

"D-dragons?" Tosh said weakly.

"Welcome to my world." Ianto said. "So we went to Hagrid and asked him where he got the dragon egg from. He told us that he told the man how to get past Fluffy. We realized that we needed to tell the Headmaster. We ran to see Professor McGonagall. She didn't believe us and told us that Dumbledore wasn't in the school. We realized that tonight was the night that Snape would try for the stone. We waited until the darkness fell to go and find him. Neville tried to stop us; after all we lost a lot of points due to dragon incident. He tried to stop us but Hermione put him to sleep. We snuck out to the third floor corridor. We found Fluffy half asleep due to a harp but too make sure doubly sure I began to play a wooden flute Hagrid made me. We snuck in through the trap door and fell into a pile of Devil's Snare. A plant that will and can kill you due to Hermione's quick thinking we were able to break free. We hurried to the next room. It was filled with charmed fly keys and we had to find the correct one in flight."

Ianto winced. "God those little bastards hurt. The next room held a giant enchanted chess set. Ron was such a brilliant chess player that he took over this challenge. He allowed himself to be hurt so that we could win the game. Hermione and I promised we would come back for him. We went to the next room which held a logic puzzle with potions. Hermione figured it out but there was only enough for one. I choose to go forward while Hermione went back to get help. In the room wasn't Snape…no it was Quirrell. Quirrell had found the spirit of Voldemort during his travels and the spirit resided in the back of his head. It was surviving from unicorn blood."

Ianto look disgusted at the thought. "He wanted to see me. He offered me a chance said he could give me my parents. I said no and he had Quirrell attack me. He was burned to death by my touch. Voldemort's spirit ran through me enraged. I awoke several days later in the school's hospital wing. The Headmaster told me a couple things…he should've told me the bloody prophecy." Ianto shook his head. "So ended my first year."

"I don't get it." Said Gwen. "Why was he burned to death by your touch?"

"…Love." Ianto began. "Is the most powerful thing on Earth. It can start and end wars. It can break all barriers and it is the most powerful magic ever. Voldemort couldn't understand love. My mother's sacrifice was so pure and loving it bound a protection to my blood. Voldemort could never touch me with her blood coursing through my veins."

"So what happened next?" asked Owen.

"Well I went home for the summer. Witches and wizards that are learning cannot do magic at home. My family didn't know that so I had some fun with them my first few weeks. However one night, a House Elf trying to get me expelled performed magic in the house. It got me a notice from the Ministry and in a hell of a lot of trouble at home."

"A House Elf?" Ianto bit his lip.

"They're servants in the Wizarding world. They like to work and usually serve the older families. I don't have any but Dobby and I are pretty good friends. If I'm too busy at work, he'll usually clean up my apartment for me. I just have to pay in clothes."

"Clothes?"

"It's a symbol of freedom for the House Elves. Some of them want it and others think it's the worst thing to happen to them. Dobby's a little crazy… Moving on though, I was in deep shit with the Dursley's. They put bars on my windows. They had deadbolts and padlocks on my door. I was given meager meals through a cat flap. I wanted someone to come save me. It came in the form of Ron and his twin brothers, who rescued me in their Father's flying Ford Anglia. We were able to get out of the hell hole even when Vernon tried to pull me back into the house. It was quite an experience fly in a car. An amazing one I tell you. Mr. Weasley always did like to tinker with non magical things. Just around dawn we got to the Weasley's house the Burrow. It was the best time of my life. Of course Ron's sister was so star struck that she couldn't talk to me without blushing…"

Ianto chuckled a little. The memories of happier days flooded his head.

"We were going to Diagon Alley one day and it was my first time using wizard travel. Floo powder take a pinch of it yell out the place's name and you are there. Mess up and you can land about anywhere. I ended up falling out in the bad part of Diagon Alley, Knockturn Alley. Hagrid lucky was there and led me back to the Weasley's. The Mr. Weasley got into a fistfight with Draco's father, Lucius. Summer passed by uneventfully after that and before I knew it. It was school. We were running late. Ron and I were the last people to get to the barrier only to find it blocked. So we um…stole the flying car."

Tosh started laughing, eyes sparkling in mirth as she howled with laughter. Owen was snickering to himself as Gwen giggled. Jack joined Tosh with the howls of laughter. Ianto cracked a grin.

"We were doing pretty well too until we crashed it into a tree: The Whomping Willow. It likes to break things and it did a number on the car. We got out okay as well as our things. Then our teachers caught us, and Hermione gave us an earful."

Ianto shuddered. "Ron got in trouble with his parents. It was one of the few times that I was glad that the Dursley's didn't give a shit. Everything went rather smoothly. It was comfortable routine in Hogwarts. Then the attacks started. Students were beginning to show up petrified, frozen stock still. Salazar's chamber? It was said to have been reopened and that the monster was prowling the school once more. So the Defense teacher decided it would be beneficial to start a Defense club. Normally that would be a good idea except he was a moron. He, somehow, roped Snape into being his partner. Well after they demonstrated a spell; they needed two volunteers. The teacher, who was preoccupied with fame and thought I was, chose me. Snape chose Malfoy. We started to duel but we deviated from the spell we were supposed to use. Malfoy used one to summon a snake, a cobra. It was about to attack a student but I stopped it with my Parseltongue abilities. Of course I didn't know that at the time. Then there's the stigma attached to Parselmouth's that we all are evil. So everyone thought that I was the heir to Slytherin, and I was pretty much avoided like the plague."

Ianto sat down. "The three of us thought it was Malfoy and we decided that we needed to sneak into the Slytherin common room. We had no clue on how to get in. Hermione found a way to. There's a potion that can make someone look like someone else for an hour called the Polyjuice. We decided to start brewing it and we brewed it in the out of order girls' restroom. That's where Moaning Myrtle haunts so the toilets were continuously overflowing with her wails. She had a crush on me too…"

Ianto shivered at the memory. "Christmas rolled around and the potion was ready. We added the hairs of the people we wanted to be. Naturally we had to knock out the people we were going to be pretend to be, which was fairly easy. Ron and I were fine but Hermione's potion had animal hairs in it. It made a half cat and half human thing. We had to get her to the nurse when Ron and I got back. Malfoy wasn't behind the attacks and the little snot didn't know who was. More attacks kept on happening all to the Muggleborns and half bloods. I kept on getting the blame placed upon my shoulders by my peers. Hagrid got arrested by the Ministry because he was the student believed to open the chamber the last time. Hermione spent a lot of time in the library looking for what it could be. One day in May she found it but…she got petrified too. …Clever girl found out the monster though. It was a basilisk and the students were only petrified because they didn't look directly into its eyes. You look directly into the eyes of a basilisk you're dead. No questions ask, that big ass snake will kill you with its gaze. Ron then heard that his sister was taken down into the chamber. We had to save her and well we kind of kidnapped our fraud Defense professor at wand point. Of course once we got down to the chamber we found out the fraud he was. He threatened to use the memory erasing charm on us, but he had Ron's wand which was busted earlier in the year. It backfired wiping his memory. The forced of the backfire caused a cave in. It left me and Ron separated, so I continued on to the chamber. When I got there I saw Tom Riddle draining the life out of Ginny. If a Horcrux successfully drains the life force from someone they get to live again. Tom summoned the basilisk and I fought it. I had nothing really until Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes, and the Sorting Hat came. Fawkes pecked out the basilisk's eyes so it would be safe for me to look at it. I stabbed the monster through the roof of the mouth with the sword of Godric Gryffindor. It bit down on my arm. I could feel the poison burning through my body but I pulled out the fang and destroyed the diary. Ginny was safe. Fawkes used his tears to heal me and we got out of the chamber."

Ianto took a drink of water. "Malfoy's father slipped the diary into Ginny's bag, the bastard. Ron and I were given awards for special services rendered to the school. All the students were un-petrified. School ended and I went home for the summer."

Ianto grinned a little. "Third year was the only year I did not have to face Voldemort. Third year was the year I found out about my family. The Dursley's made me their slave yet again and when Vernon's sister visited. She insulted my parents and I kind of…well I kind of blew her up. Not in that way! She blew up like a balloon and floated into the sky. I left home scared that I would be expelled for doing magic outside of school. I made my way to London and I found out about the madman Sirius Black."

Jack blinked, he remembered Black. It was the only time Torchwood was called in to help with regular affairs.

"Black's a wizard who was accused of murdering thirteen people. He escaped from the wizard prison Azkaban where no has ever escaped before. Not with the Dementors around."

"What are Dementors?"

Ianto gulped and avoided looking at Gwen. "A Dementor is a thing that feeds off high emotions usually happiness. It leaves the bad stuff behind. It just sucks out the happiness out of you. It leaves you with no good memories, only the bad. The worse punishment in our world is the Dementor's Kiss. It eats your soul and only behinds an empty brain dead shell."

Ianto shuddered at the thought of it. "I got to a pub near Diagon and went inside. Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, was waiting for me. He was just thankful that I was alright and that I wasn't in trouble. He told me that the magic was reversed and that I could stay in the Alley for two weeks. I gladly took the offer. It was one of the best times of my life. I stayed there until school started. Ron and Hermione came the last day, fighting naturally because Ron's pet rat, Scabbers, was almost eaten by Crookshanks, Hermione's cat. We actually got on the train this year but before I got on Mr. Weasley warned me that Black would come after me."

Ianto paused for a moment. "I first encountered Dementor's on the train. Ron, Hermione, and myself ended up in the compartment with a teacher, R.J. Lupin. I remembered feeling so cold and then I heard a woman scream. I later deduced that I had heard my mother in her final moments. We got to the castle and I found out that I had the worst reaction by far. I had to go see the nurse but I had already been given the treatment for facing a Dementor, chocolate. Nothing truly noteworthy happened the first few weeks of school. My Divination Professor predicted that I would die, but apparently she chooses someone every year to die. Though it seemed to be becoming true after my first Quidditch game of the year. It was horribly stormy but we still had to play. The high emotions from the game was like a feast to the Dementors. They came and attacked us. I fell from my broom luckily I was stopped before I died. My broom didn't fair so well. I actually think I still have the twigs from it somewhere. My team captain was devastated and I was upset. I could hear my mother beg for her life. My dad telling her to run. I went to Professor Lupin and I begged him to teach me how to combat the Dementors. He agreed and we began our lessons."

Ianto licked his dry cracked lips. Jack could not help but stare unabashedly at them. No one should have such nice lips and have such a sad but interesting story to tell. Jack knew he wanted to get close to Ianto but he had the feeling that wherever Ianto's past led him. He was going to follow.

"Ron and Hermione's fights escalated. Ron was shutting her out for days at a time. Hermione buried herself in her overload of classes. Then Black tried to get into our dorms, destroying the portrait guarding our rooms. He was coming after me. I wanted to know why. Black was said to be a madman, the Dark Lord's right hand. I thought it went deeper than that. I had a gut feeling it did. My feelings were proved correct when I snuck out of the school to meet my friends in a village that we were allowed to visit on the weekends. I couldn't get my permission slip signed due to the Aunt Marge Incident. While we were in the local tavern we overheard the teacher's talking. Black, it turned out, was my Godfather. I wanted him dead because I believed that he betrayed my parents."

Ianto sighed. "I was such an angry teenager. Then Christmas came and I got the best present in the room. The Firebolt, the world's fastest broom, and I was so overjoyed. Hermione did the smart thing and told Professor McGonagall. We didn't know who sent it, but I was upset with her at the time. Ron and I left her virtually alone that year. I still feel pretty bad for it. When I got the broom back we made up."

The team watched their tea boy tell the story. They were mesmerized by the tale almost as if they stopped then they wouldn't see this world of magic. It awakened the child in them, who believed in magic and fairytales. It made them want to believe again.

"Black attacked again this time slashing Ron's bed side curtains. People were getting scared wondering why the Dementors weren't doing anything to prevent these attacks. Ron thought that Scabbers' died and refused to talk to Hermione because he that Crookshanks killed his rat. Then exams came and by this point Hermione had dropped Divination as a subject. It went normally until the Divination exam. Trelawney prophesized about Voldemort and myself. She made another prophecy that the servant would reunite with his master. We didn't know what it meant at the time. Not that we even had the time to think about it. One of Hagrid's pets was about to be killed due to a majorly bogus charged made by Malfoy. We went to help Hagrid ease the pain and Hagrid revealed he found Scabbers. The Minister was coming and we had to leave. We quickly left the hut and went back to the castle. Scabbers bit Ron and while Ron was chasing after him. He was attacked and dragged off by a big dog. Hermione and I followed him. It led us to a supposedly haunted house. We ran inside and we saw Black."

Ianto began to walk around at this point. "I was ready to murder him. The anger I built up rolling off me in waves. Then Professor Lupin walked in and revealed that he and Black were friends. Hermione revealed that Lupin was a werewolf. Snape decided to crash the party but Black knocked him out. He just needed to see Scabbers. He said that he wanted to set things right. Scabbers, Black, and my father turned out to Animagus' or wizards that could turn into animals. It turned out the Scabbers turned out to be Peter Pettigrew. He was the one who betrayed my parents. He killed all those innocent people and faked his own death. He framed Sirius and he denied me a chance at a loving family. Rat bastard is still running around somewhere."

Ianto glared at nothing before continuing.

"We walked back to the school and Sirius offered me a chance to live with him, when he was cleared of all charges. I jumped at the chance. I wanted a family. I wanted a parent. I wanted someone to love me. Alas it was not meant to be. Remus had forgotten to take his potion to control his wolf that night. It broke free and we all had to make a getaway. Pettigrew escaped. Everyone hid and the Dementors came to Kiss Sirius. Before that happened a beautiful silver light drove them all back. I passed out and awoke in the hospital a little while later. Sirius had been captured and held prisoner in the Charm's tower. Hermione had a plan though. Travel back in time... We have Time Turners that allow us to go back in time by about six hours. We must follow the rules of time, though. Hermione and I were able to save Hagrid's pet from execution. I found out that I could do the spell to drive back the Dementors. That iwas myself that saved me. We were able to save Sirius from the Kiss."

Ianto smiled. "I remember the look in his eyes. He was so grateful and I told him to run. I told him to leave England despite how desperately I wanted to go with him. Remus had to resign because of his condition. People still hold prejudices in the Wizarding World. This ended my third year."

Ianto sat down and sighed. "Can we break for dinner? I am starving."

Tosh nodded. "I'll call for some pizza."

Owen and Gwen nodded before getting up to stretch. Jack continued to stare at Ianto before walking over to the tea boy.

"Ianto?"

"Yes, sir?" Ianto looked up. His emerald eyes lingering on Jack's lips before meeting his eyes.

"You're amazing."

Ianto looked down.

"Let's see if you still think that after the rest of my tale."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**H.N.:** I'm DONE with part one! Eleven pages long… I'm so glad that's over. Now to start on the second part… It won't be up for awhile. I have a concert tomorrow! (Panic at the Disco baby!) Then its Halloween. I also have a French project due, but I'm almost done with that. So I should get started writing Saturday. I have the basic outline and Wikipedia for the parts I'm fuzzy on. So please stay tuned!


	5. The Tragic Tale of HJP part 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't Harry Potter nor do I own Torchwood. Though I wish I did.

**Spoilers:** The main bulk of the story will take place after Cyberwoman. This will obviously be AU. I think I will be ignoring some episodes but I'm not sure yet.

**Plot: **Ianto Jones has more secrets that go past Lisa. He didn't even exist until he was eighteen. For the first seventeen years of his life, Ianto Jones was Harry Potter. Now the Wizarding World wants their savior back. Something Ianto isn't sure he wants to be. But how does he make the team believe that he did this for them just as much as him. Ianto cannot stand to be broken one more time. He needs his soulmate to fix him. And he turns out to be…the flirty Captain in the RAF greatcoat?

**A/N:** Hey all! Fifty reviews great work guys! Can you believe this election?!I mean wow but I won't dwell on it too long. I am so happy I was able to finish this. I have no clue when I'll right this weekend. My soon to be oldest step sister is coming to canning (collecting money) with some of her sorority sisters. So I'll be pretty busy all weekend. I'll get started on writing tomorrow though! ENJOY!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_'When all's said and done, all roads leads to the same end. So it's not so much which road you take, as how you take it.' _–Charles de Lint

'_I have seen war. I have seen war on land and sea. I have seen blood running from the wounded. I have seen the dead in the mud. I have seen cities destroyed. I have seen children starving. I have seen the agony of mothers and wives. I hate war.' _– Franklin Delano Roosevelt

Chapter 5  
The Tragic Tale of Harry James Potter (part 2)  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After everyone had eaten, Ianto began to continue the story of his life as Harry J. Potter.

"Fourth year changed everything. It started off great. I was invited to see the Quidditch World Cup with the Weasley's. Mr. Weasley had been able to get us great seats from his work. They picked me up the day before the World Cup. The Dursley's were really happy about that. The next day we went to the Cup with the Diggory's, neighbors of the Weasley's. Their son, Cedric, was two years ahead of me in school."

Ianto smiled widely. "I don't think I have ever had so much fun in my life. The Cup was amazing. Everything was just spectacular. I really have to take you all flying sometime. It's just great! Best adrenaline rush in existence!"

Ianto grinned remembering the wind in his hair. The amazing feeling of freedom; he made a mental note to go flying soon.

"After the Cup was done, things got bad fast. We were attacked by Death Eaters, the name of Voldemort's followers. It was chaos. Everyone was running everywhere. Children were crying. People were screaming. In the chaos, I lost my wand. It was used to make Voldemort's mark."

Ianto drew his wand and drew the mark that haunted his dreams in the air.

"No one knew what it meant. Some people thought that it was just a fluke. Others found it to be an ominous warning of what was to come. I didn't know what to think. I didn't have time to think because school was starting up again. This year there was going to be a special tournament hosted by Hogwarts. The Triwizard Tournament hosted by Hogwarts, who was competing against Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. Each school would have a champion and there would be three tasks. Now due to the risky nature of the tournament, people have died during it; the age to enter was seventeen. I was perfectly fine with not entering. I was actually happy to have the attention diverted from me. The method of choice was a special cup, the Goblet of Fire, which chose the champion for each school. The champion for Beauxbatons' was a girl, Fleur Delacour. The champion for Durmstrang was Viktor Krum, a Quidditch star. The champion for Hogwarts was Cedric Diggory. Everyone was pretty happy with the choices, but then the Goblet spat out another name: mine. I had no clue how it got in there. The Goblet had an age line around it. It would not let anyone under the age of seventeen through the line. No one knew how I got through but people were mad. They thought that I couldn't stand to have the spotlight driven away from me. Ron and I had a falling out about the issue. The only people who seemed to believe me were Hermione, Neville, and after some convincing Cedric."

Ianto sighed. "I had to prepare for the first of the three tasks. Hagrid told me that it had something to do with dragons. I extended the courtesy to Cedric because both Krum and Fleur seemed to know. I had no idea what to use but Hermione helped me prepare by teaching me the summoning spell. We had to go against the dragon that we each chose to get a golden egg. The egg held a clue to the next task."

Ianto began to pace. "I had to go against the nastiest dragon with nothing but my wand. With it though I was able to summon my broom and get the egg. Ron and I made up after he got it through his thick skull that I didn't want this."

Jack stared at Ianto. He wondered how much he downplayed about his life

"I had no clue what the next task will be. Cedric helped though he allowed me entrance into the Prefect's bath. Of course I didn't expect to be there the same night that he was. We began to talk while we bathed. I told him many things about myself. Dreams I had when I went to primary. Dreams I still held onto in that moment. He told me that he wanted to be a journalist, which I thought was cool. We both talked for a long time until the water turned cold. The magic sizzled in the air. I confessed to Cedric that I've never been kissed. He leaned in and kissed me."

Ianto's eyes shut remembering Cedric's shining gray eyes and the scent of soap.

"As first kisses' go, it definitely was up high. I knew them that I was gay. I was too turned on by the kiss not to be. Cedric quickly left after that. I had to restart the bath and think with my egg. I finally realized what it was. The egg held the voices of a mermaid song. They told that the second challenge would take place in the Black Lake. We had to save what was dear to our heart. I needed to figure out how to breathe underwater without scuba gear. Luckily Neville knew of a plant that allowed people to breath underwater. He got some for me, but the strange thing is that the day of the task. I couldn't find Hermione or Ron. It turned out that it was the person closest to your heart that was taken. For me it was Ron because he was like a brother to me. Cedric it was his girlfriend, Cho. Krum had a thing for Hermione. Then it was Fleur's sister Gabrielle. Fleur was attacked by the merpeople and couldn't continue on. Krum and Cedric were able to rescue Cho and Hermione. I had to save Gabrielle and Ron. I was the last one up but was given extra points because of my kindness. I think Gabrielle had a bit of a crush on me after that."

"During the months before the third task, Mr. Crouch, a coordinator for the tournament got increasingly insane. One night he stumbled out of the Forest ranting and raving like a madman. I was walking with Krum at the time and left Krum to watch after Crouch. When I came back with some adults, Krum was knocked out and Crouch was gone. I waited in Dumbledore's office to tell him what happened. I found his Pensieve, a device used to store memories that someone doesn't wish to remember all the time. I saw how Crouch had to send his own son to prison because he tortured to people with the Cruciatus, the curse Jack was under earlier, to insanity. It's one of the three Unforgivables. Spells so evil that they will get you sent to jail for casting them. The other two are the Imperius curse, mind control, and the Killing Curse."

"There's a curse that's made for killing?" Gwen whispered horrified.

Ianto nodded. "Only survived by one person, me. We hadn't had any time to worry about that because the third task had come. We had to navigate our way through the maze and find the cup. Krum had went under the Imperius Curse and tried to kill us. Many obstacles later, Cedric and I were at the center of the maze. We began to help each other out after Krum tried to kill Cedric. I said we should grab the cup together and make it a true Hogwarts victory. We didn't know that the Cup was a trap. It took us to the graveyard where Cedric was murdered on site."

Ianto paused. This moment haunted him the most. It was the beginning of the end. He swallowed trying to ignore the lump in his throat.

"Pettigrew tied me to a tombstone and then with a ritual Voldemort created. Voldemort was resurrected. He wanted to kill me on site but we dueled. It was in the moment we found out our wands cores came from the same animal. It meant that they were brothers and the wands could not fight against each other. The connection should shadows of Voldemort's past victims. I saw my parents and all the other people Voldemort murdered. Cedric asked me to take his body back to his dad. The shadows held Voldemort back and I took the Cup and Cedric's body. Then I went back."

Ianto shut his eyes. The team couldn't believe a fourteen year old had to go through that.

"No one believed me. No one did. Only friends and Dumbledore believed what I said was true. Dumbledore knew we had war on our hands. My fourth year ended on that note."

Ianto sighed solemnly. His eyes seemed to age as he continued with the tale.

"Fifth year wasn't much better. My cousin and I were attacked by Dementors. I sent them back with the Patronus Charm but the Ministry sent me a notice saying that I was expelled from Hogwarts. That night I was taken to Sirius' childhood home, Number 12 Grimmauld Place. It was great seeing Sirius again but I hated being coped up in that dark, depressing place. Sirius hated it with just as much passion. It was dusty and dark. It was just the worst place on earth really."

Ianto cracked his back. "My hearing came and apparently Fudge has been spreading propaganda saying that I was crazy and Dumbledore needed mental help. Unfortunately most people believed him. The Wizarding World follows the easy path, much like sheep actually. Luckily though I won the case and I could back to school. School wasn't much better. I learned how fickle people really could be and I learned how corrupt the government could be. Dolores Umbridge taught me that."

Ianto rubbed the knuckles on his right hand nervously.

"She was the new Defense teacher, appointed by the Ministry. She didn't want us to learn practical Defense only theory. I was an apparent liar. She gave me detention for telling the truth. Her detentions involved a use of a blood quill which essentially craves a sentence on the back of one's hand."

Ianto tapped his knuckles and held out his hand. The team could see the faint white lines of 'I must not tell lies'.

"I was so angry that year. I was angry at the world basically I was angry at everything. I had very important exams on top of all this shit. Then Umbridge was appointed to this made up position by Fudge. She had the power to fire people and make them look bad. She made up all these bogus rules. There was no hope in the school. She put Hagrid on probation because he was half giant. She hated people that had mixed backgrounds. Dumbledore retaliated by hiring a centaur to teach us Divination."

Ianto smirked.

"Hermione hated the fact that we had a crap Defense class. She forced me to lead a secret Defense society since Umbridge banned clubs. We invited people that we believed we trusted. It was secret and apparently I was a good teacher. Before Christmas I had a vision that Ron's father was attacked and then I found out that I had a mental link to Voldemort. I was to begin Occulmency the defense against mind reading from Snape. After Christmas Umbridge got a whiff of what we're doing so we had to be twenty times more careful. I felt isolated from everyone. One night after we returned from break, I sought comfort in the arms of my enemy."

Ianto grimaced. "I had sex for the first time that night with Draco Malfoy. It's not something I'm proud of and after that night Malfoy had a rather unhealthy obsession with me."

Ianto winced at the memory.

"We were found out by Umbridge's special squad of students and one of our members betrayed us. However when we were brought to Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore disappeared into hiding. She then fired Hagrid and that left me and Hermione to take care of his giant brother Grawp. The Weasley twins were pissed and began to prank Umbridge twice as hard. They set of fireworks in the cafeteria and flew off to start their joke shops. Nothing much happened in the following months minus the fact that I was being mind raped by Snape. Until I accidentally looked into his Pensieve and saw what a bully my dad was. He stopped the lessons immediately after that. I had no defense in my mind when I fell asleep during an OWL exam and saw Sirius being tortured at the Ministry. Five friends and myself planned to go to the Ministry in London to rescue Sirius. Umbridge caught us before we could leave though. She almost casted the Cruciatus on me, but Hermione tricked her to go into the Forbidden Forest. Umbridge pissed off the centaurs and was carried. The five of us made our escape to London."

Ianto began to chew on his lip.

"However we found the Prophecy and Death Eaters instead. We began to fight. Throw spells left and right around us. We were taking on wizards with years of experience but we didn't care. We realized it was a trap but we couldn't let Voldemort get his hands on the Prophecy. It was a battle and I realized how young I truly was."

Ianto sat down staring at the floor.

"We were captured and taken to the Veil room. The Veil is a mystical artifact that was used as a tool of execution in the earlier days of the Ministry. No one knows where the Veil leads to, but no one has ever come back from the other side. The Order stormed in and the adults began to fight. Sirius was fighting his cousin, Bellatrix. He was taunting her and then she sent him through the Veil."

Ianto quietly wiped away a tear from his face.

"I went after Voldemort and we began to duel each other. Dumbledore stepped in and the two giants began to fight. Fudge stepped into the hallway and saw Voldemort, who made a getaway. People had no choice but to believe us. The second war was fully on and I lost two amazing people. One filled with so many lost chances."

Ianto swallowed and shut his eyes.

"After my fifth year everything took a bloody nose dive. It wasn't safe for me to go to the Dursley's home. They sent us back to Sirius' house. It was torture being surrounded by his mementos. I couldn't talk to my friends about it despite the fact they were all trying to get me to open up. Hermione got the hint quickly enough. Voldemort was torturing me in my dreams every night. I saw so many people get killed. I thought about taking my life several times. I almost did it twice. I just…couldn't kill myself because I knew I wouldn't find the peace I wanted in death. Not while the Fates screwed with my life like an expensive whore."

Ianto looked down. The team stared intently at him too wrapped up in this painful tale.

"Then as I spiraled down the pit of despair, Charlie reentered my life. I needed someone who didn't really know me. I needed someone who I can truly be myself around. I needed someone who wouldn't expect too much. It felt like everyone did. We started to hang out. I told him everything and anything I could think of. I confessed my doubts and fears. I told him about how I just wanted to give. I told him that I felt like a weapon, a tool. I told him about the nightmares and I confessed my dreams. He comforted me. He told me that I wasn't a tool. He was happy with me as I was. He made things seem better. I felt stronger almost happier."

Ianto stated the times with a wistful almost sad tone. A beautifully sad smile graced his face as he told them about Charlie.

"Man I began to fall for Charlie. I fell hard and fast. It was a time of war. People were desperate for love, for something pure. They had to move quickly because there was a high chance that the person they had thing for won't be there tomorrow. Everything for everyone else moved too quickly but when we first kissed…It was so slow. Time seemed to stop. I wasn't a child trying to be a warrior and he wasn't a soldier in that fight. No, we were just Harry and Charlie. We found that we liked it that way. We wanted it that way. We were going to find something pure in a time of all consuming hate and evil."

Ianto's voice cracked and a few lone tears slid down his face.

"We shared secret dinners. He found a music player that worked with magic. We would dance to anything we could find: jazz, swing, classical, alternative, techno, music of every decade. Time never mattered those nights. We fucked everywhere. It was hot, desperate, and done with fear but at the same time it was passionate, loving, and true. I loved him with all my heart. Summer dwindled down and I found that I could not go back to school. It was too great a risk for me. I was taught in that house by Order members, separate from my friends. I had to become a warrior, the savior, the prophesized one, and their weapon. The track on my wand had been taken off when I declared myself a home school student. I didn't care about any of that as I had Charlie's burning lips. Nothing much got done during our reasons. Except our libidos being satisfied…"

Ianto grinned wickedly at that.

"Dumbledore finally taught me things I needed to know. Tom's past and the Horcruxes were finally made known to me. I knew I had to destroy them. I knew I had to fight. I knew that I cannot keep on grasping for a childhood that I could never have."

Ianto paused his green eyes becoming shiny with memories.

"I began to go onto missions with the Order to test my skills. I saw people die before me. I killed people. Dumbledore kept on telling me that it was all for the name of goodness, all because I had to the savior. I'm Destiny's bitch. Fate's bloody Whipping boy. I wanted to kill the old man. He made my life hell. He did not teach me what I needed to know sooner. I would never touch that damned cup if I had an idea on anything. I wanted to kill him in his sleep. I hated the fact that I was his weapon to be used and discarded."

A vase shattered. Everyone jumped in surprise. Ianto closed his eyes and tried to keep his magic under control.

"Despite his own feelings, Charlie made sure that I didn't feel like that all always. It was okay for awhile. We gathered a couple of the Horcruxes. No one knew how to destroy them though. Hermione hit the books with Remus. Both up for all hours of the night as I was trained more and more with Order members. My power was beginning to scare some people especially Dumbledore. The man knew how to pull the strings and he could pull them well. He wanted to marry a nice girl and have the great dream and shit. Be the perfect Hero and have the credit showered upon him. A few of my instructors told me about this. The most adamant was one of my favorite instructors a vampire named Hathor. She told me about the things Dumbledore plotted. She taught me about her culture. She taught me about Death and the Powers. She taught me about belief. She taught me how to fight dirty and dishonorably. How to survive on the streets… Hathor believed that she knew where the last Horcrux was."

"Where was it?" Ianto looked at Owen.

"It was me. I was the seventh Horcrux." Ianto paused. "I had to kill myself but I had to also kill Voldemort. Such an oxymoron huh? There were only a few options and none of them appealing. Hathor suggested a friend of hers, a vampire priestess by the name of Mina West. We both knew what I had to do. I had to die but come right back. The only way to do that is through…"

"Immortality." Jack finished. Ianto nodded.

"Exactly. I snuck out one night with Hathor's help and went to Mina. Needless to say she was surprised at my request, but her duty as a priestess dictated what had to be done. She had to help the ones blessed by the powers. Her gift was a direct connection with the Powers. They knew I had sixteen years of misery of torment to unleash upon them. They knew the path that they will lead me on."

Ianto got up and stared off not meeting anyone's eyes.

"I will never remember a night as clearly. A side effect of my request, I suppose, but the Fates killed me and removed the Horcrux. With the blessing of Death and Time, I was made immortal. Then with the blessing of Fate and Destiny after my duty was done then I could make my own path. Love and Chance promised me something that I am still waiting for…but I think I found it."

Ianto chuckled to himself. The team shared looks of confusion.

"I went back and only told Charlie what I had done. You know what he said? He said that he loved me and the moment that the war was over he was going to find a vampire. He wanted to be with me for an eternity. He wanted those nights of dancing to any music, the secret dinners, the hot burning kisses, and the desperate but loving touches."

Ianto's voice was growing thicker with held back tears. The team could tell that his story was ending. Tosh quietly walked over to her friend and held his hand.

"On my seventeenth birthday he captured a group of Order members and killed them. I watched…in horror as I saw him push another person I loved into that blasted veil, Remus. He became an uncle to me. Now he was gone and I threw myself into my work harder than ever. My relationship became more desperate. We were kissing in hallways. We weren't being as discreet. We fucked in my bedroom knowing that Ron could walk in on us. We couldn't keep our hands off each other. I always smelled of sweat, sex, and musk. I always smelled of smoke and Charlie's cologne."

Ianto shifted and looked down. He was reliving each moment.

"I began to resent the Wizarding World. I wanted to leave it for good after Voldemort was barely cold in the ground. One of the things various Order members' helped me with was my education in the Muggle World. Needless to say I was quick study there. I was going to need some sort of educational background to get into Uni. My missions were stepped up. Hermione found a way to kill the Horcruxes that remained with Goblin made steel. Let me tell you it wasn't easy getting those greedy bastards to make me a weapon. But I got one…the dagger you saw me with held two of the three things that could only kill a Horcrux: goblin steel and basilisk venom. After one night I killed four of the damned things."

Ianto had a wild look of his eyes.

"Charlie was ecstatic. He made us a secret dinner. We drank and danced until we fell into a doorway. Then we laughed and started to fuck there."

Ianto licked his lips.

"Hermione found us the next morning. We were passed out in the doorway, naked as the day of our birth. I think the people in China heard her scream. No one was really happy about what I was doing. Mrs. Weasley kept yelling at her son saying that I was just a child. That I wasn't ready for that kind of relationship yet… I began to yell back, rant and rave saying that if I was old enough to die then I was old enough to choose the person I love. I was just so utterly broken then."

Ianto gripped onto Tosh's hand tightly. His knuckles turned white.

"It wasn't like we had a lot of time. It was Halloween and Voldemort made his ultimate move. He went to attack Hogwarts. We were called in. Charlie and I shared one last kiss before running into the heat of battle."

Ianto's voice cracked and tears fell down his face.

"It was horrible. Curses were thrown everywhere. People fell down dead. Children were thrown into the heat of the battle. It smelled of death. I want to say there was blood everywhere, but the Killing Curse doesn't leave blood. People just drop down dead. Some Death Eaters used other more painful methods but most kept it clean. I saw people I loved and cared about die before me. It was the end. I knew it was the end for Voldemort. Neville chopped off his snake's head with the sword of Gryffindor. Hermione was killed by Voldemort himself. Percy was killed trying to defend a group of third years. Then it happened. Voldemort and I were face to face."

Ianto shook. The room vanished and all he could hear and see before him were the lights of the battle. The faces of his dead loved ones. The cries of the wounded echoed in his head. He still kept on talking.

"Voldemort stood before me. He played the part of the Dark Lord well. He sneered at me before kicking Hermione's corpse away. He told me that it was time to die. Time on the battle field froze as he raised his wand. He was sure that I would be dead and he would drink his morning tea from my skull. Voldemort was quick but his once great mind was clouded by insanity. I was quicker and full of power and youth. My mind wasn't breaking but my spirit was close to it. I raised my wand and I killed him. I put so much power behind it that I made him into dust."

Ianto had a disturbingly peaceful smile on his lips.

"It was done. A hush descended upon the battlefield. It was done. Light had prevailed over Darkness. At what price though? The first thing Ron did was look at Hermione. He was going to ask her to marry him after this was done. He called me a monster, a killer. You know what? I honestly believe he's right. I am a monster. Ron tried to attack me with the intention to kill me I'm sure. Someone held him back and I apparated away. I…I knew that there was no place for there anymore. So I began to set my plans into motion."

"What about Charlie?" Gwen asked softly.

Ianto looked down. "Charlie was tortured into insanity. The Weasley's lost two sons and a soon to be daughter. I stayed there for three days to get everything in order. I told few people about my plans. I…changed my legally. I changed my appearance. I changed my accent. I changed everything. I never EVER wanted to be Harry Potter again. My life is something that I would never wish on my worst enemy. The rest is history. I took my GCSE's and went to Uni. I met and fell in love with Lisa. She knew about my past. I told her and she accepted it. …"

Ianto began to sob uncontrollably. Tosh hugged her friend to her.

"Yan I don't think you're a monster. You are my friend, Ianto Jones. Nothing will change that. Nothing …I promise."

Ianto couldn't speak but he clung to Tosh. He was searching for comfort and Tosh just held him closer. Ianto pulled away. He sighed and wiped away the tears away.

His eyes shut.

"Tea-boy," Owen began, "I'm not gonna act different because of this. You still are the tea-boy, but mate you are our tea-boy. A scarily powerful one and I'm not gonna act like I really understand all this. You gotta understand it's all a trip to comprehend but if you need me mate."

"Why Owen I didn't know you cared." Ianto's voice said. It was a gentle teasing tone.

"Don't go spreadin' it around, Tea-boy." Owen said gruffly.

Gwen had tears down her face. Ianto sighed before hugging Gwen. "It was war, Gwen. Please stop crying. Go home to Rhys and just be happy with him. Please."

Gwen nodded. Ianto and she shared a hug. Jack stood up.

"Alright kids you can head home. Ianto and I need to talk."

The three other team members nodded and left. Ianto and Jack stood face to face.

"You've dealt with a lot of crap, Ianto."

"I know, sir."

"How do you keep on living?"

Ianto paused looking torn before answering,

"Love and Chance made me a promise. A promise of something that I always wanted."

"Which was?"

"My secret but like I said, sir, I think I found it." Ianto grinned.

The words echoed in Ianto's head, _"Child of Destiny and Fate, Blessed by Death and Time, we, Love and Chance bestow upon you a soulmate. You will love this person fiercely and be loved back just as fiercely by him. They, too, will be cursed like you but we promise an eternity of love and companionship. This person is our gift to you. You will know the second you touch. The second after you two confess your love, the bond will be set. You two shall be together for an eternity."_

Ianto shook his head out of those thoughts. Jack stretched and asked,

"If I ever meet this Dumbledore guy, can I punch him?"

Ianto laughed loudly at the Captain's request. "Be my guest, sir. I think you're in line after Tosh."

A smile formed on the Captain's handsome face. "Can I meet some of your friends?"

"Maybe the twins, you'll get a kick out of them. I know that they opened a branch of their joke shop here in Wales. Hathor always moves around but she usually comes to check up on me. Sure you can meet some of my friends."

The two shared a smile. Jack quietly stated.

"I still think you're amazing."

Ianto gave a sad smile. "Thank you, sir."

Jack walked over swiftly. "But I don't care about your past, Ianto. I want to know who you are."

"I'm broken, sir." Ianto whispered as he desperately wished those words held truth. Jack murmured huskily.

"Let me help fix you, Ianto."

Ianto looked into the Captain's amazing blue eyes. He could feel his magic seep from him. Ianto shuddered. Love and Chance kept up their end of the bargain. He just wasn't sure if he could have a relationship without him being hurt. Still it felt so right just the two of them in the Hub with Ianto looking into the Captain's amazing blue eyes. Ianto hesitantly moved closer to the Captain. He put his hands on the strong broad chest. Jack looked into the savior's green eyes. Time stopped in that moment as their eyes met.

Then as if one they moved together. Their lips met in a passionate, incandescent kiss. Ianto could hear his magic sing in happiness. He felt it wrap around them. Jack pulled away. His eyes were hazy with lust. Ianto sighed happily.

"What's this feeling?" Jack murmured picking up on the magic wrapping around them.

Ianto gave him a grin. "My magic likes you."

The Captain nodded. "Ianto…"

"Hmmm?"

"My place or yours?"

Ianto laugh before kissing the Captain again. He pulled away and grinned mischievously. "That, sir, is definitely harassment. Besides if you want to make hot sweet love to me. I require two things?"

Jack raised an eyebrow. "And those are?"

"I get to top at least once," Ianto began.

"That's a reasonable request." Jack said before advancing. A finger to his chest stopped him. Ianto smirked.

"And I want you to take me on a date."

Jack stared at him. Ianto laughed inside his head. He was having some fun with this. "Friday. Eight o'clock. Wine me. Dine me. You give me the best night of my life. And I promise I'll show you some fun wizard sex toys."

With that Ianto turned around and left the Hub. Jack shook his head. He wasn't sure how to handle this situation. Still wizard sex toys… One date won't hurt right?

Ianto walked down the street humming. Somethings were meant to be. He knew that Jack was someone worth fighting for. Now it was time for him to show the Captain that monogamy was not a bad thing. Ianto sighed realizing the challenge that he faced.

Fate and Destiny can be cold hearted bitches. Love and Chance, however, have an interesting sense of humor.

An immortal ex-Time Agent Captain and a powerfully magical coffee serving savior…

Stranger things have happened.

H.N.: I like making Harry/Ianto a bit of a tease! Plus you know I figure that Ianto/Harry have been pushed around enough in the Love department. Besides I always wanted to write a date scene!


	6. First Date

**Disclaimer: **I don't Harry Potter nor do I own Torchwood. Though I wish I did.

**Spoilers:** The main bulk of the story will take place after Cyberwoman. This will obviously be AU. I think I will be ignoring some episodes but I'm not sure yet.

**Plot: **Ianto Jones has more secrets that go past Lisa. He didn't even exist until he was eighteen. For the first seventeen years of his life, Ianto Jones was Harry Potter. Now the Wizarding World wants their savior back. Something Ianto isn't sure he wants to be. But how does he make the team believe that he did this for them just as much as him.

**A/N: **Here's the date chapter! I hope you all enjoy it!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_'It is fun being in the same decade as you.'_ –Franklin Delano Roosevelt to Winston Churchill

'_Love is the answer, but while you're waiting for the answer, sex raises some pretty interesting questions.' _–Woody Allen

Chapter 6  
First Date  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't wear suit pants, love." A voice called from the mirror. Ianto glanced at the figure in the mirror. Hathor leaned back into her chair staring at her friend with a critical eye.

"It's too dressy. You wear suits at work, not at home. Now strip, darling." Hathor stated from her place on the other side of the full length communication mirror. Ianto sighed.

"So what should I wear?"

"Those black jeans with the hole in the knee? It shows off your figure nicely."

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "And what else oh great fashion mistress?"

Hathor stopped her typing before looking off into the distance. She mentally went over everything in her friend's closet; while she did this Ianto swapped his pants for the jeans.

"Keep the white button up but un-tuck it and roll up the sleeves, love. Wear those clear contacts and that emerald sweater vest. Loosen up the tie, darling. Now unbutton, show some skin. I think I can trust you with the accessories."

Ianto rolled his eyes as he rooted around for his favorite studded belt.

"So is he nice?" Hathor questioned innocently.

"Jack's great," Ianto began as he put on his belt. Hathor grinned.

"You're liiiike him." She sang. Ianto turned a bright red and glared at his friend.

"How old are you again?"

Hathor paused looking up at the sky.

"Mentally, physically, emotionally or spiritually?" she questioned sarcastically. Ianto chuckled at his friend's answer before looking for his contacts.

"So am I the only one who knows?" Hathor asked changing the subject.

"You realize that if I tell the others that they will be all over us? The twins are overprotective enough as it is. Everyone else will just scare poor Jack away." Ianto stated as he put on an amulet and began to search for his watch.

"Watch is on your nightstand, love. I feel so honored that you told me." Hathor stated unemotionally staring at the computer.

"Don't you have a novel to finish? Or should I call Louis and tell on you?"

Hathor winced at the name of her editor. Her manuscript was only three fourths of the way done and it was due in a week.

"You are a very evil man, Yan."

"I had a great teacher." Ianto said as he put on his watch. He began a search for a pair of shoes.

"So Jack's handsome huh?" Hathor asked switching the topic from her editor.

"Absolutely gorgeous with his full lips, blue eyes, broad chest, great face, and such nice hair. He always looks like he stepped out of another time period."

"You, my friend, have a Mount Everest sized crush." Hathor stated. She then turned her head hearing banging at her door.

"That's Louie. I need to go and pretend like I was actually working."

Ianto laughed and waved goodbye as the mirror shimmered back to his own reflection. He checked himself over with a critical eye once more. He turned looking at the preening Hedwig.

"So girl what do you think?" Hedwig lifted her head and flew over to her boy before nipping his ear in approval. Ianto laughed and stroked her feathers. He lifted his head as the doorbell rang.

"Now that must be Jack. I take it you want to give him the once over girl?" He laughed as Hedwig hooted in the affirmative. Ianto made his way to the door.

"Hi Jack." Ianto chuckled at Hedwig transferred herself to Jack's shoulder. The Captain blinked before stroking her feathers. "Well Hedwig likes you."

"She's very beautiful, Ianto," Jack said before holding out a single red rose, "This is for you."

Ianto grinned. "Thanks, Jack. No one has ever gotten me flowers before. I'll put this in a vase and then we can go."

Jack appreciatively watched Ianto's behind as he walked into the kitchen. Damn those jeans were nice on the wizard Welshman. He also liked how Ianto called him Jack. He liked how Ianto said it slowly almost like savoring his name.  
Jack could feel butterflies fly about in his stomach. He blinked and shifted. He never had that butterfly nervousness before. So why now? Jack had been with many beings over his long long life, but only few had stirred this up before. Though none with never this much intensity. Ianto walked back to the door. House keys jingling in his spidery fingered hand.

"Ready?" Jack asked watching Ianto lock the door. Ianto nodded his head. The two began to walk in a nice silence. Ianto shivered not prepared for the cool night. He moved closer to Jack subconsciously. The immortal Captain blushed before wrapping an arm around the Welshman. This action made Ianto flush a shade of pink before smiling and cheering mentally.

"So where are we going for dinner?" Ianto questioned.

"A little French restaurant I know of. It's really small and quiet. I'm friends with the owners. After dinner I figure you can choose the place."

Ianto nodded trying to think of a good place. There was a great ice cream stand in Arwel Alley.

"I know a great ice cream place; if you want to go there after dinner."

Jack grinned. "Sounds like a plan! Ah here it is."

Jack guided Ianto into a small intimate restaurant. The lights were lit casting a soft glow. There were flowers all around giving off a gentle perfumed scent. Ianto shifted kind of feeling a little bit underdressed. Jack led Ianto to a small table in a corner in the back. A waiter came to them.

"Mister Jack, It is good to see you again!" The waiter said in a soft French accent, "I see you have brought company finally!"

Jack smiled, "Hello Alex. This is Ianto. How are you doing?"

Alex gave a wide smile, "Very well, Mister Jack. It is nice to meet you, Mister Ianto. Do you have an idea what kind of wine you would want?"

Jack named some type of wine that sounded very expensive to Ianto, who looked at the menu. He shifted in his seat. It had been a long time since he had been on an actual date. He peered from his menu shyly to see Jack's intense eyes on him.

"Is something wrong, sir?"

Jack smiled a little, "Call me Jack, Ianto. You did it earlier."

Ianto blushed at the slip of his tongue, "Jack is there something wrong?"

Jack's grin widened, "Not at all. I was just appreciating your beauty."

Ianto as sure his face was a bright burning red. He had been complimented before but he wasn't used to them.

"Thank you, Jack."

"Is everything alright, Ianto?" Jack asked worry in his eyes. He was sensing that Ianto was uncomfortable.

"Nothing at all, Jack. It has been a long time since I have been on a date." Ianto admitted shyly. He turned his green eyes up sheepishly. Jack bit the inside of his cheek. Dammit! Why did Ianto have to be so damn cute?! Emerald green or sky blue, Jack decided that he was a sucker for Ianto's eyes. Jack smiled and took Ianto's hand.

"It's okay, Ianto."

Ianto grinned. "I love the atmosphere here. It's so romantic."

"I didn't know you were into romance."

"I'm a hopeless romantic with realistic expectations." Ianto replied. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Jack."

"I know a bulk of it."

"That's my past life. I'm not him anymore. I'm actually glad about that. I hated the fame, the attention. I still blush when someone compliments me. I usually do better in the background. It's where I thrive."

Jack nodded. "So why work for Torchwood?"

"I wasn't noticed at Torchwood One. Plus I know my psychic test scores were high. How high I have no clue, but I think it has something to do with my magic. It makes a wizard more attuned to things the more connected. They noticed me, but allowed me to stay on the sidelines."

Jack listened with rapt attention. "I think I understand."

Ianto smiled, "No you don't but thank you for trying."

They both looked up when Alex came back to the table with the wine. Jack and Ianto ordered dinner. Once they were alone again Ianto turned back to Jack.

"Something you said bothers me."

Jack looked up. Ianto tilted his head.

"When where you born?"

"I was born in the Boeshane Peninsula on January tenth in the year five thousand."

Ianto coughed. "So when you said that you're from the fifty first century."

"I'm really from the fifty first century." Jack stated.

"Shit." Ianto stated as he sat back. "So I'm guessing the Boeshane Peninsula is America or was settled by Americans?"

"Yes."

"To which one?"

"Now, Ianto darling, where would the fun be in that?"

Ianto pouted, "You're no fun."

"You'll find out eventually." Jack teased. Ianto sighed and gave a small smile.

"Well then what were your professions before this?"

Jack raised an eyebrow, "What is this? An interview?"

Ianto grinned and winked. "I'm just curious, Captain. You know about me. I want to know about you. Fair's fair."

Jack stared at Ianto for a moment before throwing his head back and laughing in delight. "You are far too clever for your own good, Ianto. But you're good."

"I try Captain. Just tell me what you feel comfortable with."

Jack nodded, "Alright, Ianto. You got yourself a deal. As for my jobs? I'm an ex-Time Agent and I was a former con man."

Ianto leaned forward grinning. "You were a criminal?"

Jack nodded. "Anything else?"

"Why Torchwood?"

"I'm looking for someone."

"You're looking for the Doctor."

"Perceptive, Ianto." Jack stated pretty impressed. Ianto blushed which made Jack grin.

"What's he like?" Ianto asked.

"Well I know he's regenerated since the last time I've seen him. I knew his previous incarnation, and he was a rude son of a bitch. He was angry, but he had a great wit. The man was an oxymoron. We hated each other but we liked each other."

Ianto nodded, "I think I understand."

Jack smirked, "To quote you, Ianto. No you don't but thank you for trying."

Ianto smirked right back before taking a sip of the rich wine. He licked his dry lips wishing he remembered to bring his chap stick. Jack was staring at him again. Ianto had to admit that he kind of liked the way Jack looked at him. The stare so intense that it sent chills of delight through Ianto. The way Jack stared at someone made them feel like the most important person on look. At least that was the vibe Ianto got from Jack's stares. Ianto met Jack's amazing eyes and smiled at him. Ianto them reached his hand over the table and took Jack's big strong hand into his own.

Jack and Ianto sat there staring into each other's eyes. Ianto too nervous to know what to say, Jack caught up in the look of pure happiness in Ianto's eyes. Alex returned with the food and soon the hands were separated. They were both eating and Ianto looked at Jack's full lips.

"Why?" Ianto asked. Jack looked up confused.

"Why what?"

"Why agree to this date? Why do you forgive me? Just why?"

Jack blinked and took another sip of his wine. He wasn't expecting that question. Before he could think of an answer the words left his mouth.

"I don't think I could ever hate you, Yan."

Yan. He liked the way Jack called him Yan. He loved that American accent. Ianto's face turned a bright red. He wasn't expecting that as an answer. Jack even looked shocked that he said it.

"You're being very open tonight, Jack."

"Yeah…I don't know why." Jack answered. Ianto had pried more from him than anyone had in the past hundred or so years. He watched the young Welshman devour the food in front of him. Jack could feel a small smile tug at his lips before turning back to his own meal. They ate in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. Ianto seemed to become bored with that. He began to babble on about a movie that he and Tosh wanted to see.

"You and Tosh are close, huh?" Jack asked.

Ianto nodded before taking another sip of wine. "We just hit it off. She's really shy but she's really fun to be around. She's my best friend at Torchwood."

Jack felt a small surge of jealousy at that statement. He quickly suppressed it and smiled a little.

"So where's this ice cream shop?"

"Arwel Alley." Ianto said as Alex brought them their bill.

Jack felt his brow furrow in confusion. Ianto smiled a secret smile and reached for the bill, which Jack snatched up first.

"I'm paying for dinner." Ianto opened his mouth in protest, but Jack silenced him. "You'll pay for ice cream, Ianto."

Ianto seemed to be happy enough with that answer. He drained the last bit of the wine as Jack paid the bill.

"Ready?" Jack asked. Ianto nodded and they walked out.

They didn't notice a dark haired woman and two red heads get up and follow them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fred Weasley normally didn't follow people around neither did his brother. However, when Hathor floo'd them and told them about Ianto's date. This was an opportunity they couldn't pass up.

"He's handsome. I'll give that to him." George stated.

"Is he nice though?" said Hathor.

Ianto didn't realize how important his happiness was to his friends. They wanted him to be happy. So if there was the slimmest chance of Ianto ending up heartbroken. He had an arsenal of people ready to break said person's legs.

"Isn't this spying?" asked Fred.

"Not if we don't get caught daring."

"Evil woman," said George with appreciation, "why are you still single?"

"A mystery of the ages…DUCK! Ianto's turning around."

The trio dove behind a pile of trash.

"Something wrong, Ianto?" They heard a smooth American voice question.

"No Jack. I just got the feeling we were being watched."

"We probably are," said the man jokingly. Ianto laughed brightly. The twins shared a smile.

"Seems that they are doing alright," they said in unison. Hathor nodded.

"Still boys have attack plan 1a b2 prepared just in case."

The trio slightly satisfied at how their friend's date was going turned around and disappeared into the darkness.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Ianto, we're at a brick wall."

"Jack after all I have told you about my life. Do you really think this is a normal brick wall?"

Jack stared at Ianto in shock. "So you're taking me to a magical place?"

Ianto nodded. "I want to show you the world I came from. This is my past but it will always follow me into my present and future."

With that statement Ianto took out his wand and tapped the brick's in a random sequence. Jack watched in amazement as the wall opened up. Ianto took his arm and pulled him into the Alley.

Jack looked around in amazement. All around him was color. People were running around in different types of clothing. The Alley was spacious and had a lot of people running around. The noise, color, just about everything caught Jack's eye. He watched as people used magic. In his heart he felt something stir, awaken. He could feel that spirit of that little boy he had once been awakening. The little boy that begged his mother to tell him the Ancient fairytales of brave knights, of magic, of witches, of great feats of courage, and of those mysterious Happily Ever After's. Jack would end up spending the better part of his adult life looking for that mysterious ending. Not that he told anyone that he believed in those Happily Ever After's as an adult.

Jack took Ianto's hand and squeezed it. Ianto looked up with those beautiful gemstone eyes.

"Ianto this is…amazing. Thank you."

Ianto tilted his head, a question in his eyes. Jack grinned wider, and Ianto thought that Jack looked ten years younger with that smile and the brightness of his sky blue eyes.

"Show me, Ianto. I want to see everything."

Ianto grinned. "C'mon, Captain. We have much to do and not as much time to do it in."

With that statement, Jack was pulled behind Ianto as he led him around the alley. Jack eyes darted around trying to absorb what was going on around him. Ianto stopped peering at different candies in a window of a candy store.

"I didn't know you had a sweet tooth."

Ianto looked up and flushed. "Major one if you can believe it."

Jack laughed before peering into the window. "Wow…wait why are quills in the window?"

"Ah wizards still use quills. They're a bitch to write with. I can't believe they won't use pens."

Jack blinked but nodded his agreement. His ears perked up hearing music.

"Do hear that?"

"Hear what?" Ianto asked.

"That music." Jack said looking around for the source.

Ianto listened for a moment before grabbing Jack's hand and leading him to the source. It was a small street band, though people seemed to be avoiding them like the plague. Jack made a mental note to ask Ianto about this later. However, the music was good and he was in the mood to dance. He held out his hand to Ianto.

"Mister Jones, may I have this dance?"

Ianto blinked before grinning widely. He nodded.

"Why Captain Harkness I never thought you would ask."

Jack gave a sweeping bow, which made Ianto laugh softly. He took the offered hand and in the middle of the street, the two began to dance. The world seemed to cease to exist as they danced. They didn't notice as people stopped and stared at the two. Ianto sighed contentedly as he put his head on Jack's shoulder. The band was playing a Glenn Miller song. Jack was a little surprised at how content he felt. He was a little scared about how _right _this felt.

The band stopped the song. The couple stopped dancing and met each other's eyes. They shared a small smile.

"How about that ice cream?" Ianto asked curiously. He shifted not realizing how many people were staring at them.

"Sounds good." Jack put his arm around Ianto's shoulder. They quietly walked to the ice cream stand.

"Holy shit. They have such a variety. Pepper flavored ice cream? That sounds gross."

"You think if we get Owen drunk enough he'll eat it?"

The two burst out laughing. Ianto smiled before ordering his ice cream.

"I'll have the Super Fudge Choco Attack in a waffle cone please."

"And you sir?" Jack was deep in thought for a moment.

"Can I have the…coffee caramel flavored ice cream with hot fudge in a sugar cone?"

"Sure. That'll two Galleons and three Knuts please."

Jack watched Ianto take out a couple coins and give them to the cashier. A few minutes later they both were happily eating their ice cream.

"So Galleons and Knuts are…?"

"Wizard currency: twenty nine Knuts to a Sickle and seventeen sickles to a Galleon."

"Huh."

Ianto laughed. "Yeah it's weird but my parents left me enough money in my vault."

"How much? If you don't mind me asking."

"I could buy everyone at Torchwood Three a new car everyday for the rest of their lives, and I would still have enough money to live comfortably."

"Wow."

"I don't like to flash it around though. I inherited my flat. I rather keep my life low key."

"I'm seeing a pattern here." Jack said. Ianto chuckled.

"I only am uptight at work because that's my job. I'm a laid back person. I love to sleep. I love any type of movie minus those gory horror ones. I love music and I'm good at DDR. I love to cook. I'm an adrenaline junkie and…"

Ianto grinned. "One day Jack I'll take you flying. On a broomstick. You'll love it! Or on my motorbike. My godfather made it so that it can fly."

Ianto met Jack's blue eyes. "I want to show you my world, Jack. There's prejudice and corruption. I never want to go back to who I was. Still I want to show the good stuff."

Jack stood there staring at Ianto, whose lips were light coated in fudge. For a moment, he forgot about looking for the Doctor. He forgot about wanting to strip himself of his immortality. He felt his inner child laugh in delight. He smiled.

"I want you to show me, Yan."

Ianto ate the last of his cone. Jack had polished his off a few minutes earlier.

"Walk me home?"

Jack nodded before walking with Ianto back to his flat. Ianto looked up at him at the door.

"You have fudge on your lip, Yan."

Ianto blushed. "Do I?"

Jack nodded smiling at Ianto's cute expression. "Let me get that for you."

He leaned in and kissed Ianto soundly on the lips. Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack's neck. His form molding with Jack's perfectly. He could taste coffee, chocolate, and a flavor that was uniquely Jack on the Captain's lips. He pulled away.

"Do you want to come inside?" He asked breathlessly. Jack nodded and Ianto fumbled with his keys. Once the door was opened, Jack had his greatcoat off and was making work with Ianto's sweater vest. They kissed each other with passion and hope. Ianto felt his magic sing as it wrapped around them. Ianto waved his hand and shut and locked the door.

For one night, the earth didn't matter. It didn't matter that either of the two couldn't die. It didn't matter that Jack came from another time, and Ianto came from what seemed like a fairytale world. For one night, the weights on their shoulders disappeared.

For one night, they were Ianto and Jack. And a small part of their minds acknowledge that they liked it that way.

After all one night with a person that makes saving the world not matter is one you usually have many more nights with.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
H.N.: Ta-Da! I think I wrote the date well enough. I know Jack doesn't give up info so easily, but I know Jack has a weird sense of honor. Ianto told him so much that Jack felt honor bound to tell him a little bit. I hope I did it all right and I hope there was enough cuteness for people to survive on.

Also I'm sick. So reviews will make me feel better!


	7. Destroyer and Angel

**Disclaimer: **I don't Harry Potter nor do I own Torchwood. Though I wish I did.

**Spoilers:** The main bulk of the story will take place after Cyberwoman. This will obviously be AU. I think I will be ignoring some episodes but I'm not sure yet.

**Plot: **Ianto Jones has more secrets that go past Lisa. He didn't even exist until he was eighteen. For the first seventeen years of his life, Ianto Jones was Harry Potter. Now the Wizarding World wants their savior back. Something Ianto isn't sure he wants to be. But how does he make the team believe that he did this for them just as much as him. Ianto cannot stand to be broken one more time. He needs his soulmate to fix him. And he turns out to be…the flirty Captain in the RAF greatcoat?

**A/N: **This chapter takes place during the end of Countrycide. It has been roughly two weeks since Jack and Ianto's date. Yes yes I know I'm ignoring the events of 'Small Worlds'. Let's face it though; Ianto didn't have a huge part in that episode except in the beginning. The events did happen, and they will be brought up some point in the story. I had a time line planned out for this story and that episode didn't fit into it. Actually I should work on that time line seeing as I have it leading up to Greek's Bearing Gifts. I still have no idea of what I'm going to do for 'End of Days'. Ah well please enjoy the chapter! Sorry again for ignoring an episode, but we're all rabid fans here right? We all have the general idea of season/series one.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_'Talent is luck. The most important thing in life is courage.' _–Woody Allen

_'Beware the fury of a patient man.' _–John Dryden

Chapter 7  
Destroyer and Angel  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ianto wondered why the Fates hated him so much. He had just head-butted Evan, one of the sick twisted bastards in this town. He had been beaten and struggled in his handcuffs. He just hoped Tosh got to the others and got them out of there. He can handle himself. He is a big boy after all. But if they got his friends, his team...

Well then Ianto, in all his infinite patience, would lose his temper. He prided himself on keeping his emotions reigned in. Even when Draco had tortured Jack, he still had some semblance of control over his emotions.

However control can only go so far, and while Ianto thought Voldemort was sick and twisted, these people were giving him a run for his money. Ianto coughed as someone tenderized his back. He quickly pretended to pass out.

_Snap._

Ianto could feel the control he had over his magic break. That was the scariest thing ever because he had only snap like that once, and even he didn't remembered what really happened. His ears perked up as Gwen, Owen, and Tosh were led in.

_Snap._

The power was leaking through. The blind, neutral, terrifying power that he possessed was shattering through. He shuddered feeling it coarse through his body, singing in his blood, and making his senses heightened. He shut his eyes tight. Enjoying the feeling for a moment. This was a power so uniquely him.

_Snap._

He could feel Evan's presence around him. He then heard Evan announce,

"Time to be bled. Like veal. Takes a long time but definitely makes the meat taste better."

_SNAP!_

Ianto opened his eyes and threw Evan back with his magic. The room was shaking with his power. He then turned his eyes onto the rest of the villagers, who gasped. Ianto's eyes were the purest green. There were no pupils, no irises, just pure green. He spat out the gag. He then smirked before announcing in two voices: one Welsh, one British.

"Seems this food fights back, eh?"

The bonds disintegrated around him. He, despite his injuries, stood up tall.

"You pick the wrong people to mess with."

He waved his hand and threw them all back. They looked up at him fear evident in their evil eyes.

"Scared?" Ianto/Harry laughed. His present and his past mingling in his form. The longer raven hair of Harry Potter flew around his head like a black halo. The full lips of Ianto Jones curled into a sneer of disgust. He staged whispered,

"Well you should be."

He turned as Jack barged in with a tractor of all things. He smiled widely.

"JACK! EXCELLENT TIMING! I was just about to begin the show!"

Jack looked up at stared at Ianto/Harry in shock, who just smiled secretly.

"I was just about to punish them."

Ianto/Harry turned and squatted near Evan stroking his cheek. Evan looked up at him.

"W-Who are you?"

Ianto/Harry threw his head back and laughed brightly. He leaned in and whispered something to Evan, who just stared at him in shock. Ianto smirked again.

"Orders Captain Harkness?" He intoned. Jack and the team could only stare in shock. Ianto's wounds were rapidly healing in front of their eyes, his form surrounded by different colors of light. Jack cleared his throat.

"Ianto. Just tie them up. Death at this point would be too merciful."

Ianto/Harry turned. His pure green eyes met Jack's and he nodded. With a flick of his wrist the villagers were all tied up. Ianto/Harry walked a few more steps before fainting in the grass outside. Ianto was Ianto again. A few wounds were not healed. Jack ran outside and swiftly picked up Ianto's limp form. Tosh ran over concern for her friend in her eyes.

"Is he alright, Jack?"

Jack gently placed Ianto on the grass. He shrugged off his greatcoat and laid it on the grass. He then placed Ianto onto it.

"I don't know. OWEN! Get over here."

Owen didn't need telling twice. He ran over with Gwen to check the condition of the unconscious Welshman. After a few minutes of checking over the researcher, Owen looked up.

"Besides a couple of minor injuries, Tea-boy's fine. He just used to much power. Still he should get bandaged by the medics when they get here with the police."

Jack nodded. He knelt besides Ianto. He had to admit seeing so much raw power was kind of frightening and mesmerizing. Ianto looked so beautiful with that light surrounding him. He heard the sounds of ambulances and Ianto's eyes fluttered open.

"Jack?" Ianto whispered before sitting up and looking around widely, "What happened to the cannibals? Why am I outside? Oh hell did I faint or something?"

The other members of Torchwood Three stared at Ianto in shock. Gwen whispered, "You don't remember what happened?"

Ianto's head snapped up when he heard that sentence. He sighed before muttering, "I snapped didn't I? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I'm usually good with keeping a tight leash on my magic."

Ianto looked around them. His blue eyes wide with worry. His voice shaking as he asked, "I didn't hurt anyone did I?"

"No, Ianto. You caught the bad guys." Gwen placated like speaking to a child about to burst into tears. Ianto nodded slowly calming down. He slowly moved off of the greatcoat as if not to damage it. He slowly stood, swayed for a moment, and then found his balance.

"Sorry I think I used up a bit of energy."

Tosh wrapped her arm around her friend. "Don't apologize, Yan. Now come on and let's get you to a medic."

Ianto nodded and followed Tosh to the ambulance as the police descended upon the small village.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About two hours later, the police were finishing up the arrest of the cannibal villagers. Ianto watched as Gwen tried to get some peace by finding out why the villagers have done. Ianto knew why. It scared him that he even knew why. He dealt with many many sick and twisted people in his life. He shuddered to think what would happen if a magic user had been among them. Ianto closed his eyes half way for a few minutes. He could feel the blanket of sleep singing to him. However, he felt like he was forgetting something…

His eyes flew open and shuddered. He lost control of his magic, and the last time that happened witches and wizards all around the U.K. felt it. That meant that they would feel it again tonight, which meant that aurors would be sent after the Muggle police left. It meant that they would find Ianto.

Ianto bit his lip. Well there was no way he was going home alone tonight. He snuck a peek at the Captain as he conversed with Gwen.

Maybe he could convince Jack to accompany him home tonight. After a few minutes of furious inner debating, he decided that getting Jack to come home would be the best course of action. Ianto gulped and shut his eyes. He hated how complicated his life was becoming.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once back in the Hub, Jack turned to look at his team. He inwardly cursed seeing the dull look in some of their eyes. The look of what happens when you see how utterly twisted your race could be. It was look he saw too many times over the years. He hated that look.

"Alright kids. We had a shitty time tonight. So you all have a few days off. Relax, recuperate, and try to heal alright?"

He got various nods from his team, and they began to disperse…all except for Ianto that is. Jack turned his head to his favorite Welsh wizard. (Well the only Welsh wizard he knew so he was the favorite. Though if Jack knew another Welsh wizard he was sure Ianto would be his favorite.)

"Is something wrong, Ianto?"

"I don't want to go home alone tonight, sir. I…" Ianto looked down shyly almost too nervous to ask the question that Jack knew he wanted to ask.

"You…?"

"Will you come and spend the night, sir?" Ianto asked before turning a bright red. "I'm sorry, sir. That was absolutely out of line. I just don't want to be alone tonight. It's…stupid. I'll just head home. I…"

"Ianto!" Jack interrupted. He decided that Ianto was extremely adorable when nervous and flustered. "I didn't say no, Ianto."

Ianto cracked a shy smile. "Really, sir?"

Jack nodded.

"I'll come home with you…Only if you call me Jack again, Ianto."

Ianto gave a tiny smile. "Of course, Jack."

"Just give me a minute to get some clothes."

Ianto gave him a slightly wider smile. "Alright Jack."

Jack hummed and ran downstairs to grab some clothing. He decided that he liked Ianto needing him.

Because as much as he would deny it. He really needed Ianto more than anything.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ianto opened the door before giving a tired smile. "Make yourself at home, Jack."

The Captain flashed Ianto a wicked grin. Ianto rolled his eyes. "Not like that or else I'll cut off your privates."

Jack winced knowing that he could make good on his threat. Ianto pressed a button on his answering machine.

"IANTO EVAN JONES!" a North London accented voice screeched, "WHAT IN THE NAME OF DRACULA'S LEFT BALL IS GOING ON OVER THERE?! I JUST FELT THAT SURGE!!!! ARE YOU _**INSANE?!**_ WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?! I…"

Various shuffled sounds could be heard and sounds of fight seemed to break out. Another voice spoke, British, but male.

"Ianto, mate, it's Bill. What the hell is going on there, Yan? We just felt the surge like the last time you snapped. Is everything alright? Sorry about Hathor she just finished her book and the lack of sleep is not helping her disposition. So what's up over there? You know the Order will snoop around. Just keep to yourself, mate. Oh hold on…Tonks just came back from a meeting. Oy Tonks!"

Ianto just stared at the answering machine. His eyes were bright with worry. Jack walked over and just held the Welshman.

"Wotcher Yan. Dumbledore is looking for you. He knows you're in Wales. He'll try to find you. But I'll try to lead him off of your trail. Just keep close and your team closer. We promise to make sure that they don't force you to come back, Yan. I swear to you, Ianto. Alright I need to go home. Be careful and I'll stop by for a visit soon yeah? See you, Ianto. …Bill how do I hang this damned thing…"

The recording stopped there.

Jack could feel Ianto shake in arms. Jack murmured, "Yan?"

Ianto looked up with wide eyes. "Jack I don't want to go back to the Wizarding World. I don't want to be Harry Potter again. Jack, they'll make me come back. I…I…can't go back to those memories."

Tears were sliding down Ianto's face. The threat of being dragged back into his past was a possibility. It was never that real until that moment. In that same moment Jack decided that he hated this Order.

"I promise Ianto that you won't be forced to go back."

Ianto looked up at Jack with wide eyes, "Promise?"

Jack smiled. "I promise."

Ianto looked up at Jack and decided that he had enough of being the hero for himself. Jack Harkness can have that position. Most of all Ianto trusted him to make good on his promises. Ianto pressed his lips against Jack with mind numbing passion. He needed to forget this night. He needed to forget about the Order. He needed to drown his sorrows with some form of bittersweet joy. He wanted to just be Ianto and Jack again. Something that Jack was too happy to give to him…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ianto Jones woke up feeling achy but okay. He stared at the ceiling for a moment before rolling over to look at Jack. He bit his lip. It was such a terrible, heart wrenching day yesterday. He needed to do something. He needed to get out of his city. His Captain was hurting because he had such trouble protecting his team. Ianto stared at Jack before a plan began to take root in his brain. He grinned and got out of bed rather quickly.

He was going to give his Captain a day of fun. It was time that the Captain got a little bit back of what he gives. He grinned to himself before going to fix breakfast. He could feel the plans for the day form in his mind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack Harkness awoke to the smell of something heavenly. He blinked blearily trying to figure out what this godly scent was.

"Jack? Are you okay?"

Jack turned and looked at Ianto, who was standing before him in his pajama bottoms and a light blue apron. He was carrying a tray laden with fresh breakfast foods.

"Yan? What's this?"

Ianto grinned. "Your day off, Captain. I made us breakfast in bed."

"Day off? But I gave everyone a day. I need to watch the Rift."

"I called Tosh and she's going to go in for awhile today. The rift has been pretty stable lately. Besides if anyone deserves a day off Jack. It's you. Now come on and eat up. I have plans for us today."

Jack sat up in bed more awake now. He took in the tray in front of him. There were fluffy scrambled eggs, perfectly made pancakes, fresh fruit and yogurt. There were also two mugs of Ianto's coffee on the tray. Jack breathed in the lovely aroma before sighing happily.

"Tosh is okay with this?"

"She says she'll take another personal day and that you owe her one."

Jack nodded before taking a forkful of eggs and practically moaned in ecstasy. If Ianto's coffee was amazing, then his cooking had to be a hundred times better.

"We're getting a kitchenette." Jack decides out loud as he attacks the eggs. Ianto chuckles and raises an eyebrow.

"For what?"

"Because you'll be cooking for me from now on, Ianto! This food is absolutely amazing!"

Ianto laughed brightly before dipping some fruit in the yogurt and taking a bite. "Thank you, Jack. I had a lot of practice."

"Oh?" Jack raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"One of my chores at the Dursley's was cooking for them. I found out that I loved to do it. Of course I never let them know that." Ianto stated nonchalantly before taking a bite of a pancake. Jack paused wanting to ask Ianto questions about his childhood before Hogwarts. Jack silently decided to do it later because this was the best morning he had in a few weeks.

The two ate their breakfast together. Both laughing and joking with each other. Once they were finished Ianto stood up with the tray.

"Ianto?"

"Yes Jack?"

"Next time we want to have sex. Can you bring the apron?"

Ianto stood there staring at Jack before bursting out into laughter.

"Of course, Captain. Now get dressed."

"Where are we going?" Jack asked climbing out of bed.

"It's a surprise." Ianto stated as he walked from the room. His hips swaying as he carried the tray out. Jack leaned out of the bed enjoying the view. He grinned to himself before searching for the clothes he brought over from the night before.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Albus Dumbledore glanced at Mad Eye Moody.

"Are you sure this is him?" He asked sparing a glance at the picture.

Moody nodded, "He works in a tourist office and up until last night has kept a low profile."

Albus looked at his old friend with a serious expression. "If you are not right about this, Alastor, I will be very disappointed in you."

Moody nodded. "Believe me, Albus. Harry Potter is going by the name Ianto Jones."

Albus grinned a little bit.

It was time for the prodigal hero to return.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**H.N.:** Hey guys. Sorry if this seems rushed. I had a tough time writing this chapter. Plus one reviewer was really mean to me in reviews and that kind of brought me down.

Also to Richie, I do plan on rewriting this story one day. As for right now though, I need to write it down. Then I hope to rewrite because I have different ideas for how the plot will go.

Thank for all my loving and supportive reviewers! You guys give me the inspiration to write!


	8. A Strange Kind of Normal

**Disclaimer: **I don't Harry Potter nor do I own Torchwood. Though I wish I did.

**Spoilers:** The main bulk of the story will take place after Cyberwoman. This will obviously be AU. I think I will be ignoring some episodes but I'm not sure yet.

**Plot: **Ianto Jones has more secrets that go past Lisa. He didn't even exist until he was eighteen. For the first seventeen years of his life, Ianto Jones was Harry Potter. Now the Wizarding World wants their savior back. Something Ianto isn't sure he wants to be. But how does he make the team believe that he did this for them just as much as him. Ianto cannot stand to be broken one more time. He needs his soulmate to fix him. And he turns out to be…the flirty Captain in the RAF greatcoat?

**A/N: **LOOK! I have a 100 reviews! LOOK! LOOKIT! Oh thank you all so much! I love you all! I really really do! YAY! YAY!...Ahem… sorry about that. I'm just so happy that I finally got a hundred reviews! Isn't it amazing! This is all thanks to you guys! A lot of love to all of you!

This chapter is dedicated to all who stood by me since the beginning. Now enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_'And doomed to death, though fated not to die.' _–John Dryden

'_People want to forget the impossible. It makes their world safer.' _–Neil Gaiman

Chapter 8  
A Strange Kind of Normal  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack stared at the clothing before him, "Ianto?"

"Yes?" The Welshman poked his head through the door.

"Where are my usual clothes?"

Ianto blinked cutely before turning his wide blue eyes onto Jack, "Captain, I have no clue what you are talking about."

"My clothes! You know the suspenders, the dress pants, the dress shirt, and the greatcoat I always wear?"

"Oh," Ianto paused, "I hid them."

"…Beg Pardon?"

"I. Hid. Them. Captain. You cannot possibly wear them for what I have in mind."

Jack grinned widely, "I like where this is heading."

He approached the Welshman seductively. Said Welshman stopped him with a finger on his chest.

"Not yet, sweet cheeks. Though if you're a good boy. I'll wear the apron and show you a trick."

Jack considered his options before nodding vigorously."Okay!"

"Good now I have some clothes you can wear. I took the liberty of guessing your size. I hope that I'm in the general area."

Ianto took out a bundle of clothes and gave them to Jack. "Plus your greatcoat had a small rip. I was just repairing it for you. You'll get it back when we leave. Now go change. You'll like my surprise."

Jack ran for the bedroom and shut the door behind him. Ianto shook his head and chuckled. Sometimes he couldn't help but wonder how his life got so weird. Well his life has always been weird but compare the Wizarding World to his life at Torchwood, well Torchwood always won.

Sure there was Canary Wharf (Ianto was still taking potions to help him deal with the nightmares) but as terrible as it sounds, he learnt to deal with survivors guilt. It was a terrible horrible thing because it gnawed at his insides. Still compared to the war he lived through it was significantly better. He smiled to himself as he heard Jack trip over the bed and fell cursing.

Back when he was Harry Potter, he dreamed of the perfect cookie cutter life. Or what Charlie jokingly called the 'White Picket Ideal'. He would wonder if he would have a chance to try for that 'White Picket Ideal'. This consisted of a loving partner, two or three kids, a dog, Crookshanks, Hedwig, with a small cozy cottage in the woods.

However Fate had other plans, as always. Now his life consisted of him having an almost relationship with his immortal boss (who he was pretty sure was his soulmate), a life hunting down aliens, the Wizarding World closing in on him, a pet pterodactyl, and he had to save the world on the regular basis.

Not the 'White Picket Ideal' but it worked well enough for him. It wasn't the normal that people were used to. It was Ianto's normal: the strange kind of normal.

"Ianto?"

Ianto looked up from his thoughts and met Jack's amazing blue eyes. He felt his face flush at the Captain's stare.

Plus Jack looked smoking hot in those jeans.

"So where are we going, Ianto?"

Ianto grinned. "Jack! I never spoil a surprise! Now put on your coat. We're taking my bike."

Jack followed Ianto out to where his motorbike was parked. He put a helmet on the Captain's head and tried not to laugh.

"…Ianto?"

"Yes sir?" Ianto choked out holding back his laughter.

"Is this a ladies helmet?"

"Do you feel pretty sir? Oh so pretty? Do you feel pretty, witty, and gay?" Ianto said with a smirk. He sniggered at his joke which gave Jack the answer he needed.

"Cute, Ianto. That was real cute." Jack mumbled.

"I thought so, Captain. Now do you want to wear the pretty lady helmet or do you want a manly man one?"

"Manly man please."

"There you are, Jack." Ianto said with a smirk before exchanging the helmets.

"So can I drive?" Jack asked looking at the bike.

"When Owen stops being a sarcastic bugger." Ianto shot back with a grin as he pulled on a pair of leather gloves. Ianto grinned climbing on the motorbike. Jack shook his head before climbing on the back of a bike. He wrapped his arms around the wizard's waist as he drove off.

It was such a nice feeling sitting there on the back of the motorcycle with his arms around Ianto. He could feel himself relaxing already. Ianto sped along the roads and Jack could feel his greatcoat flutter in the wind. He sighed softly and decided to enjoy the ride.

About a half an hour Ianto slowed to a stop, "We're here Jack."

Jack took a look around at the green field before looking at Ianto, "Where are we?"

Ianto grinned widely, "Today Jack I am going to take you flying on a broomstick."

Jack blinked, "Beg pardon?"

Ianto took out a couple small items. A tap of his wand and they re-enlarged. A picnic basket, a broom, and a blanket were in Ianto's hands. He set the picnic basket and the blanket under a tree. He slung the broom over his shoulder.

"You want to watch me first?"

Jack nodded, "Just to make sure it's safe."

Ianto chuckled, "Of course Captain. Unless you're nervous."

"Me? Nervous? Ha!" Jack said eyeing the broom.

"Trust me, Jack." Ianto mounted the broom, "Just hold on."

Jack reluctantly mounted the broom with Ianto. He heard the Welshman whisper, "Hang on."

And they were off and Jack wondered why he was so scared n the first place. It was so fast. The wind in his hair, the adrenaline pumping and he could feel Ianto's magic soaring with their altitude.

"THIS IS AMAZING!"

Ianto laughed brightly before saying, "You don't have to shout Jack!"

The Captain shrugged before hugging Ianto's waist tighter. He grinned as the soared through the clouds.

"Ianto, I've said it once and I'll say it again: You're amazing!"

"I do try my best, Jack. Now time for some tricks!"

Jack threw his head back and laughed as Ianto did a loop de loop. This was hands down the most fun he has had in such a long time. After another of hour and a half of flying, Ianto landed.

"Ready for lunch, sir?"

"Jack, Ianto. I'm always, Jack."

Ianto smiled. His cheeks were pink from the wind. His eyes were bright. Jack decided he liked seeing Ianto this happy.

"So lunch?"

Ianto nodded and set up their picnic. He handed Jack a sandwich. They ate in a gentle silence for a few minutes.

"What did Harry look like?"

Ianto looked up confused, "Huh?"

"Harry, what did he look like?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm curious about him."

Ianto licked his lips, "Why do you refer to my past as a separate person?"

Jack paused for a moment. He bit his lip before saying, "Because I know what it's like to want to be separate from your past. Besides you're not Harry Potter now? You're Ianto Jones. Nothing can change that for me. You are not your past. I'm just curious to see what Harry looked like."

Ianto bit his lip before nodding, "Alright, Jack. I have a picture with me and Hermione when I was seventeen."

Ianto took out his wallet before pulling out a photo. With great care Jack took the picture and looked at the face of Harry Potter.

He was lanky and thin. He had creamy white skin and a slightly feminine face with full pink lips. He took in the form and the face before deciding.

"You're prettier like this."

Ianto took the picture back and began to laugh. He leaned in and kissed Jack softly.

"What will I do without you Jack?"

"Be sad at how boring your life is?"

Ianto chuckled and moved onto Jack's lap. He could feel the peace ripple over the field. He could feel his magic soar and sing. Jack's arms snaked around him before he murmured.

"I may have to go away one day…just for awhile."

"For your Doctor?" Ianto asked staring at a violet in the grass.

"Yes." Ianto turned and met Jack's gaze. Ianto pressed his lips against Jack's before pulling away.

"I'll wait for you. I have forever also, Jack."

Jack sighed and kissed Ianto's neck. He put his head in the crook of his neck.

"What did I do to deserve you, Yan?"

Ianto smiled softly and stroked Jack's cheek.

"Simple," he began with a gentle smile, "you were yourself."

They shared a tentative smile and kissed again. However, the tender moment was ruined when a series of pops filled the field.

"Shit!" Ianto said as he pulled out his wand. He aimed it at the people that seemed to appear out of thin air. Jack stared at them.

"Ianto?" He asked as he slowly reached for his gun.

"Keep it hidden, Jack." Ianto muttered under his breath.

"Harry! My dear boy we have been looking for you for a long time," said an old man with blue eyes that sparkled.

"It's not Harry, Headmaster. And I'm not your 'dear boy'."

"Treat your elders with respect!" roared a man with a glass eye that seemed to move everywhere.

Ianto stood up straighter, "Only if they treat me with respect first. Age is wisdom but power is power. Sometimes age clouds wisdom."

Jack sighed, "Should I be offended?"

Ianto snorted, "Not at all Jack."

"Looks like Potter has yet another consort." A man with greasy black hair and a hooked nose sneered.

"Still haven't washed your hair, Snape?" Ianto shot back before sighing, "What do you want?"

"We want you back, Harry." A young woman with long red hair smiled sweetly. Jack resisted the urge to slap her.

"It's Ianto. My name is Ianto Jones now. Harry Potter is dead and he has been dead for years. Please stop chasing a memory."

"Now, my boy, we let you have your fun but now it's time to come back," said the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.

Some of the man's minions took a several steps closer. Jack stood up and stood in front of Ianto.

"You're not taking him," growled out Jack, "You have taken enough from him. If you try I will be force to hurt you."

"And how do you think you'll accomplish that Muggle? We have magic! What do you have?" sneered Snape with disgust.

"I have a gun and governmental clearance high enough to make it look like no of you ever existed."

"Who are you?" asked Dumbledore with narrowed eyes. This was not how the plan was supposed to work out. He was supposed to bring back Harry (either voluntarily or not) and get his plan for the boy back on track.

The handsome man smiled before saying, "Captain Jack Harkness at your disservice sir. Now kindly leave Ianto alone. I'll only ask nicely once."

"NO! We're here to take Harry home so that he can marry me!" yelled the red head.

"Ginny please stop the delusions." Ianto groaned out. He just wanted to go home and watch a movie with Jack.

"Now Harry…" began Dumbledore to soothe the boy.

"MY NAME IS NOT HARRY!" bellowed Ianto as his eyes flashed green and he sent out a shockwave around himself. He took a deep breath to calm himself as the wizards that were knocked over picked themselves up.

"My name is Ianto. Say it with me now! Yan-Toe! Not too hard!" Ianto yelled out. Jack stood in front of the wizard with his fun raised. His eyes shone like blue steel.

"I think you should leave now."

"You have no right to tell us what to do with Potter, Muggle."

Jack, who has about as much respect for authority as he did for a pile of dog crap, shot Snape in the foot. The man was soon on the ground howling in pain. Jack had a very satisfied grin on his face. He then, while all the wizards stared in shock, walked around and punched Dumbledore in the nose. Ianto snorted in laughter as the Headmaster's nose was broken for a third time. He saw Moody about to fire a spell but Ianto was quicker.

"Remember you all taught me. I know all your tricks." Ianto whispered. His face became a mask of composure, completely neutral.

"Now what will it take for you to leave me alone? Coming back to the Wizarding world as Harry Potter is so far out of the realm of possibilities that it's hilarious."

"A press conference!" scrambled some nameless face in the crowd. Ianto bit his lip and nodded.

"Very well. Two weeks from now. Come on Jack." The Captain wrapped an arm around the Welshman's waist.

"Ha-Ianto," began Arthur Weasley, "Molly just wants you to come for dinner. She worries about you despite the updates the twins give her."

Ianto paused for a moment before nodding. "Tell Mrs. Weasley that I'll be round for dinner in three days with two guests."

Ianto walked over to put away the dishes and the blanket. "And Mr. Weasley? Tell her that I missed her."

Arthur Weasley grinned as Moody helped up the Headmaster. They all apparated away, leaving Ianto and Jack staring at the field.

"You come from a screwy world, Ianto."

"Preaching to the choir, Captain."

"Still I think after hurting two of your tormenters…I need a cigarette or a drink. That was almost as good as sex."

Ianto raised an eyebrow. Jack huffed, "I said ALMOST Ianto."

Ianto laughed brightly. "C'mon Jack. Let's go back to my place. I'll bust out the apron."

"I like the way this heading."

Ianto grinned and kissed the Captain. "I figured you would."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Ianto laid next to Jack before breathing in those fabulous fifty first century pheromones. He sighed and smiled as Jack slept. Ianto chuckled to himself. It was rare to see Jack sleep but when Jack did fall to sleep. He was like a rock.

Ianto sighed and wondered about today. It could have been worse. The Order could have taken him by force. However seeing them again didn't scare Ianto as much as he thought it would.

…Maybe it was the aliens. Ianto chuckled and wrapped an arm around Jack.

His life wasn't average to most. However it was normal to him. It was the amazingly odd kind of normal. It wasn't what anyone else but Ianto would have chosen. Most people would have thought him a fool.

Ianto buried his face in Jack's neck and breathed him in. It was excellent to be a fool if this was who he loved.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**H.N.:** Poll for this story! So good and poll everyone! Happy Thanksgiving to all! Please review?


	9. Meet the Family

**Disclaimer: **I don't Harry Potter nor do I own Torchwood. Though I wish I did.

**Spoilers:** The main bulk of the story will take place after Cyberwoman. This will obviously be AU. I think I will be ignoring some episodes but I'm not sure yet.

**Plot: **Ianto Jones has more secrets that go past Lisa. He didn't even exist until he was eighteen. For the first seventeen years of his life, Ianto Jones was Harry Potter. Now the Wizarding World wants their savior back. Something Ianto isn't sure he wants to be. But how does he make the team believe that he did this for them just as much as him.

**A/N: **….Don't kill me!!! I'm so so sorry! I've had midterms, holidays, illness, and various others things. Plus a whammy of writer's block on top of everything else. So please don't kill me! Enjoy the chapter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_'Whatever happened to me in my life, happened to me as a writer of plays. I'd fall in love, or fall in lust. And at the height of my passion, I would think, 'So __this__ is how it feels,' and I would tie it up in pretty words. I __watched__ my life as if it were happening to someone else. My son died. And I was hurt, but I __watched__ my hurt, and even __relished__ it, a little, for now I could write a __real__ death, a __true__ loss. My heart was broken by my dark lady, and I wept, in my room, alone; but while I wept, somewhere inside I smiled. For I knew I could take my broken heart and place it on the stage of The Globe, and make the pit cry tears of their own.' _–William Shakespeare in 'The Sandman' by Neil Gaiman

'_There's no flesh or blood within this cloak to kill. There's only an idea. Ideas are bulletproof. Farewell.' _–V V for Vendetta  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 9  
Meet the Family  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It goes without saying that Captain Jack Harkness does not get scared much. In his one hundred and fifty some years of life, he has faced just about every horror the galaxy could throw at him. He took it all on with a charming smile and a perverted joke and then promptly kicked some major ass or did a big con. Depends on what was his source of revenue at the moment.

So why was he scared shitless at meeting the people Ianto considered his own family? He looked at the clothes that he had brought over the night before from his place and bit his lip. He never really had done the whole 'meet the family' thing. He never felt the need to do the formal affair. By the fifty first century it had all but faded into oblivion due to the rampant sexual nature of everyone (creature) in that time period.

Ianto has likened it to the 1960's hippie movement on a hell of a lot of crack (except the fact that hygiene was taken seriously in Jack's time period). Jack thinks his…Ianto is in insane.

"How am I going to introduce you?" Ianto asked as he walked out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his slim waist. His hair was still damp from the shower and glasses covered his jeweled eyes. Jack tore his eyes away from his chosen clothing of the evening.

"You can introduce me as your ass slave," Jack said with a grin and a perverted leer. He was trying to use amazing telekinetic abilities (that didn't exist) and make the towel drop from Ianto's lovely waist. Ianto rolled his eyes at the immortal before pulling out a pair of boxers.

"And give Mrs. Weasley a heart attack? Not bloody likely, Captain."

Jack sat down Indian style, his dreams of telekinetically removing his Ianto's towel out of his mind, on the bed before rolling out a list of suggestions, "Boyfriend?"

"Sounds too juvenile," Ianto answered as he pulled on the boxers, much to Jack's disappointment. He was rewarded earlier today with a quickie in his office. Ianto did this in order to save time when they got ready to go to dinner later, much to Jack's amusement.

"Lover?"

"Sounds too…mushy."

"Sexy immortal?"

"I thought we were done with the whole funny things to introduce you as, Captain."

Ianto picked up Jack's hat and dusted it off smiling slightly. He blinked before his smile widened into a grin, "I've got it!"

Jack looked up from fumbling with his tie. He raised an eyebrow and smiled; "Really now? What shall I be introduced as?"

Ianto walked over and stood right into front of him. His short hair mussed up a little and smelled of mint. His long fingers wrapped around the tie and he deftly fixed it. Ianto only had on boxers and an emerald green silk button up shirt. Jack thought that no one else could look more beautiful in that moment. Ianto glanced up at him before grinning, "You are my Captain. That is what I will introduce you as Jack."

Jack chuckled, "And what am I to introduce you as Yan?"

Ianto grinned wickedly, "You shall introduce me as the most awesome person you had the pleasure of making love to."

"That sounds awfully long," Jack said before kissing Ianto, who responded back eagerly. After a few passionate moments, Ianto pulled away with reluctance, "I have to finish getting ready, Jack. Tosh will be here any moment."

Jack pouted and Ianto laughed before taking out a black pair of slacks. Jack put on his hat and went to leave the room.

"By the way Jack, you look gorgeous in you uniform. I'll have a lot of fun getting you out of that when we get back."

Jack could barely hide the wide grin that threatened to split his face in half. Also it was in that moment that he was sure of one thing.

He had fallen in love with Ianto Jones, formerly Harry Potter. He had fallen hard, fast, and it had cemented in his heart before he even realized that it had happened.

That realization eased Jack's fear somewhat. Still it was a frightening thought... Can he be a good whatever he was to Ianto? He wanted something more. He always did in the dark corners of his mind. He had always wanted someone who will always care for him, no matter what. He loved Ianto Jones more than he could ever realize in that happily terrifying moment. He would do anything for Ianto, even suffer a thousand horrifyingly painful deaths if it means that his immortal something would smile, would be safe.

Love scared Jack Harkness but he could feel it empower him. He sighed and shook his head to clear out these thoughts. Now was not the time or the place to figure this out.

The idea of Captain Jack Harkness being in a monogamous relationship?

Many species of the universe wept at that revelation.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Ianto walked into the room the moment the doorbell ring. He had been nervous about asking Tosh to join him and Jack, but he had his Captain's support. He needed his friend's support so bad. He kissed Jack's cheek and walked over to the door opening it.

Tosh wore one of the three dresses that she owned. Her lithe body was hugged by the knee length rose dress. A favorite worn out jean jacket of Tosh's was hung over her shoulders. She wore a pair of dark pink flats and her dark her was pulled up by a giant clip. Some black hair escaped falling around her pretty face.

"Tosh you look lovely!" Ianto said warmly, "I hope you don't mind but the person I have been seeing is coming with us."

"Oh really? I get to see the man that has captured Ianto's sweet pure heart," Tosh said with a sweet voice that held a slight edge of sarcasm. Ianto chuckled.

"Actually you know him, Tosh." He said leading her into the living room. Jack stood up.

"Really now? Who is…?" Tosh broke off and did a rather nice impression of a fish. She stared at her boss then her eyes traveled to Ianto. Said Welshman flushed red and Tosh looked at Jack again. She turned back to Ianto and whispered in his ear, "Is he as good as he says he is?"

Ianto threw his head back and laughed. He gave Tosh a wink and a wide grin, which Tosh (who was fluent in Ianto speak) took to mean 'even better'. Jack grinned, "Tosh you look amazing."

Tosh smiled prettily, "Thanks Jack. You look very…dressed up." She stated as her eyes roamed over Jack's formal RAF uniform. Jack flushed nervous, "Thanks Tosh."

Ianto tried to quell his own nervousness. He was worried about some members of the Weasley family reaction to well…_him. _He licked his dry lips before pulling out some chap stick. He quickly coated his lips before looking at Jack and Tosh anxiously. He gulped, "Ready?"

Tosh smiled, "Whenever you are, Yan."

Ianto ran over to check his door making sure it was locked. He picked up a pie that he made earlier in the day. "Alright we're going to use a magical way of transportation. Word of warning it will make you feel sick."

Ianto held out what looked like a broken cell phone. Tosh and Jack stared at him like he was insane. Ianto rolled his eyes, "Stop looking at me like I'm singing Phantom of the Opera in nothing but a tea cozy while giving Owen a lap dance and touch the damn thing."

Tosh shuddered, "Thanks Ianto. I really needed those mental images."

Jack, meanwhile, had a far off look in his eye that conveyed exactly what he was going to do to his Welshman the first second they had a decent amount of spare 'cuddle time'. Tosh stared at her boss before picking up his hand and putting on the broken mobile/portkey. She delicately touched it before a feeling of being reeled in like a fish by her navel.

Tosh decided that she was going to kill Ianto, wait for him to resurrect, and repeat the process until the rage was gone. But first she was going to puke on his shoes.

Ah yes revenge will be sweet.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Our intrepid trio landed right in front of the Weasley home a.k.a. the 'Burrow' with Ianto landing gracefully, Jack almost falling, and Tosh in a heap on the ground swearing revenge on the Torchwood teaboy. Ianto had the grace to look a little bit ashamed for not giving her enough of an advanced warning. He helped her up. She glared, "Ianto Jones…watch your shoes tonight. I may throw up on them."

Ianto smiled shyly and Tosh cursed his amazing ability not to make her mad for too long. He said bashfully, "Sorry Tosh. I should have given you more of a heads up."

Tosh sighed before turning her glare to a chuckling Captain, who promptly shut his mouth. She mock glared at Ianto and Ianto laughed before pressing his lips to her temple in a gesture of apology.

"Ready all?" Ianto asked. He fiddled with the suit jacket he was wearing. "Can someone give me a push? I haven't been here in years and my knees seemed to be locked."

Tosh gave Ianto a little shove and Ianto stumbled forward. "Thanks Tosh."

The woman grinned impishly and Jack walked over taking Ianto's hand.

"You alright Yan?"

Ianto nodded. "I'm alright, Jack."

Jack didn't look too convinced but he let it drop for now. He and Tosh followed Ianto to a large house that looked like it was held together by magic (which was probably the truth in this case). The door to the house flew open and two shots of red streaked across tackling the teaboy to the ground.

"IANTO!" screamed one.

"We're ever so glad you're here!" Another one said jumping up from Ianto. Jack stared at the two. A thought of a cloning experiment gone horribly wrong (or right) passed his mind. Then he noticed one of them was missing an ear. Ianto laughed and hugged them both tightly.

"Fred! George! You both look dashing as usual. This is my friend, Toshiko Sato or Tosh."

The twins grinned at Tosh. "Our pleasure, Tosh!" They said in perfect unison.

"And this is Jack Harkness, my Captain."

Jack was soon subjected to two identical stares. Both sets of eyes focused on the Captain with a fierce protectiveness that he had rarely seem in others. The twins' arms went around Ianto, who seemed quite used to this.

"Come on..."

"Ianto."

"Time to…"

"Go meet up with mum." The twins stated switching between speakers in an ease that made Tosh amused and freaked out Jack. Ianto sighed and chuckled allowing the twins to drag him in. Tosh started to laugh a bit.

"Oh shush Tosh. I've learn by this point it just saves times letting them done whatever they want."

"Wise decision Mister Jones," a cheery voice called. Ianto looked up and grinned at a tanned, black haired woman.

"Hathor!"

The vampire smiled revealing a lovely set of sharpened canines, "Hey Yan. I take it this handsome gent is your Captain?"

Ianto nodded, "And this lovely lady is Toshiko Sato."

"Please call me Tosh," she said as she shook Hathor's hand.

"Awww! You're adorable!" Hathor beamed and kissed both her cheeks. She turned her gaze on Jack, scrutinized him for a brief moment. The Captain shifted, unused to be stared at like that. The vampire shared a look with the twins.

"Does he make you happy, Yan?" asked George. The Welshman nodded and that allowed the trio to relax their scrutiny on Jack. Ianto knew that look. It usually meant pranks and a lot of embarrassment.

"Fred, George," he began with a sly smirk on his face, "Jack was the one who shot Snape in the foot."

The twins evil grins were replaced with looks of awe and worship.

"Well then Captain…" began Fred with a huge smile.

"Welcome to the family!" finished George.

Then the twins both tackled him. Hathor, Tosh, and Ianto laughed at the surprised look on Jack's face. Ianto stopped laughing and a shy smile broke out on his face. He looked like a small child and Jack turned his head to see who had captured Ianto's attention.

An older woman stepped out who looked like she could have been anyone's mom. Her bright red hair held a few strands of gray and a smattering of freckles decorated her face. Her frame was short and plump clothed in a slightly patchwork dress. Tears sprang to her eyes at seeing Ianto. She held her arms open and Jack never seen Ianto move so fast.

He bent down into the woman's embrace and she kissed his hair. The twins were beaming and one whispered to Jack and Tosh, "That's our mum. She practically adopted Ianto. Been counting down to seeing him since Dad told her he was coming."

Jack looked at the two, who had pulled away. A huge grin lit up Ianto's face as she fussed over him. Jack smiled sadly feeling memories of his mom enter the forefront of his mind.

"_Momma?" questioned the dark haired blue eyed child. An obviously pregnant woman looked up from her reading._

"_Yes sweetie?" She asked softly._

"_I had a nightmare," said the boy with an embarrassed look on his adorable face. _

"_Well we can't have that can we honey? Come here. Momma will tell you one of the old stories."_

_The small boy clamored until he was curled around his mother._

"_Now have I ever told you the story of Beauty and the Beast…."_

"Jack! Tosh!"

The Captain snapped out of his childhood thoughts and looked at Ianto, who was waving him over. Jack quickly scurried over. Ianto grinned as he took Jack's hand.

"Mrs. Weasley this is my good friend, Toshiko Sato but call her Tosh."

Tosh held out her hand for the woman to shake but was pulled into a hug.

"Oh what a lamb you are! It's a pleasure to meet a friend of H-Ianto's! You have such a pretty face, dear. And such a lovely dress you wore tonight.

Tosh flushed but smiled shyly, "Thank you ma'am. It's such a pleasure meeting you."

"Call me Molly dear! I've told Ianto Merlin knows how many times and the boy still insists!"

Tosh giggled at the comment and Ianto flushed slightly with a shy smile on his lips.

"Mrs. Wea…," here Ianto was cut off by a glare from the motherly woman. "Molly, this is who I really want you to meet my captain. This is Captain Jack Harkness."

Jack grasped Molly Weasley's hand and kissed the back of it. Her face turned a lovely rose color.

"A pleasure to meet such a beautiful lady," murmured Jack. Molly blushed even more.

"What a charmer! It's lovely to meet you dear. Please come inside."

Jack took off his cap and Ianto stood there drinking him. Tosh giggled at the two before following the matronly woman inside.

Jack offered Ianto his arm.

"Shall we?"

Ianto laughed and slid his arm in the space.

"Do you really need to ask, Jack?"

As they entered the Burrow, Ianto could only pray that the rest of the night would go just as well.

Hours later, he still has a huge feeling that Fate hates his guts.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**H.N.:** Ta da! I hope you all enjoyed it. Also lookit! 131 reviews! You are all too kind!


	10. Fate Is A Demon Rhymes with Witch

**Disclaimer: **I don't Harry Potter nor do I own Torchwood. Though I wish I did.

**Spoilers:** The main bulk of the story will take place after Cyberwoman. This will obviously be AU. I think I will be ignoring some episodes but I'm not sure yet.

**Plot: **Ianto Jones has more secrets that go past Lisa. He didn't even exist until he was eighteen. For the first seventeen years of his life, Ianto Jones was Harry Potter. Now the Wizarding World wants their savior back. Something Ianto isn't sure he wants to be. But how does he make the team believe that he did this for them just as much as him. Ianto cannot stand to be broken one more time. He needs his soulmate to fix him. And he turns out to be…the flirty Captain in the RAF greatcoat?

**A/N: **Do you all still love me? I am so sorry. I've started the search for my perfect college. Plus SATs plus maintaining a 3.7 GPA it kills the fanfiction writing time especially a favored story. Still it makes no excuse and I apologize to all of you. You all have been so kind and supporting. I love you all!

This chapter is dedicated to every single one of you!**  
**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_"Who? Who is but the form following the function of what, and __what__ I am is a man in a mask." _–V from _V for Vendetta_

"_Conceal me what I am; and be my aid  
For such disguise as, haply, shall become  
The form of my intent" _–Viola Shakespeare's The Twelfth Night Act I, scene ii  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10  
Fate is a Demon (Rhymes with Witch)  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dinner went off smashingly (in case you were wondering), the events that happened quite a few hours later: the next day if you really want to be nitpick-y and such. Well mainly due to the fact that it was the day of Ianto's press conference. Jack practically demanded to go with him. Loudly dramatically and in front of the team....

It kept future watchers of past Hub footage entertained for years to come! But that's neither here nor there. Back to the lovely couple!

"Jack! Please be reasonable! The Wizarding World doesn't look kindly on many people! Hell even different species in the magical world are looked on with disdain! They're brutes!"

"All the more reason for us to come with you!"

"What about the Rift? We'll be all the way in bleedin' London, Jack!"

"Can't you do that Portkey thingy?"

"You need magic to activate it!"

"Seriously?"

"No Jack. I'm just shittin' you so I can go prancin' off by myself into a bleedin' press conference full of rabid damned reporters."

Apparently when mad the creature known as Ianto Jones speech gets lacked and he has quite the potty mouth. Scary magical powers aside, Owen found a whole new respect for the tea-boy that day. Mainly because he learned some new swears.

"Sarcasm won't help you, Ianto."

"Really? Usually I rely on rapier wit and fantastic diction to sweet talk in order to have my own way."

At this point the lover's quarrel had been going on for twenty some minutes, it was affecting everyone in the Hub. Tosh's left eye started to twitch. Owen was contemplating various methods, each painful, to get them to shut their bloody mouths. Gwen, however, was at her wits end and she slammed her hand on the table.

The two quarreling men froze and turned to the angry Welsh woman.

"Alright! I can't take this anymore! Ianto just let Jack bloody take you and give us all some bleeding peace!"

Ianto looked down at his shoes thoroughly chastised. Jack smiled triumphantly.

'_I just didn't want to get Jack involved in the mess I left behind,' _Ianto thought.

"What was that?" Jack asked looking at the wizard. Ianto looked up confusion in his eyes.

"Jack I didn't say anything."

"Oh…well I guess I misheard something…" the Captain coughed awkwardly, "So! When do you we leave?"

Ianto spared a glance at his watch.

"We can leave now. I just want to get this over with and go back to my filing. We just need to make one stop to my family's main vaults so I can grab a couple things."

"How're we getting there?"

Ianto grinned (a bit too wickedly for Jack's liking).

"Just grab on and hang tight."

Owen opened his mouth to comment but a loud CRACK filled the Hub. Jack and Ianto disappeared along with it.

"What the fuck happened?" he asked.

Tosh looked up from her work, "I think they teleported."

"Oh…"

Just another day with your friendly neighborhood alien busters/crimefighters/saviors type people.

What do you refer to them as?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the pair reappeared in a London alley with a soft pop, Jack fell to the ground.

"What the hell was that?"

"Apparition: a form of teleportation in the Wizarding World. Not very comfortable?"

"Was that your own form of petty revenge?"

Ianto nodded eyes glinting mischievously.

"It was very gratifying."

"You're going down later, Jones."

"I ever so love it when you talk dirty to me, _Captain_." Ianto spoke the last word with a gentle husky edge to his voice. Jack gulped and blushed.

"Come on Yan. Let's go to this bank."

Ianto grinned and led on chuckling all the way. He quickly pulled Jack's hand into a dirty looking tavern. He nodded to the barkeep and guided him to the alley. They stood in front of a row of bricks. Ianto quickly brandished his wand and tapped a series of bricks in quick succession. The wall unfolded before the pair.

"That's just cool," the Captain stated. Ianto laughed but nodded.

"Welcome Jack to Diagon Alley. It's a bit more crowded than Arwel Alley but that is because it's the U.K.'s oldest shopping district."

"How long has it been here?" Jack asked as they walked through the alley. Their dress attracted a few stares, especially Jack's coat. Ianto seemed to tactfully ignore them.

"Erm…around 1000 I think. It started out a series of brothels. Then it just kind of grew around them. People promptly forget about the brothels once it was deemed a 'respectable' area."

"It all starts with sex and money doesn't it?" Jack asked.

Ianto nodded as they walked up a huge marble structure.

"The goblins run the bank," Ianto stated, "They're ruthless, vicious, and bloodthirsty but they're good with money. I wondered what happened to the one who sold me out to Malfoy."

Jack was almost certain that if Owen was here, a joke of solicitors and loan officers would be made at about this point. He quietly looked up at the doors reading the warning inscribed:

"_Enter stranger but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed  
For those who take, but do not earn  
Must pay dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there." _

"That's poetic and threatening," stated Jack. Ianto snorted but disguised it as a cough. The pair walked through the doors; Ianto quietly began to scan the room. His eyes landed in a vague area of desks.

"Come on Jack," he said walking to the desks. The goblin looked up and promptly stood up.

"Lord Potter," he began.

"It's Jones now, Griphook. You helped me with the paperwork," Ianto interrupted smoothly. He smiled though and bowed.

"May your gold grow and the blood of your enemies flow freely."

The goblin, Griphook, broke out into a wickedly sharp smile.

"The same to you, Lord Jones, the same to you. What business can I help you with?"

"I was hoping you have the rings on you," Ianto stated sheepishly, "I have a press conference to attend to. Sign of status and all that rot I suppose."

"You were never too concerned with that, Lord Jones. May I ask about your companion?"

"Oh yes. This is Captain Jack Harkness. He's accompanying me for the day and to make sure I don't strangle any reporters."

Jack took Ianto's lead and bowed. Griphook let out the sharp toothed smile before reaching into the drawer. He held an ornate ring. Ianto walked over to him.

"Is this the one you mentioned in your letter?"

Ianto face flushed slightly but he nodded.

"I trust you have enacted my instructions accordingly."

"Always, Lord Jones, always."

"Much obliged, Griphook."

Jack watched as the two pulled away. Ianto looked at the signet ring and sighed.

"I don't want to do this Jack," he bit his lip and looked down. Nervousness and fear showed on his face.

"It'll be okay, Yan. I promise."

Ianto bit his lip before shyly taking Jack's hand. It was a sweet almost schoolboy gesture. Jack allowed a soft smile to grace his face before holding his hand tight.

"I'll protect you, Ianto Jones. I promise you that."

"Thanks, Jack."

The couple shared a gentle smile. Ianto turned to Griphook and bowed.

"May your gold pile high as well the bodies of your enemies, Griphook."

"The same to you, Lord Jones. I shall await for word of your press conference."

Ianto laughed and waved. Jack followed Ianto out of the bank and back into the street.

"Where are we going?"

"To the Ministry of Magic, Jack."

Jack quietly grabbed the Torchwood tea-boy from behind. Both not used to public displays of affection. The dance in the street was the furthest they went until this. Ianto silently closed his eyes. He felt Jack's heart beat against his back. He shut his eyes feeling the weariness that he associated with his past drift over him.

"Ianto I promised that I would protect you. I have no intentions on backing out on this promise."

Ianto smiled softly.

"Thanks Jack. I think I needed to hear that."

"No problem, Yan. Now let's get you to that press conference okay?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is a phone box, Ianto."

"Jack you're from the future. This isn't your ordinary phone box."

"Your ministry is in the phone box?" Jack teased lightly. After travelling with the Doctor nothing would surprise him at that point.

Ianto rolled his eyes and grabbed Jack's hand. He pulled the Captain into the phone box and dialed a number.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state name and nature of visit," a cool female voice drifted from the phone.

"Ianto Jones and Captain Jack Harkness, Press Conference."

Two clinks were heard in the change slot. The phone booth began to descend.

"Enjoy your visit to the Ministry of Magic."

Ianto took out the badges and handed Jack his.

"Ready for the wolves?"

"You have to be exaggerating."

"I wish."

They stepped out into a bustling crowd of workers. Jack was amazed and slightly nauseated.

But that always seemed to happen when he entered some type of government building. He thinks that it's some kind of subconscious thing stemming from the Time Agency. If it did stem from that, he really wouldn't be all that surprised.

He watched as Ianto stood a bit straighter. His eyes took a guarded look around the place. He walked to a bustling area full of reporters and several pompous officials. He let the glamour fall from his scar.

"That's him! It's Harry Potter!" a voice from the crowd shouted. A silence fell over the crowd as Ianto smartly walked up with Jack behind him. His face became stoic as he climbed the stairs to take his place besides the Minister.

"Minister Bones, you look well." He greeted with a small smile. A severe looking gray haired woman with sharp dark blue eyes clothed in a dark blue robe.

"Lord Potter, it's good to see as well and Welsh."

Ianto let a smirk cracked through. "Yes well…shall we get this over with?"

"Most likely lad. I'm still a bit sore that you would not join the Auror force."

"I have a good job now ma'am. I'm quite happy."

"Time to go face the hounds eh?" said Minister Bones.

"Let's just get this whole affair over with."

The Minister sat down and Jack quickly joined her. She scrutinized him.

"You are a friend of Potter's?"

"Yes ma'am. Though I know him as Ianto Jones."

The Minister let a small smile crack through. She held out her hand.

"Amelia Bones, Minister of Magic."

Jack took the hand and shook it firmly.

"Captain Jack Harkness, Torchwood."

The Minister raised her eyebrow and chuckled. Jack was about to ask her why she was laughing when Ianto's voice filled the room.

"Good morning ladies and gentleman of the press. I am going to make a brief statement after which I will answer your questions."

The silence in the room seemed to grow more intense with each passing moment.

"Destiny has been laid before me since I was a child. A prophecy in which I am still not a hundred percent sold on years later. You celebrated my parents' death, my mother's sacrifice, and placed a baby barely a year and a half on a pedestal that was going to give way one day. You dumped me at the hands of people who hated me and who convinced me that I was worthless. While your children remained protected and loved every night. I slept in a cupboard with a list of chores a foot long and barely anything to eat."

Ianto paused and tried to reign in his anger. Jack's blue eyes were ablaze and he was definitely going to do bad things to the Dursley's when he gets his hands on them.

"I was not a savior when I came into your world. I was a boy, a child and all I needed was love, acceptance. I could have gone the way of Riddle during the war. I could've become this powerful, vile, horrible shell of a man. I wanted too after the death of my godfather and Cedric. Dark Magic does not come from magic itself but from the darkness of the soul. My soul was spotted and unclean. It grew more and more as I learned to kill, to fight, to be your savior, to be your perfect weapon. Still you all swayed and ebbed with fear."

Ianto closed his eyes.

"There is a path mainly people must choose between what is right and what is easy. Until it was shoved in your face you choose what was easy. And after I struggled with myself for years, after I made sure that son of bitch was dust. I defeated him. But I still lost…I lost my friends, my last link to my parents, and I lost the man I loved with all my heart at the time. We won but I hated every single one of you. I knew the moment I did something wrong or the moment I messed I would discarded. Until you needed me again…"

Ianto took a shaky breath. He opened his eyes to the crowd full of shameful faces. He spoke with a deep conviction words he had been waiting to

"Harry Potter is dead. He's not coming back. You used and abused your savior. I cannot do this again. I am Ianto Jones, tea-boy and archivist. I have a life that you will all scoff at. Say it's not worthy for a Lord of the Wizarding, for the Man Who Defeated… But I wouldn't give it up for anything in the world. For the simple fact that I am accepted for myself. Stupid mistakes, awkward moments, highs and lows…they all accept me for Ianto Jones, for Harry Potter, for both my past and present. Thank you. I will now take questions."

The spell that was held over the crowd broke.

"You in the blue dress robe."

A pretty, petite witch stood.

"Lord Jones! Maria Skylar for _The Daily Prophet_, where do you work for now?"

"I cannot answer that question due to the top secret nature of my work with the government. You have a problem with it then take it up with the Queen. You, sir, in the deep green robe…"

"Derek Jacobs for _Crystal Ball Monthly_, Lord Jones do you hold the Wizarding World accountable for your abusive childhood?"

"Yes, I do. People should have been by to check on me. Frankly I am appalled by the state of child welfare in the system. The young witch in the pink dress robe."

"Jade Gareth from _Witch Weekly_, Are you seeing anyone currently?"

Ianto chuckled a tiny bit at that.

"Currently I am in a relationship with a wonderful man that I hope will stick around for years to come. One more question, you in the orange robe."

A willowy blonde with blue eyes stood up and smiled at Ianto. He grinned at her.

"Ah Miss Luna Lovegood what's your question poppet?"

"You stole my reporter demeanor, Ianto."

"Sorry, Lu. We can start again if you want."

Jack had to stop from cackling at the shocked expressions on the faces of the reporters.

"No no it's alright, Ianto. Luna Lovegood from _The Quibbler, _Lord Jones what do you think of the new legislation under consideration for more rights for Dark Creatures."

"Pass it. The Wizarding World needs to get over its prejudices and catch up to the rest of the world. I would like to quote a friend, 'The twenty first century is when everything changes'. Thank you for your time."

With a shaky breath of relief, Ianto stepped down from the podium.

"I am so glad that is over."

"You and me both…c'mon Yan, let's get you home."

Before they could leave a spell whizzed by Ianto's ear. Screams of panic erupted from the crowd. Ianto turned around his wand brandished as he stared down a white mask of a Death Eater.

"This is for my brother, Potter."

"Didn't we just go over this?" Ianto mumbled and he vaguely wondered why fate hated him so much.

"Rastaban! How lovely to see you again!" He greeted cheerily.

"Prepare to die!"

"You wish!"

A fight broke out between the two. Spells were flung back and forth. Some Light, some dark, and some in that hard to define area were thrown about with little care. Jack silently pulled out his gun and took aim at the dark wizard, who noticed it and shouted out a spell. Then Jack's world went dark…

Ianto stared in open shock. He shut his eyes but his temper came out in full force.

He. Hurt. Jack.

He. Hurt. Jack.

THAT MISERABLE SON OF BITCH HURT _**HIS**_ CAPTAIN!

Rastaban Lestrange was going down.

Ianto turned around his magic sending out ripples through the Ministry. His eyes turned the purest green as he turned around.

"I, Lord Ianto Jones formerly known as Harry Potter, invoke the right of Article 10 subsection 23 of the Pureblood Code in order to exact revenge on Rastaban Lestrange. He hurt my life mate and he must pay."

Amelia Bones, Minister of Magic, grinned.

"So mote it be."

Ianto sent out a wave of pure green magic toward the man, who honestly doesn't have a chance. Jack, who came to, looked at scene and in his slight addled mind thought about the old stories of angels his mother used to tell him.

After all who else could that beautiful creature fighting for him in a wave of green fury and pale skin be but an angel?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luna Lovegood watched the fight with a semi interest. She then looked off and smiled.

Things were going to get interesting…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In the Department of Mysteries  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Veil of Death fluttered in the invisible wind. The magic that rippled around it felt familiar. The Veil came to a standstill before whipping about again. Two male forms were tossed from the black depths of the mysterious object.

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin lay side by side unaware of what exactly was taking place in the building.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**H.N**.: I hope you all enjoyed! Now review so I can have a new chapter up at lightening fast speed.


	11. Life's Strange Surprises

**Disclaimer: **I don't Harry Potter nor do I own Torchwood. Though I wish I did.

**Spoilers:**The main bulk of the story will take place after Cyberwoman. This will obviously be AU. I think I will be ignoring some episodes but I'm not sure yet.

**Plot: **Ianto Jones has more secrets that go past Lisa. He didn't even exist until he was eighteen. For the first seventeen years of his life, Ianto Jones was Harry Potter. Now the Wizarding World wants their savior back. Something Ianto isn't sure he wants to be. But how does he make the team believe that he did this for them just as much as him. Ianto cannot stand to be broken one more time. He needs his soulmate to fix him. And he turns out to be…the flirty Captain in the RAF greatcoat?

**A/N: **What's up everyone? I'm on Spring Break totally rockin out! YAY! LOVE SPRING BREAK!

Also does anyone want to draw some scenes out for this fic? I'm poor but I'll pay you back in writing. PM me if your interested!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_'What is love? 'Tis not hereafter;  
Present mirth hath present laughter;  
What's to come is still unsure:  
In delay there lies no plenty;  
Then come kiss me, sweet-and-twenty:  
Youth's a stuff will not endure' _–Feste Shakespeare's The Twelfth Night Act II scene iii

"_That I want to make love to you-not just once but over and over again! But I'll never tell you that. I'd have to be crazy to tell you. I'd even make love to you now…right here for the rest of my life." _–Guido from _Life is Beautiful  
_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 11  
Life's Strange Surprises  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hathor Jenkins yawned and turned over in her wonderfully overstuffed bed. Her manuscript was at the copyrighter's today. She approved the new artwork for her book's cover. She didn't have to start her new novel yet. All she was going to do was stay in bed and laze about. Then she was going to head to London tonight to treat herself to a fancy hotel, a nice restaurant and a play in the West End.

And then maybe she can find a cute usher to take back to her hotel room.

Then there was the fact that her favorite wizard kicked total ass at his press conference. Luna sent her the pictures. It was wonderful. She made a mental note to call Ianto and ask him how Jack was feeling. She stretched out and smiled.

Yes it was a wonderful good day and nothing can destroy this.

'_Perhaps I was born with curiosity. The likes of those of old crows, the likes of those of old crows…' _

Her eyes flew open and she sighed. Maybe she thought too soon. She rolled over to her nightstand and grabbed the cell phone. She checked the caller ID and grimaced.

It was her contact in the Department of Mysteries. When he called her it was never good. She flipped open the phone.

"How bad is it, Eli?"

"Hello to you too, Hathor. I'm fine thanks for asking."

"Cut the cheeky bastard routine and just tell me."

"Remus Lupin and Sirius Black came out of the Veil."

The vampire sat straight up in bed.

"What?"

"Remus Lupin and Sirius Black came out of the Veil about two days ago."

"…Did you tell Ianto?"

"Ummm…well you see....Hathor."

"DAMMIT ELI!" Hathor growled into the phone. Her eyes turned pitch black briefly.

"I'm sorry! Jesus woman! Look I have them with me...sort of. I had to knock them out to keep them quiet. Can you open your floo connection for me?"

"I swear on all that is good and beautiful if this ends up with me getting arrested I'm going to kill you," threatened the undead woman.

"No the Department of Mysteries is keeping this under wraps. This is kind of like a favor to Ianto for killing the bastard."

"Alright. Consider the connection open."

"You ARE the best!"

"Yeah yeah yeah," She hung up and cursed under her breath. Good bye cute usher.

The vampire jumped out of bed and padded to the fireplace whispering her password. No sooner was she done. Green flames shot up from the hearth and two limp forms came tumbling out. The woman looked at the two and sighed.

With a sigh and more mutterings under her breath about how she was getting too old for this shit. She picked up the phone to call Ianto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Toshiko Sato sighed and rubbed her eyes. She should've seen the truth about Mary. She was smarter than that but…love clouds judgement. It was easy to suppose. Though she understood why Ianto did what he did with Lisa.

"Hey Tosh," a familiar Welsh voice broke through her thoughts. The woman looked up and smiled softly.

"Hi Ianto."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…I'll be fine. Ianto…I was wondering."

"Why you couldn't read my thoughts?"

"Yeah."

"Well remember what I told you about Occlumency?"

"Yes…oh! I feel silly forgetting about that."

Ianto laughed and kissed Tosh's hair.

"The fact that you did means a lot to me, Tosh."

A confused look passed over her face.

"Because it means that you just accepted the fact that I'm a wizard."

"Not the weirdest thing I've ever seen."

Ianto grinned and squeezed her hand.

"Tosh, I promise it'll be okay."

A watery smile passed over the woman's face.

"I know, Ianto. Thanks though."

"If you ever need to talk…"

"I know."

"Coffee?"

"Yes please."

Ianto got up and went to make the coffee. His cell phone was left next to Tosh's elbow. The phone lit up and a soft classical piece filled the air. Tosh jumped and looked around. She gulped and picked up the phone.

"Ianto Jones' cell phone."

"Ianto! …Wait you're not Ianto…" a female voice came from the other end.

"This is Tosh Sato."

"Oh! Tosh! Hi this is Hathor! We've met at the Weasley's house. Is Ianto there? I REALLY need to talk to him."

Sensing the slight desperation in the woman's tone, Tosh stood up and ran to where Ianto was.

"Ianto? It's your friend Hathor. It sounds urgent."

The Welshman came over and took the phone.

"Thanks, Tosh."

The woman smiled and went back to her work.

"Hathor? What's wrong?"

"Um…it's not something I can tell you over the phone, Ianto. You need to come over." Hathor bit her lip and looked at the two forms that were dragged and placed on the couch and chair.

"What? Why?"

"Um…well…theVeilkindaspitSiriusandRemusbackup." Hathor mumbled really quickly. Ianto froze a cold feeling settled in his gut.

"What was that?"

"The Veil kinda spit Sirius and Remus backup."

"Are you fuckin' kidding me?!"

"No…they're on my couch. My contact in the Department of Mysteries called me this morning. And he sent them over."

"I'll be right over," he said quietly. He bit his lip and ran downstairs.

"Tosh! I need to go out for a bit!"

"Ianto is anything wrong?"

Ianto turned around and grinned.

"Everything's right! If Jack wonders where I am tell him to call me!!!"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hathor jumped as Ianto appeared with a loud CRACK! She sent a glare at him, still in her sleep clothes.

"Fabulous! Now I'm going to get ready for my mini trip to London while you wait for them to wake up."

"You're so kind Hathor."

"I just finished a novel dammit. I want my cute usher or bellhop!"

Ianto snickered as he watched over his two godfathers. He bit his lip and sat back on the couch. He quietly undid his tie and stared. He could hardly believe what he saw before him. All he wanted to do was say that he was sorry for getting them into this. For getting them killed…

Ianto sighed and smiled more. Maybe his luck was really turning around for once. The vibration of his cell phone caught his attention.

"Hello?"

"Ianto! Where are you?"

"Hathor's place! Jack I have the greatest news! Sirius and Remus are alive!"

On the other end of the phone, Jack grinned.

"Really? Yan that's fantastic!"

Jack could hear Ianto's smile from the other side of the phone. His grin stretched out wider as well. The Captain licked his lips.

"I'm sorry I ran out so quickly but…I just had to see it for myself."

"No no I understand completely Ianto. We'll manage for today. You reacquaint yourself with your godfathers."

"…Jack thank you," Ianto whispered under his breath. "I have to go. I'll see you later, Captain."

"Alright Ianto, Bye."

The line went dead and Jack sighed.

"You two haven't said I love you yet huh?"

Jack looked up and met Tosh's eyes.

"Um…no?"

Tosh's grinned widen. She fluttered her eyelashes innocently.

"Why not?"

"Why not have you told Owen your crush on him?" Jack asked back just as innocently. Tosh's face turned an interesting shade of fire truck red.

"We never talk about this again?" Tosh ventured out face still bright red.

"Deal," Jack said with a grin. He licked his lips and cracked his back. Tosh left the office with her face still very very red.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ianto took out his colored contacts and dropped the glamour on his scar.

"Maybe I should just wake them up," he called to Hathor.

"Whatever you want to do darling!" she called back. She walked out. Her hair was pulled up held together with lacquered chopsticks. A duffel bag slung over her shoulders. She walked over and kissed his hair.

"You can let yourself out, Yan."

"Thanks, Hathor. I appreciate it."

"No problem! I can do a bit of shopping in London before I head to my hotel. Ciao!"

Ianto waved and watched her go. He sat back trying to keep his nervousness down to a minimum level. What the hell was he going to tell the two? Remus knew the barest bare bones of the plan that he was now living. Sirius, the last time he saw Ianto, he was fifteen and angry at the world.

Don't get him wrong sometimes the world just sucked ass but it hasn't seemed to do that lately. The wizard chewed his lip and wrung his hands nervously. Oh fuck! Sirius didn't even know that he was bi! Ianto groaned and buried his face in his hands.

A rustle of fabric caught his attention. The young man looked up as the two men began to stir.

"Why the bleeding hell did he have to knock us out Moony?" groaned out Sirius Black. His frame looked a tiny bit healthier.

"Shut up Padfoot. I felt like I just went ten rounds with a giant," Remus Lupin moaned out as he sat up and rubbed his head. His amber eyes opened as a familiar scent invaded his nose. Ianto gulped feeling the cold nervousness settle in his stomach.

"Harry?" Remus whispered looking at the young man in front of him. "Cub? Is that you?"

Sirius sat straight up at hearing his godson's name. "Harry?! Where is he?"

Remus smacked Sirius over the head. "Right in front of you idiot."

"Ow! Moony! Why did you have to do that?"

Ianto snickered and watched the two bicker. Amusement shone in his bright green eyes.

"Well I should just leave you alone then?"

Sirius' head snapped up and stared at him.

"Harry?" he rasped out.

"Hi Padfoot," greeted the young man. A tear trickled down his face. Sirius sat up shakily and went over to the young man.

Godson and godfather stared at each other for a moment before Sirius opening his arms and Ianto running into them. He buried his face into the man's shoulders and breathed in a scent of musk, cologne, a touch of wet dog, and something vaguely sugary. He closed his eyes tight and tears slowly trickled out.

"Dammit Padfoot! I missed you so much."

"I know. I know. I'm so sorry I left you, pup. I am so so incredibly sorry that I left you to deal with everything. It wasn't fair to you or Remus. But most of all it wasn't fair to you."

"Damn right it wasn't."

Sirius smiled gently a memory of Lily in his mind.

"How old are you now, Harry?"

"It's um Ianto now Sirius. I changed my name after the war."

"You had to do your backup plan?" Remus asked before standing up and walking over to the two.

Ianto nodded. Sirius tilted his head. Remus had explained what had happened before he was pushed into the Veil while they were in isolation together.

"Plan?" Sirius asked. Ianto swallowed before nodding.

"After I killed Voldemort, I couldn't deal with the Wizarding World anymore, Sirius. So I hatched a plan during my time in Grimmauld Place with the help of Remus and Hermione. I established a new identity. I went to University. I got a job in the Muggle world. I'm Ianto Jones now, Sirius."

"Are you happy, pup?"

Ianto nodded slowly and a grin spread across his face.

"You have no idea, Sirius."

"Why don't you tell us about it?"

Ianto nodded and sat them down and then he began at what would have been his sixth year.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack bit his lip and rifled through paperwork. He sighed before burying his head in his hands.

He shouldn't feel like this. This…this wasn't him.

His heart pounding every time Ianto walks into the room?

The mere thought of seeing Ianto hurt or in pain driving him crazy?

Seeing Ianto in front of him flushed and ready for them to make love sending shivers down his spine?

A nervous wreck at the thought of just meeting the two men that acted like fathers to Ianto?

Did he love Ianto?

Jack rubbed the back of his neck nervously and tried to focus on paperwork. But he really wasn't feeling it, the paperwork.

Jack groaned and buried his face into his arms.

"_Well well well Captain Jack Harkness! I know exactly what's wrong with you! You're in love!" _said a voice that sounded like the Doctor, who seemed rather gleeful at the prospect at Jack in love.

Jack cursed. Great now he was hearing voices.

And also the voice was right.

He was hopelessly, truly in love with Ianto Jones, formerly Harry Potter.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So is it serious? Between you and this Captain guy?" asked Sirius, who looked delighted that his godson found someone after being caught. Also the fact that his _dear __dear__**dear**_cousin Bella was dead made for a miniature celebration. (Do you sense the love?)

"Um yeah...Jack's fantastic. But I don't really want to rush into things."

"Understandable," Remus murmured and he had a strangely protective look on his face.

"You two are going to want to meet him, huh?" Ianto asked.

The two recently re-ceased men nodded.

"Alright! Let's get back to my flat. Tomorrow we'll found you two a flat."

The two Marauders nodded as Ianto led them to the fireplace.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**H.N.:** Uh-oh! Looks like Jack has deal with overprotective Marauders! Now I'm super super close to 200 hundred reviews. So as a special treat…my 200th reviewer will learn of a super special surprise that I have in store for the future!

Also I have new poll! So check it out!


	12. Three Little Words

**Disclaimer:**I don't Harry Potter nor do I own Torchwood. Though I wish I did.

**Spoilers:** The main bulk of the story will take place after Cyberwoman. This will obviously be AU. I think I will be ignoring some episodes but I'm not sure yet.

**Plot: **Ianto Jones has more secrets that go past Lisa. He didn't even exist until he was eighteen. For the first seventeen years of his life, Ianto Jones was Harry Potter. Now the Wizarding World wants their savior back. Something Ianto isn't sure he wants to be. But how does he make the team believe that he did this for them just as much as him. Ianto cannot stand to be broken one more time. He needs his soulmate to fix him. And he turns out to be…the flirty Captain in the RAF greatcoat?

**A/N: **Hello people! How are you today? Oh I'm fine thanks for asking. Wanna know why I'm fine? I HAVE OVER TWO HUNDRED REVIEWS!!!! Thanks to **Everqueen **for being reviewer number 200!!! Snaps for her!

Now about the chapter. I know it's a little OOC. Believe I wrote it but trust me when I say this. It's kind of sweet. I just got into. The inner romantic was free! Trust me it was worst before I edited. So don't complain about it too much or the short length, I enjoyed writing though.

So I hope you enjoy reading it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_  
__"True love is night jasmine, a diamond in darkness, the heartbeat no cardiologist has ever heard. It is the most common of miracles, fashioned of fleecy clouds -- a handful of stars tossed into the night sky_." –Jim Bishop

"_Love takes off mask that we fear we cannot live without and know we cannot live within." _–James Baldwin

Chapter 12  
Three Little Words  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ianto stood over Suzie's body. His gently brushed back her hair from her cold face.

"You could've been so much better than this, Miss Costello," he murmured under his breath. He sighed and pulled the plastic tarp over her face. He looked over at Jack before speaking.

"Are you alright for coming over to meeting Sirius and Remus tomorrow night? After the day we had I'm certain they'll understand if we postpone it for a day or two."

Jack cracked opened an eye and shook his head.

"No. I'll be fine, Ianto. I'm just wondering if I'm as good of judge of character as I give myself credit."

Ianto smiled gently. He turned his bright blue eyes onto Jack, a mischievous spark alight in them.

"If you're interested I've still got that stopwatch…"

Jack opened both his eyes and looked at him curiously.

"So?"

A small smile graced Ianto's face and his eyes sparkled more with impish delight.

"Well…think about it. Lots of things you can do with a stopwatch."

Jack let out a huge grin comprehending the innuendo behind it.

"I can think of a few."

Ianto raised an eyebrow and smiled more. The stopwatch glittered in his hand.

"That's quite a list."

Jack's eyes brightened at the promise of a little bit of…Special Naked Ianto Time (SNIT) as he had taken to calling it.

"I'll send the others home early. I'll see you in my office in ten."

Ianto schooled his face into a serious expression.

"That's ten minutes in counting."

An amused expression was left on the teaboy's face as Jack practically ran from the room.

"Jack?"

A groan nearly erupted from the Captain's lips.

"What should I put on the death certificate?"

Jack sighed and looked at Ianto.

"I don't know…Death by Torchwood," he whispered to Ianto as he left. As he left he muttered about how the resurrection days were over. Ianto looked down at Suzie.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that. That's the thing about gloves they always come in pairs."

With that announcement to an empty room Ianto closed the draw before going to Jack's office. He smiled at the stopwatch.

He really did love that little button on the top.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ianto Jones turned over in his wonderfully soft bed and was met by the Captain's solid body.

"Why do we always end up in my bed?" He questioned Jack with a dry tone. The Captain's eyes glittered in the morning light.

He answered in a cheeky tone of voice, "Because it's nice and comfy."

Ianto smiled and buried his face into Jack's chest. "One of these days you're just going to cut the middle man and move in aren't you?"

A laugh burst forth from the Captain's lips before he turned serious.

"It's a distinct possibility."

Green eyes glittered in the dawn rays. The soft pinks and oranges caressed Ianto's form gently. It shone in his hair and off the soft white skin. It showed the planes of his muscles with gentle reverence. Jack swallowed thickly before kissing Ianto and whispering.

"I think I'm in love with you."

Ianto smiled widely into the kiss. Before his eyes snapped open Love and Chance's words entering his mind again.

"_Child of Destiny and Fate, Blessed by Death and Time, we, Love and Chance bestow upon you a soulmate. You will love this person fiercely and be loved back just as fiercely by him. They, too, will be cursed like you but we promise an eternity of love and companionship. This person is our gift to you. You will know the second you touch. The second after you two confess your love, the bond will be set. You two shall be together for an eternity."_

He sighed and pulled away. He looked at Jack, who looked confused. It wasn't fair to blindside him like but he had to be told. No more secrets on his part…not if it directly affects Jack. He licked his lips before saying softly.

"Jack I should tell you something…"

Jack looked up a brief flash of nervousness entered the usually confident eyes. Ianto just hoped that Jack will still love him after this.

"It's nothing bad. Well it depends on your perspective of it. Remember when I said awhile ago when I told you of my past that I was give a gift from the fates?"

Jack nodded memories from that night coming back to him. "Freedom from prophecy was from Fate and Destiny. Immortality was from Death and Time. There was a third thing but you never told me what it was just that you were sure you found it."

Ianto sighed and moved closer to him. He gripped Jack's hand tightly reveling at the roughness of the large hands. He questioned the Captain.

"Jack do you believe in true love?"

Jack tilted his head. A flash of the Doctor and Rose entered his mind. This was followed by an image of his parents dancing in their small home before sharing a love filled kiss.

"Define true love."

Ianto chuckled before saying. He was trying to quell his nervousness growing in his gut.

"The true love that I'm talking about is the kind of love that you would gladly die a thousand deaths for the person to make sure they're safe, to do anything to see them happy, to go the farthest distance in order to be with them. Soulmates, fairytales, Jane Austen novels type deal."

Jack nodded gently. He remembered believing in them as a child. He remembered a spark of belief in them as he watched the Doctor and Rose dance around each other.

"I haven't believed in them for a long time..."

Ianto quietly took Jack's hand. He bit his lip before whispering.

"Jack…we're soulmates."

The Captain blinked once, then twice before realization dawned in his eyes. He swallowed thickly as he stared at Ianto, who was laying the cards on the table.

"Are you sure?"

Ianto nodded. His eyes remained downcast. He was used to being tossed aside, abandoned, and forsaken by those he loved. He was just praying to _whatever_ that Jack wouldn't cast him aside.

If the Captain pushed him aside, Ianto was certain he wouldn't survive that heartbreak: immortal or not.

"Why are you telling me this now, Ianto?" Jack whispered gently.

"Because the moment we say I love you to one another. We'll have a bond. It'll help ground my magic. It'll keep you safe. We'll be linked together, Jack. I mean you can go off with your doctor when the time comes. But you'll still feel me. Our souls, essence whatever you want to call it will be linked and intertwined together for all time. Am I making any sense?"

Jack nodded. He bit his lip. He looked at Ianto, who looked so shy and so vulnerable. He was very certain that he loved him. That he loved him with everything he had. (Though telling Ianto that would take some time; Jack was never one for sappiness or hopeless romances.)

Ianto was the first person, the ONLY person out of all his partners that tried to understand. He dug his heels into his heart and refused to budge. Jack quietly sat there trying to make a choice. It was once in a lifetime with a man who would continually surprise him; a man who could do tragic and beautiful things. He wanted forever the time that they both had. He wanted Jack for the good and the bad. Whatever may come with him, whatever his past may be.

No one ever wanted that from Jack. John, Elise, Estelle, and the others he tried for the meaningful relationships with. They tried for awhile before sliding into a comfortable routine with him. Ianto kept on pushing, prodding, wanting, and waiting for him.

Then there was the way they gravitated toward each. He felt it the moment they met. How Ianto always knew when he needed someone there. Ianto's silent mischievous nature balanced out Jack's brash rambunctious personality. Jack rushed into things with guns blazing while Ianto waited for the attack to be made than he struck with precision.

Jack licked his lips before letting them twitch up into a smile as he made his choice; which came from a realization in his office a couple of weeks ago while Ianto was with his godfathers. He made the decision and the weight that rested on his head was comfortable and warm.

He was irrevocably in love with Ianto Jones. He lifted Ianto's face and softly kissed him before asking.

"Do you think you can deal with me forever, Ianto?"

Ianto looked up shock coloring his face before a huge smile bloomed on his face. He nodded wordlessly too happy, too shocked to trust his mouth or brain.

Jack smiled and cupped Ianto's cheek in his hand. He whispered to him.

"I love you, Ianto Jones."

Ianto smiled widely before murmuring back.

"I love you, Jack Harkness."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In the Realm of the Fates, Love and Chance gave each other a high five. Smiles were wide across their face.

"I told you it was a smart match." Love grinned widely at her husband. Her strawberry blonde locks falling into huge brown eyes.

"Yes yes whatever you say, Love." Her husband answered running hand through spiky brown hair. His golden eyes glowed with happiness.

The pair faced each other and took their hands before blessing the union.

"Two souls lost, now are found. For eternity these two are bound. Let the love be true and strong and together may they face with strength any wrong. We bless this union with the powers of the Fates."

They whispered to each other.

"So mote it be."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the dawn rose over the city of Cardiff, a soft golden glow came from a small window in a tiny flat owned by one Ianto E. Jones. The pair that the glow surrounded paid no attention to it as they kissed.

Ianto Jones and Jack Harkness had found each other.

A love like that…?

Well it lasts forever.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**H.N.: **Next chapter will be up in a few days. Sirius and Remus will meet Captain Jack!!! Plus I have a HUGE plan set out for Owen and the end series one. Then Series two which I recently got on DVD will be run rampant with AU-ness. Though I do love John Hart. Not like my love for the rest of the team. But he's awesome and James Marsters was SPIKE! I love that guy as an actor! So please review!


	13. The Godparents

**Disclaimer: **I don't Harry Potter nor do I own Torchwood. Though I wish I did.

**Spoilers:** The main bulk of the story will take place after Cyberwoman. This will obviously be AU. I think I will be ignoring some episodes but I'm not sure yet.

**Plot: **Ianto Jones has more secrets that go past Lisa. He didn't even exist until he was eighteen. For the first seventeen years of his life, Ianto Jones was Harry Potter. Now the Wizarding World wants their savior back. Something Ianto isn't sure he wants to be. But how does he make the team believe that he did this for them just as much as him. Ianto cannot stand to be broken one more time. He needs his soulmate to fix him. And he turns out to be…the flirty Captain in the RAF greatcoat?

**A/N: **What's this a sudden update?! It's a miracle! Hahaha! I know I've just been really jazzed lately! After that few month writers block, the words keep on pouring. I keep on getting fantastic ideas. It's amazing and thrilling all at the same time! So you know before the dreaded block hits again I decided to get as many chapters up as possible. Plus I bought The Torchwood Archives and the book is a great reference to work with as well as the episodes.

Plus I made it into the National Honors Society for school and I was really pleased about that. And I found out today! My dad flipped out (in a good way) when he heard the news.

So here it is the chapter you have waited for! I hope it lives up to all your expectations. Plus I added in a pinch of fluff at the end as a bonus.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_"Family are the insane people nature stuck you with, but you know you cannot live without them." _–Unknown

"_First comes love. Then comes the interrogation." _–Tagline for Meet the Parents

Chapter 13  
The Godparents  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ianto bit his lip as he looked out the window from Sirius and Remus' new flat. He and Jack were supposed to come over together but then a Rift Alarm went off. Jack told Ianto to go over and he would come as soon as he got the emergency under control. The Torchwood Tea-boy quietly licked his lips and could feel Jack beside him due to the fact that the bond was so new.

Maybe it was a bad idea to tell him about that that very morning. Plus Remus knew something was up. He ALWAYS knew when something was up.

The werewolf was psychic. Ianto would swear by it.

"Ianto?" said supposedly psychic werewolf questioned. His amber eyes trained on his 'cub'.

"Yes Remus?"

"Can you help me with the green beans?"

"Sure." With one last glance out the window, Ianto went to help the man.

"So what's this Captain of yours like?" Remus asked curiously. Sandy blonde hair fell into his face.

"He's brash, loud, entirely too heroic, flirts with anything with a pulse, and is always overly dramatic. He can be very cold sometimes," Ianto began, "And the he turns around becoming this gentle, thoughtful, wonderfully loving man and my heart stops. I-I don't know what I would do if there was even the remote chance of losing him for good."

Remus smiled, "I'm glad you found someone like that. You always deserved to have someone to love."

They both were silent as they began to conduct their kitchen tasks. After a few minutes of blissful silence Remus turned around and asked innocently.

"So how long have you two been bonded?"

Ianto eyes snapped up to meeting mischief filled eyes. He shut his own and groaned.

Stupid psychic werewolves…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack entered the Hub and looked down at his shirt before groaning. The rest of the team looked up at their leader who was acting like a teenager.

"Dammit all to hell!" Jack murmured under his breath, "Honestly not tonight…"

The Captain checked the clock worriedly before disappearing into his hole in the Hub bedroom. He kept on muttering under his breath about how he was so late.

"I wonder what's going on with Jack," questioned Gwen with a confused look in her eyes. Owen shrugged.

Tosh, who had an in with Ianto, knew exactly what was going on and hummed under her breath.

"Tosh do you know what's going on?" asked Gwen as she turned around to her teammate.

"Yes I do but it's not my place to tell," Tosh answered stubbornly. Jack came up wearing his full uniform.

"Is this too dressy?" He asked nervously to Tosh. The woman chuckled and walked over to her Captain. She straightened his cap before brushing some lint off of his coat.

"Jack, you'll be fine. Ianto loves you. They will love you. Now go," she whispered as she watched Jack go. Tosh looked at Gwen and Owen before sighing. She was in for some definite badgering tonight.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ianto bit down on his thumb, an old habit from childhood. Mates were rare even in the Wizarding world. Though Ianto begged Remus not to tell Sirius because then the man would go nuts. Ianto was barely twenty-four and in a relationship that will last well…forever.

No that was something to break to Sirius after he had a couple of drinks or right before he is heavily medicated for something.

"He's late," said man grouched from his chair.

"An emergency came up at work, Sirius. Now please _please_ be nice. I'm begging you. I am in love with man."

Blue eyes met blue eyes and Sirius pouted.

"Fine you ruin my fun."

Ianto smile apologetically when the doorbell ring.

"That's him! Now for the love of Merlin please don't traumatize him!" Ianto whispered begged as he went to the door.

He opened it up to see Jack in his full World War II uniform. The Welshman swallowed thickly mainly due to the fact that the uniform drove him wild.

"Hey. I'm so sorry that I'm late. There was a Weevil and I got blood on my clothes."

"Deep breaths, Captain. You'll be fine. I don't think I ever seen you nervous."

"As stated when I met the Weasley's, Ianto. I never had to do the whole meet the family deal a lot of times in my life."

"And here I thought that I would never see you anxious, Jack," Ianto stated with a smirk as he led the Captain in.

"Alright Jack this is Sirius Black. Sirius this is Captain Jack Harkness," Ianto stated introducing him to a thirty something year old man with a pale, handsome face with aristocratic features. Long black hair was pulled back at the base of the neck and some stubble was on his face. Ice blue eyes glanced up eyeing Jack over. He stood up and held out his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Captain Harkness."

Jack took the hand and shook it.

"Same to you, Mister Black."

"Please call me Sirius."

"Only if you call me Jack."

Ianto looked between the two with relief. Jack held up a bag.

"I um brought some wine. I really am sorry that I'm late. Something came up at work that needed my attention."

A tall, lean sandy with some gray haired man with amber eyes walked out wiping his weathered hands on a dish towel. He smiled kindly at Jack reminding him of a favorite teacher or someone of the sort.

"Thank you so much for the wine and it's no problem at all. I'm Remus Lupin. It's a pleasure to meet you Captain Harkness."

"Jack please, Mr. Lupin."

"It's Remus, Jack. I can't tell you how long it took me to break Ianto from calling me Professor."

Ianto rolled his eyes in mock outrage.

"Aw come on Moony. You were the best Professor ever."

Remus looked down and flushed red. Sirius leaned forward and waggled his eyebrows.

"You don't seem to mind it when I call you Professor, Moony."

A dish towel was thrown at Sirius' head as Remus disappeared with the wine muttering about 'perverted mutts' under his breath. Ianto took Jack's cap and coat before disappearing into the kitchen.

"Please sit down, Jack."

Jack took a seat across from Sirius, who was watching him intently.

"Now I'm going to be brief alright?"

Jack nodded.

"Do you love my godson?"

The Captain licked his lips remembering the morning, "I love him more than I ever thought possible. Ianto's amazing."

"What are your intentions toward my godson?"

"…well. I want to be with Ianto. I had very few serious relationships in my lifetime. And I'll be honest with you, sir. I had a lot of meaningless ones as well. Ianto…Ianto's different. I would never want to see him hurt."

Sirius pouted mainly because he wanted to see the Captain slightly more anxious than he was before him. But there was something inherently likable about the man before him. He was nervous in that very fancy uniform of his. He watched as the man shifted his weight and rubbed the back of his neck.

"So Torchwood huh?" Sirius asked conversationally. The Captain looked up shocked.

"How do you know about Torchwood?"

Sirius laughed brightly, "I'm the one who's supposed to be questioning you here! But if you want to know in addition to my Order of the Phoenix duties, I worked for a magical subsection of UNIT until my arrest."

"Seriously?"

The man before him nodded. The two men looked at each other for a moment before bursting out laughing. Neither knew why they were laughing but it broke the awkward tension between the two. After they calmed down, Sirius turned (dear God please excuse the overused pun) serious.

"Look Jack. Ianto loves you and frankly that's good enough for me. My godson had to put up with hell of a lot in his life. So if you break his heart. I will hurt you."

Jack nodded before looking Sirius dead in the eye and saying, "I swear to you. I will take care of Ianto. I love him with everything I have."

Sirius grinned. "Now see I can't do this anymore! You remind me of when I had to meet Remus' mum for the first time as his boyfriend. Merlin I was sweating bullets!"

"So you and Remus are…?"

"Together? Oh yes though he yelled at me for a good long time once he learned of my innocence."

"Damn right I did you old horn dog," answered Remus as he bent down and kissed Sirius on the cheek. The two shared a brief smile of familiarity and love. Remus' amber eyes were on Jack in an instant.

"Dinner is almost ready. You go on ahead Sirius. I just want a quick with word with Jack."

"Alright, Moony," Sirius answered before turning tail and leaving. He gave Jack a quick glance that said 'good luck'.

Remus Lupin sat down. He smiled at Jack before going into his protective guardian speech.

"I'll be brief, Jack. I can smell that you and Ianto are mated is a good word to say. So here's the deal if you break his heart or do anything to hurt him I will wait to a full moon, hunt you down, and rip you to shreds."

Jack gulped and shuddered. The only thing that made this more disturbing was the pleasant smile on the man's face as he said that.

"Are we clear?"

"Crystal."

"Lovely! Now come on time for dinner!"

As Jack got up to go eat, he now knew where Ianto got all those scary bits of his personality from.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night after Ianto had a grand time using the stopwatch to time himself in taking the uniform of his captain (four minutes, thirty four seconds and you know that you were curious). Ianto looked down at Jack as they lay in his bed.

"So Jack, what do you think of them?"

"They're nice."

"They threatened you didn't they?"

"Yup," the 'p' was popped at the end by Jack, "But I think it's their way of showing that they care."

Ianto smiled and laughed light heartedly. He placed another kiss on Jack's lips before curling up next to him. The room was pitch black for the night was a new moon and very cloudy. Ianto waved his hand and gentle balls of light appear before them. Jack sat up and held out his hand to touch one of them. Ianto grinned at the look of childlike wonderment on Jack's face.

"Like them?" he whispered as he placed a kiss on Jack's neck. The immortal time traveler nodded while the immortal wizard smiled slightly. His emerald colored eyes glowed too bright in the soft light in the room. Jack could feel an all encompassing love around him. Ianto could feel the same wonderful feeling around himself as well.

Both men sighed contentedly and curled up together.

For once the love that they gave was equal to the love they received.

And it was just simply…divine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**H.N.: **So that was the chapter! How was it? I hope it was good for all you guys. You all place such high expectations and I will strive to live up to them.

Because you all are the KINDEST and MOST AMAZING reviewers ever! I love you all!

So I'm just tossing an idea out there because I don't know whether to do it or not. I'm thinking of doing an Interlude between S1 and S2 with The Year That Never Was. But I'm not really sure like its 50/50. I would love some feedback on the idea. So if you could place the answer in your review? That would be fantastic.

Have a great week everyone.


	14. An Odd Friendship

**Disclaimer:** I don't Harry Potter nor do I own Torchwood. Though I wish I did.

**Spoilers:** The main bulk of the story will take place after Cyberwoman. This will obviously be AU. I think I will be ignoring some episodes but I'm not sure yet.

**Plot: **Ianto Jones has more secrets that go past Lisa. He didn't even exist until he was eighteen. For the first seventeen years of his life, Ianto Jones was Harry Potter. Now the Wizarding World wants their savior back. Something Ianto isn't sure he wants to be. But how does he make the team believe that he did this for them just as much as him. Ianto cannot stand to be broken one more time. He needs his soulmate to fix him. And he turns out to be…the flirty Captain in the RAF greatcoat?

**A/N: **Hello all! It's the weekend! I survived my first week back at school. Nothing much is really going on right now. Just waiting for June so I can start my summer holidays. They will be epic.

Now a shout out to Lady Squish! With my permission she is using my Harry and Ianto are the same person idea to write a fanfiction of her own. It's completely different from my own fic so I don't want to all to call it plagarism or something, okay? The first chapter is up and you should all check it out! It's very good!

Now when I write Torchwood fics, I usually focus on Ianto. Mysterious characters are always easier for me to tune into. Strange considering I'm an open book! But I have finally written Owen for a prolonged period of time. I tried to keep him in character as possible. I watched clips. I read the wonderful book The Torchwood Archives several times in order to try to write him realistically. So I apologize if he is way OOC. I tried though!

Okay. I won't keep you from the chapter. Please enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_"Friendship is unnecessary, like philosophy, like art…it has no survival value; rather is one of those things that give value to survival." _–C.S. Lewis

"_All men have one refuge, a good friend, with whom you can weep and know that he does not smile." _-Menander

Chapter 14  
An Odd Friendship  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ianto spared at glance at the Torchwood doctor before heading off to make coffee. It had been three days since Diane had disappeared through the Rift and Owen wasn't doing too well. The sarcastic doctor hadn't tried to start anything with Ianto since Diane left.

That meant things were bad.

Needless to say, Ianto was worried. So at closing time he told Jack not to come to his apartment tonight. This was meant by much pouting and whining. He was going to get some reaction out of Owen one way or another. He remembered being that desperate with Lisa; and that kind of desperation always will end in a bad way. He doesn't want Owen to end up how he did. It was a dark and very desperate place in his mind. He nearly sacrificed his team to try to save what he now knew could not be saved.

'Well,' Ianto thought as he watched Owen shuffle through his day, 'it's now or never.'

"Owen?" called the tea-boy as he entered the autopsy room. The doctor looked up from his work briefly.

"What do you want, Tea-boy?" Ever his accent sounded flat.

"You've been here since four a.m. Owen. It's nearly nine o'clock at night. C'mon let's get a drink."

"I don't want your pity."

"It's not pity. C'mon mate let's drink."

Owen paused in his work silent. He looked up at Ianto and slowly nodded.

"Alright Tea-boy but if it's some type of trick to get me to share my feelings…"

"You'll remove my innards without anesthesia?"

"It's official. We all have worked together way too long."

"I believe the correct turn of phrase is 'duh'. Now do I have to use my magic to get you out of here or will you walk out?"

"Fine fine, you're pushy tonight Tea-boy. Is your cycle starting soon?"

'This is going to be a long night,' Ianto thought with a sigh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They entered Ianto's apartment. Owen, despite his broken heart, had to admit that he was curious. In all the time that he worked with man, he had never seen his apartment. Ianto had been to his once to drag his sorry ass out of bed for another world saving emergency. Even then it wasn't all pleasantries with tea and biscuits. It mainly consisted of lots of cold water, a foghorn, some very interesting insults, mother's being insulted, and Owen having to go to work in his PJ bottoms.

He didn't really fancy saving the world in his jim-jams.

Ianto's apartment was the complete opposite of what Owen thought it would be. It was painted in warm colors. It was cluttered with bookcases overflowing and DVD's stacked high. Pictures of family and friends decorated the room and on the mantel there was a picture of the team in an expensive frame. It was warm and gentle. Owen shuddered wishing that the warmth could fill up the hole Diane left.

"Want to try wizard alcohol?" Ianto asked. His neat appearance disintegrated into a pair of jeans and an old too large t-shirt.

The fact that his coworker was a wizard slipped his mind. Owen looked at the bottle cautiously.

"I dunno. If I drink it would I turn into a frog or somethin'?"

"Nope. You would like it. Has a good burn." Ianto answered.

"Whatsit called?"

"Firewhiskey."

"Well there's your burn then."

Ianto smirked slightly at he grabbed two shot glasses. He poured them shots. Ianto down his in one go and breathed out. Smoke escaped from his lips. Owen curiously grabbed the glass, sniffed it, and drowned it in a go.

To say that drink had a burn was an understatement. It was like liquid fire. It burned and teased Owen's throat. It was strong and he watched with amazement as smoke came out of his own mouth. Owen breathed happily.

"That…was fuckin' amazing. Gimme another shot tea-boy."

Ianto shook his head but poured another two shots. Both men downed them in a gulp. Ianto bit his lip wanting to say something but trying not to. He wouldn't like having his intestines removed without anesthesia.

"Y'know I first got plastered when I was fifteen?" Ianto stated conversationally.

Owen looked up.

"Yeah. I found some old booze that the Blacks had stored in the house. And I downed two bottles of finely aged brandy in the night. According to 'Mione I kept on singing the 'We Didn't Start the Fire' by Billy Joel."

The doctor snorted and smirked slightly.

"Feelings huh?" Owen questioned, "I should have known. So when should we do that surgery?"

"I'd rather not tomorrow. I prefer my surgeon not hung over. Plus I don't think Jack would like it too much and growing a new intestine is a bitch or so I've heard."

Owen raised his eyebrow, "How do you know that?"

"Friends with a vampire here. I have no clue how her intestines were removed or why. And frankly I'd really rather not," Ianto said as he downed another shot.

Owen downed another shot and sighed. Suddenly he was struck by the humor of the situation. Here he was feeling bad about himself over a woman that by all rights should be in a nursing home. He was drinking magical liquor with a man that he had a screwed up friendship with. Oh yeah the bloke could do magic and was immortal. Then there was that tiny fact that he spent his days saving the world and dissecting aliens.

A snort escaped from his lips. Ianto turned and looked at Owen thinking that the doctor had finally cracked. Another snort followed before the manly giggling followed. Then Owen began to laugh so hard that he thought he was going to cry.

Ianto silently took the shot glass out of Owen's hand. He watched the doctor for a couple moments debating whether or not to do something. Then through all the random laughter, something happened.

Owen Harper broke down spectacularly.

The laughter slowly turned into silent shaking sobs. Tears began to trickle down the doctor's face. He began to cry for Katie, for Diane, and just for everything he couldn't take. Ianto then did something that shocked and surprised the doctor. He reached out and pulled him into a tight hug.

And Owen completely lost it. Wild howls of anguish escaped from his lips. He started hitting the tea-boy's chest and shouted about how it wasn't fair. All Ianto did was sit there and held on tight to the doctor until he was done.

After awhile when there were no more tears to shed, Owen pulled away and wiped his eyes.

"Don' tell anyone that I was cryin' like a little girl, tea-boy."

"I won't Owen."

A silence descended upon them like a thick and oppressive cloud.

"I keep on thinking that I can save her. All I have to do is find a way to open the Rift and…"

"Don't. Owen I was like that after Lisa. You loved Diane. But if you continue on this path then all there will be is pain and destruction."

Owen stared at his feet. The logical, rational part of his mind was agreeing with Ianto and calling Owen an idiot. The rash, emotional part of his mind wanted to just screw it and get Diane back. Owen closed his eyes.

"Does it get any easier?"

"Yes but it will hurt. By all things left that are good in the world, it will hurt you so much that you think that you cannot live with the pain. Owen I made a stupid mistake. All in the moment of passion because for once I did not want to lose someone else I love. I did not want to lose her to what seems to be my curse. Our lives have both been utter shit. And believe me when I say that you will get some form of happiness. Diane just wasn't it."

"Then who?! Who?! Every single fucking time that I try this relationship shit! The woman I fall for leaves me! I can't stand it anymore, Ianto. I just can't! Tell me who! TELL ME WHO!" He roared at the tea-boy, who took it in stride.

"Someone Owen that is right in front of you but you would never ever suspect," Ianto thought about the first time he actually saw Jack. It was before he even met Lisa. The Captain's loud, brash entrance had caused the archivist to roll his eyes. He hated people who needed the spotlight on them.

Yes now he sees the irony of it.

Ianto moved closer and took the doctor's hand.

"Owen, I promise you that it will work out. For now though, don't do anything stupid okay? If you don't want to go home I have a spare room. Owen you're my _friend_ and I will do anything to help you."

Owen looked into Ianto's eyes. For the first time in a really long time, he realized that someone actually _cared_ about his well being. He thought about the team and sighed. Maybe they always had…but he was just too emotionally crippled to realize it until it was staring him right in the face as Ianto Jones.

The doctor sat down on the couch and buried his face into his hands.

"I might take you up on that offer tea-boy," said Owen with air of importance like he was doing Ianto a huge favor.

The Welshman rolled his eyes and murmured good-naturedly, "Bastard."

The doctor snorted before grabbing the shot glass and gulping it back. Ianto switched on the tellie and together they watched the T.V.

This brings to reason number 33 on the Captain's list for not understanding twenty first century men. Every time they have a serious discussion in which feelings are shared and other such stuff, why do they just pretend that it never happens?

It was all very confusing for the Captain most times.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Owen lay down in the overstuffed bed in the spare guest room. Not that he was complaining about the mattress or anything. He was a glutton for comfort. He bit his lip and stared at the ceiling. Life it seemed had a funny way of surprising him.

One moment his role was clear. He was alone in the world and he liked it. He kept most people, even his team, at arm's length afraid that he would be hurt in the process. It however did not stop the team from getting close to him. Ianto was the only one who kept Owen on his toes. They barked and barbed each other. They pushed buttons and shot back sarcastic comments back and forth with such ease.

It drove Gwen crazy. She couldn't understand the odd nature of their friendship.

Tosh loved it and Owen often has caught her laughing over CCTV footage of their quips.

Jack would just smile and shake his head. Then he would go back to his paperwork or staring at Ianto.

Owen sighed and wondered how the hell he became friends with them. And what the hell did the tea-boy meant when he said about the person who he could love.

Then he saw her in his mind. A petite form, dark hair, a shy smile and a gentle way about the woman flooded his vision. Owen gulped as he knew who it was and pushed the image from his mind. He stared up at the ceiling until he fell into an uneasy sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jack? What on Earth are you doing here?" asked Ianto the next morning. The Captain scuffed his boot at the floor.

"I missed you last night," the Captain said with a pout. Ianto smiled good naturedly and kissed Jack lightly on the lips.

"Poor Captain," Ianto teased lightly, "want some coffee?"

"Not really. I was hoping to have some fun."

"Not while Owen's sleeping off last night in my guest room."

"What happened?"

"Wizard liquor."

"How come you're not in bed with a hangover?"

Ianto smiled mysteriously, "Hangover potion. Knocks it right out of me."

Jack chuckled as he kissed Ianto's neck. A hand swatted him away and the Captain pouted.

"Yaaaaan! C'mon!"

Ianto sighed. He wanted to eat breakfast and take a shower. Plus he assumed that Owen would want coffee and the potion.

"Thirty second make out session is the best I can give this morning."

Jack's mouth was over his before he could finish a thought. Ianto closed his eyes and leaned into Jack's body. He felt the large hands move up and down his back.

"OH! HELL NO!" The two jumped apart seeing Doctor Owen Harper looking very green. Ianto straightened his clothes while Jack grinned like a loon.

"Good morning, Owen. I have a hangover cure and coffee is getting ready."

Owen was looking between the two before he snorted and began to laugh. With a glint in his eyes, he asked a question that Ianto had not answered yet.

"Does Gwen know?"

Ianto closed his eyes and swore. Jack looked confused, "No why?"

"No reason but I would love to be there when she finds out," answered Owen as he downed the cure. Ianto busied himself with the coffee maker. Jack still looked confused wondering why on Earth would Gwen care that he and Ianto were together? She had Rhys!

All in all it was a normal morning for the men of Torchwood.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**H.N.: **After a lot of consideration, I have decided to write an Interlude. Actually it's already 7 pages long with a little over 3500 words. It will mainly focus on Ianto and Martha. It should be up around chapter 17ish. Because I want to do End of Days soon. So yeah it should be around there.

Thank you for all of your support! Now leave me a tiny review!


	15. Putting on the Ritz

**Disclaimer: **I don't Harry Potter nor do I own Torchwood. Though I wish I did.

**Spoilers:** The main bulk of the story will take place after Cyberwoman. This will obviously be AU. Chapter 15 will ignore the episode called 'Captain Jack Harkness'. Also Combat did take place but it doesn't fit in with the story line.

**Plot: **Ianto Jones has more secrets that go past Lisa. He didn't even exist until he was eighteen. For the first seventeen years of his life, Ianto Jones was Harry Potter. Now the Wizarding World wants their savior back. Something Ianto isn't sure he wants to be. But how does he make the team believe that he did this for them just as much as him. Ianto cannot stand to be broken one more time. He needs his soulmate to fix him. And he turns out to be…the flirty Captain in the RAF greatcoat?

**A/N: **Hello everyone! It's one thirty in the morning and I have to get up for school in five and half hours. Yes yes I'll yell at myself later. I just need to drown myself in highly caffeinated goodness in the morning. I have SAT's Saturday so I'm going to do a lot of writing to work off nerves and stress. So there will be a few updates this week. Not that it's a bad thing for you all. I'm hoping to that it'll calm me down enough to take the test.

Also in regards to the chapter, I know I skipped the Captain Jack Harkness episode completely. But it's not very relevant at this point in the story. Ianto and Jack are together and everything you know? I thought the episode showed a very interesting insight on Jack. So if you were looking forward to it. Sorry folks it just doesn't fit anymore.

Well enough about me. Enjoy the chapter all!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_"I like living. I have sometimes been wildly, despairingly, acutely miserable, racked with sorrow, but through it all I still know quite certainty that just to be alive is a grand thing." –Agatha Christie _

"_You must know... surely, you must know it was all for you. You are too generous to trifle with me. I believe you spoke with my aunt last night, and it has taught me to hope as I'd scarcely allowed myself before. If your feelings are still what they were last April, tell me so at once. My affections and wishes have not changed, but one word from you will silence me forever. If, however, your feelings have changed, I will have to tell you: you have bewitched me, body and soul, and I love, I love, I love you. I never wish to be parted from you from this day on." _–Mr. Darcy _Pride & Prejudice_

Chapter 15  
Putting On the Ritz  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was an amazingly slow day at Torchwood. Ianto Jones was pretty sure that he was slowly going insane from the boredom. He cleaned up the Hub, reorganized the tourist office, delivered the coffee, and was currently going through the important task of looking through the local supernatural magazine for any potential cases.

"Anything interesting?" whispered a soft voice into Ianto's ear. The younger man shuddered and swallowed thickly.

"I believe that's harassment sir," replied Ianto in a clipped tone with an innocent look on his face.

"It's only harassment if you don't enjoy it. I want so bad right now, Yan," whispered Jack into his ear. Ianto stood up suddenly his face bright red. He should've known that Jack got horny when he was bored.

"The others are still here, sir," said Ianto in a soft tone.

"I got Owen to take Tosh and Gwen out to lunch. C'mon Yaaan I haven't touched you in days. The Rift is finally quiet. We've been busy all week. It's been driving me insane."

Ianto grinned wickedly. He was feeling the need too and if everyone was out...

"Fine fine…let's see if you bet your old record."

"My fastest time?"

"Two minutes and thirty seconds."

"I'm up for a challenge," Jack said with an equally wicked grin. He and Ianto shared a look before running to the hot house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't want to see food for the rest of the week," moaned Gwen with her hand on her stomach. Tosh nodded her agreement as she went to her station. Owen belched without apology.

"I dunno I wanted another piece of pie."

Tosh and Gwen stared at the doctor in disgust. Owen looked between them.

"What? I'm a growing boy!"

Tosh just shook her head turning back to her work. Gwen looked around noticing that the Captain was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Jack?"

Tosh shrugged.

"Still probably in the Hub somewhere," answered Owen dryly as he went back to his alien corpse.

Gwen nodded as she began to wander the Hub.

"Jack?"

Tosh and Owen share a look.

"Ten pounds says she screams," said Owen

"Deal and you buy me a drink after work," answered Tosh.

A loud scream echoed through the Hub followed by a lot of apologies. Gwen ran out her face bright red.

"I am so so sorry!"

Ianto ran out a few seconds later wearing a pair of suit pants and his shirt half opened. His muscles were clearly shown as Jack followed only in his pants and his hands tied behind his back with his suspenders.

"Gwen…sorry you had to see that!" Ianto apologized profusely.

"Harkness untie yourself! I don't need to know your kinks!" Owen barked looking ill.

The Captain rolled his eyes and sighed, "Ianto left before he could untie me."

Tosh got up and untied the Captain. The look in her eyes told that she found this all very amusing.

"How…? How long has this been going on?!" said Gwen in a state of disbelief.

"Ummm like right before the cannibals," answered Ianto while he and Jack exchanged a look. Jack smiled and wrapped his arms around his lover's waist. He placed a kiss on Ianto's neck. The younger man shifted not very comfortable with Public Displays of Affection quiet yet, especially in front of the team. It would only give Owen more amo.

Ianto whispered with a deadpanned tone, "I don't think now is the time for cuddling Jack."

"Why didn't you tell us?!" demanded Gwen. Ianto tilted his head curiously. His eyes went dark at her demands.

"I didn't realize that we needed your permission, Gwen. Besides why do you care so much? You have Rhys. You even had Rhys and Owen for awhile."

Gwen flushed and looked at her shoes. Ianto sighed and rubbed his forehead. Tosh and Owen were looking back and forth between the trio to see what would happen next. Jack looked at Gwen before pulling away. He kissed Ianto sweetly before walking over to Gwen.

"C'mon Gwen I think we need to have a talk," the Captain said gently. He led the young woman to his office. Ianto tossed the Captain's shirt at his head, which Jack caught with ease. He finished buttoning up as he watched Tosh and Owen exchange money.

"You two had a bet?"

"I believe the proper word for it is an accord," stated Owen factually. His eyes held mischief in them and smirk played on his lips.

Ianto shook his head. Then he realized something with a light flush on cheeks he walked out muttering, "I'm going to finish getting dressed."

He was fairly certain that he going to shoot Owen for laughing at him like that later.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sit down Gwen," instructed Jack as he buttoned up his shirt. Gwen quietly sat down.

"Gwen I know that you have a crush on me," said Jack gently. He bit his lip. He liked Gwen but only as a little sister figure. She was so trusting, so caring, so…naïve. He was trying to protect her from the horrible monsters because he wanted her to hold onto that nature, like a big brother that beat up the bullies.

"But I'm with Ianto. He truly understands me. It's not because we're both immortal. It's not physical…well okay it's a little physical. It's just that Ianto tries to understand me. No one has ever tried that in my life. I love him, Gwen."

"Jack…" began Gwen but the Captain held up his hand to stop her.

"You have an idealized image of me, Gwen. To you I'm the white knight of fairytales. I'm the hero you dreamed of us a small girl. It's one small tiny part of me. Ianto pries back the different parts that I haven't faced yet. He doesn't know everything about me. We all know most about him….though I have a feeling that I still don't know a lot. Gwen you are so lucky. You have Rhys. You have a rock outside of this place. You aren't that damaged."

Gwen nodded remembering what Ianto said about Torchwood liking damaged things.

"Ianto and I, we are. We hold onto each other in a desperate attempt for some normality, some sanity in our lives. We both have been hurt so badly. In that pain we found each other. By finding each other we have found peace. Do you understand Gwen?"

A teary eyed Gwen nodded. Still it didn't help but shatter the fairytale image of the man in front of her. She saw Jack glance at the window and smile.

It was then she realized that she had no chance with him and that she never will.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ianto looked through several websites. He bit his lip as he read through the Lynch Frost listings. He decided to search through a couple of their properties to see if it led to anything. Still he couldn't take his eyes through the listing of a place called 'The Ritz'.

It was beautiful even in its decrepit state. Ianto wondered how many dances Jack had shared in that place. He sipped his coffee as he looked at the listing again. A smile came full force onto his face. He connected to Jack via the com link.

"Hey Jack? I'm taking my lunch break now."

"Huh? Oh sure. Have fun Ianto."

"I'll be back in about an hour," answered the archivist. He printed the address off the computer and placed it in his pocket. He quickly walked out of the tourist office.

The Ritz was old, decrepit, and covered in random shit. It held the smell of old mothballs, the paint was peeling, and Ianto was very certain he saw a rat scurry past his feet.

He loved it.

In both his lives as Harry Potter and Ianto Jones, there was always a love for fixing things. He loved the challenge of restoring old, broken things back to his former glory. Boy the Ritz needed it. He turned to the man before him, Bilis Manger.

"I love it. How much do you want for it, sir?"

The man before him looked up with shock written on his face.

"Are you certain?"

Ianto nodded as he looked around. He smiled widely.

"Yes I am. Please sir, name your price."  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"You bought what?" questioned Jack later that night. Ianto grinned widely.

"An old dance hall, the Ritz," answered the younger man with excitement in his eyes. His hand was on Jack's and he was practically pulling him out the door.

"I'm signing the papers tomorrow. So I may be in late…"

"We'll be in late. I want to come with you," stated Jack stubbornly. Ianto nodded the silly grin plastered on his face.

"Now c'mon! I want to show you it! It has so much potential."

The Captain chuckled and allowed his young lover to pull him to his motorcycle. He felt a pang knowing that Ianto got rid of his car after John.

"I should buy you a new car. Shouldn't I?"

Ianto looked up and shrugged.

"I keep on meaning to go shopping for a new one. I just keep forgetting to look for a car. Now hold on tight."

"You seem very eager tonight, Mr. Jones."

Ianto smiled mysteriously as he put on his helmet. Jack put his own on and wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The motorbike stopped in front of the building. Ianto beamed at it proudly and excitedly as he took Jack's hand. Slowly the couple walked into the building and up the staircase.

"I give. Why buy this place?"

Ianto shrugged, "I like to fix things. It has potential don't you think, Jack?"

The Captain shrugged as he glanced around. "I remember dance halls like this."

Ianto laughed brightly, "I bet you do. Come on. We're almost to the ballroom."

"Yaaaan what's going on?"

"If I told you would it be a surprise? No. Then my fun will be ruined and you won't have sex tonight."

"Yeah too bad Gwen interrupted us huh?"

"We should really cut down on our foreplay time at the Hub."

"Awww but there's something so naughty about it. Too bad we don't work at a real office. I've got a thing for offices."

"Some fetishes should be kept to yourself, Jack," answered Ianto dryly. He waved his hand as they entered the room. Candles lit all around them and in the center a table had been dusted off and romantic dinner for two set up on it.

"Now how did you do this?"

"Remus picked up take away from my favorite Italian place. He set it up for us."

"You're such a romantic, Yan."

"Perhaps, sir. But I know you like it."

Jack laughed as Ianto led him to the table. Ianto pulled out the chair for him.

"What a gentleman."

"Shut up and sit down, Captain Harkness."

"Now you're talking dirty Mr. Jones."

Jack sat down. He loved to tease Ianto. He had to do it more in the future. The younger man poured two glasses of red wine. The two men smiled at each other as they ate in the candlelight.

"You're amazing, Ianto."

"Tell me something I don't know, sir."

"But you know everything…"

"I don't know everything about you," countered Ianto. Jack smiled gently.

"That's true. But it's a way longer story than yours. I've time traveled…a lot. It's very hard to give an accurate description of my history. One day soon I'll tell you. But first I need answers…"

"From your doctor, right?"

Jack nodded, "One day I'm going to leave Ianto. I promise you that it would only be for a little bit. I just need my questions answered."

Ianto nodded slowly, "I understand, Jack. Just leave a note or something. Don't disappear into the wild blue yonder. I have forever but the rest of the team doesn't. They'll miss you."

"And you?"

"That goes without saying. I'll miss you a lot. But Jack I know that you will come back to me even if it takes you a thousand years. I honestly hope that it doesn't take that long. Just know that I'll be waiting for you Jack."

Jack gazed at the young man before him. He leaned over the table and began to kiss Ianto. The young man smiled into the kiss.

In that moment, the man called Bilis Manger attempted to bring Ianto and Jack back to 1941. However, a golden light emitted from the Captain in that moment which kept the two firmly in the present. His half closed eyes glowed briefly before returning to their normal blue now that the danger passed.

Not that the two lovers noticed they were too busy trying to get back to the Hub.

**H.N.: **What's this? I wonder what's going on with our Captain…Well I know but you don't. And that makes it amusing to me. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I was surprised to update so soon but I was struck with inspiration suddenly. Also this will be the last overly fluffy chapter that you will see for a few chapters. I mean there will be a tiny pinch of it. But there will be a lot more angst and such.

So have a good week everyone! Please review we're close to the big 300!!!


	16. Kiss of Life

**Disclaimer: **I don't Harry Potter nor do I own Torchwood. Though I wish I did.

**Spoilers:** The main bulk of the story will take place after Cyberwoman. This will obviously be AU. Chapter 15 will ignore the episode called 'Captain Jack Harkness'. Also Combat did take place but it doesn't fit in with the story line.

**Plot: **Ianto Jones has more secrets that go past Lisa. He didn't even exist until he was eighteen. For the first seventeen years of his life, Ianto Jones was Harry Potter. Now the Wizarding World wants their savior back. Something Ianto isn't sure he wants to be. But how does he make the team believe that he did this for them just as much as him. Ianto cannot stand to be broken one more time. He needs his soulmate to fix him. And he turns out to be…the flirty Captain in the RAF greatcoat?

**A/N: **Hey everyone! I'm sorry if I didn't do the episode right. I watched it on Sunday. Then I pretty much pieced the rest together from various sources. The DVD player in my room crapped out on me. Ugh! So anyways I have to go to bed now. Nighty night!

Anyway enjoy the chapter!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_"I can see everything. All that is. All that was. All that ever could be." _–Rose Tyler (Bad Wolf) in The Parting of Ways

"_Have you ever been in love? Horrible isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and it means someone can get inside you and mess you up. You build up all these defenses. You build up a whole armor, for years, so nothing can hurt you, then one stupid person, no different from any other stupid person, wanders into your stupid life... You give them a piece of you. They didn't ask for it. They did something dumb one day, like kiss you or smile at you, and then your life isn't your own anymore. Love takes hostages. It gets inside you. It eats you out and leaves you crying in the darkness, so simple a phrase like 'maybe we should be just friends' or 'how very perceptive' turns into a glass splinter working its way into your heart. It hurts. Not just in the imagination. Not just in the mind. It's a soul-hurt, a body-hurt, a real gets-inside-you-and-rips-you-apart pain. Nothing should be able to do that. Especially not love. I hate love." _–Rose Walker, Neil Gaiman's The Sandman

Chapter 16  
Kiss of Life  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ianto walked into Jack's office carrying a cup of coffee. He glanced at the TV over his lover's shoulders. Jack finished his phone call with Gwen and glanced up at Ianto. He took the cup gratefully.

"Is the world still ending?" asked Ianto quietly. Jack sipped his coffee and nodded. The Captain's blue eyes remained firm on the on the television. Ianto kissed his lover's temple. He whispered to him softly.

"Jack? Promise me that you will be careful."

Jack grinned gently. He kissed his lover on the lips softly.

"I promise you, Ianto. I need to get ready to roll."

Ianto nodded his assent. He watched his lover leave. Ianto stared ahead for a moment. Luna had called him earlier this morning and he cannot get the message from his head.

"_Hello Ianto," a dreamy voice greeted on the other phone line. Ianto brightened from his spot on the couch._

"'_Lo Lu why are calling so early?"_

"_I had a vision last night, Ianto. I just wanted to warn you."_

"_About what, Luna?" Ianto questioned as he sat up straighter._

"_The devourer of worlds will come through a rip. The Life bringer can destroy him. He must be awakened by true love's kiss," whispered the girl in a dreamy voice._

"_Luna what are you talking about? This isn't another prophecy is it? The Fates promised me that my destiny would no longer be forced!"_

"_Not a prophecy, Ianto. Even if it is your role is small but important. I believe that it's a warning and cure wrapped in one. You will find out when the time comes and not a second more. I must go."_

"_LUNA! LUNA!"_

_But the phone was already silent on the other line. Ten minutes later, Jack called and told Ianto that the Rift was splitting. _

Ianto shook his head from the memory. He tried to quell the nervous feeling in his stomach. He watched as everyone entered the Hub and he slowly descended from the archives to see what he can find on the 'devourer of worlds'.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Awhile later, Ianto pulled away from his search. He couldn't find anything except an obscure reference in the Bible. That wasn't even very clear. He knew that the others were gone. Maybe he could find something out in one of Tosh's programs. He quietly walked in the tunnels of the archives.

"Hello Ianto," a scarily familiar said.

Ianto turned around facing Lisa. His breath hitched in his throat at his now fully human ex.

"What do you want? Why are you here?" a flurry of questions flew through is lips harshly. His eyes narrowed slightly, "This isn't happening."

Lisa walked toward him. Her hand touching his cheek briefly, "There's only one way to stop this, before things get worse. People will die, Ianto, thousands of people, unless you open the Rift."

"I can't betray Jack like that Lisa. I can't betray my friends."

"Screw them Ianto! You can be a hero again!"

Ianto looked at her. His eyes flashed briefly. Wind whipped around him and the Lisa before him took a step back. He roared at the shade of his once girlfriend.

"YOU ARE NOT LISA!!! HOW DARE YOU TAKE HER FORM! LEAVE!"

The shade dissipated and Ianto fell to the ground. He took several heaving breaths. He, then, heard a voice that he hadn't heard since age seventeen.

"Harry?" the soft voice asked. Ianto looked up and his eyes went wide.

"…Mione? Is that you?"

The young woman before him appeared fuzzy. Her long dark hair was pulled back in a ponytail. She wore the same clothes that she did the last time he saw her. A pair of old ripped jeans, black combat boots, a pink t-shirt, and a long dragon hide robe covered her fading form.

"Harry you have to hurry. Bilis Manger, Harry. The Abaddon is coming. The one who brings life will take him down. But to prevent this…the Rift should not be opened! Stop the rift! Stop Manger! You can do this. I believe in you. If you cannot prevent this, your love holds power. Save the one who brings life!"

"I'm so sorry, Hermione."

A soft smile overtook the young woman's face. Her fizzling form pressed lips against his forehead.

"Harry James Potter, Ianto Evan Jones…you don't ever apologized to me. You're my brother. Help the one who brings life."

"Who? Who is the one who brings life?"

But Hermione was fading.

"MIONE! WHO IS THE ONE THAT BRINGS LIFE?!" He yelled to the empty room.

Ianto was left alone in the archives. He stared at the spot where his dead best friend once stood. He shuddered and got up. He had to find, Jack. He had to find the others. He had to warn them. He began to run out of the Hub. He could feel it in his heart that he was running out of time.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ianto could feel the chaos around him. His magic was flaring with the chaos. He took a deep breath and pressed it back down. He kept on looking for the shop Jack told him where Bilis Manger worked. He had to stop him. He had to do something to help him. His legs pumped as he ran through the streets of Cardiff. He had to warn Jack.

The city was in chaos as the great beast approached.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Owen sighed as he knocked back another shot of tequila. He just got fired. Bloody Captain Jack Fucking Harkness fired him! He signaled the bartender for another shot. His eyes were half closed and he chewed on his lip.

The world was ending so when was a better time to get wasted? He hoped Tosh and Tea-boy won't be too snippy about him getting fired. Frankly he didn't really care what the Captain Jack-ass and his ex thought of him at the moment.

He groaned and downed another shot. Life was easier when he pretended that he didn't have friends. His heart hurt and all he wanted was Diane back.

"Owen? I'm lost, Owen," the sensual voice of his lost lover filled his ears. He turned around seeing Diane. He gently took her hand into his.

"I can touch you. I don't understand. Where did you end up?"

Diane held his hand tighter. Her beautiful eyes shone with desperation. She whispered gently to her lover.

"Please, bring me back, Owen. You can do that can't you?"

Owen looked at her with pain in his eyes. He looked down and croaked out.

"I don't know. Everything's out of sync."

She gently lifted up Owen's head. She murmured, "Please. Please, bring me back."

She kissed him softly and Owen responded. His arms wrapped around her form. He softly breathed in her scent of cigarettes and perfume. She pulled away whispering so softly.

"Open the Rift…"

Owen opened his eyes and choked back a cry when nothing was before him. In her place was a piece of technology but he recognized it. It was for the Rift Manipulator.

He left money on the counter and made his way back to the Hub.

He didn't care if he was traveling a dark and desperate path. All he wanted was Diane safe.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tosh looked at the place where her mother once stood. A piece of paper lay on the ground. She bent down and picked it up. She bit back a gasp. It was the first part of her equation for the Rift.

She clutched the piece of paper desperately in her hand. A choice was made and it's weight comfortable in her mind.

She had to open the Rift.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay so maybe running through the streets of Cardiff without a definite plan was not Ianto's best idea of his life. Actually he was pretty sure that it ranked as one of the fifteen worst ideas of his life. It fit right between bringing Lisa into the Hub and trusting Dumbledore at age eleven. Now the freaking door to the shop where Manger worked was locked.

Ianto sighed and looked around. He closed his eyes and in the chaos that the world was going through; the powerful wizard tuned it all out. Soon all the noise disappeared leaving him with sound of his heart beating and the pulsating of his magic like a second heart. He began to reach out with a clear picture of Jack in mind.

The strands of his magic shot off from him. It weaved through the city at an alarming speed. It stopped at a place that Ianto knew too well. He cursed and ran back to the Hub.

Defintely not his most brilliant idea, it moved up to introducing the twins to Red Bull.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ianto ran into the Hub and spotted Gwen standing there all tearful. Tosh seemed to be thinking something over. Owen was gone…somewhere. Jack was glaring at everything.

Ianto sighed and walked down into the main area of the Hub. He briefly looked at the CCTV monitors.

"Why is Rhys here?"

Gwen shifted uncomfortably. Ianto made a brief sound before looking at Jack.

"Where were you, Ianto?"

"I needed some air. Something in the Hub was making me hallucinate."

Jack raised his eyebrow. Ianto raised one back at him.

Then the lights went out. The youngest Torchwood employee cursed under his breath softly. He heard Gwen run off shouting for Rhys.

He was too late. He could feel it in his gut.

Whatever happened now would just have to happen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Owen ran to the Hub. A determined look etched into his face. The piece of the Rift Manipulator was held firmly in his grasp.

"I'm coming, Diane."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ianto watched with sad eyes at Gwen's tearful face. It broke his heart. Sometimes you never realize the people that you'd miss until they are taken from you. He watched as Jack consoled the woman he loved like a sister.

He hated this. All this sorrow, all this pain a fire lit in his belly. He wanted Manger dead. This man was worse than Voldemort. He had to die. Ianto's eyes narrowed. He would make sure that the job was done.

He watched Gwen cry and silently promised this to her. He may not agree with her methods or the fact that she was a little _too _enamored with Jack. But she honestly had a chance for a normal life with her boyfriend. Ianto felt a pang of sympathy toward her for that loss.

A set of footsteps called his attention as Owen came into the autopsy bay. He quietly looked at Rhys' body before moving to Gwen to comfort his ex lover.

"Gwen…" he murmured as he placed his hand on her back. She shrugged away the hand before briefly glaring at Owen.

The doctor looked down before holding up the last piece of the Rift Manipulator.

"I'm going to open the Rift. We can save them. We can fix all this shit."

Owen moved to where the Rift manipulator was. Tosh began to follow him as he placed the last part of the Rift Manipulator in place. She placed in the final equation. Gwen desperate to have Rhys back pulled away from Jack and walked over.

Jack looked at Ianto.

"Are you going to join them, Ianto?" whispered Jack. The younger man could hear the accusation of betrayal in his voice. Ianto looked down at the floor.

"I tried to stop this Jack," whispered Ianto to the Captain. His bright blue eyes begged him to believe what he said was the truth. "You have to trust me on that. Jack no matter what happens. Please realize that I love you. I just…I can't have more deaths on my conscience. Not if I can save them."

A tear gently worked its way down his face. He kissed the corner of Jack's mouth.

"Jack for just this once. Everybody can live!," he whispered as he followed the group out of the room. Jack frozen as the words from so long ago filtered into his head.

"_Everybody lives, Rose! Just this once! Everybody lives!"_

Jack Harkness shivered as the voice of the Doctor entered his head. He watched Ianto leave feeling more shaken then he had in years. Jack took a deep breath and steeled himself and his heart. The one person who can sway him to open the Rift was not Ianto; it was a man with blue box and the universe at his fingertips.

He followed them and began to taunt them.

"You're a united front now, Toshiko, the poor girl who'll screw any passing alien that gives her a pendant. Owen, so strong he gets in a cage with a Weevil, desperate to be mauled."

The Captain paused before turning his blue steeled gaze on his lover. Ianto slowly put up his barriers not to let emotion show. Everybody HAS to live. Just this once…

"…Ianto, hiding a cyber-girlfriend in the basement. Your three comrades pumped bullets into her. Remember?"

He remained silent as he stared at Jack. No emotion was shown in those blue eyes and Jack felt scared to the core at that. Still he pushed back his feelings. Ianto was reminding him too much of the man who had abandoned him on a ship full of corpses and the ability to never die.

Gwen tears falling down her face whispered, "I've got to Rhys back."

Jack raised his eyebrow and stated harshly, "Yeah, you're _so _in love with Rhys, you spend half your time in Owen's bed."

Ianto watched with a slight bit of appreciation as Gwen reared back and socked Jack in the face. He had to remember to watch out for that right hook from now on.

"FUCK YOU!" She screamed at him. Anger burned in her eyes.

He heard a click of the barrel and saw Owen, desperate Owen, standing there with the safety off.

"We're relieving you of your duty, Captain. I want back what I love."

Jack raised his eyebrow and said sarcastically, "If you want to be leader you'll need significantly bigger balls."

He began to walk toward them. The three shots through Owen's gun rocked through the air. Ianto stared at him. Tears fell down his face as he walked toward.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE OWEN?! EVERYONE WAS SUPPOSED TO LIVE!!! JUST ONCE IN OUR LIVES EVERYONE LIVES!!!!"

The Hub shook with Ianto's power as tears fell down his face. He couldn't feel Jack. Owen looked shocked and Ianto closed his eyes. Barriers went up and looked at Owen with no emotion.

"I'm sick of people doubting me."

He led them out and they began to open the Rift. Ianto kept looking at the area where Jack was dead. He just prayed that this would work.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ianto could feel the Earth shake. He could feel everything collapse. The energy of the Earth was shaken with the energy of the Rift out of control. He held onto the recently revived Jack as he looked up at the sky.

"Jack?"

"Yes Ianto?" Jack whispered to his young lover.

"We're boned aren't we?"

"Close enough."

The Ianto could feel a shift in the energy. He turned around and there was Manger. He felt anger swell up in his chest. He glared at the man.

"From out of the darkness he is come."

"What is he talking about?" shouted Gwen. Manger merely continued.

"Son of the great beast cast out before time chained in rock and imprisoned beneath the Rift."

"What?!" Gwen demanded.

"All hail Abaddon! The great devourer, come to feast on life," Manger said.

Ianto closed his eyes realizing that Luna was right. If Abaddon was the Great Devourer…

Who was the Life Bringer? He bit his lip as he looked at Jack. Manger began to speak.

"The whole world shall die beneath his shadow."

Ianto watched as the Abaddon rampaged throughout the city. A sick feeling in his gut formed. All he wanted was an ending where no one died. He heard Manger whisper.

"I have the power of God and no my work is done."

He could feel the energy shift and he turned around quickly. His hand out and he froze Manger with ease.

"You will not leave, Mr. Manger."

He heard Jack call for Gwen. Jack turned around and kissed him softly.

"I forgive you, Yan. I love you."

Ianto had a sick feeling in his gut as he watched Gwen and Jack drive away. Tosh and Owen watched them go. Ianto gulped before turning to them.

"The bonds on Manger are strong. Make sure he does not move. If he escapes I will not be happy," he hissed to them. Desperation shone in his eyes.

"Watch him…you got it?"

"Oy! Where're you going tea-boy?"

"Jack…I need to be with Jack. Just trust me on this!"

He looked up seeing the Abaddon over a field. Ianto swallowed, closed his eyes, and apparated.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Pain like Jack has never known entered his body. In the Abaddon's shadow he could feel his life drain from him. It was heart wrenching and powerful. He slowly whispered apologies in his head to Rose, to the Doctor, to his team, to Ianto.

He heard footsteps run toward them. He turned and saw his lover.

"IANTO! GO!"

"No! Jack…please!" Ianto was softly glowing green. His dark emerald eyes shone in the light. Jack could feel a power stir within him that he had never felt before. It was pure power and he shuddered.

In another universe, Jack didn't see Ianto as he died a thousand deaths under Abaddon. In another universe, Ianto did not capture Bilis Manger. In another universe, a blue light shot out of Jack and killed the Great Beast. In another universe, Jack and Ianto were only in a physical relationship connecting at a basic level. In another universe, Ianto was not immortal nor had great power.

In another universe, Jack's true potential was never awakened. But that's in another universe isn't it?

The Abaddon caught sight of Ianto. Jack watched horrified as it moved to engulf the other man in its shadow. NO! NO! That THING was not taking Ianto from him! He shook with rage. Red flooded his vision then slowly gold. He could feel a wave of power enter him.

Ianto watched in amazement as a golden light surrounded Jack. He took a step back in amazement as the other man's posture seemed to relax. When Bad Wolf revived Jack Harkness in the year 200,100; she did not just make him immortal. She put a small piece of the TARDIS' heart into Jack. Bad Wolf saw all the possibilities for his life in that moment. She chose the one that would bring him the most happiness. So she gave him power and had him wait until the moment was right.

But Jack isn't Bad Wolf…no that was Rose.

Captain Jack Harkness was the Life Bringer.

Ianto stood captivated at his lover.

"I see everything," whispered Jack in a voice that sounded more metallic than his own. "I know all possibilities to end this."

He turned looking at Ianto with a sad smile.

"Sweet warrior thank you for...unlocking me."

"Who are you?" whispered Ianto hoarsely.

"I am the one who brings life," soothed the being that was and was not Jack. His eyes were completely golden. Ianto stepped back in awe and amazement of the power in front of him. The Captain's form looked angelic surrounded by the warmth of the golden light which grew under the Abaddon's shadow.

"Abaddon, devourer of worlds…You reign stops now!" yelled Life Bringer as he eyed the great beast. The power flooded his body in rush of warmth and love. He heard the music of time. He saw all possibilities. Like Bad Wolf, Life Bringer chose the one that would bring the greatest happiness in the end.

A golden blue light shot out of the Life Bringer and hit the Abaddon. Ianto watched the being fall dead. He could fell the Rift shut and right itself. The golden light left Jack and the Captain's body fell to the ground. Ianto choked back a sob no longer feeling his presence in his head. He kneeled next to Jack. An inhuman sounded escaped from his lips.

"WAKE UP! PLEASE!"

Gwen ran over to him and kneeled down next to him. She hugged him tight as he cried over the body of his one and only soul mate.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ianto was emotionless at the Hub. His dark eyes stared ahead like looking into the abyss of hell. He whispered to Gwen as she stood near him.

"Watch Jack, Gwen. I'll be back."

Gwen looked up with red rimmed eyes. "Where are going?"

"I'm going to kill the son of a bitch who made this happen."

Gwen's eyes fell to her lap as she watched the young man leave. She whispered to her dead friend,

"Come back soon, Jack. He's broken without you here."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ianto kicked open the door of the cell. He unfroze Manger and pushed him against the wall.

"Give me one good reason," whispered Ianto venomously into Bilis Manger's ear, "just one. If you come up with one, I won't kill you right here and now in the worst ways you can imagine. I won't scramble your brain so hard that the gray matter would ooze from your ears. I won't feed you to creatures more horrifying than your Abaddon. You would be just a snack to them. I can make your death as agonizingly slow or quick and painless as possible. I'm a warrior, Mr. Manger, with more power at my disposal than you can imagine. One snap of my fingers, just a wave of my hand and your organs will be ripped from your body. One reason is all it takes for you to die painlessly."

Manger was showing a brief flicker of emotion. Ianto could practically smell the fear off of him. He chuckled darkly. His eyes shone a deep emerald that was almost black.

"Are you scared Mr. Manger," hissed Ianto as he pulled the man up from his hair.

"Well you should be. So do you have one?"

The man remained silent. Ianto chuckled darkly. His eyes glowed green in the darkened room.

"I thought not. Time to die, Mr. Manger."

Ianto forced the man to face him roughly. No emotion was shone on the older man's face as Ianto grabbed him at his head. A dark smirk flitted over the younger man's lips. Ianto placed his fingers at the man's neck and concentrated. Manger looked up not feeling his limbs.

"What have you done?" he rasped out.

"Paralyzed you. You won't feel anything. But you will know what is happening to you. Time to die, Billy Boy," said Ianto with a deep dark laugh. It sent chills throughout the creatures of the cells. He quietly walked to a cell of wild weevils. He grinned with malice. Hate shone in his orbs. He called cheerfully to the Weevils in the cell. The very hungry Weevils deprived of fresh meat.

"Boys! It's feeding time!"

He tossed Manger's body in the cell and waved his hand to make it self-cleaning.

He then walked away. He wanted to get back to Jack.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Two Days Later…  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ianto…stop this sweetie. I don't think he's coming back this time," whispered Gwen consolingly to the man. He was still wearing the same suit. He refused to move since he dealt with Manger. The Captain's greatcoat covered his shoulders like a security blanket.

"They promised me! They promised me…" he whispered under his breath. Tears fell down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Ianto."

"I want to say goodbye, Gwen."

He heard her leave. Ianto leaned in and looked at Jack with hunger. He touched the Captain's icy cheek.

"…Say hi to my mom and dad. Okay Jack? I love you, Jack. One day I hope with meet again."

He leaned closer to Jack. His lips ghosted over the pale ones of his lover before they briefly met in a sweet kiss. Ianto stood up and pulled the coat tighter as he walked away. He then heard a gasp. Turning around tears sprung to his eyes.

"I love you too, Ianto."

A strangle sob of happiness escaped the full lips of the Welshman. He ran toward Jack and together they shared an embrace of love. He helped up the Captain.

The team needed to see their Captain again.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean that he's gone Gwen?" demanded Owen.

"Exactly what I said. He's disappeared! No alarms no nothing."

Ianto sighed, "He found his doctor…"

"Will he be back?" Tosh shyly asked. Gwen and Owen looked at him with expectations in their eyes. Ianto looked down before running upstairs to Jack's office.

"He promised me that he would leave a note…Where is the bloody thing?! He promised!" He yelled as he shuffled through papers. He stopped at an envelope. It was made of heavy almost parchment like paper. Ianto greedily opened the letter. He read it once. He looked at the envelope before withdrawing something. The team looked at him with expectations in their eyes.

Ianto began to read the letter. Tears filled his eyes as he slowly read the letter aloud.

"_Dear Ianto, If you are reading this. Then I am with the Doctor. I am sorry if I left at a bad time but I need these answers. You always knew where your power came from. I do not. I promise that I will come back to you. I don't know when but I'll make it as close as possible to the time I left. In show of my promise I leave you this ring. It will symbolize that promise until the time I get back. I love you."_

The room was silent and Ianto slipped on the platinum ring. He closed his eyes and sighed. He could faintly feel Jack in the back of his head.

"He'll be back everyone. Too stubborn not to make the Doctor turn around once his questions are answered."

Everyone chuckled wearily at that. As long as Ianto could feel Jack in the back of his head, that was good enough for him. It meant that Jack was still alive. It meant that Jack still existed.

Jack did a hell of a lot for Ianto most times by just existing.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**H.N.:** Well that was it! What did you all think? I'm pretty sure this is one of my longest episode chapters. I enjoyed writing it. Got a bit of drama, got a bit of darkness, got a bit of love in the mix. It was interesting territory to explore. I hoped you all enjoyed it too. Sorry for the quick updates. But I wanted to post this. I have tutoring the rest of the week. The Interlude is nearly done. However, that won't make an appearance till Sunday at the latest.


	17. Interlude: Guardian

**Disclaimer:** I don't Harry Potter nor do I own Torchwood. Though I wish I did.

**Spoilers:** The main bulk of the story will take place after Cyberwoman. This will obviously be AU. Chapter 15 will ignore the episode called 'Captain Jack Harkness'. Also Combat did take place but it doesn't fit in with the story line.

**Plot: **Ianto Jones has more secrets that go past Lisa. He didn't even exist until he was eighteen. For the first seventeen years of his life, Ianto Jones was Harry Potter. Now the Wizarding World wants their savior back. Something Ianto isn't sure he wants to be. But how does he make the team believe that he did this for them just as much as him. Ianto cannot stand to be broken one more time. He needs his soulmate to fix him. And he turns out to be…the flirty Captain in the RAF greatcoat?

**A/N: **Here it is!!!! Yay! I hope you all enjoy the Interlude!!!

Wish me luck on my SATs which I have to take in…a little over seven hours. I have to wake up in five. Shit. Where the hell did my time go?! Well wish me luck! This is my special treat to all of you! And me because it helped me relax so much!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_"Courage is facing our deepest fears. Heroism is facing them again and again." _-Unknown

"_The end is where we start from." _–Captain Jack Harkness Exit Wounds

Interlude  
Guardian  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone turned silent as Martha Jones finished her story. It was suffocating silence and all encompassing around them. In every eye there burned a hungry spark of hope, of belief. Which is exactly what was needed for the plan to succeed: that one spark of childlike faith. The young heroine looked around the small branch of the resistance.

"Who is your leader?" she asked curiously.

A young girl, who was sitting next to Martha, spoke, "We don't know his real name. He doesn't tell us. We call him Guardian."

"Guardian?"

An older woman, who reminded Martha of her grandmother, spoke up, "He brings us food. He keeps us safe. Poor love, he looks like his heart has been broken. But he is powerful Miss Martha. We are safe here at the Phoenix Nest."

"An odd name that is for sure," replied the young woman, "Will I get to meet this Guardian before I leave?"

A thin, gangly teenage boy nodded, "He better. He was excited to hear that you were coming. He just kept on going on about that you have an answer for him. But one of the younger children is ill. He's probably with her now."

Martha looked confused, "An answer for what?"

A voice chuckled behind her. Martha jumped and turned around facing a very handsome man. He wore a pair of black jeans, an old red T-shirt, and a long black duster. His hair was cut short and a scar went from the top of his hairline down to his jaw line on the left side of his face. He oozed that aura of a leader and Martha could _feel_ the air of power that surrounded him. But what the most amazing thing about him was his eyes.

Martha did not know the eyes that pure green could exist. They were glittering like emerald steel in the light but behind the hard eyes there was a kind, gentle person. Also in the orbs there was a glow of heartbreaking loneliness like he had his heart ripped out. Martha felt a pang of sorrow wondering how much he had lost that he even forsaken his name.

Then she noticed how the others' acted around him. With his presence in the room seemed to suck out all of the fear. It was protective, strong, and brave presence...but Martha knew those eyes. She had seen them too many times not to know them. She had fallen in eyes like that only they were a shade of sparkling brown. The young man was cracking under the pressure of everything collapsing around him.

Still he offered her a small smile. He then spoke in a soft Welsh accented voice.

"Miss Jones, my name is of no importance. Please just call me Guardian."

Martha held out her hand. The young man, who couldn't have been a year or two older than her, bowed and kissed her knuckles. She smiled slightly.

"Hard to find a gentleman in these times..."

Guardian smiled back vaguely. He turned to the old woman, "Mary, could you watch over Samantha? Her fever broke and Owen says she's doing better. Still to know that someone is watching over her would put my mind at ease. I would stay but I must speak with Miss Jones…"

"Please it's Martha."

Guardian smiled slightly, "Martha in private."

The woman nodded and disappeared. "Please follow me, Martha. We must talk in private."

The young savior nodded and followed the man, who led her to a small room with only a bed, a small desk, piles of books, and a…cauldron. Once alone Guardian became nervous and chewed on his lips.

"I heard your story, Martha. My branch will do what you say. But I have a story of my own and one you must hear."

A curious look took over her face, "Why?"

"Because…at the end, I hope you will allow me to come with you."

Martha was about to protest but Guardian stopped her with a raised hand. He turned his eyes onto the young woman with a desperate plea in them. Martha knew instantly that the young man was not like others that came before him. Others that wanted the fame and prestige that came with traveling with her. No she could sense that what Guardian wanted was something far more pure.

"Please just hear me out."

"Alright, I'm up for a good story."

Guardian smiled but it was sad.

"I'm not sure if it's good but it's a story alright. Now in 1983 a baby was born…"

The next couple hours were filled with a tale of young neglected boy that was thrust into a world of magic and how he saved the world. Martha was fascinated as she listened with rapt attention. It was a tale of courage, friendship, and goodness trying to survive in a corrupt world. The undertone was that of a tale of unending heartbreak, of loneliness, and of losing loved ones way before the end of their time. He talked of bloodied battles, desperate love, and betrayals so deep it hurt her heart just from listening.

He finished his story looking at the same corner of the room. His arms were wrapped tight around his thin legs. He seemed physically exhausted at telling the story. It was as though he gave up the last bit of himself to her. That tiny part was for her to hold onto. It was for her to nurture or break as she desired. Martha was suddenly struck by how…young and old he seemed at the same time. He reminded her too eerily of the Doctor. It didn't scare her but it made her heart pang with longing. She licked her dry, cracked lips.

"Do you have proof? I'm sorry even with all my travels. It's a little bit hard to take in."

Guardian looked up. She could not read his face as those eyes seemed to soak her in. He nodded slowly before taking a beetle off of the floor. He placed the bug on the table and closed his eyes. He waved his hand and the bug turned into a lily. Martha gasped surprised as he handed her the flower.

"I must admit, Guardian. It is an amazing story but why come with me? I have something that protects me from the Master. But…there's a reason why. Isn't there?"

Guardian sighed and twisted a beautiful platinum ring on his left middle finger. He seemed to be lost in a memory before quickly snapping out of it. He looked straight at her with those beautiful dark emerald eyes. Her soul lay bare to him again. He stated softly.

"On your travels with the Doctor, you met a man that couldn't die, Captain Jack Harkness."

She smiled at the memory of meeting Jack. How he just seemed to put her at ease. "Yes I remember Jack."

Guardian laughed but it held a tone of sadness. He murmured, "He's a very hard man to forget…"

"How do you know him?" Martha asked with sincere curiosity.

"I worked for Torchwood. I was at Torchwood One for the Battle of Canary Wharf. I moved to Cardiff for a fresh start shortly after. Then…well…I kind of stalked Jack until he gave me the job."

"I bet he enjoyed that," Martha laughed lightly. It felt good to laugh. There was never enough laughter in the world today. A small smile lit the man's face.

The young man smiled wistfully, "I love Jack with all my being, all my heart. And he loves me back. I still have that note he left me when he ran off to meet the Doctor."

"Because Jack wants his immortality cured?" Martha asked as she looked at the man in front of him. She remembered that he, too, was immortal. Jack had said a rather cryptic comment about not being the only one with eternity before him. Now she understood why.

Guardian shook his head in the negative, "Because the Doctor owed him some answers. I supported him and told him that he if he felt the need to go than that was what he should do. In the note there was this ring…a promise ring. He promised he would come back. But that…that monster has him on his ship! He's been doing things to my Captain. I can feel it, Martha. He's doing horrible and unspeakable things to the man that I love."

His voice was hard but his eyes shone with unshed tears. Their bond was deep enough that Guardian could feel the torture inflicted on his Captain in the back of his mind. It pissed him off.

Martha shuddered feeling the strong waves of power that came off the young man. She wondered that when she got back to the Valiant if Jack would be okay. If the Master would even survive the encounter and then she had her answer as Guardian eyes glowed green and an invisible wind blew around his duster.

"I cannot stand for it," his voice was raw and it held an edge of pure power to it.

Guardian silently closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. He was breaking without Jack there and he knew it. He just hoped that he had not scared Martha. As he calmed down; a quiet overtook the two of them. Guardian just sighed and said.

"I know it sounds selfish to want one man above the masses. But my entire life Martha…I had to be the hero. I had to put any chance, any desire of happiness for myself below others." Guardian paused in his talking. Martha's heart reached out to the boy. She was only a hero for a couple months and she could feel the weight of the world on her shoulders. Was it always like this for the Doctor? For Guardian? For Jack? She felt for the three men because if it had to be on a shoulders a second longer absolutely truly ultimately have to, then she may crack.

"I am just so bloody tired, Martha. I just want Jack back in my arms and to be back in Cardiff away from this nightmare our world has become. I can hide myself from the Master too. Magic can scramble technology, especially when I want it to or at least when I tell it to. Please…"

"What about the people here?"

"I have two second in commands. They can watch everyone. I trust them with my life. Plus there are protections keeping those out with the intent to harm."

Martha was quickly running out of arguments and that look in his eyes was breaking her heart.

"You really love him, don't you?"

"More than I thought possible," whispered Guardian as he stared at her.

Martha smiled gently, "Well I can't exactly say no without seeming like a horrible person."

Finally a true smile lit up his face and Martha could not help but feel a bit safer. Plus she would appreciate the company.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tea-boy, are you certain about this?" asked Owen when Guardian told him of his plan. The doctor was sitting on the bed in the other's quarters. Guardian looked up from his packing and bit his lip.

"I have to try, Owen. He's alive and they're doing something to him. I can _feel_ it Owen. It's breaking my heart and it so badly hurt already. I don't think it can take anymore, mate. I really don't. And I've been completely honest with you and Sirius from the start. After…what happened to Tosh and Gwen when Saxon first took the office; I told you both my intentions when I heard of Martha Jones. You knew that I would have to do this one day. If she would have me; the question was answered tonight."

Owen crossed his arms. He looked at the man and seeing the steely determination in his eyes. Owen knew that he could not convince him to stay.

"Fine but just promise to be careful; you hear me tea-boy? One word that you died, again, and I will kill you myself."

A laugh erupted from his lips and he glanced fondly at the doctor.

"I promise Owen. Now the wards should hold. But tell the twins, Bill, Sirius, and Remus to check them every six hours."

Dark brown eyes meet emerald green. The doctor nodded.

"What should I tell everyone else? You are the 'Guardian', insert air quotes, after all. You should have chosen a cooler name tea-boy."

He laughed sadly grabbing a worn out envelope. The thick paper was crinkled and worn with constant use. Ianto knew all the words by heart. He ran a thumb over it reverently before tucking it in a safe place.

"You think you can find him?" asked Owen looking much older than his years. Tosh and Gwen were gone lost to the first wave of the invasion. His heart clenched at the memory of Tosh coughing up her blood looking so pale. It was a darkly beautiful and sad scene. Her large eyes trained on Owen as she whispered her final words on Earth to him: 'I love you.' Owen was shattered and Ianto (before he refused to answer to his name anymore) picked up the pieces of a man once Owen Harper. Then he got them to a safe house in France with a few select wizard friends.

There was no time for morning and Owen threw himself into work. He helped the wounded, took care of the sick, and tried his hardest not to be haunted by big brown eyes of a woman that he loved but realized too late. Ianto was shattered the most. He slowly stopped answering to his name and took up his dagger. Then he became a warrior once again. He would disappear in the dead of night and rescue those he could. Every death of the ones he could not save weighed heavily on the young man's heart.

Owen knew that one day he would leave to find Jack. Tea-boy knew here he was. Owen saw him having a nightmare once where he bitterly told Owen that the Master was killing Jack over and over again. He could feel every death. After that the doctor kept a close eye on him but the tea-boy was too good at hiding his emotions. Still Owen accepted the fact that one day he would have to go. Once he was sure that they were safe from most harm.

Because he, Tea-boy, and Jack were the final three of Torchwood three…Guardian needed Jack to even put up a fight and to be Ianto. Owen, much as he hated to be all mushy and that crap knew that he needed the Tea-boy and the Captain in order to survive. Sometimes co-dependency sickened him. Tea-boy's voice cut through the air.

"Martha is bound to lead me to Jack sooner or later, Owen. We'll get him back."

Owen nodded before awkward putting his arms around his friend in a sort of hug. He turned around and returned it.

"I promise that I'll be safe. Now I have to go talk to Sirius about the wards entailed."

"You're not going to tell him that you're leaving?"

In the doorway, the young man paused before saying, "He knew the moment Martha was said to come here."

And with a ruffle of his duster, Owen watched his friend leave to go travel the world to help with a plan that may or may not work.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He would just have to hope that it would work.

Because that's what she would have done.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Martha spared a glance at Guardian, who didn't seem bothered by the frigid winter of the Eastern European countries. She wondered how close they were to the Romanian Branch or the woods where one of the members would meet them.

"Cold?" Guardian questioned in a soft voice. He spared a glance at the Savior of the World. Martha nodded and shivered. Guardian quietly raised his hand and waved it. Martha began to instantly heat up.

"You should've said something. Remember wizard?"

Martha smacked her protector over the shoulder but she had a fond smile. Guardian quietly wrapped an arm around her shoulder in what she learned was a gesture of fondness.

Together they walked through the cold with the younger man's eyes trained on the forest ahead. Both were warm in the small comfort of a new friendship.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Guardian could make a good camp. He could make it feel like home in a dark, dank cave or in a hidden deep protection of roots of large and old trees. Martha was eating up a fish that Guardian managed to catch in a nearby stream. The young man was staring at something sticking out of her pack. She looked up.

"What?"

"Can…can I see that?" asked Guardian shakily as he pointed at the Vortex Manipulator. Martha looked at it before taking it out and giving it to him. Guardian took a deep breath as he slowly thumbed it. Tears gathered at the corner of his eyes. She heard a gentle hitch of the breath. Then a gentle whisper spoke volumes. It slowly tore at Martha's heart at the pure desperateness.

"Jack…"

"You can have that Guardian. I'm sure Jack would want you to hold onto it," whispered Martha softly. Guardian looked up with suspiciously shiny eyes in the fire light. A grateful look was hidden under his usually stoic face. Guardian strapped on the wristband and smiled ever so slightly. It was more of a quirk of the lips than an actual smile but Martha felt like a million pounds.

"Thank you Martha," he whispered softly into her ear. Guardian gently kissed her cheek.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A low moan was what caught the young woman's attention. Martha rolled over in the straw filled bed and spared a glance at her quiet companion. They had been traveling together for about three months now and Guardian had barely said a word except when it was meant to protect her. Now he was in the midst of a nightmare.

"Jack…Tosh…Gwen," he whispered under his breath, "Lisa…Charlie…Hermione…couldn't save them. Couldn't save them... Jack! Jack! No…! Don't hurt him. Take me! Me for him! Please…"

Martha moved closer as a tear rolled down his cheek. He began to tremble during his nightmare and thrash about in his sleep.

"I'm so sorry. Couldn't protect you Gwen… Tosh…duck! No! No! JACK!"

He was crying in his sleep. People were looking at protector of Martha Jones. With a silent wave of the hand, she shooed them all away. She moved closer and lay down next to him. Her arms wrapped around his trembling form. Emerald eyes snapped open. Martha looked at him.

"You were having a nightmare."

Tired emerald eyes showed understanding as tears trickled out of them. Martha rose up her hand and gently brushed them away.

"You protect me, Guardian. Now sleep and I'll try to keep the monsters at bay."

A tired nod came from the young man as he soundlessly rested his head back. Martha softly pressed a kiss to his temple. She did not love him like she did the doctor. But he was becoming one of her boys. Martha Anne Jones ALWAYS takes care of her boys. She watched him for a couple more minutes and once satisfied that he was okay. Martha snuggled back down into the sweet smelling straw and went back to sleep. Her arms remained around the man that she began to love like a brother.

And for the first time in a long time, the man known as Guardian felt safe.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Guardian watched as Martha retold her story. At this point in his life, he knew the story like the back of his hand. A small tug on his duster regained his attention. There stood a small girl with the brightest blue eyes he ever seen. He kneeled down and smiled.

"Well hello sweetheart, what's your name?"

"Alana Wendy Michaels," stated the girl matter of fact tone in her voice. Her tangled brown hair fell down to her back. He knelt down and smiled.

"Call me Guardian, Miss Alana Wendy Michaels," he stated as he shook the tiny hand. He looked at her hair again. "Why aren't you listening to Martha's story?"

"You looked lonely so I came to keep you company!" The young stated with a nod of her head and a smile that lit up the room. Guardian couldn't help but smile at the young girl.

"Well would you like to sit up front? You can listen to the story and I won't be so lonely now would I?"

The little girl pondered it for a moment before nodding her acceptance. Innocently she lifted up her arms and Guardian picked her up. Slowly they made their way to the front where Martha smiled seeing them coming. She always liked seeing Guardian around children. His troubles seemed forgotten when he was around children. He even had done a couple magic tricks to cheer the children up wherever they were. It was the only time Martha ever saw him at absolute peace with himself. She asked him why and he responded that children never judged him. She watched as he silently took a seat. The young girl's arms were around his neck and she was curled up nearly asleep. A proud smile lit up her face because of a job well done.

Martha beamed as she continued her tale.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Guardian rubbed his forehead with his index finger and thumb again. He spared a glance at the woman that he had been traveling with for nine months. The woman who had became his best friend on this apocalyptic earth. He had to hand it to her. That plan was clever, devious, and cunning to the tenth degree and his Slytherin side was cheering with glee at it. He chuckled under his breath as directed the boat with a wave of his hand.

Martha shook her head at her friend as he looked at her and said, "Alright. I understand this plan of yours. I now understand why you wanted me to transfigure those rocks into this phony device. Are you certain that it will work out?"

Martha gave a self assured smile, "It will all work out in the end."

"I hope so," whispered Guardian as continued to guide the boat. His eyes stared straight ahead. "If not then we all are just doomed huh?"

"Pretty much with a chance of completely screwed on the side," stated Martha with a matter of fact tone. A small smile slipped onto Guardian's face.

"We should be there soon. Owen contacted a member of the resistance here. He should be meeting us when we make port."

"What are we going to do with the boat?"

Guardian paused and thought about it. Over the past few months Martha was able to poke and prod her way into his heart. He allowed her to see small pieces for who he once was and hoped to be again someday. Plus they were about to go into the Lion's Den (so to speak) and he needed to wisecrack or become stoic. Martha was safe to wisecrack around. So he whispered cheekily.

"Well I was thinking that as the Toclafane were trying to maim and/or kill us, we could chuck the canoe at them. Then we run like hell."

Martha snorted and a small smile graced her face. She looked out onto the horizon and shore approached much quicker than she would have liked. A small light blinked once then stopped and blinked three more times.

"That's our contact," murmured Guardian as he silently used his psychic powers of his to read the man's attentions.

Martha nodded as she gathered her pack. Guardian quietly pulled the boat into port to meet with their contact.

"Does this mean that I'll know your name soon?"

"Yes, I promise Martha," Guardian whispered to her as they walked to meet the man. He once again checked the man's mind. It only held good intentions towards them both.

"Martha Jones," he murmured as shook her hand. He looked at her companion, "You're Guardian."

He nodded and rocked on his heels, "Aye. And you are?"

"Tom Milligan. Doctor Tom Milligan."

Guardian spared a glance at Martha, whose face lit up with delight.

"Traveling with another doctor again. Fantastic!"

Guardian turned to Tom, "I should apologize. All those days at sea I'm afraid she snapped at some point. …How is it that you can travel safely, Doctor Milligan? I must admit that I am curious."

"Doctors are rare nowadays," murmured Tom, "I have papers that allow me to travel around."

Guardian tuned out the conversation. He searched out with his magic weaving it into the surrounding nature. Over the past year, he learned how to make his magic more subtle. It also meant that blowing up Toclafanes while running throughout Tokyo with Martha while making a Portkey out of a piece of string was a lot easier.

Martha was laughing at the image for days afterwards. A quirk of lips at the thought of Martha as she laughed her ass off randomly in the base they were bunking in was amusing. He had to explain to the Australians that she was not crazy a couple times before they actually believed him.

He watched as Tom and Martha flirted and talked shop. Martha was a brilliant doctor in her own right. If the world didn't go to hell he could see here being one of those young successful doctors he saw on the telly. His heart clenched at the thought of doctors. He missed Owen. The two had grown close in the aftermath of Abaddon and the three months that followed. Tosh and Gwen's deaths forced them closer.

A soft voice brought him out of his musings, "Guardian?"

"Yes Martha?"

"Are you okay?"

"Just drifting off and thinking about Australia."

Martha gave him a mock glare before turning back to Tom to resume her questioning on the Professor that they needed to see. Guardian watched his friend fondly for a moment before turning back to the role he had to play.

"_Are you sure that this will work Martha?" he asked as the sailed across the Atlantic. His magic protected the boat and kept it safe from harm._

"_Very," the girl said in a definitive voice, "Now the Master has a laser screwdriver. I need you to use the Vortex Manipulator to get onto the ship. Then make yourself invisible. Find the main area of the Valiant."_

"_I'm with you so far…"_

"_While I reveal to the Master my TRUE plan, I need you to sneak up and grab the screwdriver off of him. Then I want you to destroy it, implode it, whatever thing you want to do to it."_

"_Can I threaten him for a bit? Y'know kick him while he's down?"_

"_You have a very sadistic streak in you."_

"_Duh."_

_A silence overtook them for a few moments. Guardian looked back at Martha with wide puppy dog eyes._

"_So…can I?"_

"_Fine fine but don't kill him. I think the Doctor has a punishment in mind."_

_Another silence overtook them. Guardian looked out to the sea before saying._

"_Ten quid says that they used to be secret lovers. And the Master is his jilted ex."_

_Martha looked up before snorting. _

"_Nah I place my money on the Master having feelings for the Doctor but him not noticing. The idiot can be rather dense. Bless him."_

"_I feel the need to say as your best friend that he's a moron for not noticing you like that. Martha Jones you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met."_

"_Oh shush you! You hung around Jack too much!"_

_Laughter filled the air. _

"Guardian!"

The man jumped out of his memory. He blushed sheepishly.

"Sorry Martha. I guess I'm a bit jumpy today what with…y'know."

Martha nodded as Tom led the two into Professor Docherty's place. Guardian glanced around the room. He looked at the woman trying to sense ill intentions. He picked up concern, worry, and a bit of remorse. He sighed under his breath knowing that this is what had to be done. He slipped into his normal expressionless face. The one he wore all the time before he met Martha, before he had another friend.

He leaned against the wall and watched as the TV flickered tonight. The Master's face filled the screen. Guardian bit back a growl of disgust. Then the master began to speak.

"My people, salutations on this, the eve of war. Lovely woman. But I know there's all sorts of whispers down there, stories of a child walking the Earth, giving you hope." ___He showed an old man that Guardian assumed was the Doctor._

_"_But I ask you: how much hope has this man got? Say hello, Gandalf. Except he's not that old, but he's an alien with a much greater lifespan than you stunted little apes. What if it showed? What if I suspend your capacity to regenerate? All nine hundred years of your life, Doctor, what if we could see them?"

Guardian regarded the Master as he did something. The Doctor began to glow and then shrink until he disappeared. Both he and Martha held no expression of surprise. He watched as the Professor turned off the T.V. The three devised a plan to look at a Toclafane. He watched as Tom left and quietly zoned out until he came back.

He and Tom watched as Martha and the Professor tried to open the Toclafane sphere. The doctor shifted nervously.

"So are you and Martha…?"

Guardian gave what could pass for a bemused smile.

"No she's like a sister. I have a lover and I'm gay."

"Oh. Well great."

"You like Martha?"

"She's nothing and everything like I expected."

Guardian chuckled lightly.

"Yes that's Martha in a nutshell."

The two men heard gasps and took steps forward to see what the women found. Tom looked disgusted. Guardian tilted his head to the side.

"It's sad to say that that's not the weirdest or sickest thing I have ever seen."

He watched as the Toclafane began to talk. Martha, the Professor, and Tom listened with rapt and sickened attention. Guardian rolled his eyes. He prayed and hoped that he wouldn't be around for the end of the universe. Not if it'll be like that. Finally after awhile of listening to it, he had enough. He narrowed his eyes and watched as the Toclafane malfunctioned and died. Martha shot him an exasperated look. Docherty and Tom looked confused as to what had happened. Guardian had adopted an innocent look on his face.

"So how are we going to stop him?" Docherty asked.

He watched as Martha took out the fake weapon. She was playing her part perfectly.

"Martha, could you do it, could you actually kill him?" asked the Professor.

Martha regarded her, "I have no choice."

"You may be many things but you don't look like a killer to me."

Guardian stepped forward slowly. He regarded the Professor before saying, "But I am. If Martha cannot do it, then I will."

"What experience do you have?"

Guardian trained his eyes on her. "I was at Canary Wharf. All men for themselves. Torchwood policy. Do not doubt me. The people under my care were never made as slaves."

The Professor shuddered only slightly at the young potentially dangerous man in front of her. Martha turned to look at him.

"Guardian?"

"Yes Martha?"

"Please stop scaring the resistance members."

"Of course, Martha."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before Martha went to the other resistance members, the two had a moment alone. Martha looked at him.

"Halfway through my story you need to leave. Get onto the ship. Stay hidden. Until you see me come on board."

"I know the plan Martha. Don't worry about it. Worry about yourself."

The young woman wrapped him up in a hug. She slowly took of the key and placed it around his neck.

"Martha…"

"I don't need it anymore, Guardian."

Guardian slipped it on and kissed her forehead lightly.

"Keep safe, Martha Jones."

Martha nodded before taking out a replica she had Guardian make for her and slipped it on. He watched her disappear before punching in the 'back' button on the Vortex Manipulator. He closed his eyes and made himself invisible.

He opened his eyes and he was on the ship. Guardian placed silence spell on himself. He turned around and screamed in a man's ear. The man didn't see or hear him. Guardian nodded satisfied and despite how much he wanted to see Jack. He knew the plan.

He had to wait despite what his heart was yelling at him to do. He found the door that led to the main room and sat right next to it. He had to wait for someone to open it in order for him to sneak in.

He had a plan to follow.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His heart broke as he saw Martha led by the guards into the room. He slowly followed the inside. He watched and waited for the single. He saw a tiny being in the cage, which he assumed was the doctor. He wandered over and squatted down next to it. He tilted his head and sighed.

"My job takes all the wonder out of things," he murmured to himself. He then took another look at the Doctor.

"Huh he kind of looks like Dobby."

He got up and leaned against the railing. He watched the scene play out before him with interest.

"At zero to mark this day, the child known as Martha Jones will die." A grin overtook his face, "My first blood, ha. Any last words?"

He waited and Guardian stared at Martha.

"No? Such a disappointment this one. Days of old, Doctor, you had companions who could absorb the time vortex. This one's useless. Bow your head. And so it falls to me as Master of all, to establish from this day a new order of Time Lords. From this day forward…"

Guardian watched as Martha began to crack up. He had started laughing at the beginning of his speech. Martha useless? Yeah right. The Master looked confused.

"What…what's so funny?"

Martha whispered, "A gun."

"What about it?"

"The gun in four parts…"

"Yes? And I destroyed it."

"A gun in four parts scattered across the world. I mean…_come on. _Did you _really _believe that?"

The Master smiled but seemed unsure as the conversation progressed. "What do you mean?"

The Doctor looked up and whispered to him, "As if I would ask her to kill."

The Master looked a bit put out at that fact, "Oh well it doesn't matter. I got her exactly where I want her!"

He held the laser screwdriver. Martha smiled slightly.

"Not really, Master. I had other protection during my travels."

Guardian took this for his cue and waved his hand. The Master watched shocked as the screwdriver flew out of his hand and stopped in mid-air. Guardian pulled up his hood and appeared. He slowly took off the key.

"All right then Martha?"

"Yeah thanks. Master may I introduce my friend, Guardian."

Guardian bowed his head. The Aged Doctor was grinning.

"Brilliant you got a wizard Martha."

Guardian did not look at Jack. He was in the room. He smiled at the Master, who could see his mouth under his hood.

"Now see _Master_ I know that this little screwdriver of yours holds a hell of a lot of power. Martha told me so. Now she has morals and scruples. But I have been in wars. I have been the underdog. You know the bad part of being dependent on a little electronic screwdriver is?"

"What?"

Guardian smiled.

"It can't stand up against me," he threw the screwdriver up in the air and with a wave of his hand vaporized it. He leaned against the railing. Martha shook her head at him and began to spoke.

"We knew about Professor Docherty. We knew about her son. We knew what she would do. The gun was bait. Guardian made it out of some random shit in the forest he found."

Guardian meandered over to Martha and kneeled down. He leaned forward conspiratorially and whispered, "You wanna know what she was doing? I can tell that you do."

The Master glared at him. "You will be the first to go."

Guardian looked at Martha, "I think that means he loves me more. You should tell him what you were doing. It'll be fun to see his face."

Martha snorted but began to speak, "I was telling a story, that's all. No weapons, just words. I did just what The Doctor said. I went across the continents, all on my own, and everywhere I went I found the people and I told them my story... I told them about the Doctor... And I told them to pass it on. To spread the word so that every one would know about the Doctor."

"Faith and hope? That's _all?"_

Guardian snorted, "No she told them all to clap their hands and say 'I do believe in the Doctor. I do! I do!"

"Time and place, Guardian. I gave them an instruction. Just as the Doctor said…"

"Use the countdown," whispered Guardian in an aged voice. The Aged Doctor raised what probably was an eyebrow at that.

"I told them that if everyone thinks of one word, at one specific time…"

"_Nothing _will happen! Is that your weapon?! **Prayer**?!"

"Right across the world! One word, just one thought, at one moment but with fifteen satellites."

"The ArchAngel network," said Jack. Guardian nearly stopped breathing. He wanted to run to his Captain. He wanted to kiss him. He wanted to do so many things at that one moment.

"A telepathic field, binding the whole human race together!"

Guardian grinned wickedly, "ALL of them, every single person on Earth thinking the same thing at the exact same time."

Martha took over, "And that word is Doctor!"

Guardian smiled cheekily, "You didn't think that you could stop them from thinking could you?"

The Master looked around wildly. He looked at the monitors. People in the streets were shouting out one name.

Martha and Guardian gripped hands and murmured, "Doctor."

It was like a prayer for Earth. A message of salvation and of peace it was the name of the savior of the universe and time. Guardian watched amazed as the Doctor began to glow. He watched as the man was bathed in blue light. He saw the amazing power that took his breath away. It was a moment of awe and wonder.

He watched as the Doctor walked toward the Master. He heard three words that he never thought he would hear.

"I forgive you."

Guardian was ready to bitch slap the Doctor in that moment. He looked at Martha.

"Can I got see him now?"

Martha grinned looking at him, "Go for it lover boy."

Guardian stood up and walked toward the Captain. He slowly pulled down his hood.

"Hello Jack," he whispered. Martha strained her ears eager to know her friend and protector's name. Jack's breath hitched in his throat. He gently cupped Guardian's cheeked and whispered one word.

"Ianto."

The two kissed with passion and hope. Ianto breathed in a smell that was Jack and sighed happily. Then the alarms went off and Ianto cursed. He forgot that the world was ending. He ran out of the room. He looked at the soldiers and Jack.

"Well come on then! World to save! Timeline to straighten out!"

Martha shook her head with bemusement and walked over to the Doctor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ianto stared down the Toclafane. His eyes were bright at the prospect of this year of horror being over. He saw the three Toclafane. He could take on two at a time but not three. He looked at the soldiers and Jack.

"Aim for the one to the right. I'll take the other two."

The leader moved forward to object but Jack stopped him.

"Been practicing, Ianto?"

"No sex makes me a studious boy."

Jack smirked and Ianto grinned right back at the Captain. He stepped forward and his turned green at his will.

"Let's do this thing!" He shouted as he shot beams of light out of his hands. The others took on the remaining Toclafane. Ianto watched as one went down. He turned his sights onto the other one with a direct hit from a beam of light he made it explode. Jack ran forward. Together they ran into the TARDIS. Ianto glanced around with his still green eyes at the Paradox Machine. Jack raised his gun to shoot at it. Ianto stopped him.

"Yan? What're you doing?"

"I have a better plan. Jack you have some sort of power in you. That's how you defeated the Abaddon. That's how we'll break this thing. Jack I need you to kiss me and trust me on this one."

The Captain stared at his lover. He missed him so much over the past year. All he wanted to do was kiss him. Ianto had never let him down before.

Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones kissed as lovers in the TARDIS for the first time in a long time. It wasn't the brief moment of relief kiss they shared in the main room. This was one of love. This was a kiss that could end or start wars.

This was a kiss that brought forth the Life Bringer and destroyed the Paradox machine.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone looked up as the TARDIS reappeared in the room after the year reversed itself. The door opened revealing a golden green light. In the doorway stood Guardian and the Life Bringer kissing as if the world was coming to an end. They parted and stared out at the people in the room. In that moment the Doctor knew exactly what Jack was.

It was true that he shouldn't exist.

He was half human and half heart of the TARDIS. He smiled a little and whispered, "Brilliant."

The light died down and the two parted. Ianto looked around anxiously. His scar had disappeared and Jack looked much healthier than before.

"Did it work?"

Martha grinned. Ianto took that as his answer and ran out. He picked up Martha and twirled her around. Martha laughed delightedly. The Doctor and Jack pouted feeling as if their thunder was stolen. Ianto began to praise Martha.

"Oh Miss Martha Jones! We did it! You did it! You are brilliant absolutely brilliant!"

He kissed her cheek. He kissed her hair. They hugged as if they were brother and sister.

"Thank you, Ianto," stated Martha with a wicked glint in her eye.

Ianto laughed again and kissed her cheek. He placed her down and walked over to the Master. The light mood seemed to evaporate from his body as he approached the villain. His voice turned hard and his eyes icy. He whispered.

"I should kill you. I really should. Rip both your hearts out of your body. Liquefy your insides. I want to kill you so badly."

Ianto looked at everyone in the room but the Master.

"I could feel what you did to Jack. Every torture, every death, everything…I should feed you to Janet and the rest of the Weevils. I did that to the last guy that hurt Jack."

Ianto stared long and hard at the Master. He made his hand into a fist and reared it back. He packed magic into the punch to make it stronger. He smiled at the sickening crack of the Master's jaw being broke.

"Well…at least we don't have to hear you talk for awhile. The Doctor may forgive…but he's lonely. I've been lonely most of my life. People taken from me far too soon. Not Jack. It'll never be Jack that will be taken from me again. Death would be much much too kind for you at this point. Your punishment will be much worse if you were still alive to feel it. I hope against everything that you rot in a fiery cesspit."

Ianto walked over and looked at the Captain. Jack opened his arms and he ran into them. He began to cry in his shoulder. Jack kissed his hair. Ianto smiled feeling safe in his friend's arms.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ianto slowly walked over to Lucy after she shot her husband.

"Come here now Lucy. Let me see the gun."

She dropped the weapon slowly. Ianto walked over and took it off of her. He dropped the weapon down and held her close. She began to sob. Ianto sighed and comforted her.

"He's not the man I fell in love with. He's a monster!"

"I know love. I know. Shh shh there there. We'll get you some help okay love?"

He watched as the Doctor cried out. He watched as the Master took his last breath. He turned away feeling sorry for the alien. He felt a resolve within him. The Doctor was stuck with him and Jack as friends and part-time companions from now until eternity. But all he longed for was the normality of Torchwood. He whispered to the blonde woman.

"You're safe now Lucy. I promise that you'll be safe. It's over."

Ianto took a deep breath. He shared a look with Jack, who smiled at him with a devastatingly loving handsome smile.

It truly was over.

**H.N.:** And that's the Interlude! I hoped you all enjoyed it! The next part will start off at the very very end of the Last of Time Lords and the beginning of Kiss Kiss Bang Bang. But this was a little over sixteen pages long. I'm taking a break.


	18. Past Loves

**Disclaimer: **don't Harry Potter nor do I own Torchwood. Though I wish I did.

**Spoilers:** The main bulk of the story will take place after Cyberwoman. This will obviously be AU. Chapter 15 will ignore the episode called 'Captain Jack Harkness'. Also Combat did take place but it doesn't fit in with the story line..

**Plot: **Ianto Jones has more secrets that go past Lisa. He didn't even exist until he was eighteen. For the first seventeen years of his life, Ianto Jones was Harry Potter. Now the Wizarding World wants their savior back. Something Ianto isn't sure he wants to be. But how does he make the team believe that he did this for them just as much as him. Ianto cannot stand to be broken one more time. He needs his soulmate to fix him. And he turns out to be…the flirty Captain in the RAF greatcoat?

**A/N: **Hello all! I've had a bad day. So this cheered me up. My school had Student Council Elections and I lost. Majorly bummed. Basically I went home and licked my wounds. Then people kept on trying to cheer me up but that made me more depress. Because I was in the mood where I just wanted to be left alone to wallow for an hour or two. No one I know respects that! Sorry I shouldn't rant about my problems. I'm just so mad because it's a popularity contest. So what if I'm not the prettiest most popular girl in school? I work damn hard to get where I am and to do the things I do. And the one time I want to reap the benefits of my hard work and determination. I get it thrown back into my face.

But you all don't want to hear about my life do you? Sorry folks here's the chapter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Buffy**: _What are you doing here? In five words or less.  
_**Spike**: (counting off words) _Out…for…a…walk…_(pauses) _bitch_. –No Place Like Home from Buffy the Vampire Slayer

'_Watch out for my ex-girlfriend. She's psycho. No it's not a joke. She just got out of the loony bin.'_-my friend trying to freak out another friend

Chapter 18  
Past Loves  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four people stood together at a railing: a young mocha colored woman with a red jacket, a man with a long pinstriped brown coat and crazy brown hair, a classically handsome man with a WWII greatcoat, and a young man dressed in a beautifully cut three piece suit with a magenta shirt and dark tie. He held hands with the man in the greatcoat.

They made an imposing and odd sight for the people who passed by. Martha Jones looked around and said, "Thing was there was a time where all these people knew your name. Now they've all forgotten you."

"Good," said Doctor.

"Trust me, Martha, it's not fun. Especially if you get a stupid hyphenated title…Honestly the people in the Wizarding World have little imagination. Boy-Who-Lived? Man-Who-Defeated?" answered Ianto.

"I was called the Oncoming Storm," said the Doctor.

"I like that title. At least it holds some mystery," said Ianto with a nod.

The four were silent for a couple minutes. Captain Jack Harkness ducked under the railing and said with a huge grin.

"Back to work!"

Ianto rolled his eyes, "We just saved the world and now it's back to the office. Just another day in Torchwood."

"But you love it right, Yan?" teased Jack with a grin on his face.

"Yes but I always think it's the people rather than the work, sir."

The young man hopped over the railing. He kissed Martha's cheek.

"Don't be a stranger alright love? You got my mobile, my landline, and my email address right?"

"Yes yes, Ianto. I have them and you have mine also, right?"

"Of course Miss Jones," said Ianto with a bow.

The two shared a smile and a hug over the railing. The Doctor looked at them and said.

"Jack I really don't mind. You and Ianto can come with me."

The couple shared a look. Jack shook his head.

"I have done a lot of thinking this past year –the year that never was- and I kept thinking of that team of mine…Yan why are you laughing?"

"Sorry Jack. You sounded so unbelievably corny at that moment. I couldn't keep it in."

The Captain raised his eyebrow with a wicked smile.

"So I'm corny huh?"

He poked Ianto in his ribs, which were his ticklish point, the young Welshman laughed and squirmed away. He hopped over the railing and used Martha as his human shield. Jack pouted.

"Now…where was I before I was so rudely interrupted?"

Ianto whispered to Martha, "I have never heard him complain about that before."

The girl choked back a laugh. Jack ignored the conversation between the two.

"Like you said Doctor. Responsibility."

The Doctor nodded resolutely, "Defending the Earth! Can't argue with that."

Ianto looked at the Doctor as he grabbed Jack's wrist.

"Doctor, love, I know you must've missed Jack but we're not in that point of our relationship for three ways yet."

The Doctor flushed. Martha collapsed in helpless giggles. Jack beamed at Ianto. He was such a good influence on him.

"No no nothing like that. Just disabling Jack's Vortex Manipulator. Can't have him time travelling. He could go anywhere twice."

Ianto nodded at that. It made sense. Jack stood to attention in a salute. Ianto shifted uncomfortably. Who knew that a man in uniform was actually one of his fetishes? It drove him wild when Jack did that.

"Sir," he said to the Doctor. "Ma'am," he said to Martha who saluted back.

"Now where's my best guy?" Jack said with a smile. Ianto grinned.

"That's me." He hugged Martha fiercely. Then he looked at the Doctor and hugged the alien just as fiercely.

"Don't be stranger, alright? I mean it too. Jack loves you like a brother. Hearing all those stories from Martha I think we can be great friends. …Also that loneliness? I felt that for a very long time. If you ever need to talk just know that sometimes a strangers ear is better than a friend's."

The Doctor stared at the young man before him in shock. Ianto smiled. The Doctor grinned back.

"Well Mister Ianto Jones I think we got ourselves a deal."

"Nice seeing you Doctor."

He hopped over the fence. Jack wrapped an arm around Ianto's waist.

"Doctor…do you what's with me? Why I'm like this?"

The Doctor smiled, "Yes. When Rose became Bad Wolf, she saw all possibilities. Every choice she could make in that moment and the outcome. So she chose the best one for you. It ended in your immortality. In order for that too work, Bad Wolf took a small piece of the TARDIS' heart and placed it in you. Jack you're half human and half the TARDIS' heart. You're an impossible being, Jack."

"I've been called that before," said Jack with a leer toward Ianto. The young Welshman smacked the Captain on his arm before turning back to the Doctor, who smiled at Jack.

"But maybe the universe needs that impossibility after all."

Jack smiled and nodded. He kissed Ianto's hair. "I've got a long time with this one."

Then Ianto's mobile rang. He fiddled around with it and looked at the caller idea. His breath caught in his throat.

"It's Tosh. Oh she's back. I missed her so much," whispered Ianto with happiness. He flipped open the phone.

"Hi Tosh. Well…I found someone this morning."

A huge grin bloomed over his face. "Jack's back."

Ianto pulled the phone away from his ear when the happy shouts started. Once Tosh had calmed down she informed him of the blowfish. Ianto nodded telling her to text him the coordinates. After he hung up, he saw the Captain ran and turned to follow him. He blinked seeing that the Doctor and Martha looked stunned and laughing about something. Ianto tilted his head and ran after Jack.

"Jack! Wait up!"

The Captain slowed down and grinned like a madman. Ianto came up to his side. His cheeks were tinged pink. His blue eyes were bright. Jack could feel his resolve break. He swept Ianto into a passionately love filled kiss. Ianto moaned into it as Jack pulled away. Ianto looked up at Jack, who smiled. Jack whispered to him.

"I want to kiss you in public more often. I want to take you out on more dates. I want to make you feel like the most important person of the universe every single day. Ianto you have no idea what I want for us."

Ianto nodded as Jack threaded his fingers through the teaboy's. The Captain kissed his lover's hand.

"I had a lot to think about on the Valiant. But…I could feel you right there in the back of my head. I could feel your presence. I held onto it and kept to close to my heart almost like a secret between me and Tish."

"Tish?"

"Martha's sister. You would like her," then Jack stilled as he gazed at Ianto's hand. The other man looked up confused.

"What?"

"You're wearing the ring," whispered Jack. Ianto blinked at it and looked up.

"I never took it off after you left. Why?"

Jack stood there grinning like an absolute fool. He smiled and kissed Ianto again.

"I love you."

Ianto smiled widely with some confusion in his eyes. "I love you too, Jack."

The Captain smiled feeling like the weight of the world had been lifted off of his shoulders.

"Now Tosh called to tell me blowfish was on the loose in town."

"Ugh the blowfish. I had a nasty run in with one in the Victorian Era."

Ianto chuckled and held onto Jack's hand. He smiled at the Captain.

"We just saved the word. I spent a year on my feet basically. Of course we have to go back to work."

Jack smiled and kissed the younger man's hair.

"It's Torchwood. Can't you blame it?"

Ianto shook his head in the negative. He bit his lip staring at Jack.

"Out of curiosity, Jack. You're going to burst in there all heroic like aren't you?"

"Why Mister Jones! How little faith you have in me!"

Ianto stared at Jack with a raised eyebrow. The Captain grinned and kissed Ianto again.

"But I suppose it's justified."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ianto shook his head at the Captain as he followed him to the scene.

"How on Earth do you get CCTV on that thing?" he asked looking at the Vortex Manipulator. Jack gave him a mysterious little smile.

"It's fifty first century technology. What can I not do on this thing?"

"Time Travel."

"Oh that burns, Yan."

A companionable silence fell between the two.

"So how hard will it be for me to get back into the fold?"

"Gwen and Owen are going to be the toughest. Tosh, bless her, will forgive you if you give her a good reason. But y'know it would've been worse if you didn't leave a note."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah at least we had some idea where you were. If we didn't I'm pretty sure that we would've done something that wasn't pretty."

"And you?"

"No sex for a month."

"I'm suddenly very glad I left that note."

"Me too."

The two smiled as they stopped in front of the complex where the team and blowfish where.

"Ready?"

Jack raised his eyebrow, "As if you even have to ask."

The two ran up to the floor where the team was on.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ianto stared at the mess that once was a blowfish.

"Did you have to make such a mess Jack? Couldn't we have shot him in the chest? Head wounds are always too bloody messy."

Everyone stared in shock as Ianto kneeled next to the body. He tilted his head to one side, a habit he picked up during the Year as he looked at it. He sighed and mock glared at Jack.

"Sir please just go for the chest next time alright?"

"Yes, Ianto."

The team seemed to stare in shock. Owen summed it up for them.

"Bloody hell your back!"

"Why Owen didn't you believe me?"

"I just thought you finally went crazy when Tosh told me."

"My mental state went down the drain years ago, Owen. Thank you for your concern."

Ianto stood up with a slight smile on his face. His blue eyes brighter than the team had seen them in awhile. Tosh looked at the Captain.

"Where were you?"

"Like I wrote. I found the doctor I was waiting for?"

"Did he fix you?" asked Owen.

Jack grinned and winked, "What? And mess with this level of perfection? All I needed was some answers. Plus I came back. For all of you…"

Tosh ran over to Jack and enveloped him in a huge bear hug. Jack gave her a hug back. Then Tosh smacked him round the head.

"OW! What was that for?!"

"Next time when you decide to run off make sure it's not after some huge catastrophe."

Jack looked at his boots. "Yes ma'am."

Tosh grinned and hugged him again tightly. "But at least you didn't run off without leaving a note. I'm just glad you're back. I missed you Jack."

Jack smiled and hugged her back. He was happy that at least two of the team forgave him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's that?" asked Owen looking at the darkened lump. Jack was in the seat next to him. Gwen delegated to the back between Ianto and Tosh.

Ianto leaned forward peered at the lump and stated dryly, "A body."

"Can we just keep driving? Let the coppers handle it?"

Tosh looked up from her computers and shook her head in the negative.

"Rift energy is seeping from him."

Owen cursed and pulled the car over. The team walked out and peered at the corpse.

"Why his neck?" murmured Gwen as she kneeled down. Ianto peered over her shoulder.

"There are bruises on his neck. He was either strangled which I would doubt. The area is too out in the open for it. Or he was held by his neck and dropped."

Everyone stared at Ianto. The tea-boy raised an eyebrow.

"Can we all just accept the small fact that I know everything?"

Owen kneeled next to the corpse muttering about know it all tea-boy's. Ianto went to go stand with Jack and they watched as everyone else swarmed about. The two intertwined their hands together. Jack murmured.

"I missed them so much."

Ianto gripped his hand and nodded, "I missed them too."

Tosh looked over at the two. She noticed at how Jack gripped Ianto's hand as if hanging on for dear life. Ianto had a slightly sad look in his eyes. Tosh knew that did not notice her. She knew that something had happened but she didn't know what. She bit her lip and went back to her work.

"Jack?"

"Yes Yan?"

"I think your Vortex Manipulator is vibrating."

"Why Mister Jones! Oh wait…it is actually vibrating."

Ianto snickered as Jack pressed a couple buttons. A hologram appeared on the screen. That caught everyone else's attention and they walked over to see what was happening.

A handsome man with defined cheekbones and dark hair stood before them. He wore some type of army coat, a t-shirt that appeared to be painted on, and a pair of tight black pants. He spoke with annoyance in his voice,

"I can't believe I got the answering machine. What can you be doing that's more important than me? Anyway, you probably traced the energy shift, found the body, or me. Sorry about the mess, bill me for the clean-up. Now," he clapped his hands together in glee, "drinks. Retro-log the transmission co-ordinates, that's where I am. And hurry up. Work to do. Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope."

They watched the man disappear. Gwen opened her mouth to ask a question. But Ianto knew better ways to get the Captain to talk. He fixed an intense stare on the man and raised an eyebrow.

"He's an ex."

Owen rolled his eyes and mock gasped. Gwen looked at Jack curiously another piece of the puzzle that was Jack Harkness swung before her. Tosh blinked with curiosity. Ianto nodded just stood there.

"So do we get to meet the nice young man?"

"I should go and talk to him first. Try to see what he wants. Pain in my ass he is."

"Now or before?"

"Both."

Ianto watched Jack run to the SUV and drive off. Owen swore.

"What the bleedin' hell are we supposed to do now tea-boy?! He's run off! AGAIN!"

Ianto clucked his tongue and shook his head. "Oh ye of little faith. May I please remind you that I have magic? We have government clearance? And there are bunch of cars we can pick from drive off in and bring back later?"

Owen grinned. He was such a good influence on the Torchwood Archivist.

Gwen, due to the PC in her, started to protest. "We can't! It's against the law."

"We'll bring it back Gwen. Think of it as borrowing. I trust and love, Jack. I don't trust nor love any of his exes."

"You said it tea-boy!"

"Shut up Owen. You just want to go joyriding using our authority."

"What can I say? It's the rebellious teenager in me," said Owen with an innocent look and a shrug.

"I think we should do it, Gwen," agreed Tosh.

"Fine! Let the record show that I objected to this!"

"The record shows it. Now let's get a bloody move on."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They got to the bar during the fight between Jack and the unnamed man. Ianto gripped his gun tighter ready to burst into the room at the first sign of danger. A hand on his arm from Gwen was the only thing that stopped him from bursting into the room.

He sighed cursing the colored glass. Then he murmured a spell he learned from…at this point he forgot who. However it sharpened his ears and his eyes to a superhuman degree making it easier to spy on the two.

"Who are you now?" the stranger asked.

"Captain Jack Harkness, note the stripes"

"Captain John Hart, note the sarcasm."

"Hey! I worked my way up the ranks."

"I bet the ranks are very grateful."

Ianto smirked and rolled his eyes. He watched the two as they circled around each other before the stranger, John Hart, breathed out.

"I need a drink."

"I thought you never ask," moaned Jack.

Ianto raised an eyebrow intently following the interaction intently. He watched as John Hart downed a bottle of vodka without a breath. He raised an eyebrow wondering exactly what went on in the fifty first century. He could only see the back of Jack's head.

"Soo…uh, how was rehab?"

The man unstuck his lips from the bottles neck and wiped his mouth.

"Rehabs," he corrected, "as in plural."

"Sex, drink, drugs…and?"

Ianto raised an eyebrow wondering exactly what went on in Jack's time period. _Sex rehab?!_ Was there such a thing? Gwen looked at Ianto curiously. The younger man looked back at her and pointed to his eyes and ears. She got the signal knowing that he was listening in with his magic. She made a mental note to grill him about it later.

"Murder," finished the other man. Ianto's eyebrows shot up further. Okay forget sex rehab. **Murder Rehab?!** Oh yes…he and Jack were having a long talk later on. Jack laughed.

"You went to murder rehab?!"

"I know ridiculous! The odd kill? Who does it hurt?"

Ianto was pretty sure he hated this man. He could tell by Jack's posture that he sobered up at that statement.

"You clean now?"

The other man nodded, "Oh yeah, kicked everything. Been living like a priest."

Ianto rolled his eyes at that statement. He then remembered something that Jack said about greeting exes with a good long kiss in his time.

Which meant the two of them kissed.

That meant that Jack had another man's taste on his mouth.

That also meant that Captain John Hart or whoever he was had Jack's taste on his mouth. He made a note to do something about that.

He didn't want anyone's taste on Jack's lips but his.

"I don't want you on my territory," whispered Jack.

"Time was you couldn't get enough of me on your territory."

He fired a shot at the door and somewhere to the back. Ianto narrowly dodged.

"Alright everyone out!" called out the man. The Torchwood Three swarmed out.

"Alright Jack?" called Tosh.

"You have a team? How sweet!" said John Hart. Ianto looked at Jack with a raised eyebrow as he broke the enchantment over his senses. He kept his gun trained on the man especially toward to the area of his crotch. Gwen raised an eyebrow at him.

"Do you have a team name? I love team names!"

"Torchwood," said Jack in his leader voice. Captain Hart looked visibly startled. Ianto made a mental note to ask him about that later.

"Not Excalibur? Blizzard? Bikini Cops?" asked the man, "No? Torchwood? Oh dear."

The man called Captain John Hart looked visibly nervous. Ianto kept his eyes and gun trained on him.

"Gwen Cooper, Ianto Jones, Toshiko Sato, and Owen Harper meet Captain John Hart. We go back."

"We more than go back."

"How far back?" asked Ianto keeping his voice stoic.

"We were partners," clarified Jack.

"Excuse me. We were more than partners. Stuck in a time loop. We were together for five years. Like having a wife."

Ianto raised his eyebrow at Jack. The Captain knew that the onslaught of questions from his patient lover was fast coming. He turned back to his old flame.

"YOU were the wife."

"NO, YOU were the wife."

"Oh! But I was a good wife!"

"I bet you were," said Tosh.

Everyone stared at her strangely.

"What? If you haven't noticed he's cute."

Ianto rolled his eyes and lowered his gun. He walked toward them.

"So you two are exes?"

"If you want to label us that, eye-candy," said John Hart. Ianto nodded and lowered his gun. He walked over to the bar and picked up a bottle that was where Jack was sitting. He downed a couple generous gulps before setting it down. He walked over to Captain John Hart. He held out his hand.

"Ianto Jones."

Captain Hart took it. "Captain John Hart."

"Nice to meet you. Hold on please. This will take a second."

He grabbed Hart's coat and pulled him into a kiss. They held for ten seconds shocking everyone. Ianto pulled away and walked over to Jack. He grabbed the Captain's coat and pulled him into a kiss filled with much more passion then the team was used to seeing. John Hart watched realizing that Jack had moved on. Ianto pulled away. Jack decided that a jealous Ianto was a good Ianto.

"I know it's tradition in your time. But please remember I get jealous. I never want you tasting of anyone or anything else. Same goes for the anyone or anything."

Jack nodded dumbly still in shock at the Welshman's boldness. Owen cheered.

"You go tea-boy! Show him whose boss!"

Ianto straightened out his suit jacket.

"So I take it he's coming back to the hub with us?"

**H.N.: **Alright I feel a bit better after that. I'm sorry if it was the same dialogue. I just loved it from the bar scene! And this will be two chapters. This was the first half. The meat of the episode will come next time. I just don't have it in me to write another 17 page chapter again. So I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm sorry about my rant. I was just in a bad and pissy mood.

Keep up your fantastic support guys! I'm glad so many of you loved the Interlude!


	19. Future Wishes

**Disclaimer: **I don't Harry Potter nor do I own Torchwood. Though I wish I did.

**Spoilers:** The main bulk of the story will take place after Cyberwoman. This will obviously be AU. I think I will be ignoring some episodes but I'm not sure yet.

**Plot: **Ianto Jones has more secrets that go past Lisa. He didn't even exist until he was eighteen. For the first seventeen years of his life, Ianto Jones was Harry Potter. Now the Wizarding World wants their savior back. Something Ianto isn't sure he wants to be. But how does he make the team believe that he did this for them just as much as him. Ianto cannot stand to be broken one more time. He needs his soulmate to fix him. And he turns out to be…the flirty Captain in the RAF greatcoat?

**A/N: **Hey guys! What's up? How is everyone's weekend? Mine is okay. I did some service work at a church today. I helped clear out and clean their basement they used to store clothing for the homeless and the working poor. They're redecorating it to make it nicer for the people who come in.

Nothing much else went on. Torchwood was on tonight! It was End of Days! I think I like my version a little bit better. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_"It's all fun and games until someone gets shot in the leg_." –Unknown

"_Everyone wants stuff. We wake up everyday with a list of wishes a mile long and maybe we spend our lives trying to make those wishes come true. But just because we want them doesn't mean we need them to be happy."_ –Ned from Pushing Daisies

Chapter 19  
Future Wishes  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ianto? Can I talk to you?" whispered Jack into his ear. They were in the Hub now. Gwen was checking John for weapons. Tosh was hard at work trying to find the location of three radiation cluster bombs throughout the city. The younger man looked up at the Captain before nodding. Together they left the room.

"What is it you want to tell me Jack?"

The Captain worried his lower lip. He looked at Ianto before speaking,

"Did Martha tell you what happened while I was away?"

Ianto blinked before snapping his fingers in realization.

"Oh! You mean the end of the universe thing."

Jack nodded. Ianto quietly took his hand.

"Jack you brought me in here to tell me more than what happened while you were gone."

"…This isn't fair on you."

"What?"

"This! I shouldn't been keeping secrets from you."

"Jack, you're not. You've been alone for a long time. I don't expect you to tell me about your past until you are ready to tell me. I can wait, Jack."

The Captain rubbed the back of his neck and looked down. Ianto gently turned his head to meet his eyes.

"What's bothering you?"

"Yan, the Master did things to me. Horrible terrible things and you felt it all. All I could think about in those rare rare moments alone was you. You kept me sane during that devastating time. I just…I don't know. I realized that I want to be honest to you. I want to tell you everything. Seeing John was like seeing my past. Because I was like him once. Seeing him made me realize that all I wanted to do was tell you the truth. I've done horrible things too Ianto."

"Jack…you're that man anymore. Now we'll talk about this later after John leaves. Alright?"

Jack pulled him into a huge hug. He gripped Ianto tight and the younger man hugged him with equal tightness.

"I love you, Ianto."

"I love you too, Jack. I'm here for you."

"I know."

They kissed tenderly and pulled away after a couple of moments. Jack looked at Ianto.

"Can you send in Gwen? She's going to be in charge of watching John."

Ianto nodded and kissed his forehead gently.

"Was that an engagement ring I saw on her finger?"

Ianto smiled and shook his head. "Rhys proposed about three weeks ago."

"Good for them. Make sure to send a bottle wine from us or something."

"Of course, Jack."

Ianto shook his head as he left the office, while Jack sat there with a small smile on his face. He was realizing that the person was more important than the past.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John Hart stared as Eye Candy came back. He talked to Gwen for a couple moments before sending her into the office where he just came.

"So you're Jack's latest conquest."

Eye Candy raised his too blue eyes to look at him and shrugged.

"We haven't defined ourselves yet."

John watched the young man work around the Hub for a couple more moments. Then Eye Candy paused.

"Why did you seem surprised to hear the name Torchwood?"

John paused for a moment weighing the possible benefits and risks with telling Eye Candy the truth. Hedonist that he was didn't mean that he wanted Jack to know the truth as to his reason here…yet. If he could get Jack's latest flame to trust him then maybe Jack would soon follow.

"In our time, Torchwood is the big leagues. Bigger than the Time Agency, bigger than the Intergalactic League of Planets they only take the best and brightest. No one knows who runs it. A mysterious pair or so I've heard. Also they are monogamous."

"What's the relevance of monogamy?"

"It's rare enough in our time, Eye Candy. We go through a lot of lovers. So if you and Jack are interested…"

"Not in that point yet in the relationship."

John pouted, "As I was saying. Torchwood is the place everyone dreams to go to as a child. They try to keep the universe as safe as possible. Being here this early in the game was…surprising to say the least."

"Better question, why are you telling me this without any prompting."

"We're both lovers of Jack. Let's just say we have something in common."

Eye Candy eyed him wearily before walking to the pretty Asian girl.

John Hart leaned back and smiled. One day he would get some information from Eye Candy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm fairly certain I don't like John…even if he wasn't your ex," mumbled Ianto as he and Jack walked into the office.

"He has that effect on people," acknowledged Jack.

The Captain looked so out of place in the office that Ianto had to smile. Ianto began to walk toward the desks. Slowly he began to search through piles of meaningless papers. The Captain looked around and touched one of the desks, "I love this office-y feel. I always get excited in these places to me they're exotic. Offices romances, photo copying your butt…well maybe not your butt although while we're here why don't we photo…"

Ianto obviously wanted to stop anything from happening. Fun time would be later.

"The Rift Alert said it would be approximately two hundred meters above ground which means here or the roof."

Ianto shook his head as he flicked through various desks.

"How are you Ianto?"

Ianto looked up confused. Jack stood by the door watching his lover for any sort of a reaction.

"I'm fine Jack. It's a bit weird seeing Tosh and Gwen alive again. Owen without that broken look in his eyes. But I know it's a once in a lifetime chance. I'm grateful for it."

Ianto smiled that small true smile, "I'm all the better for having you back, sir"

Jack grinned widely, "Good."

A couple more moments of silence passed between the two of them. Jack took a deep breath.

"You know while I was…_away_. I was thinking."

Ianto met Jack's eyes. The Captain rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Dinner…movie…"

"Are you asking me on a date Jack?"

During their time together, their dates had either been spur of the moment or part of a sex deal. Well…that was their ONLY two dates but neither of them actually asked one another out. Ianto was happily surprised. He wondered if not for the first time what he did to deserve this wonderful man. He had never seen Jack look so awkward before. It was actually rather adorable on the Captain. Jack seemed relieved for a moment before looking up.

"Interested?"

Jack was going to plan the date. Ianto was most definitely curious about how this would turn out. Then he realized that he should set some ground rules.

"Well…as long as it is not in an office. Some fetishes should be kept to yourself."

Like his newly acquired man in uniform fetish. He had a feeling Jack knew but Ianto was being as discreet as possible with it. Ianto looked around the office.

"I'll take this floor. Wouldn't want you getting too overexcited..."

They shared a smile. Ianto pointed upwards.

"You take the roof. You're good on roofs."

"You are too if New Years was anything to go by."

Ianto flushed a little as Jack turned to leave.

"By the way, was that a yes?"

Ianto looked up. His eyes were shining brightly in the light.

"Do I really need to spell it out for you, Jack?"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Owen cursed at the sharp pain in his hip. He looked at Tosh, who was still unconscious. The only indicator that she was still alive being the slow rise and fall of her chest. The doctor moaned in pain when he heard his name being called.

"Owen! Owen!"

The doctor was never so relieved to hear the tea-boy's voice until that moment. Ianto came running in. His face flushed from the run. He looked at Owen then at Tosh. The tea-boy's face turned pure white.

"Tosh?" whispered Ianto as he kneeled next to her.

"She's fine tea-boy. Hart knocked her out. Now come here and help me! The fucker got me in my bloody hip."

The younger of the two shook his head as if trying to get an image out of his mind and stood. Ianto slowly made his way over to his friend. He kneeled down and inspected the wound.

"Not too deep. Let me see it. I learned a couple healing spells during the War."

Owen nodded. Ianto put his hands on the doctor's hip. He smirked at Owen.

"Let's make it clear that I only like you as friend."

Owen glares at the chuckling Tea-boy as he heals the wound down to a scar. However a small part that technically should not exist was happy that the Tea-boy was here and that Tosh was alive.

Jack looked up as John walked onto the rooftop. His grip on the canister became a little bit tighter. He knew that he had been conned.

After all he learned from the best.

"Why here? Why this time period? Why Earth?" asked John as he moved closer to Jack.

"Why are you talking in questions?"

"Why are you answering my questions with questions?"

"Jack, I want you to come back with me. We get the old routine together. We could be emperors. We could rule the universe."

"I'm not that man anymore, John. I refuse to be him again."

"What's so special about this place? About this time? About these people?"

Jack looked out onto the city. The twinkling lights were like stars on Earth.

"John, just look at it all. In our time we move so damn fast. We go through lovers like water. We never slow down. We never learned how to. We know that there are millions of ways that the universe can harm us if we walk out of our house. We live so fast because we are never truly sure about tomorrow or any day after. People here take things slow. They don't know what the universe thinks of them. None of them really gives a second thought to it all. They are learning. They are developing. They are loving. They are living. It's all so deliciously slow and even the slowness of it all makes you realize how quickly you were moving before."

Jack looked at John. "I don't think I want to go back. These people are the people that truly know how to live and experience things."

John looked at him. "You can't be serious."

Jack smirked and tossed the canister over his shoulder, "But I am."

John pushed Jack off the roof.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the trio of Tosh, Owen, and Ianto ran through the docks trying to get to Gwen before time ran out. Ianto suddenly felt a stabbing pain through his entire being. He stopped and cried out. He fell down and began to breathe heavily. He knew what it meant.

Jack was dying.

He saw the darkened forms of Owen and Tosh around him. He croaked out.

"Something happened with Jack."

He shakily stood up. He looked at Tosh and Owen.

"Go find Gwen. Give her the a-anti venom. I'm going back…"

The two looked at Ianto about to argue but a quick look silenced them both. Reluctantly they resumed going to find Gwen. Ianto took a shaky breath before disappearing with a CRACK.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ianto appeared in the alleyway with gasps of pain, he ran to his lover. He almost cried out seeing Jack on the bench. The younger man ran closer to Jack. He hated coming out of that darkness. He hated gasping for that first life giving breath. Most of all the younger of the two hated waking up alone.

He didn't want Jack to wake up alone. Not anymore.

Ianto pulled Jack off where he landed. He gently set him on the ground in his lap. He stroked his lover's hair and kissed his face tenderly.

Jack took the first gasp of air and opened his eyes to Ianto's face staring down at him. His soft voice whispered to him as he bones cracked back into place with painful precision.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Give me one good reason why we shouldn't kill him, Jack," whispered Ianto angrily as they walked into the Hub.

"I just want him gone, Ianto, not dead. I…I can't kill him."

Ianto paused and looked into Jack's eyes. He sighed and nodded.

"Fine but if he kills you again. I'm beating him up."

"…."

"Oh hell he's a masochist isn't he?"

"Yeah."

"What the bloody hell goes on in your time?!"

"Trust me you probably wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"You're talking to a man who fought a dragon when he was fourteen."

"…Good point. You probably would."

Ianto rolled his eyes as they made their way to Autopsy. He had a hard time not laughing in sick glee when he saw the look on Hart's face.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She's just suicidal sometimes isn't she?" asked Ianto as Gwen went off with Hart who had a bombed attached to him.

Owen grunted in agreement as he rummaged through his drawers. Jack looked up and stared at Owen.

"You sure this will work?"

Owen bumped the drawer shut. He grinned maniacally.

"Don't worry I'm an improviser."

"Maybe I should get a different doctor," muttered Ianto half seriously as he followed Jack and Owen out of the Hub.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm not very sure of it. But I'm fairly certain that I hate time travel," said Owen. Ianto was busy on the phone. He had some favors to call in. Jack snorted before saying.

"Try making a living out of it."

Ianto smirked triumphantly and hung up.

"I got us rooms for the night."

He named an ultra posh, swanky hotel that all the rich, powerful and famous (or some variation of the three) stayed. The rest of Torchwood three stared at him in shock.

"How on Earth did you get rooms there?"

Ianto looked up and tilted his head. "I own half of its shares."

Everyone nodded too tired from everything to question the Torchwood Tea-boy. Ianto looked at Jack, who was slightly pale. He walked toward him and took his hand. Once the rest of the team was out of ear shot, Ianto whispered.

"Jack? Who's Gray?"

Jack took a deep breath of air. The smell of the sea of Boeshane filled his nose as he answered.

"Gray's my brother."

Ianto looked up at Jack with shock wide in his eyes. The Captain looked down at Ianto and whispered to him.

"Yan, I'm giving you answers I know that you deserve. But not tonight. Please not tonight. It's been a long long time since I've held you in my arms."

Unlike certain members of the team, Ianto knew when to ask questions and when to show distance from painful memories. He nodded slowly. He missed the feeling of Jack in his arms as well.

Tonight they would share a bed. They would make love. They would lay in the darkness and just revel in the presence of each other for the first time in a long long time.

Jack's past won't happen for another couple thousand years. It could wait a few more days to be told.

Right now, all they wanted was each other.

**H.N.:** This was such a fun episode to do! Love John Hart! I hope I wrote him well enough. Also I posted a tiny little companion fic to this called Swinging to the Moon. Check it out! It's really sweet and nice. Not sure what I'm going to do next chapter. Sleeper was an okay episode but I'm not really sure which one I want to go to yet. But Chapter 20 should be up soon!


	20. Waking Up

**Disclaimer: **I don't Harry Potter nor do I own Torchwood. Though I wish I did.

**Spoilers:** For the most part this chapter will lead up until Cyberwoman. However the main bulk of the story will take place after Cyberwoman. This will obviously be AU. Chapter 15 is ignoring the episode Captain Jack Harkness.

**Plot: **Ianto Jones has more secrets that go past Lisa. He didn't even exist until he was eighteen. For the first seventeen years of his life, Ianto Jones was Harry Potter. Now the Wizarding World wants their savior back. Something Ianto isn't sure he wants to be. But how does he make the team believe that he did for them just as much as him. Ianto cannot stand to be broken one more time. He needs his soulmate to fix him. And he turns out to be…the flirty Captain in the RAF greatcoat?

**A/N: **Hi-ho everyone! Happy Wednesday! It's Wednesday right? Sorry school is almost over. It's just blurring together in this long horrible dream. Plus AP exams are at my school this week and because I choose to have an easy junior year, I am like the only one out of my group of friends that does not have to take one. Friday's gonna suck because that's the day like all of my friends are going to miss for exams.

I am so happy I choose to take ONE senior year. Unlike one of my nutty friends who is taking four. Ah high school you all sympathize right?

On happier news! My dad got a blu-ray! All I got to say is this: TORCHWOOD IN HIGH DEF BABY!!

Janto in high definition it's like a slash fangirl's holidays rolled into one. Well enjoy the chapter!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_'Let's think the unthinkable, let's do the undoable, let's prepare to grapple with the ineffable itself, and see if we may not eff it after all.' _–Douglas Adams

'_Maybe... maybe emotion becomes so intense your body just can't contain it. Your mind and your feelings become too powerful... and your body weeps.'_–Seth from City of Angels

Chapter 20  
Waking Up  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ianto sat on a window seat, arms wrapped around his pajama clad legs. The icy winter air hit his sweat slicked chest. Bright green eyes behind thin silver frames stared out at the night sky of Cardiff. A noise caught the young man's attention and he turned his head. Jack was snoozing peacefully in his bed. His chest rose and fell rhythmically with the early morning sounds of the city.

The archivist spared a glance at the sleeping form of his lover. It was rare for Jack to sleep so soundly. A small silly grin broke over Ianto's face as he watched the Captain sleep. Jack looked so peaceful, so handsome, so…so _young_ while he slept. Ianto felt privileged when he saw Jack with his guard down. He wondered not for the first time how old Jack was or at least how old Jack was when he was made immortal. He really didn't think that he aged much since then. Ianto sighed deciding to push these thoughts back for another night. He gently closed the window and silently made his way back to bed.

He did not want to wake up his lover with the cold air tonight. Ianto quietly made his back to the bed. Lifting Jack's arm gently, the other man snuggled up to his lover. He kissed Jack's neck lightly and buried his face into it. The tea-boy was fully prepared to sleep next to Jack for a couple of solid hours.

But they work for Torchwood, so naturally the phone rang at that exact moment.

Tosh and Jack walked back into the Hub after coming from the crime scene. Ianto looked up from his work and brought them coffee.

"Thanks, Yan," said Jack as he took a sip of the steaming coffee. Tosh, still a bit tired, grunted her agreement and went to her desk.

"So what do we have?"

"No idea yet. Owen and Gwen are questioning the couple. It could be nothing."

"It always leads to something, Jack."

Jack looked up and smirked at the innuendo. Ianto rolled his eyes.

"You know. If I didn't know you better I say you were Captain of the Innuendo Squad."

The Captain looked up and his eyes went fuzzy for a moment, almost like he was stuck in another memory. Ianto touched his arm.

"Jack?"

The Captain snapped out of it, "Huh? What was that Yan?"

"You were a million miles away. Are you okay?"

Jack nodded with a sad smile on his face.

"I'm fine, Ianto. I was just remembering something."

On impulse, tea-boy gently kissed his Captain's forehead before leaving the room. Jack's sad smile turned into a huge silly grin. Ianto went to go check on Tosh, who was waking up a bit more at this point. She looked up and grinned.

"Hey Ianto."

"Glad to see that you're waking up, my darling. I hope you didn't yell at any police officers this time from lack of caffeine."

Tosh flushed at the inference to an incident a couple months ago. Ianto chuckled as he leaned in to look at the screen.

"So what are you looking at?"

"CCTV footage near the couple's apartment."

"Find anything?"

"Nope," then she looked up at her friend. The woman bit her lip for a moment screwing up the question that she wanted to ask, "I've been meaning to ask Ianto. How are you and Jack doing?"

Ianto looked at his friend. He smiled shyly.

"Jack and I know where we stand with each other. I mean this time with him has been some of the best of my life, Tosh. Barring when we're hanging out of course."

"Of course," said the computer tech with a huge silly grin on her face.

"I just…never felt this at peace with myself. I never felt this happy before in my life. Torchwood changed me for the better."

"Most people would say that Torchwood changes people for the worst."

"Most people haven't lived our lives now have they?"

Tosh giggled and kissed Ianto on the cheek.

"I'm so happy that you're happy."

"Thanks. Are we still on for the movies Friday?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. Barring if the world is ending of course," the two shared a smile between them.

"Nah the world enjoys ending on Thursday's."

Tosh snorted and turned back to her work. Ianto let out a soft chuckle before making coffee for himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ianto stood watching the young woman, Beth. His bright blue eyes followed her every movement. He was usually good at reading people.

"Find anything yet?"

Ianto shuddered feeling the Captain's deliciously hot breath on his neck. He turned and shook his head in the negative.

"It's hard to tell. If she is an alien, than she's good at what she does."

"Maybe we should try interrogation."

Ianto turned around and looked at Jack, who moved next to him. He leaned against the railing and whispered softly,

"Just us, in this room. For as long as it takes. Terrifying."

Jack looked up slightly interested. The Captain's eyes darkened slightly with lust as he said, "Really?"

Ianto nodded, "Absolutely. Shivers down my spine."

"You don't look scared." A big calloused hand moved closer to Ianto.

"It," bright blue eyes glittered with mischief, "passed."

Jack let growled at him and pulled his hand away. The tea-boy watched in amusement as the Captain walked down to the interrogation room where Gwen was with Beth.

"You should really stop teasing him, Yan," said Tosh as she focused on her work. Ianto laughed and kissed her cheek gently.

"Ah Tosh, my darling, how else would I get to mess with the normally unflappable Captain's head?"

A small grin lighted the woman's face as she shook her head fondly. "Go feed your pet dino, Mr. Jones."

"Pterodactyl," corrected Ianto as he went to get Myfanwy her treat of dark chocolate. She was being such a good girl with a new person here.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ianto came back down in time to see Jack lugging out the mind probe. He cursed mentally as he remembered the mess he had to clean up the last time it was used. Tosh obviously remembered what happened to.

"You said we weren't allowed to use that again."

"It's just a mind probe," placated Jack to Tosh. Ianto raised his eyebrow and shared a look with Tosh remembering the last time it was used.

"Remember what happened the last time you used it?"

Jack rolled his eyes and said, "That was different, and that species has extremely high blood pressure."

Ianto stated dryly, "Oh, right. Their heads must explode ALL the time."

He walked over and sat in the Chair of Exploding Heads (CEH for short). He flexed his hands a couple times as he listened to Gwen say,

"Jack, you can't do this. What if you're wrong? If she's human, it'll kill her."

"I'm not wrong. We have to find out what she is."

Tosh walked around trying to get everything prepared, "Take it easy, Jack. Stop at the first sign of trouble."

"Or the first sign of exploding," finished off Ianto helpfully. He began to vibrate in the chair mimicking the last time the mind probe was used, effectively acting his twenty four years of age.

"Hey," said Jack's voice warningly. Ianto stopped and stood before fixing himself. Owen shook his head at the tea-boy, who went to go to the tourist office.

On the way up, he saw Beth looking at the sub etheric resonator. His eyes sparkled in mirth when he saw that she was sniffing it. He leaned over and stated dryly,

"We don't sniff the sub etheric resonator."

Watching the girl that may be an alien go, Ianto let out a small chuckle and resumed his journey up the stairs.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ianto stared into space. Jack watched as his lover shuddered at the news of sleeper agents.

"We have to stop them," whispered Ianto. He stood up and his posture was different. The team looked at him. Gwen, who always had to question, looked at the tea-boy.

"Why?"

Ianto turned around on his heel. "During the war, we had plenty of sleepers. They were people under the Imperius curse who lived their lives until the command was given. It was always a kill command or a command to take out as many non magical people as possible."

The youngest team member looked off. He was lost in memories of a war fought under their noses that was never known to any of them.

"If sleepers are on Earth, they must be destroyed. The moment the kill command is issued they will not hesitate. It's how they are programmed."

He remembered a little girl lying in the rubble of her primary school. Her skull was crushed in by the debris. Bile rose in his throat at the memory. Another memory followed of a family with their hearts ripped out and the poor bastard who did it dead with a gun in his hand and a bullet in his brain. The wife and daughter had been raped before their deaths. Memories of those sleepers and their deeds filled Ianto's brain. The room was feeling claustrophobic and he had to get out.

The team watched as Ianto stood up suddenly and slowly walked out. The tea-boy didn't notice their eyes. His only thought was the bathroom and throwing up his meager breakfast in the toilet.

Jack stood up to follow him but Tosh stopped him. She shook her head to stop him from going. They had to figure out what to do about Beth first.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ianto leaned against the bathroom stall. A thin sheen of sweat glistened on his face. He hated memories of the war. He went through therapy (with a magical psychologist) all through university and went to see the one at Torchwood London twice every week as condition of his employment. He just told the therapist there that he was in a town with a lot of gang violence.

He never really trusted the people at the main Torchwood Branch. He never really liked therapy either. Most of his memories during the war were dealt with. It took a lot of time and a lot of letters to friends. It took many nights talking to Hathor either via phone, two way mirror, or in person. It took a lot of secret visits to various graves and Charlie's permanent hospital room. But he was able to make peace with himself.

Then there were days like today, when something triggered a memory. It could be an act of violence, a story on the news, or something that happened at work. Usually it was something that happened at work. He sighed and wrapped his arms around his knees. He was just grateful for the rare moment of peace. It was rare when he found that he had time to himself.

Slowly he got up and moved to the sink. He splashed cold water on his face and made himself presentable. Then he put his Occlumency shields up around the memories to stop them for today. He sighed and walked out to the Hub.

No matter what great sadness that anyone has faced in their life; the best thing you can do is pick yourself up and carry on.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He walked in to see Gwen staring at the chamber where Beth must be. He walked to her.

"Are you okay?" he whispered softly. She nodded before looking at him.

"How about you?"

"I'm fine Gwen. Just some days this job and my past tango way to close together."

Gwen smiled slightly. If Ianto was trying to make witty comments then he was on his way to being okay. They began to walk out together. Ianto stopped and held out his arm for her to take. The newest Torchwood member laughed a little before taking his offered arm.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The world was going to hell in a hand basket, at least Cardiff was anyway. Ianto bit his lip and silently prayed that Jack would be safe in the chaos. All he wanted was his Captain safe in his arms. He walked up to them. Sick of having Tosh repeat herself; he decided to get through Owen's blessedly thick head.

"Mobiles! Landlines! Tin cans with bits of string! Everything! Absolutely everything! No phones! Phones all broken."

He mimicked a telephone with his hand pretending to talk to someone, "Hello? Anyone there?"

He stopped the telephone thing with his hand, "No! 'Cause the phones aren't working!"

Tosh nodded in triumph. Then Jack's voice came through on a ham radio. Owen looked smug. Ianto and Tosh wanted to punch his teeth out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ianto listened as Jack explained what was going on. He gulped slightly. He hated dying. It was something he avoided if he could help it. If he lost Tosh and Owen, his mates, then he wasn't sure what he would do. He and Jack could come back but not them. He sighed slightly.

"A dashing hero like me on the case? Nothing could go wrong."

Jack cut the ham radio.

"He is dashing you have to give him that."

"What if they can't do it?" asked Owen ever the cynic.

"They will," asserted Tosh.

"But what if they can't?"

"Then it's all over," said Ianto sadly.

A couple moments of silence passed between the three of them. Then Owen looked up a couple moments later.

"Let's all have sex."

Ianto stared at Owen for a few moments. The last sight he'll see with his two friends is Owen naked? He shuddered in disgust. No thanks. He stated in a deadpanned manner,

"And I thought the end of the world couldn't get any worse."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack sighed. The world was safe for another day but another body was in the morgue. Some days this job could really get to him. He watched the team for a couple moments. Gwen went home to the comfort of her fiancée. Owen had muttered about getting plastered. Tosh was finishing up a couple things.

Where was Ianto? Jack glanced around for his teaboy.

Then Ianto came in looking like someone ran over his puppy with the antenna that Jack taped to the car in his hand. Jack began to run from the wrath of the teaboy.

Ianto just kept on following with that look on his face.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours, fifteen minutes, and six seconds later after Jack had been forced to clean the mirror. One hour, twenty minutes, and eleven seconds after they made wild passionate love in Ianto's flat. The two lovers were back where they started. Ianto sat on the window seat. The chilly night air of Cardiff blew through the room. Jack was asleep again. Mainly due to the fact that dying took a lot out of him, Ianto had to remember to thank Gwen for being there with Jack when he woke up.

Sometimes Ianto wondered how he survived. He looked back on his memories: his abuse at the Dursley's, his school years, the War, Torchwood London, Canary Wharf. It all felt like one long amazingly horrible nightmarish dream. Then he came to Torchwood Three and suddenly his life wasn't his own anymore. Suddenly he was pulled out of that nightmare dream by a dashing Captain with the universe in his eyes.

It was like he woke up from his death slumber much like Jack did today. Ianto spared a glance at the slumbering form of the Captain and smiled a little bit.

Jack hadn't asked about the memories Ianto had to relive today. The Captain had been through both world wars, had seen numerous horrors at Torchwood, and had done numerous horrors himself. Jack knew when Ianto needed to talk, when he needed actions, or when he just needed to know that he was not scum.

Even heroes can feel like scum.

Ianto closed the window gently. After the day they both had, Jack and Ianto were getting a well deserved night's sleep. The teaboy quietly padded across the floor and climbed into bed. He lifted Jack's arm and draped it over his waist. A fast becoming nightly ritual between the two of them, Ianto breathed in the scent that was Jack. A smile of pure joy lit up his face. He laid his head on the pillow and looked at his Captain.

Sometimes he wondered how Jack can be so old and so young at the same time.

But this was no time for pondering. A rare moment of peace had broken out over the city of Cardiff. Ianto was fully prepared to spend it sleeping next to a fantastic man. He closed his eyes and drifted off into the land of dreams.

This time the phone did not ring.

* * *

**H.N.: **I'm going to be honest and say that this was a hard chapter to write. So please excuse me if it's not my best stuff. I have better stuff coming up. Like Meat! I have a HUGE twist in store for Rhys! (cue evil laugh) Plus a couple chapters are coming up that I cannot WAIT to write! So again I apologize if this isn't my best chapter. Really I do. I gave it my all!

You all are stars! See you next chapter!


	21. Of Death, Time, and Love

**Disclaimer: **I don't Harry Potter nor do I own Torchwood. Though I wish I did.

**Spoilers:** For the most part this chapter will lead up until Cyberwoman. However the main bulk of the story will take place after Cyberwoman. This will obviously be AU. Chapter 15 is ignoring the episode Captain Jack Harkness.

**Plot: **Ianto Jones has more secrets that go past Lisa. He didn't even exist until he was eighteen. For the first seventeen years of his life, Ianto Jones was Harry Potter. Now the Wizarding World wants their savior back. Something Ianto isn't sure he wants to be. But how does he make the team believe that he did for them just as much as him. Ianto cannot stand to be broken one more time. He needs his soulmate to fix him. And he turns out to be…the flirty Captain in the RAF greatcoat?

**A/N: **Hi all! Happy Sunday! It's about 2:30. I should be in bed but I got on a roll typing just as I was about to quit for the night. Nothing much has happened this week. I took my learners permit test and failed. I was sooo close too! Question 17!!! UGH!

Also I have seen the stopwatch scene in high definition. I can now die a happy woman. On another note, I need to find something good to read fanfiction wise. I got a helluva a lot of regular books to get through but I was wondering for when I'm on the site. Is there anything good you can recommend?

Anyways enjoy the chapter! I really enjoyed writing this one!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_'Love is watching someone die.' _–Death Cab for Cutie

'_The illuminable, silent, never-resting thing called Time, rolling, rushing on, swift, silent, like an all-embracing oceantide, on which we and all the universe swim like exhalations, like apparitions which are, and then are not: this is forever very literally a miracle; a thing to strike us dumb, for we have no word to speak about it.' _–Thomas Carlyle

Chapter 21  
Of Death, Time, and Love  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He did what?" laughed Ianto into the phone. Tears of mirth poured out of his bright blue eyes. He hoped that his contacts would stay in today.

"I told your Captain not to go near it! Even I have no clue about what goes on in about a fourth of the TARDIS," defended the Doctor. Ianto roared with laughter. Jack poked his head in seeing his boyfriend laughing with the person that could be called his best mate over the telephone. He smiled happy at the sight. Little did he know the actual conversation going on between the two.

"Y'know these embarrassing stories about Jack are just great, Doctor. Do you have pictures?"

"You bet I do!"

"Seriously he was purple?"

"With fur and neon green polka dots."

Ianto chuckled into the receiver. He looked up and saw Jack staring at him. He smiled into the phone as he whispered.

"The jig is up."

The Doctor laughed a little bit at that. "I should go, too. My newest companion is looking for me anyway. Nice talking to you, Mister Jones."

"Same to you, Doctor."

Ianto slid his phone shut. He looked up at Jack with a grin that was anything but trouble.

"So purple fur huh?" Jack just smirked and Ianto cursed his lover's inability to get embarrassed. He will get him one day.

"I'll have you know that once I shaved it off I was completely fine."

Ianto raised an eyebrow at the Captain. The amused look on his face was too much for the Captain to take. He straddled Ianto's lap and kissed him passionately. The younger man moaned into the Jack's mouth suddenly glad that the blinds were pulled down.

Jack untied the silk tie from around Ianto's neck with skill. The younger man shuddered underneath the Captain's touch loving, burning touch. His hands reached out to explore the well toned muscles hidden under the older man's t-shirt. Jack began to nibble on Ianto's ear. Eyes began to grow dark with a mixture of love and lust at each other.

Then the phone rang.

"Ignore it," murmured Jack. Ianto kissed the other mans nape. The phone kept on ringing. The two men cursed and pulled away. Jack reached over the archivist to pick up the phone. Ianto slid out from under the Captain and began to fix himself up.

"We got a case!" said the Captain with a bit of a smile. Ianto chuckled ever since Tommy had to go back to 1918, everything was suspiciously quiet. Tosh still seemed a bit down about it though. The younger man licked his lips patting his pocket with a gift for her in it.

The younger man disappeared into the tourist office to grab his waistcoat.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ianto leaned against Jack's desk after Gwen went home to Rhys.

"Jack," he said. The Captain raised his head.

"Maybe we should just let her tell Rhys."

Jack shook his head in the negative, "Torchwood policy states…"

"Policy can stuff it. Nearly all Torchwood employees are single or they married each other. Policy could not have predicted this."

"I don't think I ever heard you say that policy can stuff it," said Jack amused. His bright blue eyes shone mischievously in the artificial light.

"I was quite the rebel rouser in school," stated Ianto dryly. Jack started to snort a little bit. The Captain and tea-boy began to laugh.

"Jack? Ianto?" asked Tosh as she came into the office. The pair looked up at the alien tech expert. She grinned a little bit.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"You're not," assured Ianto with good humor. Jack pouted a little bit.

"I was able to track the meat suppliers," said Tosh with a small grin still on her face, "It's about a half an hour drive from here. We should be able to stop them rather easily. The area is pretty abandoned."

Jack grinned, "Tosh what will we do without you?"

"I'm fairly certain the Hub would've blown up several times at this point," answered Tosh dryly. Ianto grinned at her. He was such a good influence on the shy technician.

"I'll go get a couple things from the archives," said Ianto as he breezed his way out. Tosh smiled at Jack before following out her friend. She walked to her desk and saw an envelope with her name on it written in Ianto's handwriting. Curious she opened it.

She pulled out a note and a pass to a spa day. Her eyes went wide as she sat down.

_Tosh-  
You have had the worst luck with love lately. I know you. I know you are not feeling beautiful. Tosh, you deserve to feel like a princess, a queen. So I cleared it with Jack and barring alien invasion (which I highly doubt since I arranged this for a Tuesday and not a Thursday) then I want you to use this pass and be pampered. Because you need to be pampered._

_If you don't use this Tosh, then I will be very upset._

_Yours,  
Ianto_

A small silly grin broke out over the woman's face. She ran over to Ianto, who was coming out of the archives, and gave him a huge hug. Her heart felt lighter than it had in weeks.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well this is unprecedented the fiancé finding out," stated Ianto dryly as he took a swig of his beer. He let his head fall back against the wall.

"Mainly because we're all either sad and single or together," said Tosh with a small smile on her. Ianto took a glance up at Jack, who was looking down at him from the office.

"It helps when you're sleeping with someone you work with," stated the tea-boy dryly. Jack smiled at him slightly before turning back to a phone conversation.

"Only we know what we do, tea-boy," said Owen downing the rest of his drink in quick gulps before walking away. Ianto rolled his eyes and sat next to Tosh.

"We'll get him."

Tosh looked up at her friend and smiled, "How are you so sure about that, Yan?"

A sad smile was on her best mate's face, "You two remind me of Ron and Hermione way too much. I could tell from first year that they would end up together. They verbally barbed each other but at the same time…they were there for each other. You could feel it in the air as they got older. They were both way too thick to realize it until they were sixteen."

"What happened?" asked Tosh desperate to know about the girl that Ianto said reminded him of her. A silly yet broken grin bloomed on his face.

"I nicked their wands, locked them in a closet, and refused to let them out until they talked about their feelings."

Tosh began to giggle in her glass of wine. Ianto grinned a bit wider. His eyes were glassy thinking about Hermione yelling at him through the door.

It felt good to talk about the past. Especially when someone you cared for was listening to you talk about it.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rhys Williams was someone Ianto could honestly say that he never met before in his life. Still something about him was familiar.

He was having a feeling of déjà vu. He had seen Rhys Williams somewhere before. He knew it. He just could not place the Welshman for the life of him.

And he was normally very good with faces.

He stared at the Welshman intently. Where on Earth did he know him from? The tea-boy chewed on his lips watching as Rhys berated Jack.

"Well if you stopped and ASKED me what I saw in there instead of showin' off!"

Jack glanced at him, "Do I show off?"

He nodded, "Just a bit."

"You'd know that I got out by telling them I wanted a job as a delivery boy, so rather than cock things up, I found you a way to get in. But if you can't handle that, big boy, you can stuff it!"

Rhys and Jack were so close together it looked like their lips would touch. Ianto moved closer preparing to do some damage control. He moved quicker when Jack turned to Gwen and stated.

"This is quite homoerotic."

Both Gwen and Ianto moved to their respective lovers at the same time and gently parted them away from each other. Once a suitable distance apart, Jack looked at Rhys and said.

"Tell us what happened."

Ianto felt physically ill when he heard that the creature was still alive. How could someone do that to an innocent creature? Granted most aliens they dealt with were not innocent by any means. It still broke his heart every time he heard about unnecessary suffering. Those men were no better than the cannibals. Jack also looked vaguely disgusted.

The tea-boy sighed internally. It had been awhile since he had found out about Jack's brother. He was hoping that the talk about Jack's past was fast coming.

"Ianto we're going to the boardroom. Can you make some of your delicious coffee?"

The younger man nodded with a slight smile before disappearing downstairs to make what was basically Torchwood's life blood.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're going to save it. We're going to bring it back here. And the next time the Rift opens; we'll send it back."

Ianto's head snapped up at that. He stared at Jack in shock for a few moments before taking a long sip of his coffee.

"Guess who will be taking care of it in the meantime?" he asked. Tosh, Gwen, Rhys, and even Owen winced in sympathy for the tea-boy. He was too busy wondering where the hell he could hide the bleeding thing to notice their collective sympathy.

He was fairly certain that this was not in his contract.

The Jack had to go all adamant and leader-like. Damn him. He sighed and stood up.

"I'll go stock up on plankton," he paused for a couple moments, "Where do you buy plankton?"

Everyone was silent. Ianto sighed as he left. "Fine I'll improvise or something. If the bad guys have any; we're taking it. If we're using a bloody lorry than we are damn well using it."

He took another glance at the table daring them to test the Wrath of Ianto for various reasons. Tosh thought the whole thing was amusing. Owen needed to be kept stocked up on good coffee. Gwen knew how scary Ianto could be when mad. Rhys just had an instinctive feeling not to say anything.

Jack knew Ianto had tremendous willpower. Also that he can and will withhold sex.

The tea-boy turned on his heel and left the office.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His breath quickened. He could feel the cool steel of the gun against his neck. Ianto really did not like dying and reviving. Jack did it so very often that everyone knew.

Ianto was more careful with his life. He hated dying and coming back. It was always so painful and he always woke up alone or in a worse situation than before. He worried his lip as he tried to untie the ropes around his wrists. Come on Jack just distract them a couple more minutes.

Almost there…almost there…aha! He got it! He bit his lip and smirked as it fell undone.

He spun on his heel and began to wrestle the gun away from the man. The other man came up from behind him. He delivered an elbow to the gut. Then he wretched the gun away from the man that held him hostage. He aimed it at his head.

The whale began to react violently to the situation. The men took their opportunity to escape. Ianto took his stun gun and ran after them. His waist coat billowing behind him like a cape as Jack yelled for Owen to hurry up with a sedative for the whale.

He followed the men like a ghost. The thrill of the fight filled his blood like a drug. His blue eyes turned darker at the thought of seeing Rhys get shot.

Where on Earth did he know him from?! The tea-boy shook his head to clear out any thoughts other than the chase, the hunt.

He was a warrior. He was a soldier. He was a fighter. He was a weapon. The thrill of the hunt will always sing its siren song to him. Now the warrior made the choice to indulge it with a relish like he hasn't felt in years.

Slowly he entered the room where the two men are. He gets the first one in the chest with the stun gun with precision. He slowly turned to his second wrong-doer.

However before he even gets close enough to stun him, the gun discharges two rounds into his face.

Ianto Jones was dead before he hit the floor.

The other man stood there shocked before he grabbed the cash and began to run off.

He would not get very far. Torchwood disabled all the cars engines just in case.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ianto sighed as he looked around the unending darkness. He hated dying. He hated the land of the dead. Mainly due to the fact that he had to wait to come back and the secondary issue was that he got incredibly bored rather fast. He cursed softly as he waited for the pull back to the living.

"Hello Ianto," a soft female voice called to him. The young man's head snapped up to attention.

A woman with a golden light that surrounded her stood before him. She had long curly wild dirty blonde hair that was currently pulled away from her face. Her skin was tanned and her full lips were pulled into a smile. Her pure gold eyes glittered with promises of adventure and life. She was dressed in heavy combat boots, ripped jeans, and a white silky peasant top. This was the most powerful of the Fates.

Ianto bowed before her, "Lady Time."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack bent his head down as the space whale went into the dark abyss of death. Tosh had her arms around Owen comforting the object of her affections and her friend. Gwen was holding onto Rhys for dear life. He looked around for Ianto.

Where did he go?

"Ianto?" called the Captain softly into his comm piece. When Ianto did not answer, Jack felt a coldness grow inside of his gut.

"Ianto? Answer me?" Instead of long lovely Welsh vowels, all the Captain got was soul crushing static. Panic began to rise. He felt absolute horrible emptiness inside of him.

It was like someone froze his insides. It was like the universe collapsed on itself. He reached out for Ianto on their shared mind link.

Nothing. There was a blank space where Ianto's feelings of love, courage, and quiet happiness once was. His stomach clenched.

Oh God no. Please…not him. Not Ianto.

"IANTO!" screamed the Captain as he ran out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why are you here my lady?" questioned the Welshman. The most powerful deity of all chuckled quietly.

Time was the most unassuming looking of all the deities. While there beauty was almost supernatural, hers was natural. You could run into Time on the street and all you would think is 'what a pretty girl', then move on with your life never realizing what happened.

"I came to keep you company, Ianto. Plus I come with my thanks."

"Thank you, my lady. But what have I done to deserve such an honor."

Time smiled at one of her favored children. He was always so inquisitive, always so kind, always helping people, always trying to strive for a good that may never be reached.

"You are taking care of my Captain and my Doctor. Two of my favored champions of the universe."

"Oh well geez you're welcome, Lady Time. But the Doctor is my friend and Jack is my soulmate. Of course I would do anything for them."

Time smiled and walked over to him.

"You misunderstand Ianto. I am always closer to the Doctor than you believe. I created the Time Lords but I choose one to be my champion, to help the universe. All I am resides near him at all times."

Ianto stared at her for a couple minutes. Sudden realization dawned upon the tea-boy. He stared at her in awe.

"You're the TARDIS."

Time threw back her head and laughed brightly. "Yes my clever, brave champion. The Doctor and Jack I have chosen to be my champions of the universe. They will do fantastic things."

"And me?"

Time grinned and kissed his cheek, "You have the most important job of all. You give them their humanity back. That is how I convinced my husband for us to give you the precious gift of immortality."

Ianto's face flushed. Time chuckled gently.

"I see great things for you, Ianto Jones. You better get back to our Captain. I need to get back to my Doctor."

"Good bye my Lady Time."

The familiar pull to Life tugged him back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack stared in horror. He rushed to kneel by Ianto's cold body. Two bullet wounds were clear to all. One in his forehead, the other through his eye socket. Jack let out a strangled sob over his lover's body.

Was this how Ianto felt every time that he died? This feeling of utter worthlessness? This terrible darkness that grew in his insides? This coldness in the back of his head and heart that he knew should be occupied by the empty shell of a vibrant person in front of him?

If that was the case, then Jack was going to be more careful about dying from now on. The rest of the team came in a couple minutes later to see their strong brave leader crumbling to pieces over his love's body. Jack was openly sobbing. He was openly showing weakness.

Even the strongest people have a breaking point.

Tosh was sobbing into Owen's shoulder. The doctor stared at the corpse of his best friend. He could not even make his feet move. Gwen hid her face in Rhys' good shoulder.

A silence descended on the group.

"Why does it feel like a bloody funeral in here?" croaked out a Welsh voice. Everyone's collective heads snapped up to attention. Ianto's bright blue eyes were staring into Jack's. A strangled sob of happiness overtook the Captain.

Owen ran off to grab the bastard that did this to their tea-boy.

Nobody fucks with Torchwood especially their immortal tea-boy. The rest of team was forcibly reminded of this today.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack would not let go of Ianto's hand, even as Owen stitched up Rhys after his whole hero bit. Ianto looked as good as new albeit a wee bit exhausted. He tilted his head again staring at Gwen's boyfriend.

Then it came to him.

"Rhys!"

Rhys looked up at Ianto as he walked over with a huge smile on his face. Ianto's bright blue eyes were glittering with happiness.

"You're Neville's cousin!"

"You know Neville?"

"Went to school with him in fact. I was wandering where I saw you from. It was in his family album!"

"Oh so you're one of those magic folks eh?"

Ianto nodded happily. "Tell Nev I send my love okay? I'll leave you with your fiancée."

Gwen stared at Rhys slack jawed. It was the first time either man saw her speechless. Ianto decided to clear up matters for Gwen.

"It's the Ministry's rule. You would have found out after you were married."

Gwen shook her head and went to Rhys. She was willing to let this slide for today. All she wanted to do was be with her big lug of a hero.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ianto went home early that night. He gave a tired to kiss to Jack and made the trek back to his apartment by himself. He took a shower, changed into his most comfortable pajamas, and crashed on the bed for the some well deserved rest.

For the most part, he did get the well deserved rest. Five hours later, he was woken by the opening and closing of his closet door. He opened a tired eye to see the figure of Jack in the sliver of bright moonlight that flooded the room.

"Jack?" croaked out the tea-boy tiredly. The Captain jumped startled and turned around. Ianto yawned again.

"What are you doing here?"

"…Moving in," answered the Captain in his best nonchalant voice. Ianto nodded tiredly.

"Can I ask why?" inquired the tea-boy not moving his head from the pillow.

"Because I realized today that I want to be here with you all the time. Ianto, when you were dead, it felt like I lost the one place where I belonged. Is that how you feel after I die?"

Ianto nodded in the affirmative. Jack quietly crawled into bed and held Ianto tight. He kissed his lover's hair.

"I promise I won't die as often."

"Can we have the serious talk in the morning? I'm still exhausted."

Jack kissed Ianto's lip. Two bright green eyes stared up at him.

"Jack? Just remember that home is where and who you make it with. I'm glad you made me your home just like I made you mine."

And with that the tea-boy fell back to sleep. Jack guarded his lover fiercely with a huge silly grin on his face.

He truly was home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**H.N.: **So how was it? Was it horribly sad? I shamelessy did Ianto whumping in this chapter. It was fun. I find I like it. Anyways! I have a poll posted on my profile page! Nothing to do with the fic but with a bet between me and my friend. If I win I get a box of chocolates and to choose the next two movies we go see at the cinema. If I lose then I have to go out to a resturant in a dress with full makeup and she chooses the next two movies. So please please please vote and prove her wrong!!!!!

Also a shoutout to my most consistent anonymous reviewer: **tardisfanboi. **I feel bad that I can't answer his reviews so he gets a special shoutout in this chapter. But I love you all!!!


	22. Illness and Family

**Disclaimer: **I don't Harry Potter nor do I own Torchwood. Though I wish I did.

**Spoilers:** For the most part this chapter will lead up until Cyberwoman. However the main bulk of the story will take place after Cyberwoman. This will obviously be AU. Chapter 15 is ignoring the episode Captain Jack Harkness.

**Plot: **Ianto Jones has more secrets that go past Lisa. He didn't even exist until he was eighteen. For the first seventeen years of his life, Ianto Jones was Harry Potter. Now the Wizarding World wants their savior back. Something Ianto isn't sure he wants to be. But how does he make the team believe that he did for them just as much as him. Ianto cannot stand to be broken one more time. He needs his soulmate to fix him. And he turns out to be…the flirty Captain in the RAF greatcoat?

**A/N: Hey all! **God has my week been mindnumbingly boring. I cannot WAIT until school is out. Mainly because I'm at that point where everything pisses me off about the place. Minus my friends and lunch period and watching movies in class.

So nothing much other than that is going on. Enjoy the chapter!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_"You have no idea what it's like to live all these years, and watch those you love grow old and die, one by one." _–Nick Knight Forever Knight

"_The one sickness that everyone wants to have has simple symptoms: sweaty palms, rapid heartbeat, butterflies in the stomach, dilated pupils, random outbursts of happiness, whistling happily and a tendency to shout from the rooftops. The illness strikes at any time and at anyone. It has no cure at all. What is this illness? Love." _–Me consoling a friend when her crush went out with our other friend

Chapter 22  
Illness and Family  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ianto woke up, took a look at the clock, and groaned. His abdomen hurt and Ianto screwed his eyes shut in pain. Ugh Weevils made him their utter bitch yesterday. Five of them decided it would be fun to take a stroll above ground and eat a couple people in the process. Just another day at Torchwood.

So it was just Ianto, Owen, Tosh, and Jack. Gwen had a bridal fitting to go to. So it was Owen, Jack, and Ianto running in about twenty different directions with Tosh directions. Then Ianto had the unfortunate experience of taking three Weevils on his own.

Amazingly his injuries were minimal just bad bruising on his back and stomach area. So he would be on light duties for awhile yet. He groaned and held his stomach. Shaking his head out of the pain, he slowly walked to the shower.

Jack was already in the area shaving. Ianto planted a kiss on the crook of Jack's neck. They had been living together a couple weeks; it had been a great time for the pair. Both were happier than they had been in years and both men were enjoying it thoroughly.

"I never understood why you do that. You never have five o'clock shadow," pointed out Ianto as he pulled off his tank top. He slid off his boxers and dipped into the steaming water.

"I always did this. I guess it's a habit I can't break," said Jack with a shrug of the shoulders. It was an added benefit to being immortal and having his body basically frozen: no more shaving or body hair. Hell…he hadn't had a haircut in about one hundred or so years. Jack just shaved because he felt normal when he did it.

"How are you feeling, Yan?"

"It hurts when I move but I suspect that is to be expected, Jack."

"Are you sure…?" Jack was interrupted by the shower curtain being pulled back and seeing his disgruntled lover's face. "Alright, alright! I believe you!"

The shower curtain closed and the Captain chuckled under his breath. Jack went to finish his morning rituals.

Ianto, on the other hand, was sitting on the floor of the shower gripping the right side of his abdomen. A couple shaky breaths came out of his mouth before he could stand up again. He had worse injuries at the Dursley's, during the war, and throughout his existence.

It wasn't like it was anything serious.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the day progressed, Ianto wished that he could have stayed home. He couldn't stand the sight of food. Actually the mere thought of food made him want to throw up the nonexistent contents of his stomach. He knew he was slightly under the weather but never mentioned it to the team. After all he did not want to burden them with something as insignificant as a stomach ache and pain from the Weevil attack yesterday. He would just soldier on and then go home, curl up in his bed, and sleep it off.

In order to understand this thought process, people have to have an understanding of the life Ianto led.

If he ever got sick at the Dursley's, he was still expected to complete his chores: even that one time when he had that one hundred and two degree fever and laryngitis. At Hogwarts, despite the ridiculous amount of time he spent at the hospital wing, he was always pushing for a way out. He never understood why people fussed over him so much. Physical pain is short lived. Emotion lasted awhile.

He took comfort for the emotional pain. But at the time of physical pain, he shied away. When he was injured during the war (way too many times than a teen should be), he just hole up in his room for a couple hours to rest. Then life went on.

He hated being taken care of. It always made him feel so weak and useless. A habit of a weapon, Ianto would guess. Even though he was no longer that little boy with the messy raven locks, the slim face, dressed in ratty clothes, with the saddest green eyes on the planet; hating to be taken care was a habit that one cannot easily break.

Ianto leaned his head against the cool tile of the hallways in the archives for a couple moments. Then he straightened himself up and made his way to the coffee machine.

He's so used to not drawing attention to himself when ill that he does not notice a pair of bright blue eyes following his every movement.

Even when you think you're alone there is someone watching with care and concern.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack watched Ianto intently. A thin sheen of sweat was glistening on the tea-boy's face and he looked ten shades paler than his normal lily white skin tone. No one noticed though.

Except Jack but the Captain always seemed to be the exception to the rule…

Ianto would have been a fantastic conman. Jack decided that long ago after the whole Lisa incident. Then again his lover had grown up neglected, through a war, and went to work for Torchwood One. Lying had to be imbedded in his DNA at this point.

That made Jack angry. Angry at the people who did this to him: his relatives, his school, the War that he should not have fought in, Torchwood One, and himself for not really noticing Ianto until after Lisa. He worried his lip for a second as he watched his lover, trying to figure out how to ask him if he needs help.

Sometimes being in love with Ianto Jones drove him utterly mad.

If this what it was like when he put up his 'Oh I'm fine face', it's a wonder no shot him yet.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ianto sat down and buried his head in his hands. He had thrown up again. He could feel the terrible gnawing pain as it radiated from his right side up. He shivered again. Sweat dripped down his face.

Even he had to admit that something was not right. Even he had to admit that this was just bruising that caused this. He needed to find Owen.

He shakily stood up and walked a couple steps in the general direction before he passed out into a pair of stunned arms.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ianto came to a few moments later on the couch. The first thing he saw was a bright light and he groaned batting it away.

"I hate doctors," muttered the tea-boy under his breath. He stared up at Owen, who looked concern.

"Mate."

"Yes Owen?"

"Why the bleeding hell didn't you tell us you were ill?"

Ianto shrugged and tried to sit up. However the sharp pain in his right side had different ideas. He let out a loud cry and fell back down on the couch. His face contorted with pain and his arm clutched his stomach area.

Owen made the quick descent from doctor with terrible bedside manners to the brilliant doctor he was before Katie died. Jack, who caught Ianto, looked on with worry. He continually wrung his hands together as Owen gave Ianto a thorough check-up on the couch.

"Jack! I need you to wheel out the portable X-Ray! Something's not right here!"

Jack was out the door before Owen could finish his thought. The girls watched on worry coloring both their faces as Ianto cried out in pain as Owen began to palpitate his stomach area. Tosh gripped Gwen's hand tightly as she watched her best friend in horrible pain and she could do nothing to help.

She walked over to her desk and looked up Hathor's number. Ianto's godparents needed to know. A couple hysterical minutes later on the vampire's behalf and a half of dozen threats that if Ianto was harmed people will be pissed. Hathor promised to call Sirius and Remus and let them know what was going on. Tosh hung up the phone worried but the empty feeling in her stomach was gone.

If all he needed was comfort of family and friends, then she damn well will give it to him.

After all he was family to her as well.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ianto looked up as Owen came back with X-Ray's.

"How bad is it?" asked the tea-boy. Owen looked up and sighed.

"You need surgery mate."

Ianto stared at the ceiling before nodding. He bit his lip as the pain danced through his belly in a fiery, terrible dance. He glanced at Owen before he ground out.

"What do I have?"

Owen sighed and pulled a chair over to Ianto.

"You have appendicitis, mate. At least I'm fairly certain that you do. You have the classic symptoms. We need to get you to a hospital."

The younger man gasped out, "No hospitals."

"Ianto you have to be reasonable here."

"What if I die on the table Owen? We can't risk that! They'll experiment on me like I'm some sort of freak! And I had enough of feeling like one throughout my childhood. Thank you very much."

Owen wondered, not for the first time, what the hell had happened to Ianto in his childhood. However, he had no time to ponder this as Ianto looked at him dead in the eye.

"I want you to do the surgery."

"What?"

"I know you're hearing is not that bad, Owen. I want you to do my surgery. I hate doctors, healers. I spent way too much time in the hospital wing at my school for my liking."

Ianto screwed his eyes shut. He looked up at the snarky, sarcastic doctor.

"You're the only doctor…person that I would even think about trusting to do this. I want you do this. I know you have the experience, the equipment."

Owen opened his mouth to protest but Ianto interrupted him.

"Please Owen, I'm begging you. If you don't do it, then I'll do it the painful way."

"Then I really don't have much say in this don't I?"

Ianto laughed weakly. He shut his eyes.

"This shit always seems to happen to me."

Owen snorted, "Some fulfilling lives we lead."

The sick man laughed at that. "Can you get Jack for me? Please Owen?"

"Sure but it'll have to be quick. I want that appendix out A.S.A.P."

"Yes, Doctor Harper, sir! You're the boss!"

"And don't you forget it."

That tired laugh the tea-boy gave broke Owen's heart more than he could ever say.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So he has appendicitis," repeated Jack. Owen nodded.

"I'm doing the surgery. It's the only way he would even agree to it. His ultimatum was not one any of us would like."

Jack nodded briefly, "Do it then."

"He wants to see you first."

Jack really needed to learn to wait for people to finish their sentences before leaving the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ianto smiled weakly as Jack entered the room.

"Hey how are you feeling?" whispered Jack. The tea-boy shrugged his shoulders.

"Could be worse. Are you angry?"

Jack furrowed his brow in confusion, "Not angry. Just confused. Yan, why didn't you tell me?"

Ianto shut his eyes tightly, "Jack I'm still damaged on the emotional level. Being with you helps me forgot most days…but some things are so deeply ingrained within me that I cannot break them. At least not for a really long time. I was brought up that if you complained then you were an attention seeker, a no good delinquent or trying to get out of battle."

Jack pressed a gentle kiss to Ianto's forehead. "I understand Ianto. Believe me when I tell you that."

Ianto chuckled, "Always. Jack?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm scared," confessed Ianto in a tiny voice. Jack kissed Ianto gently.

"Nothing to be scared of. I promise that I'll be here when you wake up. Then we'll get you home."

The younger of the two men nodded. He whispered hoarsely, "Send Owen in please."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack bounced his leg a little and chewed on his thumb. A nervous habit that he picked up as a child and that never seemed to disappear.

"Where's my godson?" barked a familiar voice. Jack looked up and saw Sirius Black. He briefly wondered how the man got in. Then he remembered that he used to work for UNIT.

"Sirius, Ianto's in surgery right now."

Icy blue eyes widened as the man plopped down on the couch.

"Is he okay?! I mean he's not going to die or anything right?"

"He just needs to get his appendix taken out," placated Jack. He was amazed that he acted as cool as he wanted to feel. Sirius looked up at Jack. He sighed and ran his hand through his long black hair.

"He didn't tell you he was hurt did he?"

"Nope."

Sirius sighed sadly, "Some things will never change."

"Where's Remus?"

"Full moon last night. He can't move from the bed. I should call him though."

"You can use the phone in my office. I have to make a couple calls too."

The two men stood up and walked to Jack's office. Sirius looked at the Captain before nudging his shoulder.

"Welcome to the family."

Jack stood there shocked before a silly little grin worked its way onto his face. He saw the curious looks on Gwen and Tosh's faces. He mouthed who Sirius was and they both nodded in understanding. Both women went back to work trying to think of anything but the surgery that was going on downstairs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

UNIT doctor Martha Jones smiled as her latest patient left. She filed the folder with his information away and prepared to go to lunch with Tom. Then her cell phone rang. She blinked down before answering.

"Hello?"

"Martha! It's Jack."

Martha smiled a little, "Hey Jack what's up?"

"Ianto's in surgery."

Martha could feel the world crash down around her. She quickly took a seat on the couch. A million possibilities all ran through her head each worse than the one before it.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's having an appendectomy."

"Who's his Doctor?"

"Our medic, Owen. He refused to go to a hospital. If you were here, he would probably insist on the both of you."

The doctor smiled a little bit at that. Then she asked, "So he's okay?"

"We haven't heard any news yet. So I'm assuming that it'll be fine. I just wanted you to know."

Martha snorted into the phone, "Oh hell no Harkness! You cannot call me up and tell me my best friend; the man who protected me is in surgery and be all 'well that's it! See you!' Not going to happen! You get me a bleedin' hotel room and I'll be there as soon as humanly possible."

"What about UNIT?"

"They can go jump off a cliff for all I care. He's ill. He'll need medical care. Who better than me?"

"No point in arguing with you huh?"

"None what so ever. Now call me when he wakes up."

"You got it, Doctor Jones."

Martha grinned a little bit at that part. Jack hung up the phone and she dialed to call Tom. Lunch will have to wait.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in a Vortex in Time and Space, an alien and a loud mouth red-head were currently deciding on where to go for their next destination. The red head, Donna, wanted to go to the Bahamas; while the alien, the Doctor, wanted to go meet Mark Twain while he was still working on a steam boat.

Needless to say it was a stalemate. This left the TARDIS greatly amused which she let the Doctor know. Then the phone Martha gave him rang.

"Hold on a moment Donna," he said as he opened it. "Hello!"

"Doctor! It's Jack."

"Oh hello Jack! The Earth still in one piece?"

"As far as I know but with the day I'm having I wouldn't care. Doctor I know you and Ianto have become friends recently. He's in surgery."

"What?! Is he okay?!" questioned the Doctor frantically into the phone. Donna looked up concerned as to why the Doctor was suddenly freaking out.

"He's having his appendix taken out. I already called Martha and his godfather's here. As well as the team. I just thought that you would want to know," said Jack with a very tired voice.

The Doctor's hearts calmed down. He hadn't even realized that they were beating so fast. He could feel the TARDIS' worry in the back of his mind.

"I'll be right there," with that he hung up.

"Change of plans Donna! We're going to Wales! Friend of mine is sick!"

Donna nodded, "Yeah well okay then! But we're going to the Bahamas after this!"

The Doctor shook his head fondly trying to calm down the worrying in the back of his mind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Ianto Jones was being operated on, a curious thing happened. People of all different backgrounds, times, species, and ideals came together. It was a nervous gathering. People paced around the Hub. Others started to get to know each other. It was a gathering of some of the most powerful people in the universe. All because of the young man being operated on.

Each person made a silent vow. They would let Ianto Jones know how important he was to them. That what he did mattered to each person in that room.

In that moment a room of both friends and complete strangers became a family. All because of one heartbreakingly young man being operated on.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**H.N.: **I won the bet just so you know! :D Box of chocolates shall be mine come Friday morning! Insert the evil laughter here! Alright I'm sorry I've abused Ianto so shamelessly these past two chapters. The next one will be fluffier and have at least eighty percent more Janto fluff! Because fluff is good like chocolate and bet winning! I'm finally getting out with a couple girlfriends this weekend. So fun times abound!

Also to clear things up! Rhys is a squib.

Just so you know! Next chatper should be up soon! Ciao and kisses!


	23. Ianto's Realizations about Family

**Disclaimer: **I don't Harry Potter nor do I own Torchwood. Though I wish I did.

**Spoilers:** For the most part this chapter will lead up until Cyberwoman. However the main bulk of the story will take place after Cyberwoman. This will obviously be AU. Chapter 15 is ignoring the episode Captain Jack Harkness.

**Plot: **Ianto Jones has more secrets that go past Lisa. He didn't even exist until he was eighteen. For the first seventeen years of his life, Ianto Jones was Harry Potter. Now the Wizarding World wants their savior back. Something Ianto isn't sure he wants to be. But how does he make the team believe that he did for them just as much as him. Ianto cannot stand to be broken one more time. He needs his soulmate to fix him. And he turns out to be…the flirty Captain in the RAF greatcoat?

**A/N: Hey all! **How was your weekend? I was so busy! Friday night was relaxing. Then I went shopping with a friend Saturday and I was wiped afterwards! Sunday was a BBQ and pool party at a friends house! Monday I was so exhausted and sick of food. I just couldn't bring myself to write. So I wrote this chapter in one night! It's the end of the year. I can afford to lose sleep.

I'm almost a senior. Scary thought huh? Anyways! My updates may be even more erratic than usual due to the fact that I'm studying for finals. Tying up lose ends. Good Lord from June 11 (my last final) to June 13 I will be sleeping and not moving from my bed. I love summer!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_"Let's break down the kid's support system, shall we? He's got __me,__ an emotionally crippled narcissist, and he's got __you,__ an emotionally crippled narcissist who is soaking in a tub of what by now has to be mostly your own urine."_- Dr. Cox Scrubs

"_Life __is__ pain, Highness! Anyone who says differently is selling something."_ –Man in Black from The Princess Bride

Chapter 23  
How Ianto Jones Realized that He Has a Family  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ianto blinked opened his eyes trying to adjust to the sudden change in light. He looked at the crowd of people surrounding his bed. He shifted a little bit still dazed from the medication and nervous under the scrutiny.

"Alright! Alright! Back off the lot of you! Let me see my patient!"

Even if he was still out of it, he knew Owen Harper's voice anywhere. A bright light was shone into his eyes unceremoniously. Ianto grumbled and tried to bat it away with his right hand. However he could not move it from the bedspread. A comforting weight was obstructing him from getting the offending light out of his eyes.

"Jack?" whispered Ianto hoarsely. He looked at the Captain who was grinning insanely. A gentle kiss was placed on his cheek.

"Harkness stop molesting my very stupid patient," grumbled Owen as he checked Ianto's vitals, "Honestly tea-boy your appendix was very close to rupturing."

Ianto blinked before staring at his lap. Owen sighed and said, "But it's good to see you doing well mate. I'm not certain how your healing rate will go due to your immortality. So we'll monitor you for the next couple hours but your vitals are improving at a steady pace. If this keeps up I'll be able to send you home tonight under the care of my apparent colleague Martha Jones."

"Martha?" asked the Ianto. He laughed brightly as a pair of coffee colored arms hugged him tightly. Owen muttered about how she should be more careful with his patient. Martha after hugging Ianto so tightly and checked him over herself smacked Doctor Harper across the head.

Then suddenly bright green eyes met bright blue eyes.

"Sirius! How did you get here?"

"Hathor called me after Tosh called her."

"I should really update my emergency contacts shouldn't I?"

His godfather chuckled and smiled fondly.

"Be a good idea. Yan, why didn't you tell anyone?"

Ianto looked down at his lap again and shrugged. Sirius took his hand and squeezed it with reassurance. The tea-boy sighed feeling uncomfortable with telling why in front of a room full of people. Tosh and Martha, bless them, got the hint and shooed everyone but Sirius and Jack from the room with minimal protests. Of course this was Torchwood, they were watching from the CCTV at Tosh's desk.

Ianto sighed, "I'm going to get out explaining this am I?"

Jack shook his head. His blue eyes were hard but shone with worry, "Please Ianto. Just give us a reason to why you didn't tell anyone that you were ill."

Ianto looked between the two men and knew that he couldn't lie. Sirius knew mostly everything about what happened at the Dursley's and his Hogwarts years behind the big adventures. Ianto looked at Jack before speaking, "Just promise me you won't go after anyone."

"Yan…" two voices started at the same time. Ianto looked between the two with a raised eyebrow.

"I won't talk if you don't promise me this."

The two men shared a look both seeming to weigh the pros of knowing versus the cons of not being able to hurt the people Ianto was about to reveal.

"I promise, Ianto," said Jack softly as he kissed his lover's temple.

"I promise too, pup."

Ianto looked between the two men. He knew when he had to fess up.

"Illness was a luxury that I couldn't afford. The Dursley's refused to pay for anymore medical care than they had to. So if I was sick then I had to suck it up and get on with my life. It didn't matter if I bled from eyeballs. I was still expected to do my chores and make sure that their life functioned as smoothly as possible. If I so much as sneezed on their food then I was locked up in my cupboard without food. I had only had my thin blanket and the spiders for company."

Jack's eyes hardened as he listened to Ianto talk. He never spoke about his life before age eleven as Harry Potter. Now he knew why. Sirius was beyond pissed off. He wanted to kill those rat bastards and hide their bodies away for a very very long time. No one especially a child deserved to be treated that way.

The eavesdroppers all had different degrees of reactions. Owen looked somewhere between livid and just under maniacal rage. Tosh was muttering under her breath about hacking into computer systems and messing with the Dursley's lives. Her eyes were dark and hate filled at the thought of those people hurting Ianto. Martha ground her teeth as she thought about the man who protected her having to grow up like that. The Doctor's face was solemn understanding what Ianto meant about his own demons and loneliness. Children were prized among his own race. They were seen as gifts. Treating a child as such was unthinkable in his eyes. Gwen bit her lip suddenly feeling terrible for all the times she flirted with Jack, for all the times she bemoaned how hard life was. She didn't know how good she had it until that moment.

Donna did not this Ianto guy. He called the Doctor sometimes and they would talk for either a long while or a quick conversation. It was usually in between the periods when Martha called to check in on him. For which Donna was grateful for. They usually had the uncanny urge of calling right after something bad happened and she had no idea on how to cheer him up. So yes Donna did not know this Ianto person, who seemed to command respect and attention by several powerful and important people. However, she knew that he needed a mother figure and if Martha and this Toshiko girl were his best friends. Then Donna Noble, extraordinaire in my things, would have to step up for the handsome young man with a tragic past.

"Hogwarts wasn't so bad though. If I got sick, I usually was able to get the twins to give me some potions. I really didn't fancy being locked up in the Hospital Wing for long periods of time."

Sirius shook his head fondly. He was so like James in those moments. Jack gripped Ianto's hand a bit tighter.

"Sometimes though in potions class I would get migraines from the fumes. If I complained Snape would just called me an attention seeker and dock points from Gryffindor. So usually after class, if it was the last period of the day, Hermione would rub my head as I laid it on her lap. She usually was able to scrounge up either some aspirin or headache potion for me relatively quickly."

The young Welshman licked his lips before continuing.

"During the war, I never had the luxury of being ill. Perfect soldiers, perfect weapons weren't allowed to be ill or injured. I had to teach my magic had to heal myself. I guess this time. This was its way of saying that I should slow down or something."

Jack smiled a little at that. Sirius quickly pressed a kiss to Ianto's hair.

"You have people who will always take care of you, pup. Illness is not a luxury but a necessity in order for you to slow down. In order for your body to get its balance so to speak."

Ianto nodded. Sirius stood up and grinned, "Well I should go see how my life mate is doing. Call us later, Ianto."

"I always do, Sirius." The two shared a smile a moment between godfather and godson.

The younger man blushed and stared at his hands. Sirius got up and left the room leaving the couple behind.

Jack kissed him passionately. As he pulled away, Ianto blinked a couple times to gather his bearings. Sometimes Jack's mind worked way too fast for him to keep up with it. The older man smiled gently and butted his head against Ianto's.

"Please don't call me an idiot, sir."

"Not planning on it, Yan. I just don't understand you sometimes."

The younger man blinked a couple more times, "Jack?"

"You take care of everyone. You make sure that everyone is taken care of. That everyone is safe and happy. I could tell when you woke up that you were a bit confused as to why all these people were here."

Ianto nodded slightly. Yes he was a little bit confused about that. He was ill and needed to some surgery. It happened all the time. And yet he had people running from London and the Time Vortex to come and make sure he was alright. It was mind boggling. Why did they all come here?

"Ianto, do you honestly think that after all the times you cared for them that they would not jump up at the chance to watch over you?"

The tea-boy flushed and fiddled with the sheets shyly.

"People care for you, Ianto. These people waiting out there, and eavesdropping I bet, are your family for better or for worse."

Ianto looked up before tossing back the covers. He pulled out his IV and was rather grateful to see that he wasn't wearing a hospital gown but a pair of old pajama pants and a baggy t-shirt. His feet hit the floor and he grabbed his glasses from the small silver table thing. He then made his way up to the main area of the Hub. Jack followed his lover confused.

Sometimes Ianto had such a weird thought process it made Jack's head spin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ianto appeared in the main area a couple minutes later. He looked impossibly young with his hair mussed up, his green eyes bright, and wearing a t-shirt several sizes too big for himself. Owen was about to yell at Ianto who raised his eyebrow pulled the top of his pants low enough to reveal the bandage. The medic tore off the bandage and looked at the scare that a few hours ago he stitched in personally.

"Bloody immortals."

"I'm also available for birthday parties and bar mitzvahs," informed Ianto dryly to the room. Chuckles broke out among everyone in the Hub. He wrung his heads together before looking at the people before him. He was trying to see where they would fit in a family dynamic. He chewed his lips as he looked around the room.

"I never had a family before," confessed Ianto throwing them all for a loop, "I mean you could count the Weasley's and all my wizard friends as a family but they already had families before I got there. I never had one that I could call my very own. I never knew what I would if I got one."

He looked at them all with his too bright, so very unnerving green eyes. A million thoughts seemed to fly through his head. He knew he cared about these people. He knew that he would give up his immortality for them. He knew that if he had too that he would die a million painful deaths for each person in this room without a second thought. It exhilarated and frightened him at the same time. He fiddled with a thread in his shirt.

"I'm sorry I think it's the medication talking I'll just…"

He was cut off by Tosh. Quiet, sweet, brilliant Tosh, who saw through what he was trying to say running over to him and enveloping him in a huge bear hug. Ianto looked surprised before hugging her back gently.

"Ianto, you silly stupid man, of course you're our family. We all care about you even Owen."

"Oi! Why was I singled out?!"

"Because beneath that gruff exterior you're secretly a teddy bear?"

"When did you get so much cheek?"

Ianto started to laugh as he hugged the woman who was his sister as she argued with Owen (hopefully the brother-in-law to be). He went to sit down on the couch. His head was still swimming from the drugs. It was pleasant swimming in his head. Every time he was drugged something like this usually happened. He would realize something about his life and try to figure it out. Try to give a label and hide it away in his memory for him to keep.

He stared at all the people. Tosh and Owen bickered on good naturedly. Tosh's eyes were unnaturally bright and Owen had the beginnings of a smile on his lips. If Owen and Tosh decided to plunge into a relationship together; he was going to so love having the over protective big brother talk with Owen. Gwen was watching on with bemusement egging the two on.

His gaze went to Martha: the calm younger sister in the center of the chaos. She and the doctor's new companion (Donna something or other) were trading stories about all the running they had to do and how many shoes they go through from traveling. He felt a weight settle next to him.

"Doctor is something wrong?"

"Nope! Just feeling like sitting next to you."

"Oh well alright," he turned and watched the people he considered his family.

"So what am I to you, Ianto Jones?"

"In what sense, Doctor?"

"You said we all were your family. What am I to you in that sense?"

"I would say the crazy uncle but I'm afraid my godfather has the position."

The Doctor chuckled and Ianto grinned a little bit.

"How about the cool uncle? You have a spaceship that travels through time and space."

The Doctor snorted and looked out.

"So Family huh? I had a family once. My granddaughter was my first companion you could say."

"Really?" asked Ianto curiously. The Doctor nodded and a small fond smile played on his face.

"She would have adored you and Jack."

"I would've been honored to have known her."

The Doctor smiled both sweet and sad. Ianto rolled his eyes and bumped him lightly on the shoulder. The Doctor laughed muttering something about 'silly immortals that just had surgery' and 'quaint twenty first century customs' before bumping back. Jack dropped down next to Ianto and the younger immortal shifted to lay his head on Jack's chest.

The Hub felt like it was filled to the very top with a different intensity of emotion than usually displayed. It was gentle and warm. It was love between friends and family, even if it did sound corny.

Maybe that was all the defenders of the universe really needed at the end of the day.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ianto lay in bed and let Jack check him over. The Captain always did this. After every mission, if there was a chance of injury, Jack checked it over. He kissed each old scar on Ianto's body left over from the war. He even kissed the area around the lightning bolt scar that started it all even though it remained hidden.

They couldn't make love tonight. Owen told him as much as he prescribed a bunch of different pills even though Ianto's surgical incision had already faded to a scar. Even the bruises from the Weevil hunt a few days before had disappeared. Even if they could, Martha was bunking in the next room. Though she gave him a saucy wink when she went to bed.

He shuddered as Jack's lips kissed every centimeter of the newest scar. It took every ounce of Ianto's willpower to stop from moaning the Captain's name. He wanted to feel Jack. He needed to feel him.

Damn sadistic doctor's.

Jack sensed his frustration through the bond and climbed over to him. The Captain smiled widely that reached his bright blue eyes.

"Did I ever tell you about the first time I met the Doctor?"

"No," said Ianto as he curled up next to his lover. Jack grinned and started to tell him a story.

Ianto decided that maybe he should let himself get taken care of more often. Especially if it meant finding out about the family that was right in front of you and listening to your lover tell you a story for his past.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**H.N.: Hey! **Alright so that was the chapter. All full of fluff and stuff. I've been torturing Ianto way too much lately. So now this is what happens. Of course expect the torture to continue soon. Also I posted some stuff about this on my profile. Nothing big just explaing the arcs of this. Also trying to figure this out in linear time. I'm fairly certain that we are somewhere in May story wise. (Wants to do a birthday chapter soon). Plus I have a couple awesome ideas for different fillers and such.

But enough rambling! Next chapter will be up whenever it's up!


	24. Revamp

**Disclaimer:** I don't Harry Potter nor do I own Torchwood. Though I wish I did.

**Spoilers:** For the most part this chapter will lead up until Cyberwoman. However the main bulk of the story will take place after Cyberwoman. This will obviously be AU. Chapter 15 is ignoring the episode Captain Jack Harkness.

**Plot: **Ianto Jones has more secrets that go past Lisa. He didn't even exist until he was eighteen. For the first seventeen years of his life, Ianto Jones was Harry Potter. Now the Wizarding World wants their savior back. Something Ianto isn't sure he wants to be. But how does he make the team believe that he did for them just as much as him. Ianto cannot stand to be broken one more time. He needs his soulmate to fix him. And he turns out to be…the flirty Captain in the RAF greatcoat?

**A/N: **Hey all! School year is almost over! I can taste the end of junior year. Seriously it takes like cotton candy or candyfloss. And it tastes so good! I mean I have to take three finals next week. But I made honor roll so it balances out!

Yay for balance!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_"Since you're having a near death experience, I am logically, having a near-Vimes experience. Don't worry about me. I've brought a book."_-Death Thud! By Terry Pratchett

"_Live fast. Die young. And leave behind a good looking corpse."_ –Nick "Pretty Boy" Romano Knock on Any Door

Chapter 24  
Revamp  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ianto Jones had a bad feeling in his gut. And this time it wasn't appendicitis doing the talking. It had been five days since his surgery and he had been cleared to return to the field by Owen. So that meant Martha, who volunteered as his replacement, could go home.

If life were only so easy… A case had turned up. Corpses were being discovered all over the U.K. At first glance it would appear to be the work of a serial killer or some sort of pissed off hit man. They were too meticulous, too clean…too professional. Martha had been given the orders to stay until the case was solved. Now she and Owen were trying to figure out what the common thread was between the victims. Gwen was calling in her contacts at the police. Tosh was trying to track their last moments via CCTV. And Jack…well Ianto really had no clue what Jack was doing at the moment, but from the frustration he could feel in his head that was not his own, he could guess it was talking to the heads at UNIT.

Honestly they were all saving the world. Can't everyone just get along?

Ianto still had that bad feeling in his gut. You know the type of bad feeling where you feel cold on the inside? Like something dark and deep had settled in the bottom of your stomach like lead and you can't get rid of it? Then something really DOES go wrong and you know that you knew that it was going to happen? It's the worst type of feeling in the world. Every time Ianto had it, something terrible happened.

He had it when he still was Harry Potter as he and Cedric touched the Cup.

He had it as he touched the prophecy sealing his fate.

He had it as he kissed Charlie before heading off into a battlefield of flashing lights and bloodstained grass.

He had it the morning of Canary Wharf as he and Lisa walked into the building arm in arm.

He had it the night the team found his beautiful cyber girlfriend in the basement and killed her.

He had it as the world fell around him and Jack fell back and the Life Bringer came forth.

He had it when Saxon was voted into office.

So when that feeling wormed its way into his gut. Ianto knew to listen to it. He couldn't See the future. Nothing was that easy for him except when Luna texted (yes she has a ball on cell phone especially once she learned that fun skill) to warn him.

_Death comes. The Gift of Lilith passes onto one of Horus' priests._

Sometimes he wondered where the hell Luna gets her references from. He always suspected that she loves screwing with him (mentally that is).

Ianto sat back with his tongue poking out between his teeth as he focused on the cryptic message before him. The Gift of Lilith was simple. It was what vampires called their vampirism. Lilith was the first vampire on record. Only few have seen her and fewer had been turned by her. Ianto sighed and went back to decoding the message.

Alright so someone he knows was going to die then the poor sod would be turned into a vampire. He made a mental note to call Hathor and let her know. She was probably the one who would have to do the turning.

Now who the hell are Horus' priests?

With a sigh the Welshman left his puzzle to go fuel the team with biscuits. Maybe he would make Jack something special he had been so patient since Martha had been staying with them (Ianto holds the belief that Martha's disappointed that they haven't done anything).

He hurried up when another report of an attack came in.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Martha Jones looked at the piece of tech in front of her. She picked it up saying,

"You all have some right weird kit."

"Be careful with that. That's an alien artifact."

"Yes enough arguing about this. I think it's a surgical instrument."

"Really?"

"Yes I call it a singularity scalpel. See it concentrates energy on a tiny fix point without damaging in the way. It's brilliant," said Owen to the pretty doctor that he had taken a liking toward.

"That's amazing," murmured Martha. Her inner doctor was positively giddy with the news.

"Right, remember the last time you did that Owen?" Gwen cautioned with slight amusement in her tone.

"What we're gonna do is vaporize this paper without even scorching the cup," explained Owen as he set up his demonstration.

"This is gonna end in tears," warned Jack as he guided Martha away.

Ianto moved toward the group with the tray of biscuits. Then he heard a loud bang he tossed the plate of cookies into the air and hit the deck.

"Haven't quite got the calibration right," he heard Owen's voice say. Ianto got up and stalked over to the doctor. He wrenched the tool from his hands.

"Now it's mine," he told Owen like a schoolteacher reprimanding a very bad student. Owen had the decency to smirk apologetically. Martha laughed at her fellow doctor. Ianto straightened his suit out.

"Jack, there's been another attack. This time the victim survived."

The Captain looked up and nodded. He smiled a little bit as the rest of the team left. Jack stayed behind and kissed his cheek.

"Are you alright? You seem trouble."

"It's nothing, Jack. And this isn't really the time to discuss it."

The Captain nodded before kissing Ianto's temple and leaving the Welshman to clean up the spilled biscuits.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the mess was cleaned Ianto pulled out his cell phone. He made sure that his ear piece was off as he called Hathor's cell phone.

"Ianto? Sweetie how are you?! Is everything alright?"

"I'm feeling better Hathor. I've been feeling better since the day after the surgery but everyone is so damn protective."

"As they should be," agreed the vampire, "but this isn't why you called. Is it?"

"I'm afraid not. Luna sent me a text message. She had a vision."

"What kind of cryptic message did she give you this time?"

"Someone on my team is getting the Gift of Lilith."

A pause that lasted a couple seconds was on the undead woman's side of the phone. Her voice took a completely different turn as she whispered into the phone with shock.

"Who is the one that the Fate's have deemed worthy of such an honor?"

Ianto closed his eyes, "I'm not sure. Luna said it was one of Horus' priests."

Another pause came from her side of the phone. It was unnerving not hearing breath coming from that side. The vampire finally spoke.

"Butterflies will be following you, Ianto. Be careful, powerhouse, be careful."

"I will," whispered the wizard into the phone. Then the two of them hung up and Ianto sat in the silence waiting for the team to come back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure you want to do this Martha?" asked Ianto as he looked at the mocha colored woman. Martha nodded.

"I'll be fine, Ianto. Everyone's going to have a hawk's eyes on me. Besides you and Jack won't let anything bad happen. I trust you two."

Ianto nodded still wary about letting Martha go off by herself. He allowed his professional mask to break by giving Martha a huge bear hug which the woman returned. He pulled away and made a move to leave the room.

"So…Jack asked me if I could get you a UNIT cap to wear."

Ianto stopped and stared at the amused former Savior of Earth.

"Did he? Well he always goes on about how red is my color."

"So um how are things in the bedroom?"

"Martha Jones! You voyeur!"

Martha gave him a smile that held no apologies.

"I have to ask. He keeps on going on about it. How is he?"

Ianto sighed knowing when he was caught. However it was hard to explain his bedroom antics with Captain Jack Harkness. Now how could explain exactly what Jack did to him? It could really only be summed up in one word.

"Innovative."

Martha looked up, "Really!"

"Bordering on the avant-garde."

"Wow."

"Oh yeah…"

_Limbs tangled together in an amazing, incandescent, and passionate embrace. Lips crushed together in a moment of beautiful transcendence that happens when two people totally perfect for each other meet in an embrace of lovers. Ianto moaned as Jack kissed his neck before gently nipping it. _

Ianto snapped out of it by feeling Martha's eyes on him. He felt the back of his neck flush red.

"Why don't we work on your cover story?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toshiko Sato had only a few certainties in her life. If she left Torchwood then she would lose her freedom and what little contact she had with her mother. It was a good thing she liked her job then.

Ianto Jones was a mesmerizing, constant presence in her life. The younger brother that would protect his older siblings and Tosh adored him to pieces for it. He was her best friend in the world.

Captain Jack Harkness was a mystery. It was weird that it was a certainty to her. She was sure that he would remain that mystery until the end of time with Ianto gently unraveling him.

She was also certain that those two were perfect for each other.

Gwen Cooper would always lust after Jack. She would always take the center stage out of the two of them. Just as Suzie before her did. Tosh was fine with that.

Then there was Owen.

Doctor Owen Anthony Harper M.D.

A simple title, an uninteresting name, and it did not do the man sitting not two feet for her justice.

You know the saying opposites attract?

Yeah well that was true in her case. She was always attracted to Owen. Sure he wasn't handsome in a classically handsome movie star/Captain Jack Harkness. Sure he was an emotionally crippled narcissist with a penitent for snark and the emotional range of a teaspoon. Underneath all that though, he had a heart of pure gold and the soul of a hero.

She loved him. Dear sweet God did she love him. And she wanted…needed him to love her back.

She cocked things up with her past loves before of this she is certain.

She refuses to do that with Owen.

Now he's asking her about the pool tournament.

Now she's going to tell him what the invite _really_ meant. She didn't really care if he flirted all night long or got pissed out of his thick skull.

All she wanted was one time and to see where it goes from there.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He hated cleaning up the dead bodies. Honestly he just found a bit of a brother at this point if he had to be completely honest. He helped cover up so many deaths during the war. It was second nature to him at this point.

Maybe he should take off for a couple decades and live as a hermit. It sounded so _appealing_ and some days it still does. He would make a very good hermit. He could buy a cabin somewhere in California, stack up newspapers to the ceiling, and buy a couple dozen cats.

However, Tosh's voice broke him from his thoughts of being a hermit.

"Ianto, what have you done with Billy Davies' body?"

That was a question that Tosh did not usually ask him.

"Um I was just about to dispose of it…why?"

"I thought of a way that we could use it."

Ianto took a look on the screen and tilted his head. Tosh would have been a really damn good Slytherin.

"Oh you are just warped on the inside. How do you think of these things?"

"I'll take that as a compliment darling!"

"If his corpse stains the seats, you're cleaning it!"

As Ianto set up the van, a butterfly watched curiously before landing on its roof.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ianto had seen some twisted sick son of bitches in his lifetime.

This guy was really close to taking the cake. Sometimes it made him ill to be human especially with people like that Doctor Copley running around willy nilly.

"Jack, they're torturing them."

Even though about half the species in this room had tried to kill him at one time or another; he really couldn't blame them. Sometimes even his own species made him sick.

Ianto sighed and tore his eyes away from the spectacle as Jack told him to shut down Zone A.

He hoped Copley would rot in a UNIT cell until the day he died. Death would be too kind on the man at this point.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the stately home, a flock of sphinx butterflies began to hide in the shadows. All of them united by one common purpose. All of them were quietly waiting for the moment to happen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BANG!

Ianto cursed as he ran over to Owen, slumped on the ground. He was shaking. Ianto's magic could heal many things that he had an intimate understanding off. He couldn't heal the wound to Owen's heart. But dammit he could fight it off until paramedics came.

His eyes glowed green as he touched Owen's head. Why did it always have to be people important to him?! WHY?!

Martha watched as a green light gently enveloped Owen. She worked hard on the wound trying to help it along. Ianto for all his limitless power was struggling. His magic reacted with emotions as he told her once. Tosh's sobs that echoed around them in a painful way probably weren't helping the situation.

She shook her head and concentrated to save her patient, her friend. She worked so hard that she didn't notice a butterfly land next to her.

Followed by another.

Then another.

Then another.

Everyone except Martha and Ianto watched in amazement as the butterflies formed into a person. Then they disappeared leaving behind a young woman with dark skin and black hair wearing a dress the same pattern as the butterflies' wings. Ianto looked up tears streaming down for his pure green eyes.

"Help him, Hathor. Something was in the bullet. It's stopping me from helping him."

The woman nodded before moving toward Owen gently.

"Owen? Owen? Hi Owen. My name is Hathor."

Owen looked up his breathing shallow and he could feel himself slipping away. He watched the woman move closer to him.

"Owen, I need to ask you a question. I give everyone this choice. Do you want to live or die?"

Owen shuddered and took a shallow breath. Tosh's sobs broke his damaged heart. He knew then and there that he had feelings for her. He blinked weakly.

"Live….live for…her."

Hathor nodded. Her dark hair framed her thin face. Her canines extended from her mouth and her eyes turned pitch black. She pressed a kiss to Owen's jugular vein.

"That's as good a reason as any. I pass Lilith's gift unto you Doctor Owen Harper."

Everyone watched as Ianto pulled away and the vampire bit down on their friend and colleague's neck.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**H.N.: **Well he's not a zombie! Alright I know I'm evil! But you love for it! Besides it's fun when I'm in the midst of final studying and such. At least for me!

Now I need some help. I need a beta for backlog of my past chapters. **hsm1974** has offered me her services. However I really don't want to cut in too much for her time. So if anyone is interesting in correcting my grammar or spelling. Say so in the review or drop me a PM!

And that's it! So wish me luck! I have three days left of classes!


	25. Very Nearly True

**Disclaimer: **I don't Harry Potter nor do I own Torchwood. Though I wish I did.

**Spoilers:** For the most part this chapter will lead up until Cyberwoman. However the main bulk of the story will take place after Cyberwoman. This will obviously be AU. Chapter 15 is ignoring the episode Captain Jack Harkness.

**Plot: **Ianto Jones has more secrets that go past Lisa. He didn't even exist until he was eighteen. For the first seventeen years of his life, Ianto Jones was Harry Potter. Now the Wizarding World wants their savior back. Something Ianto isn't sure he wants to be. But how does he make the team believe that he did for them just as much as him. Ianto cannot stand to be broken one more time. He needs his soulmate to fix him. And he turns out to be…the flirty Captain in the RAF greatcoat?

**A/N: **Hey guys. I had my first final today (French) and I'm pretty sure I had an epic fail. But whatever. So now I bring you an explanation chapter. It's tedious I know but I promise it not like Ianto's life story. I promise! So enjoy the chapter and that's pretty much it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_"Me? I've had so many names... Old names that only the wind and the trees can pronounce. I am the mountain, the forest and the earth. I am... I am a __faun__. Your most humble servant, Your Highness." _–Faun Pan's Labyrinth 

"_Change is not necessary to life-__it __**is**__ life.__" –_Alvin Toffler

Chapter 25  
Very Nearly True  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hathor came up a couple minutes later. Her mouth was a bloody mess. Her black eyes turned onto Ianto.

"Sit him up," she growled her voice slightly warped, a mix of a guttural animal and her normal voice. The tea-boy sat up the doctor. Jack had moved to comfort Tosh, who was sobbing into his coat. Martha watched with sick fascination. She was curious as to how any sort of transformation process worked. However, this was her friend and colleague that this was happening to.

Hathor licked Owen's neck watching as the vampire saliva healed up the wound. She then turned to her wrist and savagely bit down on it successfully severing the veins. She put the bloody wrist to the nearly dead doctor's mouth.

"C'mon," she whispered to him, "drink!"

Ianto gently tipped Owen's head back and rubbed his throat to get him started on swallowing. Everyone watched as Owen took a couple gulps before his eyes flew open. He sat up on his own accord and grabbed the older vampires arm. His eyes slowly turned a pure black as he sucked on Hathor's wrist.

The vampire pulled away said wrist a couple seconds later. Owen blinked up at her with bleary confusion. Everyone watched in fascination as Hathor put two of her fingers to the center of his forehead and murmured something under her breath. The doctor sagged into Ianto's arms.

Tosh broke free from Jack's embrace and ran to Owen. She gently took his hand.

"Is he going to be okay?"

The vampire looked up her teeth and eyes back to normal. Blood was still on her lips but she gave a small nod.

"He's going to be fine. I just told him to sleep it off. He'll be out for about an hour or so. We need to get him somewhere familiar. And I need to get some food. I think I miscalculated how much I gave."

Ianto looked up at that worry for both of his friends clear in his blue eyes. Jack kneeled down and picked up Owen's limp form with ease.

"We'll get him to the car. Ianto, help your friend. Gwen, Tosh, you'll be riding in the back with Owen."

A grateful smile was his reward as Ianto ran over to the weak vampire and helped her up. Gwen almost looked ready to protest but Martha grabbed her elbow and led her away. Tosh was following Jack gripping onto Owen's hand like it was her last lifeline. The Captain smiled at Tosh and pressed a kiss to her hair.

"He'll be fine. He's too stubborn."

Tosh gave a watery laugh.

"He better be. He owes me a date."

Jack raised his eyebrow before shaking his head. He let the girls get in first before gently laying the doctor on their laps. Tosh gently ran her hands through Owen's hair.

"Just hold onto him alright? I'll try to drive slowly."

Each woman gave a tearful nod happy that Owen was alive and scared of what would happen next. Ianto walked over to them. Hathor easily lifted in his arms. Her tan form curled up in Ianto's arms. Her eyes half shut.

"Can you open the passenger door, Jack?"

The Captain nodded and opened the door. Ianto, still holding Hathor, climbed into the car and righted the girl in his lap. He held up his wrist to her mouth and the woman latched on gratefully drinking from his wrist. Ianto gently stroked her hair.

"Is she going to be okay?" asked Martha trying to help in any way she could. Ianto smiled gently.

"Turning takes a lot out of the two people involved. It's a good thing I'm one of Hathor's donors."

"Donors?" asked the mocha colored girl who was obviously trying to keep her mind off of what happened. Obviously trying to keep her mind off of a death that would have rocked their worlds. The male doctor would not be out of any of their sights for a long time.

"It'll be explained when we get back to the Hub."

"Wait _she's _coming with us?" groused Gwen. Hathor unlatched from Ianto's wrist and licked the wound shut. She turned her dark brown eyes onto Gwen.

"_She_ has a name, luv, and seeing as how I just saved your friend from being worm chow I do have the right to make sure that my fledge is safe. He needs someone to teach him our ways. Better yet you all will need to know what to expect over the next few months."

Ianto sighed, "Hathor? Sweetheart? Please play nice with my co-workers."

"Only if they play nice with my first, darling," murmured Hathor. The younger man rolled his eyes. He looked at the packed car with Owen lying on top of girls with Hathor in his arms and Jack driving like a semi crazed maniac instead of a 'holy shit protect your children' crazed maniac. He sighed and question with a deadpanned expression on his face,

"Is it me or is anyone else suddenly taken back to their Uni days?"

Silence for a few moments and Ianto wondered if maybe that comment was slightly inappropriate to the situation. He knew that Owen would be fine but the others never saw a vampire transformation before. So maybe he should have kept the comments to himself.

And then Tosh laughed. It was her first break from crying and concern. She laughed as she gently stroked Owen's face.

Gwen followed next giggling as she held her ex-lover's hand. Tears kept coming down her eyes. Martha followed giggling as she watched her patient with the concern and heart of a fantastic doctor. Jack even cracked a smile and Hathor's laughter sent waves throughout his chest.

"Oi! Keep it quiet, some o'us are tryin' to get some bleedin' sleep," grumbled a tired male voice. Everyone was quiet as Owen drifted off again.

The drive back to the Hub was done in a relieved silence.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack quietly set Owen down on the sofa. Ianto placed their vampiric guest in a chair as he went over to get Owen more comfortable.

"Gwen, can you grab the blankets? They're under the coffee machine."

Gwen ran to grab the blankets and Ianto gently took off Owen's shoes. He pulled back the bloody shirt and was relieved to see that the vampire blood had healed up the wound nicely.

"Lift up his back," commanded Hathor still looking a bit peaky and tired from her part in the change. Ianto nodded at his former mentor and friend before lifting up Owen gently exposing his back. He was suddenly thankfully for Owen's ability to sleep like…well like the dead. There really had to be something else to describe deep sleep other than death, babies, and logs. He heard gasps from around the room.

They had a right to be doing the gasping too. On Owen's pale skin bloomed black markings almost like a tattoo that twisted and twirled around of his nape of his neck down to the small of his back almost like a dance. It was beautiful and amazing as the patterns became more detailed.

Hathor nodded in satisfaction. "The transformation took."

Ianto smiled before putting Owen back down gently. He took the blanket from Gwen and covered the doctor up. He vacated the spot only to have Tosh take it up nary a moment later. Owen's hand held tightly in hers as she sat by him protectively.

The vampire looked at them before speaking, "I suppose you would want to do an interview or something of the sort. Am I correct?"

"Something like that," answered Jack as he watched his medic sleep. Hathor sighed before looking at him.

"He deserves an explanation first. This is happening to him, Captain Harkness."

"Damn, I knew that when there's a beautiful girl offerin' you a choice between life and death you should really look at the fine print."

"Owen!" said Tosh happily as she hugged him tightly. Owen awkwardly hugged her back. Tosh blushingly relinquished her grip on him. Owen righted himself properly. He looked around the room.

"So what happened?"

Hathor, who had only turned four or five people, always found that the direct approach better rather than the subtle, mystical approach of her kinsmen looked at Owen with a smile before saying,

"Well mate, you're a vampire. Nosferatu, bloodsucker, night-stalker, whatever you choose to call yourself that's fine by me. My friend you will drink blood, stay your current age, and be damn hard to kill. I don't know how to make it anymore clearer than that. So I'll reiterate my first statement: You. Are. A. Vampire."

Ianto slapped his forehead. Jack looked torn between bursting into laughter and reprimanding Hathor for being so blunt. Gwen looked shock and appalled at the handling of the situation. Martha shook her head and muttered something under her breath. Tosh's eyes got marginally wider. Owen nodded before asking.

"Can I still have sex?"

Hathor stared at her newest fledge before laughing brightly.

"Honey, of course you can."

"I know this sounds really, really pathetic but does it shock anyone that I'm not all that surprised?" asked Owen with a sigh as he buried his face into his hands.

"Not really," answered Ianto, "maybe we should continue this in the conference room?"

"You all get there and wait for us. I need to speak with Owen first. Yan could you grab us a couple of beers?"

The teaboy nodded before herding everyone up to the conference room. He whispered to them through the com link as he ushered them out.

"It's tradition for sire and fledge to spend some time together after the change. She'll answer his questions and then after he's satisfied yours."

"Why?" questioned Gwen. She wanted to know what was going on right now. She wanted to know what had happened to Owen.

Ianto was tired. He felt like he needed a shower. He saw someone that he considered a friend nearly die at the hands of a psycho. In a couple hours, he would be fielding calls from angry governmental people. He was only realizing that he had some of Owen's blood on his suit. All he really wanted to do right now was leave the whole business till morning and take Jack home for some well deserved rest.

All this meant that he was not in the mood to be questioned at something that he knew that he grew up with. He really wasn't. His eyes grew cold and he snapped at Gwen harshly.

"Gwen for once in your life just do as you're told! This is sacred between vampires. We have no right. You have no right to question it. So just go up to the conference room while I get them their drinks."

Gwen opened her mouth again but Jack took over the situation and led the girls up to the room. Ianto sighed and went to go grab a six pack from the fridge.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hathor cracked open two of the bottles and passed one to Owen after Ianto disappeared to give them their privacy. He drank half the bottle in one go. The older vampire chuckled under her breath. The doctor sighed and glanced at the woman next to him,

"So I'm a vampire huh?"

"Yep. We call our vampirism 'the gift of Lilith.' You know just in case you're in polite company."

Owen looked at the woman next to him who was drinking her beer and looking just like any other girl. It was both amazing and scary at the same time.

"How…how did you get there?"

Hathor sighed, "Ianto called me. Our friend had a vision of you dying that ended in your death. Then she had another one of you dying but being turned at the last moment."

"Couldn't tea-boy warn us?" groused Owen unhappy that Ianto was keeping secrets.

"He had no clue what Luna was talking about. She likes to make her messages cryptic for him. But this has to be better instead of ending up on your autopsy table."

Owen decided that this was better than ending up on his own table and took another swig of his beer.

"How are we doing this?"

"What?"

"Drinking beer?"

"Always curious about the scientific stuff aren't you?"

"Well I am a genius."

Hathor looked at him for a couple moments before her lips quirked up. She let out a burst of laughter.

"I think I like you, Owen Harper."

She licked her lips for a moment. Owen looked forward.

"Why do I still feel normal? Why haven't I gone insane and killed everyone? Why do I still feel like me? I thought vampires were supposed to be super powerful."

"You're still you. You're just something different. Lilith's gift anchors the soul with the body and mind. Unless you're really really twisted then you're not going to go insane and kill everyone. You're a doctor right?"

Owen nodded before taking a swig of his beer.

"Well you've built up a tolerance to being around blood. I just advise to have someone else in the room with you if you're stitching up a wound or something. Because of your human tolerance it shouldn't take you more than a month or two to retrain your body around it. As for feeling super powerful? That develops in order for your body to get adjusted to it. You'll be a bit stronger and quicker than normal but as the months pass it will grow. That's why I'm here to help you through it."

The doctor sighed, "My life is so fucked up."

Hathor smiled sadly and placed her hand on his in a gentle gesture.

"Honey I've been around for a long time. I can tell you life and un-life will always be fucked up."

"How long is that?" asked Owen looking up at her. He was curious how long that this would last.

"Doctor Harper! You never ask a lady her age! But I'll tell you if you swear not to tell anyone else?"

"Y'know Ramses the Great? He was a pharaoh in nineteenth dynasty?"

"Let's just say that I know I did. That's Ancient Egypt right?"

Hathor nodded and took a drink of her beer. She glanced at the doctor before saying,

"I was a slave for Ramses the Great about three thousand years ago."

Owen did a spectacular spit-take. Hathor pounded his back gently to stop him from spluttering.

"Welcome to the ranks of the immortals, Doctor Harper."

"Holy hell…"

"Yep," agreed the vampire as she cracked open another beer. She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen after a couple minutes of furious scribbling she handed Owen a list.

"These are people who can get you blood whether from blood bank or donors."

"Can't I just hunt down something cute and fluffy and kill that?"

"Animals won't do it for us. It has to be a human."

"Why?"

"Something with the hemoglobin in human's blood or at least that's what my friend told me."

Owen nodded and sighed looking at her. He leaned back into the couch.

"So donors huh?"

"People you trust that would willingly give their blood to you. Ianto's one of mine. But due to your rather hectic schedule, I say that you get yours from the blood bank. Put the blood in a mug, pop it in the microwave for two minutes on high. There's your dinner."

Owen took a swig of his beer. He looked into the bottom of the bottle for a moment as though that held all the answers.

"So…my name is Owen Anthony Harper. I work for a secret organization that fights aliens as team doctor. I like alcohol way too much. And now I'm a vampire."

Hathor watched her fledge. Owen sighed for a moment before grinning,

"It could be worse."

"How so Owen?"

"They could've used the bleeding Resurrection Gauntlet. With my luck I would've ended up a zombie."

Hathor looked at him and began to laugh.

"I know some zombies. Great fun at parties. They don't like Thriller though."

Owen stared at her for a couple moments and began to snort into his beer. Sire and fledge laughed together for a good long time. After that they lapsed into another silence, Hathor glanced at Owen before speaking,

"I wouldn't have done it, Owen, if I didn't think you could do it. That's why I asked you if you wanted to live or die."

Owen nodded, "It was kind of hazy but I guess my reason was good enough for you?"

"One of the best actually," said Hathor, "Owen you told me that you wanted to live for her. I don't know who she is but she's one lucky woman because most guys would never do that."

The newly turned vampire sighed and said, "Dunno if I'm good enough for her."

"Sweetheart, I don't know you that well. Ianto told me that you can be a right prat when you want to be. But I can promise one thing."

"Yeah? What's that?"

"That girl, whoever she is, will feel like that most special woman on the planet when you tell her that you wanted to stay here for her and only her."

A quiet descended upon the two as they both finished their drinks.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group looked up as the two vampires walked into the room. Owen took a seat next to Tosh. Hathor looked at Ianto and kissed his hair.

"Thanks for the blood, pet."

"It's no problem, teach."

Hathor turned to face the group.

"Alright then. You have questions. I'm the expert. Go for it."

Martha looked up curiosity shone through her eyes, "How does the change occur?"

"I can only tell you the old stories."

"That's good enough for me, for now."

"A long time ago there were the ancient vampires. Maneaters, scavengers they roamed in the darkness searching for food. They didn't look human. But for the time that was alright because humans were still developing. Until one day something fell from the sky. It had enough in it to infect one of the ancient ancestors to the vampire and that one tried to kill Lilith, the first human looking vampire."

"What happened?" questioned Tosh gently.

"The being was injured, cut, and it bled into her mouth as it ran away. One mouthful was all it took. My race was born shortly after. Lilith was lonely, so very lonely, and she began to turn those that were ill and/or dying."

"How do you know all this?" asked Jack curiously. Hathor looked down at her hands.

"I loved her. I was turned by her. God, she was gentle, kind, and beautiful so very very beautiful. The moment I saw her I just knew in my heart that I loved her. But I was lowly, unworthy to spend time in her presence. Until she requested someone of my expertise to help her."

Hathor stared ahead blankly. Her brown eyes lost in ancient memories. She shook her head from the stupor she was in.

"Any more questions?"

"What was with the butterflies?" asked Gwen quietly. She looked suitably chastised. Once they were in the room Ianto apologized for his outburst. Gwen shocked everyone by apologizing to Ianto for doubting him.

"Vampires have three methods of transport. One, which I used tonight, was called 'flocking'. Basically whatever flying animal suits your personality you can change into to go from place to place. Then there's one with just the wings which is rarely used. Don't want reports about angels coming in. That's what the symbols on our back are for."

"What symbols?" asked Owen as he glanced at his back in the mirror. He stared at the markings for a moment before grinning, "That's just wicked…and why hasn't anyone got me a shirt?"

"I'm not complaining," said Jack with a mock leer. Ianto smacked his shoulder.

"I'll go grab some scrubs from downstairs."

"Cheers, mate."

"Anytime Owen."

As Ianto left he caught Owen's eye the doctor mouthed 'thank you' and Ianto nodded before going.

"I wonder what Owen would be."

"Probably some sort of bug," joked Gwen.

"Oi! That some sort of crack, Cooper?"

"What's the third method of transportation, Hathor?" asked Tosh.

"Turning into mist. Don't worry I'll be teaching it all to Owen over the next couple months. We'll be seeing a lot of each other."

"Oh joy of joys," intoned Ianto with a bland expression as he gave Owen a scrub top. The doctor pulled it over his head.

"You love me," said Hathor with a grin. Ianto rolled his eyes.

Tosh looked at Owen shyly.

"I'm glad you're not dead, Owen."

"Me too, Tosh, me too."

They both shared a shy smile and in the conference room everything felt okay for once.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**H.N.: **I'M NOT GONNA SEE THE BEGINNING OF TORCHWOOD SERIES 3!!! I'm gonna be a this conference during the first episode! UGH! July 20th why couldn't they have waited a couple more days?! WHY?! I'm going to go into a corner and cry now.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I got a new poll up for Owen's flying form check it out y'all!


	26. Just One Night

**Disclaimer: **I don't Harry Potter nor do I own Torchwood. Though I wish I did.

**Spoilers:** For the most part this chapter will lead up until Cyberwoman. However the main bulk of the story will take place after Cyberwoman. This will obviously be AU. Chapter 15 is ignoring the episode Captain Jack Harkness.

**Plot: **Ianto Jones has more secrets that go past Lisa. He didn't even exist until he was eighteen. For the first seventeen years of his life, Ianto Jones was Harry Potter. Now the Wizarding World wants their savior back. Something Ianto isn't sure he wants to be. But how does he make the team believe that he did for them just as much as him. Ianto cannot stand to be broken one more time. He needs his soulmate to fix him. And he turns out to be…the flirty Captain in the RAF greatcoat?

**A/N:** Summer break has started! Summer break has started! It's past two thirty in the morning! And I want to get up by eight to watch a Doctor Who marathon on Sci Fi! I can guarntee tomorrow will be interesting in that respect!

Sorry slightly hyper. It should peter out once I'm in my bed. Enjoy the chapter!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_"How could I possibly know that? What am I Answer Man?" _–Rodney McKay Stargate: Atlantis

"_To be a person is to have a story to tell." _–Isak Dinesen

Chapter 26  
Just One Night  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ianto propped his feet up on the table. Jack's head lay in his lap and Ianto was gently twisting the Captain's light brown locks. He quietly opened his book and allowed the words to wash over him as gently worked Jack's hair.

"I never thought that I would be this domestic," purred Jack as he thoroughly enjoyed Ianto's magic fingers. The book closed gently.

"Twenty first century seems to enjoy it for the most part," agreed the wizard as he glanced out at the night sky. The rift had been miraculously quiet for once. Tosh's spa day went off without a hitch. This left Ianto wondering why when he took a personal day (just him). The world decided it had to end.

Martha was still around though at this point she opted for a nice, luxurious hotel. She was just making sure the newly turned vampire doctor was okay for duty with Ianto's help. Owen was adjusting to being a vampire. Actually he was adjusting rather well. Jack said something about how Owen must have been into vampires as a teenager.

"Mmmm not so much so in the fifty first century," mumbled the Captain sleepily, "just the five of us: Dad, Mum, Mom, Gray, and myself."

"Three parents? Must have been interesting," commented Ianto softly.

"Lot of love went on in that house. There was a lot of love."

"Sounds nice."

"It was," whispered Jack sadly, "then _they_ came."

"Who?" questioned the Welshman. He realized what Jack was doing. The Captain was letting down his guard. He was telling Ianto about himself.

"Horrible creatures began to attack my home. They killed my Mom, killed my Dad. I was supposed to protect my brother. I was supposed to get Gray to safety."

Jack disentangled himself from Ianto's fingers and sat up. His face showed pain, deep seated regret, and other emotions that Ianto had seen on himself. Jack had survivor's guilt.

"Except…my hand slip and they were coming. I was only nine and Gray, he was about seven. It was my entire fault that Gray was gone. My Mum and I, all we had in the world was each other after that."

Ianto gently took Jack's hand and rubbed it.

"Why are you telling me this, Jack?"

"I'm sick of keeping secrets from you, Yan. I don't want to. After all this stuff happening with you dying and getting sick then Owen dying and becoming a vampire…I just knew I had to tell you."

Ianto nodded and gently lift up Jack's head.

"I could tell you that it wasn't your fault. I could tell you a million things that would just sound like pity to your ears. I know it won't help. That the guilt will stay and crawl around in your stomach like rats searching for a meal. All I can tell you is that I love you, Jack Harkness. And I know you and you did what you could."

Jack looked up at Ianto for a moment before leaning in and kissing him for all he was worth; partly because he was relieved and mostly because he loved that Ianto truly understand.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Owen sighed as he lazily stretched out on his couch. He grabbed the dark green mug that contained his new dietary need in it. He took a huge gulp of it and let out a soft sigh in delight. Hunger slightly sated. He was fully prepared to enjoy a night that involved some girl on girl action on the telly and tequila shots later on in the night.

Then a knock was heard at the door.

Owen groaned. Of bloody course just when he was getting down to a nice, normal life of hard liquor and porn in the comfort of his own home. Someone decided it would be a good time to pop in. The knocking continued and Owen heaved himself from his spot on the couch and went to answer the door.

"What?" he was getting ready for a rant. Then his breath caught in his throat, "Bloody hell Tosh! What happened to your hair?"

Tosh gently touched her hair which had been cut and given a dark red sheen. She flushed slightly fingering her new style. The hairstylist, Carlos, told her that she looked amazing with the cut and that she would definitely impress any man she set her sights on.

"Is it too much?" asked Tosh shyly.

"No," stated Owen, "I was just shocked. Damn Tosh, you look really good."

Tosh could feel her face heat up. She shifted her feet nervously,

"I came back to my flat and I was all relaxed. But I…"

"You?"

"I was wondering if you wanted some company tonight. It was too quiet at my place and I really didn't feel like doing anything. Plus I had only the people at the spa to talk to today and I realized I had nothing to talk to them about with…"

Owen gently gripped Tosh's shoulders and gently commanded.

"Tosh breathe. You're doing that nervous babbling thing again. And I can't keep up with you when you do that, sweetheart."

Tosh nodded meekly. Owen looked into her dark brown nearly black eyes.

"Alright then. I suppose you can come in." Owen paused for a moment. He could feel a wiggle in his stomach area. It brought him back to days of romancing Diane and Katie. He felt his face flush before biting his lip.

"If you really want to, Tosh. I was just gonna watch a movie or somethin'."

"You were going to watch porn, weren't you?"

"Got it in one, Tosh-y. Now get in here. You want something to drink?"

Tosh grinned widely as she stepped into Owen's penthouse apartment. She took off her coat and placed down her bag. Oh yeah it was definitely the hair. She was so getting Ianto a fruit basket or something tomorrow.

"A beer if you have it."

"You forget who you are talking to."

"Sorry, oh great provider of alcohol."

Owen stared at Tosh for a moment. The Japanese women shifted slightly wondering if she did something wrong by bantering with her friend (and crush). Then the doctor relieved the tension by laughing slight.

"Tosh...sweetheart, now why don't you do that in the Hub? You certainly give Ianto and me a run for our collective bank accounts."

"Oh but it's amusing to watch you and Ianto! What do you think is in my personal CCTV archive footage?"

Owen smirked before bringing out two beers. He put one in front of his companion and courteously cracked it open for her. They drank in silence for a couple minutes before Owen looked at the woman across from him.

"Tosh…keep your hair like that, eh?"

That huge grin for his awkward compliment left Owen feeling strangely light for the first time in awhile.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day at the Hub, two vampires were sitting on a cold metal table with Martha trying to get blood out.

"Can we use my method now?" complained Hathor as she plucked out another broken needle from her skin, "And can someone remind me why I am doing this?"

"You owe Ianto several favors?" asked Martha as she grabbed a bigger needle. Owen rolled his eyes.

"Well isn't this just fun," muttered the newly turned vampire. Hathor chuckled before going back to goading Martha.

"I promise it's clean. And you'll get the blood sample. While not wasting any more of Owen's needles because I'm sure my poor fledge will be cursing your name because I removed about twenty from my arm."

"I had six-fucking-teen in mine, Martha. Just let Hathor do it or you can do it. Just use her equipment. I really don't feel like filling out more paperwork to get new ones."

The female doctor sighed in defeat, "Fine."

The Egyptian hooked her bag with her foot and tossed it into her hands with a skill only some women could seem to do. She gently pulled out a case. Opening it she revealed a scalpel and several vials to Martha, who took the scalpel (titanium mixed with diamonds) to clean it.

"Cheers!" cried Hathor to Martha.

"Oh bloody hell is that how I'm going to have to draw my blood now?"

"You bet your cute ass, my precious fledge."

"Stupid sire."

"Shall I break out the Tin-Tin books again Owen love?"

The doctor shuddered and twitched a little bit at the mention of Tin-Tin. Martha came back to a twitchy Owen and a bemused Hathor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The rift spikes are getting larger, Jack," stated Tosh as she pushed her hair from her eyes.

"Henry Parker has shown no hostilities to us," murmured Ianto gently as he flicked through Parker's file.

"We'll have to figure out what to do about that in a moment. Gwen, could you bring up Parker's home layout? I want this to be a simple retrieval mission. Moving on Martha what have you found out analyzing blood from Hathor and Owen?"

"Well," began Martha as she opened the file, "there are similar DNA characteristics between Weevils and vampires. Vastly different but after seeing a photograph of a Weevil; Hathor confirmed that they were the Ancient Ones."

"And before you ask no I feel zero urge to live in a sewer or rip someone's throat out," confirmed Owen dryly.

"I've ran every test under the sun with Owen. He's as healthy as a horse provided he keeps on drinking his blood regularly," Martha paused for a moment, "That was the strangest sentence I've ever uttered about someone I knew."

"Welcome to Torchwood," stated Ianto dryly as he sipped his coffee.

"Jack? I have the plans for Henry Parker's estate," interrupted Gwen. Jack nodded for her to continue.

"Alright so he uses a private security firm. In addition to alarms all over the place, now we need someone to take out the main power grid. Which is here," Gwen pointed to area with power grid, "Now that gives us a minute and a half of black out time. The only problem are the heat sensors. We need a way to bypass them."

Owen stared at Gwen for several beats along with Ianto. He caught the tea-boy's eye and rolled his eyes at her. Ianto covered his smirk with a coffee. Ooooh Owen was getting something delicious this evening instead of his usual order.

Owen raised his hand like an eager schoolchild.

"Yes Owen?" questioned Jack. Amusement was clear in his eyes despite the serious look on his face.

"I'm dead. I give off zero body heat in addition I got the slight boost in speed and strength. Should _I_go in?"

"Makes sense to me, sir," stated Ianto with a nod, "Owen still has his badge and gun. Martha was just meant to be a temp while Owen took a few days adjustment in addition to blood tests with Hathor. Oh she told me you owe her by the way."

Jack looked at Owen intently, "You be okay with this?"

The vampire nodded, "Just tell me what to do, Captain."

Jack grinned and nodded.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Owen seems ready for this," stated Ianto. He paused for a moment looking at Jack.

"How are you, sir?"

"Horny because you keep calling me sir, Ianto."

Ianto ran his hand through his hair in frustration, "I meant from last night."

"…I'm doing alright, Yan," stated Jack sadly. Ianto took several sure steps to his Captain and hugged him tightly. Jack smiled a little before curling up into his lover's embrace a little bit. Ianto brushed his lips over Jack's hair.

"We need to get ready, sir. If this mission ends the way I'm thinking, I'm going to have some major archiving to do."

"Which can wait until tomorrow. Mission then home."

"You're clingy today. Not that I mind."

"Maybe I'm just feeling romantic with Gwen getting married and all."

"You still owe me a date, Mr. Romance."

"If I'd say work got in the way?"

"Then I say I completely understand."

A silence descended over the two of them. Ianto looked at Jack.

"When Owen was dying…Jack I saw a flash of a glove in my mind. Don't tell me that you were thinking of finding the second glove."

"I was. I just…I just can't lose anyone yet. Not like that. Not by scum like that. I just wanted to say good-bye."

"Knowing our luck he would've ended up as a zombie."

Jack snorted lightly at that statement. He rested his head on Ianto's chest. The two of them stayed like that for awhile. The Welshman sighed in defeat, mainly because he liked taking care of Jack for a change.

"Alright you win. After we clear this mess up then we can go home for the night. But right now we have a mission to do."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Owen Harper sighed as he peered through gated fence leading to where the generator was. He whispered softly into the com link.

"Alright Tosh I got two security guards here. One bald and giant while the other is short and dark haired…"

"Got it, Owen. Distracting them now."

He silently cursed his luck as it was the smaller of the two that ran off. Great now he was stuck with a big lug that looked he could bench press Tosh, Gwen, and Martha with ease.

Sometimes Owen wondered if the Universe used him for a cheap laugh. He closed his eyes and began to back away. With a running start, he easily cleared the fence and, like a cat, landed on his feet. The newly turned vampire stared at his hands amazed at what he could now do.

"HEY!"

Owen turned around and began to run to the generator. He could hear the footsteps of the man behind him. He stopped suddenly and turned around punching the man. He grinned at the satisfying crack of a nose being broken.

Until the blood came out of the broken appendage. See this is one of those moments when Owen felt the Universe used him for a cheap laugh. He scrambled to remember what Hathor had told him about blood.

"_Don't breathe."_

Fantastic simple blunt advice, it was Hathor's way. But Owen had been human all his life until recently breathing came to him like well…breathing. So other than hold his breath, it was safe to say that for the most part Owen did not know how to stop breathing (if that made sense at all).

He just imagined stopping air filling his lungs. It stopped and he felt it. That was a pretty weird experience. He unrolled the T-shirt to see TinTin.

"Fucking funny guys…" he mumbled as he wadded up the t-shirt.

"Wh-what are you?" the guard choked out. He was staring at Owen with a slight amount of fear. The doctor gave him a slightly feral grin.

"Well let me just say this. I sure as hell don't bleeding sparkle."

With that he took the t-shirt and took out the generator.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Being undead did have its advantages decided Owen as he snuck into the house. He jumped in front of the heat sensors and when they didn't go off he grinned widely.

"I am literally too cool for school."

"Boo. Hiss! I demand better comedy," muttered Ianto to Owen. The doctor made a face before moving on. His mind went on to a few minutes earlier.

How many people, besides Jack Harkness and probably tea-boy, could say that they survived electrocution by generator? As a doctor he should know the stats but this was one thing that he didn't read up on in Med School.

If he knew that he would end up working for Torchwood when he got to Med School than the other things he would've read up on is as follows: spontaneous combustion, light saber in rectum (don't ask), fork in spleen, the effects considering pheromones, the possibility of human's mutating a third, fourth, and fifth eye, and lastly third arms.

He quickened his pace as the lights came on. In the back of his mind the song 'Secret Agent Man' was playing in his head. He cursed as he saw another guard.

"Stop right there!"

Owen stopped and looked up at him. He took another menacing step toward the security guard.

"Now see here. I've got past your heat sensors. You and I both know that I'm no longer human. I've had practice with a gun and have you even ever fired yours? So here's what I say. You toss the gun to me and I won't shoot out your bloody kneecaps."

The guard looked at his gun and took aim again. He ran toward the guard and tackled him back. He pulled back and looked down at him. He was stone cold out. He listened for Tosh's directions before running off to Parker's room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Henry Parker was old and surrounded by a cocoon of veils, blankets, and medical equipment. Owen crept closer to the bed.

"I was wondering when you would show up."

He pulled back the veils and looked at the old man.

"You're from Torchwood aren't you?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

"You're the doctor."

"Yes."

"Heh…I was wondering who you would send. I was rather hoping it would be that Japanese but at least you're not that crass American. Are-are they listening in?"

"Yes."

"Hello! To the Japanese girl you have gorgeous legs!"

Owen smiled gently.

"So what's wrong?"

"Three heart attacks and a failed bypass," answered Parker tiredly, "but I have something that helps."

He took out something that resembled a heart. It was beating in his hands and Owen could something that sounded like a whale cry as it lit up.

"I call it the Pulse."

"Well sir the problem is that device has been giving us high readings."

"You can't have it. It's been keeping me well," stated Parker like a petulant child. He closed his eyes sadly.

"I'm scared of the darkness."

"Everyone is. But…don't get me wrong. I refuse to accept that there is just darkness after death. I just can't believe it. I have people that I would love to see after I move on. You want to see your wife. I want to see…someone. But let me tell you something. I can help you through it…if you'll let me."

Parker was quiet for a moment before he held out the Pulse. Owen gently took it and went to put it in his pack. He turned back to Parker and took his hand.

"Do you promise to help?"

"Yes, I do."

Then Henry Parker flat lined.

"Shit shit shit," cursed Owen under his breath as he began to do CPR. He started the compressions and went to go breathe into his body. He got to breaths of air in before repeating it. After about seven minutes, tea-boy's voice came on.

"Owen. Owen! Stop. I'm sorry. He's dead."

The doctor pulled away and looked down at Parker's body. He kind of reminded him of himself a little bit. He quietly turned off the machines and went to leave. As he left the house, Owen kept of thinking of Parker dying with only a stranger by his side.

He didn't want to end up like that. He bit his lip before leaving the house.

Funny how death made people realize how much they need to live life instead of fear death.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Owen watched everyone say their good-bye's to Martha. He wrapped her up in a hug before she moved onto tackling Ianto in a bear hug with promises to come visit. The doctor silently turned to Tosh.

"You owe me a pool game," he stated conversationally.

"Yes, I believe I do," said Tosh as she glanced at Owen. The doctor smiled slightly.

"No time like the present."

"After we see Martha off then?"

"Yeah, sounds good to me."

Tosh smiled widely. Owen couldn't help _but_ realize how pretty she was when it lit up her whole face.

I didn't hurt to pretend to be normal for just one night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe she kissed you," grumbled Ianto under his breath. Jack laughed slightly as he pressed a kiss to Ianto's lips.

"It was all in good fun."

"Yeah I suppose you're right."

"When am I not?"

"Tosh and the clown mask."

Jack shuddered at the aforementioned memory. Ianto chuckled as they entered their apartment. Crookshanks ran up to them seeing that his two humans were home. Hedwig hooted softly from her cage.

"How about a shower and then bed?"

"Sounds like a plan," answered Jack as he settled on the couch. Ianto stared at him before leaning in and whispering to the Captain.

"I meant a group shower, Jack."

The Captain's wide grin made Ianto's whole night worth it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**H.N.: **Awww! Slightly sad slight adorable and some Towen finally! I'm still not comfortable writing Owen. I hope I did alright. Now I get to have some fun and deviate from the season! Yay!

Quick question and just slightly curious. I already asked Lady Squish this (we've been helping each other with our similiar stories and such) this question. But now I want to ask you the readers.

What Hogwarts House do you think the Torchwood team would end up in? Just asking.


	27. Resurrecting a Hero

**Disclaimer: **I don't Harry Potter nor do I own Torchwood. Though I wish I did.

**Spoilers:** For the most part this chapter will lead up until Cyberwoman. However the main bulk of the story will take place after Cyberwoman. This will obviously be AU. Chapter 15 is ignoring the episode Captain Jack Harkness.

**Plot: **Ianto Jones has more secrets that go past Lisa. He didn't even exist until he was eighteen. For the first seventeen years of his life, Ianto Jones was Harry Potter. Now the Wizarding World wants their savior back. Something Ianto isn't sure he wants to be. But how does he make the team believe that he did for them just as much as him. Ianto cannot stand to be broken one more time. He needs his soulmate to fix him. And he turns out to be…the flirty Captain in the RAF greatcoat?

**A/N: **Hey all! Don't kill me! I'm so so sorry I haven't updated! But I've got good reasons. Monster case of writer's block + summer before senior year+ community service= one busy author

It wasn't funny how bad that writer's block was. Then all of the sudden BOOM! The dam breaks and I wrote this entire chapter in one go.

Thanks for helping me out with Owen's form! He'll be a raven just as most of you voted.

In regards to Children of Earth, while I'm still not certain whether or not to use it in my story. I must say that I'm strongly leaning to going my own way for series 3. Still I'm not a hundred percent sure. Also I heard about Day 4. For those who do not know. SPOILERS! For those who do. I think it'll work out in the end.

Also I would like to dedicate this chapter to **Lady Squish** for helping me through my writer's block and helping with this particular idea. I hope you all enjoy it!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_"The past is of another land between the good and bad." _–Aida from Aida

"_You … this isn't a criticism, Harry! But you do … sort of … I mean—don't you think you've got a bit of—a—saving-people thing?" _–Hermione Granger _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix  
_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 27  
Resurrecting a Hero  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's always by the pond with the ducks, seriously. In every type of novel, movie, or whatever media that delves with clandestine meetings of two parties; who wish for the meeting to remain secret, it ends up in the pond with the ducks. Just look at _Good Omens_.

So at a pond with ducks in a park in Cardiff, Ianto Jones is speaking to Nymphadora Tonks. A tight look is on the younger man's face while Tonks looks haggard and tired, despite her bright blue hair.

"So he has finally gone mad hasn't he?" asked Ianto in an almost resigned tone.

"After your speech at the Ministry and investigation was opened up regarding your time at Hogwarts. They found Dumbledore guilty. But he convinced a small group of the Order that it was you who was going to the Dark side because of Torchwood's influence in your life. That you were ready to reclaim the Wizarding World with Jack as your evil consort."

"And people believed him?" asked Ianto shocked because not only was that preposterous. It was actually kind of stupid and silly. Though Jack as an evil consort…black leather…

Ianto shook his head and decided to revisit those slightly perverted thoughts later. Preferably with Jack.

"Well Snape and Mad-Eye in addition to several other people. Ianto, be careful. I don't exactly know what's going on but whatever it is..." trailed off Tonks. She tossed some more bread to the birds.

"It's bad."

"Exactly."

Ianto sighed as he tossed some bread to the ducks. He stared at the water for a couple minutes.

"Tonks…I…" He was hesitant. He did not want to get his friends, his team, Jack, involved in all this. Still he knew that he would need their help on this one.

"I understand but Ianto I honestly think they are behind these. Please just look at the files," begged his friend. She was holding out the folder that was almost bursting with her stuff on the case.

A black gloved hand took the dark blue file folder. Ianto bit his lip as he stared at it.

"I can't believe he would go this far," whispered the younger of the two. He gently took the folder from her hands.

"Me neither. But my gut is usually never wrong. I wouldn't ask you if I was absolutely certain."

Blue eyes met brown and a silent conversation passed between them.

"You'll keep out of sight?"

"I'm under a fake name at a Muggle hotel. My room is warded and I'm a trained Auror, Ianto. I'll be fine."

"Alright, Tonks. I'll call you with what I find."

"Thanks, Ianto," she gently kissed his cheek before leaving first to catch a cab.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was an average afternoon in the Hub. The team was playing a game of basketball with Owen and Jack cheating horribly. Gwen and Tosh were trying to use their feminine wiles in order to get ahead in the game.

The proximity alarm set off and the game slowed. The girls were attempting to figure out how to get Ianto on their team. While Owen and Jack were just planning to pounce on the tea-boy and drag him on their side.

However, one look at Ianto and the merriment died instantly. His blue eyes were grim and his mouth was set in a thin, determined line. His hands were gripping a blue file folder.

"I need your help," announced Ianto to the team.

"Yan? What's going on?" asked Jack moving toward his lover. Ianto looked up at him before whispering.

"I think I found the second glove, Jack."

A shocked silence descended through the group, Jack stared at Ianto for a moment.

"Are you sure?"

"Not a hundred percent but damned close enough for me."

"Everyone! Conference room now!" barked out Jack. Everyone ran to the conference room. He stopped Ianto by taking his arm.

"How did you find out about it?"

"A friend from the Wizarding World called me this morning. I thought she just wanted to meet up for lunch…"

"Come on, Yan. You can tell us in the conference room," murmured Jack gently as he took the Welshman's hand into his own.

"Thanks Jack."

"Anytime, Ianto, anytime."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what's this about the Second Glove, tea-boy?" asked Owen as Ianto laid out on the information.

"My friend works for the Wizarding World police also known as the Aurors," began Ianto ignoring Owen's question, "There was no pattern in the deaths. So far it's been over two months since the first body was discovered and the police are still clueless. All the victims are killed in the different ways. The only way to know that it was the same person is this symbol."

He passed out the pictures of the said symbol. The team glanced down on it. It was a red bird wrapped around a black horse with wings. The odd thing was it looked like it was drawn on the air obviously above the victims' bodies.

"It's a phoenix, which is the bird of life and immortality, wrapped around a threstral, the horse of death."

"What does this have to do with the Second Resurrection Glove?" asked Gwen curiously. Ianto chewed his lip for a moment.

"The victim was still talking when the Aurors got to the scene. But his heart was not beating. Zombies or Inferi in the Wizarding World cannot talk."

"What happened to the victim?" asked Tosh as she flipped through the crime scene photos alternating behind horror and disgust.

"The connection was somehow broken. He went back to being properly dead," answered Ianto.

"But how can you be sure that it was the Glove?"

Ianto looked at Gwen before stating, "The victim said it looked like a metal glove, almost like one would find on a piece of armor. Except the glove had a stone in the center of it…"

"A stone? It could be a possible power source," murmured Tosh under her breath.

"I'm beginning to think that Glove is more magical in nature than anything else. My friend thought so also," said the Welshman as he took out a few sheets of paper. He glanced down at the sheets before looking at Jack.

The Captain had the pictures in front of him now. Ianto sighed and shuffled through the papers.

"You know how people say that most legends have some grain of truth? It goes even more so in the Wizarding World. There's this story called 'The Tale of the Three Brothers'. I won't bore you with the actual story but here's the summary of it. There's this river where Death takes victims who try to swim across it. One day three brothers were traveling and used magic to make a bridge to cross the river. Death was mad with them and decided to trick them. So he offered the brother's anything their hearts desired. One brother wanted power so Death made him a powerful wand. One brother wanted to hide from Death until he was ready. So Death gave that brother his cloak. And the last brother wanted to see his lover who died. So Death picked up a pebble from the river and gave it to the brother."

Ianto looked down at this notes before continuing.

"When the brother with the pebble touched his lover with it, she came back to life. However it was not a full life for she was stuck in a state of constant death."

"So you think this story holds the key to the Resurrection Gloves creation?" asked Owen curiously, "Interesting."

"The person who finds and holds all three items, it's said will be the master of death. Whoever is doing this is being corrupted by the power."

"But why come to us? Why couldn't the Aurors was it? Handle this?" questioned Gwen.

"It's not a question of skill but more of power. Plus there have been rumors that I have been turning evil under Torchwood's influence. Which is naturally a bunch of shit…so this is more to clear our organizations name in addition to my own… The inbreeding in the Wizarding World has made them all a bit dim for the most part. They're all sheep. They turned on me once before and they won't hesitate to turn on you."

"I'm in," declared Tosh without hesitation.

"Me too," said Owen, "This sick son of a bitch has to be stop."

"We need to destroy the second glove," said Jack as his way of saying that he approved of the case.

"Guess I'm outvoted then," sighed out Gwen.

"Alright then!" said Ianto with relief, "I'll ring up a couple of my contacts."

"Get started on that Ianto. Tosh I want you to take these times and see if anything went weird during the time the murders occurred. Gwen, call the police and see if they have come across anything with the symbols."

The two women nodded and left the room quickly. Ianto went to Jack and murmured something in his ear before pressing a kiss to his temple. The young man disappeared to make some calls.

Owen and Jack sat in silence for a couple minutes. The Captain stood to leave.

"So you and Tosh huh?"

The doctor's curses followed the Captain out the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm not surprised," murmured Ianto later that night. He and Jack were at home and Ianto had finally put out the fireplace from making his calls.

"That we didn't find anything?" asked Jack as he rummaged around the kitchen looking for the elusive bag of biscuits. He knew they were here…but where?

"Aurors are good about keeping magical deaths in the magical community. The thing with Draco was a rare mistake."

Jack hummed his agreement as he scoured the cabinets. Ianto quietly wrapped his arms around Jack's waist.

"You ate the last of them last night," whispered Ianto in Jack's ear. The Captain flushed realizing that the tea-boy was right. He pouted and Ianto laughed gently before kissing his neck.

"Jack, I'm sorry that I keep on dragging you into this," whispered Ianto into Jack's ear. The Captain turned around and brought their foreheads together.

"Ianto, I went into this relationship knowing what you can do, who you once were. If this helps you break ties with your past or make peace with it. Then I'll do anything I can to help you."

The two stood in the kitchen. Their heads pressed together before kissing. Ianto looked up at Jack. The two shared a smile before pulling away. Ianto stretched out.

"I'm going to go take a bath. You want to wash my back?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So? Jack knows!" whispered Tosh as she curled up next to the vampire doctor. They decided to go to the cinema and catch a movie. Now they were watching an action movie with one too many explosions and badly written dialogue and still having a good time.

"It's just scary how he knows. I thought we were being discreet," murmured Owen as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder awkwardly.

"He won't tell anyone. Not until we tell. Jack's not stupid, Owen."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. God! This movie sucks!"

"Well it was the only that was playing when we got here."

"So where are going with this case you think?"

"Let's not talk about work, Owen."

"Alright alright. Tosh?"

"Hmmm?"

"You look really pretty tonight."

"Doctor Harper, I can make a gentleman of you yet."

The couple sat back and watched the terrible movie just enjoying the other's company. They didn't talk about work or anything with aliens. They just basked in the glow of a burgeoning relationship.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jack?" whispered Ianto as he curled up next to the Captain.

"Yes, Ianto?"

"I think I know where we can go to get answers," murmured the tea-boy.

"Oh yeah where?" asked the Captain with curiosity in his eyes.

"Scotland…more specifically Hogwarts," answered the Welshman, "they have the most extensive library in the world. I have some pull with the new headmistress. It would help us a hell of a lot more."

"So I'll get to see where you went to school?"

"Perhaps. Jack? Why are you grinning like that?"

"Like what Ianto?"

The wizard rolled his eyes before kissing Jack gently, "I must love you."

"So Hogwarts huh?"

"Yeah. Hopefully if we can figure out about the Hallows we can stop whoever is behind the murders."

"We'll need to get someone to man the Hub."

"I'll find someone," murmured Ianto against Jack's skin. The Captain shuddered as the hot breath hit his bare chest.

"Well alright then."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**H.N.: **Alright people that's it! Torchwood at Hogwarts! I can't wait! I'll try to have Chapter 28 up during the weekend. Because I got accepted into a Theatre program in New York and so I'll be leaving July 13 and coming back on the 22nd. So I may update before I go or immedately after I come back.

Plus have you guys seen MERLIN?! I am in love with that show right now! It's beautiful and has such slash potential! I have posted a story on my LiveJournal for those of you interested in the fandom. And think I am a awesome writer. It's called _The Rebirth of Camelot _check it out! The link for LJ is my Homepage link.

Also I've got a new poll up. Check it out.

JANTO FOREVER! ALMOST THE BIG 500! WOO-HOO!


	28. Ghosts of Years Forgotten

**Disclaimer: **I don't Harry Potter nor do I own Torchwood. Though I wish I did.

**Spoilers:** For the most part this chapter will lead up until Cyberwoman. However the main bulk of the story will take place after Cyberwoman. This will obviously be AU. Chapter 15 is ignoring the episode Captain Jack Harkness.

**Plot: **Ianto Jones has more secrets that go past Lisa. He didn't even exist until he was eighteen. For the first seventeen years of his life, Ianto Jones was Harry Potter. Now the Wizarding World wants their savior back. Something Ianto isn't sure he wants to be. But how does he make the team believe that he did for them just as much as him. Ianto cannot stand to be broken one more time. He needs his soulmate to fix him. And he turns out to be…the flirty Captain in the RAF greatcoat?

**A/N: **Hey all! Long time no see! But I'm back from theatre camp/conference! YAY! So here's chapter 28. It's in between being a filler and not. Still I hope you all enjoy it.

Thank you all for over 500 reviews! You're all amazing!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_"One needs something to believe in, something for which one can have whole-hearted enthusiasm. One needs to feel that one's life has meaning, that one is needed in this world."_ –Hannah Szenes

"_Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth." _–Sherlock Holmes

Chapter 28  
Ghosts of Years Forgotten  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I hate the fuckin' countryside."

"We know, Owen," replied Ianto dryly as Jack drove throughout Scotland in the rented SUV. He consulted a map that seemed to be made of parchment and blue ink.

"Turn right in about two kilometers."

"Alright," agreed Jack secretly thrilled that he was going to somewhere magical again. Tosh was excited as well. Even at the ungodly early hour when they had to catch their train. She was up and grinning asking Ianto a million questions. The Welshman had laughed and patiently answered every single one.

Owen well Owen was Owen; complaining about the unholy hour that he had to wake up at and muttered about the countryside of Scotland. The complete and total opposite of Tosh, his better half as Ianto claimed to Jack in private. Still Jack liked to think that he was a bit excited and…maybe a bit thirsty.

Gwen seemed to be in a pouty mood today. Still she was flicking through a bridal magazine in the back for the past hour. So hopefully she would stop her protests of this wild goose chase that she complained about since Jack told them they were going to Scotland.

As for Ianto, Jack thought that his…Welshman was alright. He seemed a bit more jittery than usual. Quiet on the train and the night before after sex, Ianto just curled up against Jack seeking comfort for something. What that was Jack wasn't sure.

He just hoped that having the team, his friends there, would help put Ianto's mind at ease.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He could feel the magic from Hogwarts. Ianto sighed as he heard the magic sing. He wondered if he could survive his demons. At the same time, he knew what he had to do. Still going back to where it all began with Ron and Hermione. Could he survive those horrible ghosts of long ago?

Ianto sighed as he saw Hogsmeade come up in his view. He saw Owen sitting up straighter in his seat, in awe of one of the few only magical villages in Britain.

Maybe he should have had Hathor explain that since Owen was a magical being that he could see magical places.

He glanced back seeing Owen's eyes go wide while he knew that at least Gwen and Tosh could not see the magnificent castle in their view. Jack well Jack had been exposed to enough magic from being around him could see it. Also he was Jack Harkness and Ianto had to wonder if his parents had been fully human. He told Jack to park about a five minutes' walk to the village still the castle could be seen over the trees.

He chuckled. It was a good thing not telling Owen. Just to see the look on the doctor's face. He climbed out of their rented SUV and grinned slightly. It was a place that once was home to him.

"Bloody hell," whispered Owen in awe. Jack, who was not rattled by architecture, joined Owen by staring in awe.

Tosh and Gwen just looked confused because Ianto knew that all they saw was an old shack. He took out his wand.

"Alright ladies! Eyes shut while I perform the spell that allows you to see Hogwarts and the village."

Tosh closed her eyes instantly. Gwen sighed before shutting her eyes. Ianto murmured the spell as he gently touched his wand to their eyelids.

"Open your eyes."

The girls opened their eyes and both of them gasped. He turned and looked at the castle. He missed her so much. He quickly checked the time on his pocket watch before snapping it shut.

"Grab your suitcases everyone. The village is about a five minute walk from here," said the tea-boy with an authoritative voice.

"Ianto?" asked Jack as everyone grabbed their bags from the back.

"Yes Jack?"

"Out of curiosity, who did you get to watch the Hub while we were away?"

"Oh…I made some calls. Got a couple of mutual friends to look after everything while we were out of town."

"Who…?" The realization hit Jack like a semi truck or a bolt of lightning. He closed his eyes.

"You didn't," he murmured. Suddenly he was very glad that he moved into Ianto's apartment.

"Oh but I did Captain," said Ianto with a devious smile. His blue eyes were alight with mischief.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the hub, an unusual group of people had gathered due to several threats, promises, and/or blackmail by one Ianto Jones. (To give you an idea exactly what group had gathered, the author will now tell it in the form of a joke.)

An slightly insane magically ex-convict, his werewolf lover, a several millennia old vampire, a time traveling alien, and a loud mouth red head were standing in a top secret, government facility fighting over who had to muck out the Weevil cells and the Pterodactyl's nest.

Just another ordinary day in Torchwood…for the most part.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The village, Hogsmeade, was impressive. It was filled with warmth in the chilled air of one of the coolest summers on record. Ianto, Jack noticed, was trying to hide the sorrow of being here again with some light heartedness. His hands tightened around the duffel bag that he carried.

"You okay, Yan?"

Ianto paused and sighed, "I knew I would have to face the past sooner or later. I was just hoping it to be way, way later."

Jack put his hand on Ianto's shoulder and gently squeezed it. He would offer more comfort later in their room. Ianto gave him a small smile before scanning the crowd. His blue eyes seemed to brighten as he spotted a man. The man turned around revealing a handsomely angelic face with bright blue eyes and dark locks. Jack then saw a thick scar that ran down the right side of his face. He was dressed in a dark green robe opened to reveal a pair of dark jeans covered in dirt with a baggy blue t-shirt. He grinned when he saw Ianto.

"Well well well if it isn't Mister Ianto Jones or should I say Lord Jones?" said the man in a teasing Northern accent. His blue eyes glittered in the sun.

"Should I call you Professor Longbottom then, Nev? Or how about best man?"

Neville Longbottom threw his head back and laughed. Ianto had a small grin on his face before giving Neville a punch in the shoulder. The man returned it. Both of them stood there grinning like fools before hugging each other. They pulled back.

"So this is your team then?"

"Yes. Alright Neville Longbottom let me introduce you to Toshiko Sato, Doctor Owen Harper, and Captain Jack Harkness."

"You must be Gwen," said Neville cheerfully cornering the black haired Welshwoman, "Ah you're just as beautiful as Rhys told me you were. Sorry I couldn't make it to the engagement party. But my girlfriend needed me for something."

"Ah…nice to meet you as well," said Gwen with a smile. She held out her hand but Neville gave her a bear hug.

"Welcome to the family, Miss Cooper."

"Thank you."

Neville turned and flashed them another huge grin.

"Well c'mon then! Carriages are waiting for us. And Luna is waiting to see you at the castle, Ianto."

"Ah how is Miss Lovegood doing?"

"She's searching for Nargles again. Making sure none of them are in your rooms."

Ianto grinned widely, "Ah that does sounds like Luna."

"What're Nargles?" asked Tosh.

"Nothing to be worried about," answered the wizard with a wave of his hand. The other wizard, Neville, led them to a two carriages. The team gasped.

The horses that were pulling the carriages caught their attention immediately. Dark as night with almost skeletal frames and huge bat-like wings, the horses looked like something out of the rift.

"They're call thestrals. They can only appear to those who have seen death," stated Ianto emotionlessly as he climbed into the carriage. Jack and Neville climbed in with the Welshman.

Gwen quickly adverted her eyes. Quietly, she climbed into the second carriage. Tosh gently gave one of the creatures a pat on the nose before climbing in after the Welshwoman. Owen, who was hungry, vaguely wondered if they had blood. He grimaced disgust directed at himself as he settled in next to his…Tosh.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you're Ianto's bloke huh?" inquired Neville to the immortal captain. Ianto groaned and buried his face in his hands. It was nice to see that Neville was a tactful as ever.

"Yes," answered Jack with a huge grin on his face.

"Well Luna will be happy to meet you properly, Captain. She fusses over Ianto too much."

"Uh so you're a professor? What in?" asked Jack desperate to change the subject. He didn't need another godparent meeting again.

"I'm a professor in Herbology which is a study of magical plants. Though I'm getting a degree in Muggle botany on the side. Plants have always been kind of my thing."

"It's dead useful," stated Ianto, "he could probably take care of the hot house plants better than I could."

"Ah Yan, stop you're making me blush."

The two men shared a secret grin as Ianto lay back into Jack. The older man wrapped an arm around Ianto. Neville shook his head.

"So you're rooms are ready. I'll show you them when we get there. You have time to freshen up or whatever. We'll have lunch sent to your rooms later on. Then a meeting with the Headmistress. Tomorrow the library is all yours."

"Sounds good, Neville. Thanks for all your help."

The professor rolled his eyes and waved off the thank you.

"Shush you. If you need my help just ask. I refuse to let propaganda ruin everything you worked for."

Jack smiled almost imperceptible to the human eye. If these were what Ianto's Wizarding friends were like than he was happy the Welshman had them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ianto silently followed Neville through the twisted corridors of Hogwarts. The team had looks of awe on their faces but all Ianto could see were memories.

_Here's where he comforted Hermione after she and Ron had a bloody huge fight._

_That's window sill where he and Ron plus a couple other blokes played various wizard and muggle card games._

_There's where he and Hermione would sit and talk about things in the Muggle world they missed like pizza._

_This is the spot where he asked Cho to the Yule Ball. _

_That's the alcove he and Malfoy had sex in._

"…to? Ianto?"

"Huh? Oh sorry, sir. I guess I spaced out for a moment there."

"Right," stated Jack with a disbelieving look, "Here's our rooms. Owen has a single room next to ours. Gwen and Tosh are sharing one next to Owen's."

"What's the password?"

"Emrys," stated the Captain worry clear in his eyes. The portrait hearing them swung open and the pair climbed in. Ianto sat down on the couch inside gently.

"I'm sorry Jack. This place just holds so many memories."

Jack knelt down next to the wizard. He gently took Ianto's hand in his own. The Welshman pressed his forehead against the captain's. Jack whispered softly.

"Maybe we can make some happier memories for you here. We have some time."

"You're incorrigible, Captain Harkness."

"I thought that was why you loved me so much, Mister Jones."

A slight smile played on the dark haired man's lips before he gently pressed them against Jack's. The kiss slowly but surely deepened. It was like the night when they sent John Hart home. Comforting tenderness came from both men in their kisses.

Jack gently stroked the short dark hair of his lover as he placed soft kisses on his neck.

Ianto nibbled softly on the captain's ear.

Skin against skin, passionate touches with large hands, magic crackled in the air around them. Ianto's eyes briefly glowed green while Jack's skin seemed to take on a gold sheen.

The pair did not notice too consumed with comforting each other, loving each other.

The ghosts of the past needed to be chased away and this was the only way they knew how.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**H.N.: **I love you all! Chapter 29 will be up soon! I promise!


	29. Sorrow and Evil

**Disclaimer: **I don't Harry Potter nor do I own Torchwood. Though I wish I did.

**Spoilers:** For the most part this chapter will lead up until Cyberwoman. However the main bulk of the story will take place after Cyberwoman. This will obviously be AU. Chapter 15 is ignoring the episode Captain Jack Harkness.

**Plot: **Ianto Jones has more secrets that go past Lisa. He didn't even exist until he was eighteen. For the first seventeen years of his life, Ianto Jones was Harry Potter. Now the Wizarding World wants their savior back. Something Ianto isn't sure he wants to be. But how does he make the team believe that he did for them just as much as him. Ianto cannot stand to be broken one more time. He needs his soulmate to fix him. And he turns out to be…the flirty Captain in the RAF greatcoat?

**A/N: **First off I want to apologize. I know that my updates have been nonexistent. Mainly it's due to the fact that I am a senior in high school and I no longer have a soul. Seriously I sold it to my AP course and college applications. Once the rush of that has died down then I promise my updates will stabilize more. Until then I just ask for patience. I'm at a scary time of a life right now. I have a college chosen and now I'm scared to death that they won't accept me. Also I am branching out into other fandoms on my LJ and amazingly I am having a modicum of success. Mainly because it's one shots so I don't have to worry about plot development as much.

So please I just ask you for your never ending patience regarding this fic.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_"There's a reason why people say we shouldn't expect too much, no one wants to see someone they care about end up disappointed. We instinctively act to protect our own from being hurt, and do what we can to make the right choices for people we love. But the reason we have expectations in the first place, is because we want to aim as high as we can. Because when you love someone, there's no limit to what you can accomplish." _–Kyle from Kyle XY

"_Don't let the chains of the world way you down. Cast them off and be free to fly!" _–Anonymous

Chapter 29  
Sorrow and Evil  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luna Lovegood, who Jack remembered from the press conference, was a very pretty woman. Her long pale blonde hair fell shaggily into her face ending at her shoulders. She had bright blue eyes that seemed to know something that no one did. She reminded Jack of the Doctor absent minded and yet all knowing.

"So you're the Captain," she stated airily after practically tackling Ianto into a hug.

"And you're the reporter," countered Jack wondering if this was some sort of test.

The Torchwood Three team stood in between the two. Neville looked amused. Ianto looked nervous.

"Well played, Captain. I like him, Ianto. Even though he has Miffles and Storkands around his head."

Jack mouthed the words back to Ianto, who shrugged with a mischievous smirk on his face. His dark eyes alight with a sad sort of happiness. However, Jack was pleased to note that there were not as many shadows in the light blue eyes.

"Professor McGonagall is waiting for you all. Please follow me."

The team followed cautiously up the moving staircase behind a gargoyle of all things. Owen whispered into his girlfriend's ear gently.

"Is she wearing radishes?"

"Come off it, Owen. I think they're cute."

"You would look nice in anything Tosh."

"Doctor Harper was that a compliment?"

"You know it, Toshy."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

McGonagall's office was like the woman. Straight and to the point, it was truthful. Actually it reminded Jack of his teacher's offices at the Academy. Which semi frightened him because he would swear up and down that that woman was the something evil.

However, the headmistress in the chair looked at Ianto with gentle kindness in her eyes even though her mouth was in a thin line.

"Mister Jones," greeted the woman with a gentle Scottish accent coloring her speech.

"Professor McGonagall although I think I should say Headmistress now? Congratulations."

"Thank you, Mister Jones. Although I wished that I could have achieved the position under different circumstances other then Professor Dumbledore going off the deep end. Now I understand you wish to look at Hogwarts library?"

Ianto smiled at the familiarity of McGonagall's strictly business attitude. He pulled out the picture of the Resurrection Glove and the Auror report from the last victim site.

"We believe that someone is trying to gather the Deathly Hallows. I'm sorry to say, Headmistress, but I think that Professor Dumbledore is behind this."

The Headmistress seemed to deflate at that statement slightly. She placed a hand to her forehead and rubbed her temples.

"I feared as much. For the past several years, his mental health has been declining. Maybe even before that…maybe since Tom had left the office enraged. I guess the guilt and the what ifs made him mad. I just…"

"Don't blame yourself, Professor," said Ianto from his newly acquired spot from next to the woman.

"I give you and your team permission. Just…don't kill him. He's not well."

"I'll try not to professor but I have to protect those I care about now."

"That's all I ask for I suppose."

Ianto pulled back and gave a small smile to the woman. He gave a nod to the portraits and turned the team following him out.

"Well that was…awkward," intoned Tosh when they all got out of the office.

"It probably will be as long as I'm here," said Ianto with a tone of resignation, "I appear to have a habit of turning belief systems on their head. Dumbledore was the savior before me. Everyone looked up to him. By making him fall from grace in a sense I turned a lot of belief systems upside down. Personally I can't wait to get back to aliens and the apocalypses. They make more sense."

"Here here because frankly the moving portraits are freaking me right the fuck out," declared Owen with a weary eye.

"Well I never!" declared a woman from a nearby portrait.

"Eavesdropping bitch!" called Owen after her.

"There are children here Owen. You know that right?" asked Gwen.

"Please like they've never heard a swear before."

"Oh they use Wizard Swears," said Ianto calmly.

"…You have to be fuckin' kiddin' me."

"Sorry, Owen. It's true."

"You didn't use any of them did you?"

"Hell no. Why mess with the classics? Besides most wizard swears are about old men and their saggy genitals."

"…You never had a chance did you?"

"It's amazing that I ever even slept with a woman now that I think about it," said Ianto slowly as if a sudden realization dawned upon him.

"So should we go to the library?" asked Jack finally fed up with being ignored.

"Sounds like a plan. Sooner we find these things the sooner we can leave."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Library at Hogwarts was just as how Ianto remembered it. The musty smell of books mixed with the leather covers and the feeling of being a very small child again. He ran a hand over a book lost in thought.

"So what books do we need?" asked Tosh peering around.

"That's a good question," murmured Ianto softly.

"Are you okay, Yan?" murmured his best mate gently.

"Just a lot of sad memories here, Tosh."

"I'm sorry, Ianto. You keep on trying to leave and they keep pulling you back in."

Ianto closed his eyes sadly. It was true. He kept on trying to run away from his past. He kept on trying to build up a new life with people that he loved. Maybe this just wasn't possible for him.

No he deserved happiness. This was just the journey trying to find the light at the end of tunnel. He sighed and smiled a little bit.

"Nothing for you to be sorry about, Tosh… It's just something that happens."

"I'm still sorry though."

"Yeah so am I."

Tosh laid her head against his arm. Ianto put his head on top of hers in the dusty corner of the library overlooking the lake. The small amount of comfort that he had taken from his friend was more than enough.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"These books are going to be the death of me," grumbled Owen as he shut another musty tome. He sneezed at the dust cloud that popped up from the book.

"You realize you don't need to breathe now, right?" questioned Gwen from her spot. She had an equally dusty tome in front of her.

"You ever try to stop breathing? It is not a feeling that I like to do often," grumbled the vampire.

"Well I kind of need oxygen to survive Owen," said Gwen slowly as if she was talking to a particularly slow child. Owen rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue.

"Very mature," commented Tosh as she took her seat next to the doctor.

"Thanks, darlin'. I try to be."

"Any luck?" asked Jack coming back from the shelves carrying a stack of books.

"No and no offence Ianto I think most of these great minds were very stoned," stated Owen simply.

"None taken, I have been in the same state of mind since my fifth year," said the wizard loftily carrying another stack of books.

"I don't know if the answer is in, Ianto," said Gwen kindly, "And if it is then we will not find it tonight."

"No I suppose not," said the younger man looking at the setting sun, "We'll try again in the morning."

The rest of the team stood up. Tosh cracked her back. Gwen rubbed her next muttering about needing a bath. Owen sighed and wondered about getting some blood at this time of day. Slowly they departed for their rooms leaving Jack and Ianto standing in the dusk filled room.

"You okay, Yan?" asked the captain as he snaked his arms around Ianto's waist.

"I just want this to be over, Jack," murmured the tea-boy tiredly leaning back into the embrace of the Captain.

"Me too, Ianto, me too."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a far off house in the countryside, a fire burned brightly in the night. A small circle of people gathered around it. Above the licking golden red flames was a body suspended in mid-air.

"We are here," called an aged voice, "to find the true power of life and death. We are here for we are Death's servants. We are slaves to the inevitability of Death's embrace. But now we quest to become the true masters of Death."

A murmured broke through the crowd. The people in the small group seemed scared and excited. They were challenging the very laws of the Powers themselves. Then they will prove themselves greater. It was an exhilarating thing to be a part of indeed. Challenging the very balance of what they believed to be the inevitability.

"Hush! We must bring the one who has defied Death. The one who was once known to be Harry Potter. He is an immortal with a beating heart. He has defied the Powers themselves. We need him for he has the last piece of the puzzle."

"What is that?" asked a particularly brave soul.

"The Cloak of Invisibility, we get that. Then we shall win the greatest battle of all."

A cheer broke over the small circle of people. The leader lifted his hand and revealed the metal gauntlet with a black stone in the center of it.

"WE ARE THE MASTERS OF DEATH!" crowed the hooded figure.

"WE SHALL LIVE FOREVER!" chanted the rest back.

"Bring me the one they call Ianto Jones."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Ianto slept in Jack's arms. He was blissfully unaware of the plot on his immortal life.

Not for long though.

The Masters were coming.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

H.N.: I promise the next update will be up soon. Still if you miss my writing (shameless self promotion) check out my LJ! Link is in my profile under homepage. Reviews are love and you guys are simply fabulous.


End file.
